Hentai Bets
by madmiko
Summary: IYYYH crossover The YuYu guys have to work with another team of Spirit Detectives. The guys are all perverted, but the miko is something else! Hiei and Youko have a bet over who can seduce her, but will she win one of their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I had finished right before I started "Black Widow Miko." I had it posted on a couple of other sites, and it seemed to go over well. It has a very different tone and feel to it. I warn you: there will be some outrageous hentai humor coming up in a few chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOW, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN OR PROFIT FROM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC. FROM _INUYASHA _****AND _YU YU HAKUSHO. _**(NO MATTER HOW MUCH I MAY WISH OTHERWISE.)

regular talking

telepathic conversations -**"Youko"**_"Kurama"_, _**"Hiei"**_

(_thoughts to self_)

Hentai Bets

Chapter One: Bets & Players

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stepped through the portal, following Botan into Lord Koenma's office, they were met with a strange sight. Now, considering they were a team of Spirit Detectives, working for the Rekai to protect the Ningenkai from the more evil denizens of the Makai, -- and that they themselves were strange mixtures of youkai blood or ningen and youkai blood, or ningen and youkai souls, or held high spiritual powers, or had died, (possibly more than once), -- to say they saw a strange sight, well, THAT was saying something. But all four were stunned to silence at the scene before them. For inside their boss' office, a battle was being waged … by a pair of babies.

Lord Koenma, often referred to as "Toddler" by Yusuke, since he currently held the form of a small boy-child, and was always sucking on an object that appeared to be a pacifier, was rolling around on his desk exchanging blows with a very similar-looking small boy-child, also sucking on a pacifier. Papers were scattered everywhere in the room, and while Koenma was brandishing a stamper, the other child was getting in some licks with a stapler. At one end of the desk stood George, Koenma's loyal, blue ogre assistant. He was yelling for Koenma to "Get him, boss!!" Next to him stood an unfamiliar red ogre, who was shouting encouragement to the other kid. "Show him what a real demi-god can do!" Both ogres were watching the brawl intently and they were each clutching a wad of cash in their hands. For all intents and purposes, it appeared they had a bet riding on the outcome of the fight.

"What the hell is going on here?!!?" Yusuke finally shouted.

The battling babies stopped and looked up. Koenma's hat lay on the floor and his shirt was pulled and gathered in strange designs being held in place by staples. He was panting for breath, and was clutching the other baby's shirt at the neck. He had a black eye and there was blood trickling down his chin from his split lower lip. The other one didn't look too good, either. In addition to a bloody nose, he had a huge bruise covering his left cheek. You could clearly read the words "Request Denied" in squares all over his forehead, cheek, and chin, and his shirt was missing a sleeve that must have been ripped off during the altercation.

"Ha! MY detectives are already here. So it would be pointless to even gather your team now."

"Ha yourself, Koenma. MY team is already being dispatched directly to the problem area."

"WHAT? You dirty little cheater. How dare you?"

"Don't get mad at me for being more efficient."

"Lord Koenma, would you mind telling us what this is all about?" Unfailingly polite, even when he didn't really want to be, Kurama tried to redirect Koenma's attention to the matter at hand.

"Hmmph! It has come to our attention that there is some serious trouble brewing on a small island near the Makai border. Demons have been crossing the barrier and gathering there for some weeks now."

"WHAT? Why are we just hearing about this NOW?" Running his hand through his hair, Yusuke fumed.

"Well, there aren't many ningens on that island. There's only one small village operating an exclusive resort, so we weren't overly concerned at first. Now, however, we believe forces are being gathered there for a specific target or targets. A group of powerful businessmen will be holding a retreat there, and we believe one of them is in possession of a powerful and dangerous artifact. We cannot allow it to fall into the wrong hands or it could spell disaster! So, I need you to investigate the resort and the surrounding island, protect the group of businessmen during their stay, find the artifact, and eliminate all threats."

"What does this artifact do, and who, exactly, has it? Also, who's he, and what's this about another team?" Yusuke asked, stabbing a thumb in the other "toddler's" direction.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Lord Enmaru, Koenma's brother."

"LITTLE brother."

"Whatever."

"WHAT?!?"

"Koenma is in charge of HALF of the Spirit Realm's administrative and investigative affairs, and I take care of the other half properly."

"Why you little…!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, BIG brother?"

"YOU didn't even HAVE a team of Spirit Detectives until 2 years ago."

"True. But I believe I recruited an infinitely more effective, and certainly more interesting team."

"Bah! Your team is nothing more than a group of degenerate hentais. Excluding Lady Kagome, of course. And you only chose her so you can call her into your office and look at her whenever you want."

"You're the one that has a picture of her in a bikini blown up poster-size that you put up on the ceiling in your bedroom. How did you get that picture, by the way? And are you denying her power and abilities? I believe your file on her must be lacking information, if that is the case."

"Stay out of my room! And what do you know about my file on her? Have you been deliberately concealing information?"

"Let's just say, there's more to her than meets the eye. And THAT is saying something."

"Whatever her abilities, you have to admit all four members of your team were forced into service for breaking the laws of Reikai."

"And your team is any better?"

"Only TWO of them are actual criminals."

"_Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events. I had no idea Koenma was splitting duties with a sibling,_" Kurama commented dryly.

"**Hell, Red. We didn't even know he HAD a sibling.**"

"_**Hn. Just another example of him keeping things from us,**_" Hiei crossed his arms over his chest.

On the verge of losing his temper now due to the confusing situation and the revelation that Koenma was keeping BIG secrets from them, Yusuke exploded. "HELLO? The artifact? Don't you think we should know what it's capable of?"

"Right. Look at the screen." A beautiful necklace made up of shiny black gems and one large square white gem that looked like a very large diamond flashed onto the screen. "This necklace holds the Gem of Desire. Whoever wears the necklace can use it to incite and compel the desires of another being or a whole group of them."

"You mean it makes people horny?" Yusuke snickered. He and Kuwabara started laughing.

With a loud sigh, Enmaru mumbled, "That's the same reaction I got from a couple members of my team."

"Don't be so short-sighted, Yusuke. Sexual desires are only a part of it. We think it can affect and control greed, powerlust, -- you name it! It can tap into a person's desire for safety -- causing them to become paranoid and dangerous. Or a desire for a quick fortune or easy lifestyle can turn a person into a thief or inveterate gambler. The desire for strength and power can be channeled into ruthlessness and bloodshed. It can turn people, or demons, into hardened killers. There are many ways this gem can be used as a weapon. And our indications are that the person who wears the necklace can use it to affect a single being or possibly even a whole crowd."

Kurama studied the necklace thoughtfully. "Does it only affect desires already present in a person, or can it actually make a person feel and act on a desire that is not his own?"

"Um. Well, … we don't really know."

"That significantly increases the potential dangers of this mission."

"Crap!" Yuske broke in. "So, who has the necklace? Why don't we just take it from him and lock it away like you do with so many other artifacts?"

"Well, that's just it. We're not sure exactly who has it. We've picked up its energy signature and tracked it to the corporation which is sending its executives to the island. We haven't been able to pinpoint the person who has it, though. There must be some kind of cloaking spell keeping it from being detected at close-range."

Kurama broke in here. "Do you think it is possible that the person with the necklace is cooperating with the demon behind the gathering forces -- that he is bringing it there to him?"

Koenma and Enmaru looked stunned. They stared at Kurama, and then at each other.

"I never thought about that."

"It's possible."

"This makes things a little trickier. Instead of letting the businessmen know you're guarding them, you'll have to keep a low profile."

"I think that makes Lady Kagome the primary operative, then doesn't it? Your team may as well do the island reconnaissance, while mine protects the ningens and finds the necklace.

"What? No way! You just want your team to get all the credit in the report Father gets."

"Hey! Why would you try to make a girl do something dangerous like play bodyguard to some guys who are either going to get attacked for the necklace or are part of the bad guys anyway? That's not right." Kuwabara couldn't believe they would let the only woman in the group be in so much danger.

"It's _because_ she's a woman that she will be able to get close to the ningen men without being suspicious. They're all going to want to be around her anyway, so she'll have plenty of opportunities to look for the necklace."

"I have to agree with Kuwabara somewhat, though, " Kurama softly interjected. "She shouldn't be the only one responsible for protecting the group. And if she is as attractive as you say, what if whoever has the necklace uses its powers on _her_? I think we will make our own partnerships and assignments after we meet with the others. It would be best to combine the teams and utilize our various skills and strengths."

"**Quite right, Red. And we will want to be partnered with the female. From the things Koenma and Enmaru are saying, she must really be something!**"

"_Is that all you ever think about Youko?_"

"**Yes.**"

"Well, I guess you can hash that out with my detectives when you see them," Enmaru agreed. Then he leaned over to Koenma and whispered loudly, "But my team is still going to win."

Koenma whispered back, "Care to up the stakes?"

"Double them, and the loser picks up the tab from the resort."

"You're on!"

"I can't believe you two are betting on the outcome of this mission! You're pathetic. Can we get going now? If the other team is already on the island, we need to meet with them as soon as possible."

"Fine, Yusuke. Botan, take them to the island."

"Perhaps you should let MY guide drop them off where my team is?"

"FINE! Botan, go with them, though so you 'll know the exact location."

Turning to the red ogre, Enmaru said, "Henry, get Kouga."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Botan! How nice to see you again."

The Spirit Detectives looked up as a handsome wolf spirit swaggered into the room. His long, dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He had on blue jeans and cowboy boots with a blue plaid button-up shirt which he wore unbuttoned almost to his waist. The pretty, blue-haired ferry spirit smiled and greeted him.

"Hello, Prince Kouga."

"Well, let's go! I dropped Kagome and the others off about an hour ago. They're probably gathering supplies in the village and securing rooms for the night at the resort."

Saying that, he opened a portal and stepped through with Botan right behind him, and a rather apprehensive group of detectives following.

"**I wonder what this Lady Kagome looks like? I hope she has nice, long legs so she can …**"

"_Youko, can we please, just this once, focus on the mission without getting carried away by your fantasies of naked women and exotic sexual positions?_"

"**We wouldn't have to 'get carried away' by my fantasies if you'd cooperate and find us a fitting bed partner. We haven't had sex for almost 6 months now, and that last one -- that librarian -- wasn't much sport.**"

"_She was very pretty and very intelligent. Mother liked her, too._"

"**She was very **_**boring**_**. And****Shiori wasn't the one having to try to coax her out of the missionary position, to no avail, both times. And we're no where near thinking of taking a mate at this point in our lives, so who cares if Shiori likes her anyway? And you know you weren't interested enough to invite her in a third time, either.**"

"_**Same problem as always, fox? Still can't find a female who meets your standards and Youko's requirements, too?**_"

"_Don't get him started, Hiei._"

"**Yes, Hiei. Don't get all snide with me just because you're forced to take out your sexual frustration by hacking and slashing your way through the forests of the Makai instead of enjoying the delights of a beautiful woman.**"

"_**Hn. I don't allow my 'urges' to distract or control me.**_"

"**Good thing since you have no idea how to go about seducing a woman.**"

"_**Just what are you saying?" **_His eyes narrowed in annoyance and he glared in Kurama'a direction.

"**I'm saying you'd never get laid if the Makai bitches didn't go into heat.**"

"_Youko! Hiei, don't pay any attention to him. You know how he gets sometimes. He's angry with me and just taking it out on you._"

"**Oh no. Stop babying the mean-tempered little bastard, Red. Acting like he's better than us. He's just not honest enough to admit he'd like to find a real lover, too, instead of just mindlessly rutting an occasional demoness. But he doesn't stand a chance with any worthwhile female.**"

"**You**_** are **__**worse**__** than a bitch in heat. And when is the last time YOU had a 'worthwhile' lover? You're quick to push Kurama at every pretty face you see, only to whine and complain later about the many qualities they lack. You haven't been able to find and seduce a truly 'worthwhile' female in all the time I've known you. And I simply haven't had the need nor the inclination to try to procure a 'real' lover. I don't have the time or the patience to have to deal with a 'relationship' -- I see no benefit in it.**_"

"**Ha! Like I said, you couldn't coax a worthwhile female into your bed if you tried. And you probably wouldn't know what to do with her if you could. A quick rut with a nameless body does not compare with the infinite pleasures that can be found and enjoyed with an interested and **_**interesting **_**partner. I feel sorry for you. Maybe you should borrow this necklace when we find it.**"

"_**You go too far, fox. Do not presume to insult me further or you will find yourself unable to satisfy your perverted desires until the appendage in question regenerates in a hundred years or so.**_"

"_Um … Hiei? That's MY body you are threatening, and you're both making me very uncomfortable with this little argument you're having. Can we please forget about it and just concentrate on the mission?_"

"**No. It's time we teach this arrogant little prick a lesson. I propose a little contest. The first one to seduce and bed this Lady Kagome wins.**"

"_**Hn. A ningen? My tastes do not run that way.**_"

"**From what Koenma and Enmaru were saying about her, she must be exceptionally beautiful. Not only does Enmaru think she will have no problem getting close to any of the businessmen at the retreat, but both demi-gods admitted they are attracted to her, as well.**"

"_**We would have to both **_**agree**_** that she is attractive and interesting enough to be considered worthwhile. What are the stakes?**_"

"_What?!? You aren't serious! Any 'worthwhile' female would have your heads if she ever found out you two were having a little 'contest' over her. And in your case, Youko, that means MY head._"

"**Fifty thousand yen, and if you win, I'll give you one of my greatest treasures: a hand-crafted katana made by the legendary Totousai. If I win, you properly and carefully cultivate my rose garden for a week, and formally give Kuwabara permission to court Yukina and take her out without following them.**"

"_**You are asking a lot on your end, fox.**_"

"**Want to concede and admit you don't stand a chance?**"

"_**Hn.**_"

"**So, we are agreed on the terms?**"

"_**Hn.**_"

"_You've both lost your minds. You can't bet on something like that. I won't be a part of it._"

"**Don't kid yourself, Red. If she turns out be acceptable to both me and Hiei, she'll have to really be something. In which case, you may very well be interested in her, too. But, I'll be happy to do the pursuing myself. What female could resist the full-blown charms of a silver kitsune?**"

"_**Hn. A 'worthwhile' one.**_"

"**OOoooohh! You sawed-off, little …**"

"_Will you both knock it off? Kouga seems to have spotted one of the other team._"

A loud SMACK was heard, followed by a cry of "Hentai!" Kouga headed straight for the young man now bearing a red, hand-shaped print on his left cheek. He was a good-looking ningen, with dark hair caught back in a short tail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a tight, purple, muscle shirt with the words "Highway to Heaven" across the front of it with a picture of a road leading down into his pants. He was carrying an ancient-looking Shakujou just like the oldtime intinerent monks used to carry.

"Miroku. Even though your kazaana is no longer cursed, you still carry the other curse of your forefathers, ne?

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the way you can't keep your hands off women's butts."

"Now, Kouga, you know I cannot be blamed for attempting to regain my balance if I slip on a loose stone or inadvertently trip over a branch or tree root."

"Ha! That's a good one, monk."

"And who might this delightful and beautiful companion of yours be?"

"Oh yeah. Botan, this is Miroku. Don't stand too close to him."

Miroku smoothly stepped past Kouga to gently clasp one of Botan's hands between his own. "Lady Botan, I am privileged to be allowed to meet one of such incomparable beauty and grace. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Blushing profusely, Botan stammered, "Um….I…er…"

"I can't believe it! He's gone Kuwabara one better with that line," Yuske said, with a sweat drop glistening on his forehead.

"Hey! I would never ask a girl something like THAT. It ain't decent," Kuwabara complained.

"You unrelenting hentai. Will you please cease asking every woman we come across that annoying and desperate-sounding question?"

The detectives focused on the approaching figure of a tall, elegantly handsome male, with long, wavy, black hair flowing down his back and snapping red eyes. It was readily apparent that he was of at least partial youkai blood, though none of them could discern exactly what kind of youkai he was. He was wearing a pair of gray cargo pants with a spotlessly white polo shirt. And he gave off an aura as dark and dangerous as Hiei's.

"You must be Koenma's team of detectives."

Kurama stepped forward to make the introductions, but was cut off by Kouga demanding, "Where's my woman?"

Immediately, the 2 males from the other team replied, "She's NOT Your woman!" The monk seemed slightly amused, but the hanyou seemed quite irritated.

"Just once, I wish you would refrain from making that annoying claim on my Miko every time you show up."

Now, the monk and the wolf declared in unison, "She's NOT Your Miko!"

Just then, a low, friendly-sounding, feminine voice called out, "All right guys. Since we wanted an isolated floor, I could only get four rooms, so we'll have to double up."

All eyes turned to the woman approaching from the side.

Striding forward in a confident, yet casual manner, was a petite, young woman in a ruffled, white skirt that hit about mid-thigh, showing off a generous amount of beautifully-toned legs. Her top was a light pink, peasant-style shirt that hung loosely off her shoulders and fitted tightly to her very trim waist. She had a figure that would have stopped traffic, if there were any vehicles around. But there weren't any on this island getaway, so the male pedestrians had to be content with letting their eyes bug out and their jaws drop at the sight of her. Her hair was pitch-black, and she wore it loose in the back where it swayed around her hips as she walked. She had a long braid hanging down each side of her face. She wore a silver half-circlet which housed a beautiful pink gem set right at the middle of her forehead. Her wide, genuine smile drew their eyes to her full, lush lips, and her large, impossibly-blue eyes were friendly and sparkling, bringing a warm feeling to the group turned her way. As she approached, the tangy scent of oranges and lemons tickled the noses of the demons present, perking up their senses and making their mouths slightly water.

Although he was decidedly in love with his fiancee, Keiko, Yusuke let out a whistle. (_That is the sexiest woman I have ever seen!_)

Kuwabara was practically drooling over her. (_She's SO pretty!_)

Youko wanted to pounce on her so bad that Kurama almost stumbled forward, barely managing to hold his ground.

"**Now THAT is an attractive woman. Do you see the way she seems to almost glide over here? When is the last time we saw a woman with that kind of grace? And her body…I want to run my claws all over it --slowly. From her neck to her toes and back again. Down the outside of her thighs on the way down, and…**"

"_Youko! If you don't calm down, we're going to make fools of ourselves._"

"**Not a chance, Red. There's no way I'm going to mess this up and let her slip through our fingers. Check out that muscle tone and those beautiful hands -- she will be a superlative lover. I'll bet she's limber, too, I've always wanted to try …**"

"_**I believe your fantasies are a bit premature, fox. I know you haven't missed the innocence in her scent. And she has certainly not remained untouched for a lack of willing partners with her looks.**_"

"**Speaking of her scent, I wonder if she tastes as delicious as she looks and smells?**"

Hiei didn't reply to that as he had been wondering the very same thing.

When she reached them, Kouga leaped forward and grabbed her around her waist, bending her back over his arm as he nuzzled her neck, saying, "Ah, Kagome. Did you miss me?"

She giggled as she looked up at him and playfully smacked his chest. "Kouga, you nut. You just dropped us off here an hour ago. Now why don't you introduce me to our new teammates?"

Giving her a quick wink, he said, "I don't know that I want to introduce you to any more possible rivals, but this is Lady Botan."

Stepping away from Kouga, the small woman bowed. "Nice to meet you, Lady Botan. Lord Enmaru says you are one of the few things standing between Lord Koenma and certain disaster. Be careful or he will try to steal you away for himself," Kagome teased with a bright smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"High Priestess Kagome, it is an honor to finally meet you, " Botan bowed deeply as she greeted her.

"Oh please! None of that High Priestess or Lady stuff. It's just Kagome."

"Thank you, Kagome. Please just call me Botan as well."

"Great! It'll be so nice having contact with an actual other female for a change. Why don't you stand over here with me while we get acquainted -- you're a little too close to Miroku."

"Kagome-sama, I am shocked you would say such a thing. Just what are you implying?"

"That I know you too well, my dear friend, " she said, winking at him. "My partner with the roving hand is Miroku. The menacing, arrogant one is Naraku. I would tell you his bark is worse than his bite, but since I know from firsthand experience just how nasty his bite can be, I won't bother sugarcoating the truth. But you can count on him to get the job done."

"Ah, but your negative opinion of me is all in the distant past now, ne? I assure you, if you were to allow me to bite you now, you would feel nothing but intense, soul-shattering pleasure, my dear Miko."

"She's NOT Your Miko!"

"Ahem. Well …" A blush slowly stained the woman's cheeks, turning them a very becoming shade of pink. "Anyway, I'm Higurashi Kagome. The fourth member of our team is checking out the various hot springs for this evening. So, who are the gentlemen with you, Botan?"

Pointing to a handsome young man with dark slicked-back hair, Botan introduced him as Urameshi Yusuke, the leader of the team. He wore faded blue jeans with a white t-shirt that read "What are YOU looking at?", which emphasized his broad shoulders and muscular build. With a rather cocky, grin, he merely said, "Yo!" in a manner that was vaguely reminiscent of Inuyasha.

"The tall redhead next to him is Kuwabara Kazuma." Kagome noticed he was easily well over 6 ft. tall, and while not precisely handsome, his features were kind and pleasant. He looked very powerful, physically, in a pair of black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt.

He stepped up to Kagome and lowered himself to one knee, asking, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

He was quickly smacked in the back of the head by Yusuke. "You baka!"

Kagome giggled and reached out to give Kuwabara a hand up. "Actually, that's one of the sweetest, most polite questions I've been asked since Lord Enmaru formed the HSDs. Arigatou, Kuwabara-san, though I am sure a kind, strong man like yourself must already have someone dear to his heart."

"That's true. My sweet Yukina …"

Yusuke interrupted him before he could go off on a roll about the object of his affections. "The HSDs?"

"Yeah," Kagome said with a laugh, tilting her head in her teammates' direction. "The Hentai Spirit Detectives."

"You know, Koenma said something to that effect about you guys. Not YOU, Kagome, just the other members of your team."

Laughing fully now, Kagome agreed. "Weeeelll. Let's just say, the unique blend of personalities in our group has garnered us quite a reputation in the Reikai. Of course, that's why I got stuck with them -- I'm the only one they trusted not to be corrupted by close association with them."

"Indeed. My Miko's reputation lends itself to such an assumption. She is, after all, the Junjoukaren no Miko," Naraku broke in smoothly.

Together, Kouga and Miroku groaned, "She's NOT Your Miko!"

"**This woman is the miko of legend? The Priestess who is Pure of Heart and Beautiful -- it suits her.**"

"_But wasn't she supposed to be the one involved in the Battle for the Shikon no Tama? That was back in the Warring States period, wasn't it?_"

"**Yes. She was also known as the Shinsei no Miko -- the True Priestess and the Kenage no Miko -- the Brave and Beloved Priestess. Truly an interesting woman. Definitely 'worthwhile.' I am sure even you must agree, Hiei.**"

"_**Indeed.**_"

"**Then it's on.**"

"_I can't believe you two are going to involve me in a competition for a legendary miko."_

"**You're not telling me you wouldn't like to win her for yourself?**" Youko arched a brow with a look of disbelief on his face.

Kurama sighed. "_No, I cannot deny it. I would like to get to know her better, too. Aside from her obvious beauty, I'd like to find out more about her involvement with the Shikon no Tama and how she is still alive after all these years. There are many mysteries surrounding her I would like to solve. Still, I can't help but feel nothing good can come of this competition. Trying to seduce a woman to win a bet -- I do not want to toy with her affections._"

"**It's not her affections I plan on toying with.**"

"_You realize we're all going to get purified._"

"**Ah. But it will be worth it.**"

While watching all of the introductions and interplay so far with great interest, Youko was tired of being in the background and pushed Kurama to step forward to meet the beautiful miko before them.

"**Stop standing around, Red! It's time we made personal contact with our new lover.**"

Feeling an almost magnetic attraction to her himself, Kurama didn't even reply to Youko's normally inflammatory statement.

"Lady Kagome, …"

"Just Kagome," she responded out of habit, as she turned her attention to one of the young men she had yet to meet. She had lifted her hand to reach out and greet him when her eyes widened and her lips parted in a slight "oh." Before her stood one of the most beautiful males she had ever seen. And considering her associations with youkai like the Great Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, THAT was saying something. He had gorgeous, long, dark-red hair and mesmerizing eyes that flashed between jade-green and a pure, molten gold. He was tall and lean, yet obviously very fit and well-muscled. His tan slacks and white button-down shirt were well-tailored. All in all, he was simply a stunning example of masculine beauty, and Kagome knew they were in for some trouble.

Seeing her reaction, Youko almost purred.

"Kagome, I am Minamino Shuichi, but please call me Kurama," he said as he took her hand and gently pulled her closer to him, bending as if to kiss the top of her hand, but instead turning it over and sliding his lips across the inside of her wrist. A slow, tingling, warmth sent a shiver down her spine.

She exhaled softly, and in a low voice said, "Oh no. A kitsune avatar. Veeerrrry smooth. Too good-looking. Almost irresistible. I'm afraid you may prove too distracting during this mission."

Not prepared for what she had said, Kurama lost his composure and simply blinked his eyes and looked at her for a moment.

Before Youko could step in and say or do something outrageous in response to the woman's surprising statement, Hiei, who had also felt an instant attraction to the miko before them stunned his own teammates by stepping forward and taking her hand from Kurama's grasp, saying, "I am Hiei."

When he touched her hand, Kagome felt a jolt of warmth that rapidly spread up her arm and washed over her in a tingling wave of sensation. She could immediately see that his aura was as powerful and turbulent as the intense look in his crimson-colored eyes, which briefly held hers captive until she dropped them to skim over his solidly-muscled form. He looked _hot_ in a pair of black jeans with a plain black muscle shirt. She wondered about the white bandana he wore across his forehead -- it seemed to be warding some kind of power source. Her gaze returned to his eyes, and she was enchanted to realize he was only a couple of inches taller than she was. (_Why are all of the male youkai I 've had to deal with so blasted tall? At least I will be able to talk to him without straining my neck looking up._)A slow, dazzling smile spread over her face. "Hello, Hiei. Nice to meet you."

Then, she frowned. She stepped back and surveyed the other four Spirit Detectives. "Sweet Kami! We've got a problem. Miroku, just look at them. What in the world are we going to do with him?!?"

The monk stepped over to her side, and appeared to look over the other detectives carefully. "Hmmmmnnnn. I see what you mean. This may indeed make this mission difficult." As he continued to study them, his right hand stroked his chin as if he was lost in thought, but his left hand stroked Kagome's bottom.

"Miroku!"

"So sorry, Kagome-sama. You know how my hand sometimes wanders when my mind is preoccupied." He grinned at her sheepishly, and then put his hands in his pockets.

"Can we please focus here? What are we going to do?"

"I don't see why _we_ should have to do anythingLet them deal with it as they see fit." Naraku declared, a bit impatiently. "Besides, it's too late now, anyway."

"Kagooommmmeeeeee!" a voice called out, almost musically. "There you are! I booked the most _wonderful_ hot spring bath for us tonight -- you're going to love it!"

The last member of the HSDs practically skipped up to Kagome and clapped his hands. He turned and looked and looked at the new arrivals, and his eyes widened while he let out an appreciative "ooooohhhhhh!"

"Jakotsu, I'd like for you to meet our new partners."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 Who's Sleeping With Whom?

_Yes. I said it. She smells like oranges and _lemons. _Just a foreshadowing of things to come. Heh heh! And I hope you enjoy Jakotsu -- I know I do._

DISCLAIMER: I CAN'T THINK OF A WAY TO BECOME THE OWNER OF, OR PROFIT BY WRITING ABOUT, THE CHARACTERS FROM "INUYASHA" AND "YU YU HAKUSHO." SO I'M NOT, AND I DON'T.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "_**Hiei**_" "**Youko**" "_Kurama_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Hentai Bets

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

The last member of the HSDs practically skipped up to Kagome and clapped his hands. He turned and looked and looked at the new arrivals, and his eyes widened while he let out an appreciative "ooooohhhhhh!"

"Jakotsu, I'd like for you to meet our new partners."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Who's Sleeping With Whom?

Jakotsu looked over Koenma's team of Spirit Detectives … carefully … slowly … _hungrily_. Licking his lips, he hopped from one foot to the other a couple of times while clapping his hands. "And I thought Enmaru forgot my birthday. Remind me to thank the little dear when we get back, Kagome. I'm so excited -- I don't even know which one I want to unwrap first!"

All four of the detectives in question paled a bit at that declaration. They couldn't quite believe they had heard correctly. This Jakotsu -- he was a guy, right? Granted, he looked a little feminine, and sounded a little feminine, but they were pretty sure he WAS a GUY. Most of his shoulder-length brown hair was loose, but he had a messy-looking bun caught up at the crown of his head. He was about as tall as Yusuke, but very slim. He didn't look very muscular, -- actually, he looked kind of … _soft? _He WAS a guy, right? It was impossible to be sure from his clothing, as he was wearing a short, light blue robe like he'd just come from a public bathhouse, which in fact, he had.

They were pulled from their disturbing thoughts by the sound of snickering. Miroku had half-turned away from them, and had covered his mouth with his hand. A glance in Naraku's direction revealed a rather nasty and malicious- looking smile directed their way. Kouga was doubled over, holding his stomach as he laughed out loud.

"Jakotsu! Please try to control yourself. We will be working closely with them until this mission is over, so please try to behave, okay?" Kagome pleaded with him.

"Sugar, you know I _always_ behave myself -- unless someone asks me not to. And then, I'm even better," he said, giving a slow wink in Yusuke's direction. "But, come on. Introduce me to these prime specimens of manly ningen and demon flesh."

"From left to right, they are Kuwabara Kazuma, Urameshi Yusuke, Hiei, and Minamino Shuichi, also known as Kurama."

Jakotsu walked up to Kuwabara first, and slowly circled him, giving him the once-over. "A little rough-looking, but the sheer size of him more than makes up for it."

"Aren't you a guy?" Kuwabara asked, a little hysterically.

"Oh yes. I can assure you I am more than enough man for you, my dear man-mountain."

At that pronouncement, Kuwabara fainted. Yusuke stepped back nervously and ran his hand through his hair, breaking out in a sweat as Jakotsu approached him next.

"I do SO like the swaggering bad-boy type. You remind me of my first love. Doesn't he remind you of Inuyasha, Kagome?" He mouthed "Later," to him as he moved on to Hiei.

"I wouldn't go any closer, if I were you, " Kurama warned him, as Hiei's hand gripped the hilt of his katana.

"Oh, but the danger adds such spice to the chase. And I do so love a forceful demon." But he didn't approach the angry-looking fire apparition, -- he just let his eyes rove over him from head to toe and back again. "Last, but certainly not least …" he murmured, stepping up closer to Kurama. His eyes roamed the avatar's body. "You are truly delicious, my dear. I could spend hours just gazing into those beautiful green eyes of yours." He let out a long sigh and walked back over to Kagome.

He leaned down and rested his forehead against her shoulder as he held onto her. "Whatever will I do? I … I just can't decide. They're all so … sexy," he almost sobbed.

"There, there," Kagome soothed him, rubbing his back. "Don't let it overwhelm you. We will all have plenty of time to get to know each other. Just try not to let your obsessions get in the way of this mission, okay?"

"I'll try. But it won't be _my_ fault if I have trouble concentrating. Damn sexy beasts just won't let me be. I won't get a wink of sleep tonight, I just know it, … at least, I hope …"

Deciding this would be a good time to take her leave, Botan told the detectives goodbye and wished them luck. Kouga told Kagome he'd check on her every now and then and also wished them all luck with a sly nod in Jakotsu's direction. They all heard his hearty chuckles echoing around them long after the portal closed.

"That was … disturbing," Yusuke whispered to his teammates

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked dazedly, as he regained consciousness and slowly stood up. His eyes fell on Jakotsu holding onto Kagome. "Oh yeah! He IS a guy, right?"

"Yes, you baka. Now wipe his lipstick off your mouth."

"WHAT?!!!?"

"Hiei, don't tease Kuwabara like that," Kurama admonished him.

Noticing the other team hadn't brought any luggage with them, they headed for the resort, where Kagome handed Yusuke a credit card and sent them into the shops for clothing and toiletries. As they started to protest, she told them with a twinkle in her eyes that it was on Enmaru -- he'd given her a special card charging everything directly to the Reikai's Main Office. Jakotsu wanted to help the guys pick out clothes, and would have followed them into the dressing rooms if Kagome hadn't asked him to accompany her to a women's lingerie shop, for which they were all grateful.

Loaded down with bags, they all went up to check out their rooms. They had the entire top floor. There were only 4 rooms there -- two across from each other at each end of the long hallway. Apparently, this floor was normally reserved for only the most important dignitaries, but the hotel manager had been happy to accommodate the beautiful miko's request. Kagome unlocked one of the doors, and everyone piled in. It was actually a suite! There was a sitting room, with a large-screen TV and a stereo system, a sofa and a loveseat.. To the right, they could see the bedroom appeared to have 2 king-size beds. One wall of the bedroom was made of glass doors leading out onto a small balcony with a table and 4 chairs. Just off of the bedroom was a rather large bathroom with a large, oval whirlpool bathtub on a raised platform. There was a separate shower in the corner. All in all, it was luxurious, and all 8 detectives were extremely pleased with the accommodations. Now to decide who would be sleeping where.

"So, we need to decide who bunks with whom," Kagome began.

"I still can't decide!" Jakotsu wailed.

"**Quick Red! Offer to stay with Kagome!**"

"_You don't really think she'll go for that so soon, do you?_"

But before Kurama or Youko could say anything out loud, two other voices spoke up.

"I volunteer to stay with Kagome-sama."

"Obviously, _I_ will be staying with My Miko."

And then from Miroku and Jakotsu, "She's NOT Your Miko!"

"I'm not rooming with either of you. I think it would be in everyone's best interests if Jakotsu and I room together." At Jakotsu's disappointed look, she whispered to him, "I'll give you that pink negligee of mine you like."

"The one with the matching thong and garters?"

"Yes."

"**I would have liked to have seen that on her,**" Youko said, closing his eyes as he tried to imagine it.

"_Me, too,_" Kurama confessed.

"_**Hn.**_"

"Kuwabara and I can share a room," Yusuke said, "And Kurama and Hiei."

"That leaves Naraku and Miroku. Not a bad idea. It might cut down on the amount of female traffic on this floor," Kagome decided.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Kagome-sama."

"Hmmm. If it bothers you so much to think of me keeping company with another female, you know my offer is always open, my dear Miko. I will make sure you don't regret it," Naraku purred.

"Uh, … did the other guys not notice he called her his Miko again?" Kuwabara asked the room at large.

"Shut up, baka!" Yusuke hissed at him, swatting him over the head with the TV's remote control unit.

"I think we need to make some preliminary plans for the next few days, " Kagome stated firmly. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already sitting on the couch, while Naraku and Hiei leaned against the wall at either end. Kurama motioned for Kagome to take a seat on the loveseat, then sat next to her. Miroku just sank to the floor in the middle of the room and sat with his legs crossed Indian-style. And Jakotsu scampered over and sat down on the chairarm of the loveseat right next to Kurama. He wiggled around on the armrest happily before leaning over to whisper in Kurama's ear.

"Kagome's a sound sleeper."

Kurama's eyes widened a bit with shock.

"_Um. Youko? A little help here?_"

Youko snickered a bit before sobering up to remark, "**I'm afraid he just isn't our type, Red.**"

He heard Hiei chuckling in his head.

"_Youko! You know what I mean! His pursuit of us might interfere with our pursuit of the woman_."

"**Well damn. I hadn't thought about that. We shall just have to make our interests in her clear.**"

And with his eyes flashing from green to gold, Kurama shifted over slightly closer to Kagome, and draped his arm across the back of the seat behind her.

"Just what kinds of plans do you have in mind, love?" he asked smoothly, leaning down towards her and catching her eye so she turned towards him as she spoke.

"Well, the corporation's retreat begins tomorrow at noon. A lot of the executives will be arriving this evening. I think we should have dinner in the big dining room, since that's where most of them will go to eat, and perhaps we should go ahead and make contact with them."

"When Koenma and Enmaru were explaining the situation here, we realized that whoever has the necklace may actually be working in conjunction with the demon who is gathering forces here. So, we believe we shouldn't let the executives know we are here to guard them," Kurama said in a soft tone that insured she would lean in towards him to hear.

"Hmmm. Naraku and I had the same thought. And he suggested that since I am the only female among us, that I should start mingling with them as soon as possible. So, while the rest of you dine as a group, I will go in with one of you, since it will be easier to break the ice with a couple of them after a little public break-up with my 'current lover.' Good thing there aren't any women attending the retreat, and not many working at the resort -- I suppose that will up my chances of attracting their attention."

At that announcement, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara all stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Kurama began.

"Don't be ridiculous onna. Even if the place was teeming with females, you would have no trouble attracting their attention," Hiei snorted.

"No kidding! I'm sure you attract that kind of attention everywhere you go," Yusuke said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Kagome's face flushed and her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink, as she lowered her eyes and fidgeted with her hands. "That's very kind of you to say, but you don't need to flatter me."

Kurama reached over and covered her hands with one of his. "We are not ones to give idle compliments, Kagome." And she blushed a deeper shade of red. Squirming a bit uncomfortably, she changed the subject.

"Um. Anyway, I think that in the morning, we should split up into partners to cover more tasks and territory. My partner and I will stay here at the resort. While I continue to try to mingle and discover who has the necklace, he will keep watch on the group as a whole inside the resort. Another team should keep a perimeter watch around the village in case of attack. The other two teams should begin searching the island for the demon forces' camp or camps. We'll rotate who is doing what so no one gets suspicious seeing the same faces in the same places."

"An excellent plan. It appears you've thought of everything, love," Kurama complimented her.

"_All that, and intelligent, too._"

"**A strategic mind. We're going to have so much fun with her!**" Youko was practically hopping up and down in Kurama's mind.

"So, what are the partnerships going to be?" Kuwabara asked, glancing fearfully in Jakotsu's direction.

Kurama spoke up, "I believe I should stay here with Kagome to look around the inside of the resort. Youko's skills will allow me to search their rooms while they are in meetings, and I will be able to, er, shall we say, discreetly procure the necklace when the time comes."

"Youko?"

"Youko is the kitsune soul that inhabits this body. He was a thief in his former life."

"That could be helpful indeed."

"I also recommend that Hiei and his partner do some of the scouting. He can use his Jagan to help them locate the demon camps. Perhaps he could work with … Jakotsu?" Kurama suggested, helpfully, looking over at Hiei with his golden eyes flashing.

"_**Fox. You try my patience. Are you attempting to clear a path for yourself to her bed by limiting my contact with her? Not to mention, trying to make me look bad when I kill that fool of a teammate of hers?**_"

"**I can't believe you would suggest such a thing. Do you deny you are probably the best tracker here? Besides, all is fair in love and war … and this is both.**" Youko ended with a smirk.

Kagome looked first at Kurama, and then over to where Hiei was glaring at him. Then at Jakotsu, who was eyeing Hiei with a decidedly rapturous look on his face.

"How about it, hot stuff? You and me, alone in the woods. I'll pack a picnic lunch and bring a nice, soft blanket."

Speaking quickly, before Jakotsu got himself slaughtered on the spot, Kagome said, "Actually, I think Jakotsu's skills make him more valuable in the village. As do Miroku's." (_Mostly because I am afraid any of the others will kill him, except maybe Kuwabara, who seems scared to death of him._) She had to stifle the urge to giggle at that thought.

"A wise decision, as always, Kagome-sama. I will be sure to protect the village maidens, and happily leave the tracking to the demons among us," Miroku supported her suggestion. (_And I don't think any of Koenma's detectives can put up with Jakotsu,_)

Now Jakotsu had crossed his arms in front and was pouting and mumbling to himself. "It would have been so lovely …"

"Jakotsu, you do realize that not all of the executives will be interested in women, don't you? While they won't be nearly as attractive as our new teammates, you may need to force yourself to pay attention to them. For the mission, of course," Kagome pointed out.

"_She really is quite clever and diplomatic._"

"**Indeed, Red. She made a logical argument based on individual skills and then soothed that creature's feelings at the same time. And let's not forget, she admitted she finds us attractive, too."**

"**_You are fortunate the onna is intelligent enough to know better than to send that abomination off with me. And she didn't say she found _you _attractive -- she mentioned _all _of us, and that was only an offhand comment to divert his attention to the ningen males._"**

Switching their attention back to the conversation at hand, they noticed Kagome was frowning slightly. She looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, and then at Naraku and Hiei. She would have preferred pairing Naraku and Hiei with one of the others to balance out their strengths, but had the idea neither of them would fare well with Kuwabara. She turned to Yusuke and asked, "Do you normally work with Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, I guess he's my partner most of the time."

"I am unfamiliar with your talents. Do either of you have special abilities for hunting demons?"

\"Kuwabara has a very strong sense of awareness of auras and energy levels."

"Good. Then why don't you two continue to work together and Naraku and Hiei

can be partners. We'll have a better handle of everyone's skills and methods after a few days and can reevaluate things then. Does that sound all right with everyone?"

At everyone's agreement, Kagome suggested they all unpack and prepare for the evening's venture to the dining room.

"We just need to decide one more thing, Kagome," Kurama said in a low, husky voice. "Who will play the part of your 'current lover' and go to dinner with you this evening? I would be happy to offer my services."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "No, that won't do. If we're going to stage a public argument, it would be better for it to be one of the guys who will be gone most of the day. Out of sight, out of mind, you know. Since you will be hanging around here at the resort, your presence might hinder my attempts to get close to these other men if they think we're together."

"That leaves Naraku, Hiei, Yusuke, or Kuwabara. Who shall it be?" Miroku asked.

"No one would believe that she would turn to another man so soon after being with me, so it will have to be one of the others," Naraku informed them.

"Ego much?" Yusuke rolled his eyes at him.

"I will do it," Hiei said, once again completely surprising Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"All right then. Why don't we all meet back here at 6:00 before we go down?"

Hiei smirked at Kurama.

"**Hmph. Don't look so smug. You do realize your role calls for you to 'break up' with her so those ningen men will know she's available.**"

"_**True. But first I will have a leisurely dinner alone with her, and I **_**will **_**be back here at night. Just think how nice it will be when we 'make up.' Yes, I think I will look forward to that.**_"

Youko felt rather frustrated at this turn of events and growled and howled in Kurama's head. _"Youko, you're giving me a headache. We will be here at the resort with her. There will be plenty of opportunities to get to know her better._"

"**Hmm. You're right, Red, and I know the perfect way to start 'getting to know her better.' Let me talk to her.**"

Pushing himself to the front for the moment, Youko turned to Kagome before leaving. "I believe it would be useful for you to learn how to pick pockets. If the man who has the necklace keeps it on his person, you may be the one who needs to take it from him. I would be happy to teach you."

"That sounds like a good idea. Could you start teaching me in the morning?"

"Certainly, " he purred.

"_What are you up to, Youko?_" Kurama asked him.

"**Just think of it, Red! Our hands, roaming her body, showing her how to stealthily remove things from various areas …. letting her practice on us …." **he shivered at the thought.

"_**Sneaky bastard,**_" Hiei spat at him.

"**Enjoy your dinner, Hiei."**

"What are you going to wear Kagome? I can fix your hair and …" They heard Jakotsu's voice trail off as the door closed and they wandered out into the hall heading to their rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Four


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner & A Show

Well, here's the next installment -- thanks so much to all of you have taken the time to check this story out! And I really appreciate the reviews! You're the best!

DISCLAIMER: I VEHEMENTLY DENY ANY OWNERSHIP OF EITHER "INUYASHA" OR "YU YU HAKUSHO." FURTHERMORE, I RECEIVE ABSOLUTELY NO PROFIT FROM THE WAY I USE THEIR CHARACTERS AND/OR SETTINGS IN MY STORIES. (MAKES YOU WONDER WHY I CONTINUE TO DO IT, DOESN'T IT?)

talking

Mental/telepathic conversations "_**Hiei**_" "_Kurama_" "**Youko**"

(_thoughts_)

Hentai Bets

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

"**Just think of it, Red! Our hands, roaming her body, showing her how to stealthily remove things from various areas …. letting her practice on us …." **he shivered at the thought.

"_**Sneaky bastard,**_" Hiei spat at him.

"**Enjoy your dinner, Hiei."**

"What are you going to wear Kagome? I can fix your hair and …" They heard Jakotsu's voice trail off as the door closed and they wandered out into the hall heading to their rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Dinner & A Show

Naraku and Miroku claimed the room right across from Kagome and Jakotsu, leaving Koenma's team the 2 rooms at the other end of the hallway. As they headed towards them, arms laden with their bags, their thoughts were full of their new teammates. They weren't sure yet what to make of the first two males they had met, other than the one was an inveterate lecher and the other too arrogant to be believed. But they were all agreed about the third one -- that Jakotsu GUY would bear watching -- preferably from a distance -- with a bat in hand, just in case. And the woman, well, … she was something else entirely. Not only was Kagome stunningly beautiful, she was smart, charming, and apparently a quite powerful Miko. How in the hell did she get stuck with those three? How did she put with them? And oh yeah …

"Hey, three-eyes! What is up with you? First you _introduce_ yourself, then you _volunteer_ for a dinner date? With a ningen woman? What next? You tell Kuwabara he's welcome to marry Yukina?" Yusuke asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I do not need to explain myself to _you_, detective."

"**Hey! He actually guessed it! Well, partly anyway.**" Youko couldn't resist pushing himself to the front to try to increase the hybrid's discomfort.

As Kurama's red hair became streaked with silver and his eyes turned a deep gold, he said, "What he'd _like_ to do next is crawl into Kagome's bed, specifically between those silky-looking thighs of hers, but he doesn't stand a chance. I'll be sure to have him fix you a nice bouquet for Keiko while he's tending my roses."

"Youko? What's going on? Because you're not making any more sense than he is. Spill it," Yusuke demanded.

"Just a little friendly wager. He got a little snippy earlier today and backed himself into a corner. You know how he is -- acting all high-and-mighty because I was trying to convince someone to put our charms to use to procure us a worthy lover. I just told it like it is: that since Hiei can't be bothered to give a female the time of day unless she's trying to kill him, he'll never be able to claim a real lover at all. Now he's trying to prove he _can_ get a real woman to warm his bed -- without resorting to stealing the Gem of Desire, of course," Youko ended with smirk.

"_**You are really getting on my nerves, fox**_."

"And that 'real woman' is Kagome? Well, shit, boy. You picked one hell of target to prove your point. Actually, … I'm surprised _you're_ not chasing her down, Youko," Yusuke said, dropping all his bags to search his pockets for the keycard to the room.

"Oh, but I am, I am. You didn't think I'd pass up a treasure like that, did you? This little competition will just make it all the sweeter when she's looking up at me, all flushed and…"

"Hey! Wait a minute. Are you two saying you made a bet over who could have sex with that lady? I oughta kick your asses!!" Kuwabara's face turned an alarming shade of red with his indignant anger. "You don't DO things like that. It ain't gentlemanly."

"I have to admit, I'm surprised _you_ would be involved in something like that, Kurama," Yusuke raised his eyebrows at him as he stepped inside the room and set down his bags again.

His eyes switching back to a cool, clear green, he answered, "Well, I can't say I approve of the bet. But, I would also be lying if I said I wasn't interested in the woman. _You_ saw her. And there's a lot more to her than just her looks, too."

"All I can say is, she's an adult, even if she is still a virgin. And hell, even I have heard of the Junjoukaren no Miko, so I reckon she can fry your asses if you piss her off," and with that, Yusuke turned his back on them and stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV.

"How do you know she's a virgin, Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked.

"By her scent, you baka. Jeez, how long have you been around demons now anyway?"

Kurama and Hiei left them there and went to their room across the hall.

"That kitsune inside you has a big mouth."

"And it's always getting me into trouble," Kurama agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6:00, the two teams gathered again in Kagome and Jakotsu's room. Individually, each one of them was a sight to see, having cleaned up and dressed in nice slacks and shirts. As a group, they were breathtaking. Even Kuwabara was impressive-looking. And when Kagome stepped out of the bedroom to join them, she let out a long, low whistle.

"Wow! Pinch me -- I must be dreaming. It's like having one of those American boy bands in my living room. Ouch! Miroku!"

"Forgive me, Kagome-sama, but you _did_ request my assistance, didn't you? No, don't bother to thank me, I will be happy to pinch you any time you desire." With an innocent look and a huge grin on his face, Miroku stepped out of reach.

In the meantime, none of the others had moved a muscle since she stepped in the room. Once again, their senses were overwhelmed when the light, almost playful scent of oranges and lemons tickled their noses. Another scent spiked around the room as they drank in the sight before their eyes.

She was wearing a simple black dress that looked both elegant and flirty at the same time. The straps consisted of a thick ruffle which ran down the scooped neckline in front, exposing a tantalizing amount of cleavage, and also followed the line of the dress in back. The fitted waist showed her figure to perfection, and the soft material hugged her hips before flaring out slightly to end with another ruffle hitting just above her knees. She wore a black ribbon choker with a pink jewel sparkling at the base of her throat.

Jakotsu, who had been primping in the bathroom, walked in and squealed and clapped his hands. "I knew that dress would be perfect on you! Do you like the way I fixed your hair? Turn around so I can see how it looks in back."

Kagome turned, causing the dress to swirl enticingly around her legs. But more enthralling than that was the captivating amount of skin her appreciative audience was treated to next. Her entire back was displayed for their viewing pleasure, as the dress laid her bare to below her waist. And Jakotsu's hairdressing skills were also appreciated, as he had pulled her hair up and over to one side where it cascaded down her shoulder in a river of waves and curls, coming to rest against one shapely hip. Nestled among the ebony mass in front over her ear was a small pink rose.

While Jakotsu continued to fuss and mess with her hair, no one else said a word. After a few minutes, Kagome began to feel a bit nervous as she sensed the tension in the air.

"Um. Is it too much? Not enough? I wanted to try to go for something kind of … you know … but not trashy …" She looked around the room, hoping for a helpful comment from someone -- anyone -- but was becoming afraid she had definitely chosen her dress unwisely. She fidgeted nervously. (_Guess I can't quite pull this look off, after all_.) "Give me a few minutes. I've got a blue dress I can wear."

"Don't be silly, girl! You can't beat basic black for an evening out. Back me up fellas," Jakotsu said with an annoyed look at the men present. His frown vanished as he noticed, for the first time, the assembled group of males, looking like they just stepped off the cover of "Bishies 'R Us." "OOOOoooooo! I thought we were going out, but I see you ordered room service. Good thinking, Kagome."

Ignoring his comment, but shuddering slightly from the heated looks he was giving them, Kurama hastened to assure Kagome she'd chosen well. He walked over to her and took her hand to place a soft kiss on it, capturing her gaze with the predatory gleam in his eyes and the rakish smile on his lips. "Forgive me for not saying so sooner, but you look beautiful. I'm afraid I was too lost in my admiration to speak up."

"Yeah Kagome. You look _hot!_ Smoking!" Yusuke leered at her.

"As usual, My Miko will draw all eyes when she steps in the room," Naraku intoned in a lazy voice, arching a brow in her direction.

"She's NOT Your Miko!" This time, Miroku and Jakotsu's protests were joined by Kurama, who frowned at the possessiveness of the arrogant hanyou.

Blushing heavily, Kagome ventured to say, "Well, if you're sure I look okay, I suppose we may as well head down to dinner."

Hiei, dressed in a pair of crisp black slacks and a plain white button-down shirt, stepped in front of her.

"I believe you and I should let the others go on while we discuss how this dinner will play out." As he spoke, he placed a hand at her lower back and led her to the sofa to sit down.

Glaring at Hiei with golden eyes, Kurama suggested, "I think the usual scene will be sufficient -- you know: you slap his face, call him a pig, and throw your drink at him."

Yusuke started choking, and Kuwabara howled with laughter. Their laughter quickly turned into sounds of discomfort and distress, though, as Jakotsu rushed over to them and began rubbing Yusuke's back.

"Oh, I couldn't do that," Kagome protested, and Hiei shot Kurama a smug smirk. "We'll just have to come up with a loud argument. You all go ahead." As they started to file out, though, she jumped up and yelled, "Wait!"

"Is something the matter, Kagome-sama?"

"Hai.. I think you're going to have to split into at least 2 groups for dinner. If the 6 of you were to sit at one table in there, you'd attract way too much attention," she said, waggling her eyebrows with a wide grin on her face.

"Indeed. You may have a point, my dear," Naraku said considering.

"It would be beneficial to mix the teams in the interests of forging good working relationships. Kurama, why don't you head on down with Jakotsu and Naraku?" prompted Hiei.

"Oh yes! Let's!" Jakostsu latched onto Kurama's arm and pulled him out the door, followed by Naraku, who turned and gave a small, mocking bow to Hiei. "Touché" he murmured, with a small smile on his lips.

They could hear Jakotsu's voice as he walked down the hall, "I'm in the mood for oysters. How about you, my sweet, foxy fox?"

"**I'll get you for this, you little runt**!" Youko growled in Hiei's mind.

"_Me, too_," Kurama agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kuwabara and Yusuke finally stopped laughing, Miroku cleared his throat and turned to Kagome. "I think a simple display of jealousy would work best. Hiei, you can take notice of the men giving her the eye, maybe accuse her of flirting or trying to attract their attention and storm off. I am sure she will be approached shortly after you leave. Why, I can't tell you how many times I have succumbed to a young woman's charms while only attempting to perform my charitable duties and comfort her in her time of distress." Kagome 'hmphed' at this. "Just try to get a table close to some of the executives we are supposed to be watching. You went through the files, didn't you, Kagome? Think you can recognize most of them?"

"Hai. And I contacted Lord Enmaru earlier to find out who had already checked in. Eleven of them are here, and the other 14 should arrive in the morning."

"All right then. Gentlemen, shall we go?"

Kagome told them she and Hiei would be along in another 10 or 15 minutes.

"So, Hiei. What do you think of our little group? There's never a dull moment with those three around," she said, her smile lighting up her bright blue eyes.

"Hn. It's a wonder you get any work done."

She laughingly nodded. "Hai. It seems that way sometimes. But don't underestimate us. There are only a few others I would feel as confident standing back-to-back with in battle. And most of the missions we do involve large-scale exterminations, which I guess would be our field of expertise since our training and experience are from the Sengoku Jidai period -- way before the barriers were created."

"And just how is it that you are still alive after 500 years, onna? You are fully human, are you not?"

"Hai, I am human. And I am also other. After the Battle for the Shikon no Tama was over, and the jewel was restored and purified, it dispersed into a pink mist which fused with my body. Though the souls inside it were released, the residual powers in it have increased my lifespan and allowed me to harness my purifying and healing powers. In effect, I have become the Eternal Guardian of what the jewel stood for. But, just so you know, I haven't really been around for 500 years. I was born in this era and pulled into the past to complete the jewel's destiny. I really am 23 years old, though Lord Enmaru says I seem to have stopped aging at 21."

"And your teammates?"

"Oh, they're all from the Sengoku Jidai. And they all died there. King Enma brought them back with increased lifespans under the condition they make amends for previous crimes. Frankly, I think Miroku got a bad deal. He was my friend and one of my companions throughout my quest, and was a truly good person. Unfortunately, the powers that be were unhappy that he was a bit of a con artist and thief as well as a Buddhist monk."

"And a hentai."

She laughingly agreed. "And a hentai. I think it's his way of showing affection and looking for reassurance, too. And he gets a kick out of it, of course. Jakotsu was a member of the Shichinin-tai, a bloodthirsty band of mercenaries. He and the others were revived by Naraku to wreak havoc and keep us busy while he separated his human heart from his body to rid himself of his weakness. Jakotsu was much the same as he is now, -- you can imagine how difficult that was for him at _that_ time. He wasn't such a bad guy, either, -- he just wanted to be loved and accepted. His problem was choosing the wrong people to associate with. And Naraku. Well, he was pretty much our arch enemy. He was also collecting the shards of the jewel and he was probably the most evil being I have ever met. I was the one who killed him. I purified everything but that human heart. And that heart is what earned him his second chance, apparently. Yet again, it almost boils down to another case of someone looking for love and acceptance, but doing all the wrong things to get it. With horrifying and tragic consequences. Makes you wonder a bit, you know? At least question your motives and be a bit cautious in your own relationships when you know how disastrous it can turn out."

"How can you work with someone you killed? Someone you knew had committed such horrible acts?"

"Because he's different now. Don't get me wrong -- I'm no saint, and I'm not stupid, either. You can't imagine my shock when Lord Enmaru first called me into his office to meet my new teammates. I almost purified him again on the spot. It took me the better part of a year to begin to trust him. And I know he still has his faults. But, I don't believe our future is confined to the choices we made in the past. I think we can overcome our mistakes. And I don't believe we should have to pay for them forever, either, regardless of Reikai's laws," she grumbled.

"Hn."

"Well, I guess we should go now. We can talk more during dinner. And I promise not to throw my drink at you until after dessert, " she said with a wink.

(_She is definitely an interesting onna_.) And Hiei placed an arm around her waist while they walked downstairs together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the couple were shown into the dining room, Kagome looked around quickly to see if there was a table available close to any of the men they needed to keep watch over. Seeing 7 of them sitting together at a large table near a picture glass window with a great view of the surrounding forest, she requested a table by the window, too. To her surprise, when they were led over and seated, instead of sitting across from her, Hiei moved his chair next to hers.

Seeing the move, Naraku smirked at Kurama. "It appears your rival intends to take advantage of this dinner."

"Rival?"

"Don't presume to play dumb with me. It's obvious you two plan to compete for My … for Kagome's favor. It will be interesting to watch. And though you may not believe it, the human part of you may fare as well as the kitsune part. She is of both worlds, after all. And do not so easily discount the small one's chances. She has a talent for reaching out to the most hardened of hearts and warming them up. She is almost drawn to do so. She has a disgusting weakness for the rude, rough-around-the-edges type. She likes to save the world, you know. But the Youko in you has the right idea, I believe. Staying physically close, the small touches, the playfulness, even the compliments to some extent, though she will disregard them for the most part."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because the monk and I have a bet riding on it."

Just then, Jakotsu returned from the "Little Boys Room," and sat back down next to Kurama. "Did you miss me, handsome? Oh! Kagome and the little loverboy are finally here. I was beginning to wonder when they'd show up. Look how close he's sitting to her. I'm impressed. Put me down for another hundred."

"Excuse me?" Kurama arched a brow at him. "_You_ are betting against _my_ chances?"

"What? Naraku, do have some other action going on? I'm betting she loses her virginity by the end of the week"

"The monk has chosen to specifically back the small one, while I am putting my money on the avatar here."

"Hmmm. I shall have to observe them both a little more. You haven't considered the toushin? His characteristics are so similar to you-know-who that he'd be sure to have the inside track."

"He already has a woman. He won't be pursuing her. Besides, do you honestly think she would go down that same road again?"

"You may have a point. Oh well, her loss is my gain. I don't mind sharing him with another woman. And if you want to chase Kagome, I won't mind sharing you, either, so you don't have to worry, honey," Jakotsu told Kurama, patting his hand.

Meanwhile, at the other table of detectives, a similar conversation was taking place.

"You guys weren't kidding about her drawing all eyes when she enters a room, were you?" Yusuke's senses were hit with the strong smell of arousal from several different directions.

"Did you doubt it, my friend?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"She sure is pretty!" an enthusiastic Kuwabara added.

"And the really interesting thing about it is she's completely oblivious to it."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yep. In spite of all she's done, all she's seen, all she IS, … she still sees herself as an ordinary, average girl. She has no idea what people see when they look at her -- especially men. And that is why your friends may have their work cut out for them."

Yusuke, who had been taking a drink of his beer, choked and spewed it out.

"Wha…what? You know they're competing for her?"

"Of course. It's obvious. I've got 25,000 yen on Hiei there. Naraku is betting on the kitsune's seduction skills coupled with the human's sensitivity. But I believe the apparition's passion and need for her, whether he knows it or not, will win her over. The kitsune's desire for her is too shallow."

"But Hiei doesn't even know how to talk to someone, let alone a woman. And he has never made a secret of his low opinion of ningens. While it's true that Youko's desires are easily stirred by a beautiful face and shapely body, he doesn't normally pursue them. He and Shuichi, the human soul, have never before agreed on a woman. With both of them interested, I don't see how he could lose out to a mean little bugger like Hiei. Can I put 10,000 on Kurama?"

"Done."

"Yusuke! You can't DO that!" Kuwabara groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ordering, Kagome turned to Hiei and smiled. He really was incredibly handsome, and rather adorable, sitting there looking slightly uncomfortable, but with a determined look on his face.

She spoke softly, "You don't like being around a lot of people do you?"

He was a little surprised and chagrinned that she had picked up on his discomfort so easily. "No."

She laughed lightly. "Then I appreciate you making the effort and coming to dinner with me. You're not much of a talker, either, are you? Do you mind if I ask why you offered to play this role tonight?"

He hesitated slightly before saying, "I am … attracted to you, and wanted to spend some time with you."

As she stared at him in astonishment, Hiei cursed himself for being so blunt. (That damn fox is right -- I haven't a clue how to go on with a ningen onna! And she can have her pick of men or demons. Why would she give _me_ the time of day, … let alone …) He clenched his fists in anger and annoyance and looked down at the table. (No. I _can_ do this. Talking is not my way, and I don't know much about the romantic gestures ningens are so fond of, but I'm no fool. I can tell if she likes something or not. She liked it when I put my arm around here earlier -- she shivered and her heartbeat sped up. She's attracted to me, too.) With that thought in mind, he turned to her again. She was blushing.

Smirking just a bit, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Is that so surprising, onna?"

With a delicate shiver, she briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked at him searchingly. "Actually, … hai. It is. You're serious, aren't you? I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before. Certainly not like that. Arigato. It's … nice to know, and I would like very much to get to know you better." She spoke softly, and blushing again, reached over and covered one of his hands with her hand.

Now _he_ was surprised. He hadn't expected her to actually reach out and _touch_ him. It felt … pleasant? … comforting? … _right_. He gave her fingers a slight squeeze, and there they sat, -- both slightly surprised and bemused by their mutual attraction, until the waiter arrived with their food.

As they ate, Kagome told him more about herself. She told him about her family and about her companions from her time in the Segoku Jidai. He nodded his understanding of her worries and guilt about all of the important times she had missed out on, especially with her brother, while in the past. He was surprised when she talked about her almost-maternal feelings for the young fox kit. And he was intrigued with her accounts of her first few meetings with the stoic Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. As she talked about the developing respect and trust between them, and the friendship that had bloomed, he realized there must be another side to the most-feared and revered member of Makai nobility. And he saw that there was indeed more to _her_ than her physical beauty and spiritual power. Most surprising of all, he realized he really did want to get to know her better, too. Maybe there really was something to be said for taking a real lover as opposed to just satisfying the needs of the body with whatever demoness he could have for a few hours for the price of a few coins or drinks.

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by a grumpy-sounding voice in his mind.

"**Don't forget why you are here. Isn't it about time for you to leave**?"

"_**Hn. It is early yet. I will leave when I am ready**_."

"_Enjoying yourself, are you_?" He could hear the smile in Kurama's voice.

"_**Hn**_."

Shutting them out, he focused on Kagome again. Her eyes lit up and she had a delighted smile playing across her lips. He couldn't take his eyes off of them and he wondered what she tasted like. She pointed to where a live band had started playing next to a small dance floor. "Do you dance?"

"No."

"Good. Neither do I," she said as she stood up and reached for his hand.

Hiei didn't budge.

"Come on. Please? Just one slow dance. I missed all of the dances when I was in school. Too busy traipsing around Feudal Japan, you know," she said with a grin.

"Hn," Hiei grumbled, but let himself be pulled to his feet and led over to the dance floor.

There was only one other couple dancing. Of course, Hiei had noticed there weren't more than five other women in the room. And as he glanced around, he also noticed that all of the single men there and two of the ones with women seemed focused on the woman standing in front of him. So, it was with no little sense of satisfaction that he put his hands on her hips and pulled her in close as she rested her hands on his shoulders. She closed her eyes with a small sigh and a contented smile as they began swaying to the music.

Remembering the enticing cut of her dress, Hiei moved one hand around to her back and traced small circles over the bare skin -- lightly at first, then firmer, -- until he had moved her flush against him.

Wave after wave of tingling sensation pulsed through her, spiraling outward from the point where his fingers made contact with her skin. Her eyes opened and then drifted shut again as tiny shivers wracked her body. Her hands drifted down from his shoulders slightly, coming to rest over well-defined triceps with a small squeeze. She felt his warm breath tickle her ear right before soft lips grazed the exposed side of her neck. He inhaled deeply, letting her intoxicating scent fill his senses as he nuzzled the crook of her neck gently before pulling back to look at her. She opened her eyes to see a small, satisfied smile on his face. Then the music stopped, and with one hand still at her waist, he led her back to the table.

Feeling rather dazed, and not knowing quite what to think, Kagome sat down and looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Arigato. For the dance."

He just nodded his head a bit with a cocky grin on his face. All in all, this dinner had turned out even better than he had hoped. But now he was going to have play his part and leave her to the ningen males who suddenly resembled nothing so much as a bunch of vultures to him. Filthy scavengers. He frowned. Wouldn't it just be easier to kill them all and search their rooms and bodies for the necklace? His eyes narrowed as he pursued that thought for a moment. (_Yes, yes it would_.) He nearly jumped as a warm hand on his arm pulled him from his happy reverie, which consisted of every other male in the room lying in a bloody heap in one corner with their heads piled in another one while he danced with Kagome. (_Maybe tomorrow _…)

Resigned to ending one of the most pleasant evenings he could ever remember spending, he pointedly looked around the room. This was too easy. They were all still watching her, damn it. (_May as well have some fun_.) He turned to the table with the seven businessmen sitting right behind them. His eyes narrowed again as he looked pointedly at one of them who was openly leering at the woman by his side. He jumped up and stalked over, grabbing the man up by the neck of his shirt.

"What are YOU looking at?!!? Can't find a woman of your own, so you think you can ogle mine?" He threw him back into the table, knocking over several plates and glasses as he landed against two of the other men sitting there. Then Hiei turned back to Kagome.

"I told you not to wear that dress, onna. I've had it with every man we see everywhere we go trying to move in on you. I'm not going to put up with it any more." And he left with an air of righteous anger.

Kagome just sat there and blinked, staring at the doors he had stormed through. She knew this was basically the scene that they had planned and what its purpose was for the mission, but gosh darn it! It really was embarassing! She blushed as she looked around a bit sheepishly. Then she got up hesitantly and walked over to the man Hiei had assaulted.

"I'm … I'm so sorry about that. He's … he can be … I'm really sorry," she said softly as she reached out to help the man to his feet.

As the others hastened to assure her it wasn't her fault, and commiserated with her over her boyfriend's apparent unreasonable jealousy, the remaining detectives grinned at each other. This was going to be too easy. She was going to be able to roam at will among the executives, and they were sure it wouldn't take her more than a few days to discover who had the necklace. Then they could focus on watching him and the demons as soon as they found their camp or camps. Yes, this was going to be an easy assignment after all.

Kurama soon excused himself to head for his room, and Yusuke and Kuwabara left shortly afterwards, too. Miroku and Jakotsu stayed on to keep an eye on Kagome, and Naraku left for parts unknown.

Kurama waited at the stairs for his teammates. "Interesting evening, wasn't it?"

"I'll say. Man, shorty was really putting the moves on her. He was pretty slick, too. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Yusuke shook his head as if he still couldn't quite believe it. "And he changed the scene they were planning, you know. He was supposed to yell at _her _and accuse her of flirting. I had no idea he was going to act all mad and attack one of the guys. Of course, I think it played out better that way. Especially when Kagome went over to apologize to him after Hiei left."

"I don't think he could bring himself to say something mean to her, even to make a scene," Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Really?!? That doesn't sound like Hiei."

"And he wasn't _acting_ angry at that man, he really _was_. Didn't you feel his aura?"

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it. So, you think he's really interested the girl?"

"I know he is. He didn't finish his ice cream."

And with that piece of astonishing news, Kurama left them standing in the hallway with their mouths hanging open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Three

Next time: "Picking Kurama's Pockets"


	4. Chapter 4 Nighttime Escapades

This chapter started taking on a life of its own and got away from me. So, I'm splitting it into two parts. Hope you like!

talking

mental/telepathic conversations -**Youko **, _Kurama , __**Hiei **_

(thoughts)

DISCLAIMER: IF I LIVE TO BE 100, I WILL DO SO KNOWING I NEVER OWNED OR PROFITED FROM USING ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS FROM "INUYASHA" OR "YU YU HAKUSHO" IN MY WRITINGS.

(But, if I live to be 101 …)

Chapter Four: Nighttime Escapades and Picking Kurama's Pockets (I)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama sighed as he tried to get comfortable enough to get some rest. It had been a long, unsettling day. First, they were called into Koenma's office only to find him rolling around on his desk, furiously FIGHTING with another childlike demi-god, who it just so happens is his younger brother. The brother, Enmaru, just so happens to be in charge of HALF of the Spirit Realm's Administrative and Investigative duties. AND, he just so happens to have his own team of Spirit Detectives. As if all of that weren't surprising enough, they discover their mission involves them working with that team of detectives, who are as weird a bunch as they are themselves, if not MORE.

THEN, Youko decides to start whining about their sex life, or lack thereof, and gets into a rather nasty argument with Hiei. Somehow, now Kurama finds himself involved in a bet regarding possibly the most beautiful woman he's ever seen -- a bet which has pitted him in a competition to seduce and bed said woman before Hiei does. The whole idea of a "bet" riding on such an outcome was rather distasteful to Kurama, and he had protested. He DID TOO! But, the sad truth was, she appealed to him greatly and he wanted her. So, regardless of the surrounding circumstances, he _was_ going to pursue her. But, he was unsure just how this pursuit was going to play out with Youko and Hiei involved.

Already, the two were trying to interfere with each other, -- okay, so maybe Youko was the one who started THAT, what with trying to partner Hiei up with Jakotsu, then suggesting Kagome slap him and all, but Hiei HAD managed to stick HIM with Jakotsu at dinner tonight -- (still got to get him for that). So, he had spent a most uncomfortable evening fending off both Jakotsu's hands and his suggestions, while having to watch Hiei sit with Kagome. And touch her. And _dance_ with her! And it even looked like he had KISSED her neck. To top it all off, he had the distinct feeling that Hiei's interest in the woman wasn't simply a matter of pride. No, he was pretty sure Hiei was actually -- dare he say it? -- really interested in HER. Which complicated things. Because Kurama really didn't care about Youko's silly bet. But, he would bet any amount of money that THAT BET was going to come back and bite him in the ass. He sighed again.

"Will you stop that infernal noise?" his roommate snapped at him.

"Well pardon me, but you haven't spoken to me for that last hour, and I'm just a little tired of watching you brood over there by the window."

Hiei's retort was cut off by a frantic-sounding voice accompanied by a furious banging on their door.

"Open up!! I need some towels!! Hurry!!"

"Is that the monk?" Kurama asked.

"Guys! Need towels -- NOW!!"

"It would appear so, " Hiei replied.

Getting up and opening the door, Kurama saw Miroku standing there, wearing a purple bathrobe, and looking like he'd just run a marathon.

"Please, give me some towels!"

"What happened to the towels in your room?" Kurama asked politely, as he went and gathered a few towels for the distressed man.

"I don't know. That freak Naraku did something with them. They're all gone."

Yusuke and Kuwabara, hearing the monk's knocking and yelling, joined them in Kurama and Hiei's room.

"What the hell is going on?!!?" Yusuke demanded.

"Yeah," Kuwabara added, "what's so important about some towels?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Kurama said as he handed them to him. "Couldn't you have just called down to the front desk and asked for some more?"

"No time!! You know this resort has a lot of hot springs set up like public bathhouses, but each with a different theme, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Jakotsu booked one for Kagome at 11:00 p.m. Even as we speak, she is relaxing in the 'Garden of Heavenly Delights.' It's a co-ed spring. And I have to be sure Kagome remembered to take a towel," he said, with his eyebrows waggling before taking off at a run for the stairs.

The detectives stared after him for a minute. Then they looked at each other. Then they took off -- each ran to a dresser and grabbed a robe, then a towel for themselves and headed out into the hall for the stairs.

When the four detectives finally caught up with Miroku, he was standing outside a fence arguing with Naraku.

"… all the towels?!!?"

"That's none of your concern. I need them for something."

"Go get some from the desk next time."

"First, pay up."

Miroku looked around to see the detectives joining them.

"All right. I'll give you the 250 yen when we go back to the room. Kuwabara, I'm really disappointed in you. I was sure _you_ wouldn't come to peek at Kagome. I bet Naraku that only the other three would show up."

Kuwabara turned a deep, bright red. "Uh, … well, … I wasn't, …"

"Yeah, right, big guy," Yusuke teased him.

"_You know, I'm not sure we should be here._"

"**What? And miss seeing Kagome's perfectly-toned, supple little body all glistening and wet from the warm air and water of a hot spring?!? Of course we should be here! We should have brought soap! And bath oils! And **…"

"_**I really do not need to hear those thoughts right now, fox.**_"

"_I know what you mean_."

"Well, I should go on in, -- after all, she may need a towel." And with that, Miroku opened the gate and walked in a few steps before hitting the ground and beginning to crawl along commando-style.

"What the …?"

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Force of habit with him. Evidently, he spent a lot of time sneaking up on hot springs and rivers during the quest. I, on the other hand, would just show up whenever and wherever I so desired." So saying, he stepped on Miroku's back and walked right past him up the path to the springs.

As they came closer to the springs, they saw that the foliage surrounding it was strategically landscaped with huge, flowering bushes with heady fragrances, shaped like the gods and legends from the constellations. Huge trees towered overhead, creating a canopy-like effect, blocking out the sky. The trees and bushes circled the spring, enclosing it in such a way that the only view of the heavens to be had was from the vantage point of the water itself. The steam from the hot water created a heavy, foggy mist which drifted around the bushes and obscured their vision as they came closer to the water.

Suddenly, they heard Kagome cry out.

"OwOwOw!! Damnit, it hurts!"

"Be still, Kagome. If you'd stop wiggling around so much …"

"Can't help it! Oh! Yes! Right there! That's the spot! Harder!"

The six males who had been walking along at a goodly pace broke out in a dead run, not stopping until the first three splashed headlong into the water. Kurama, Hiei, and Miroku looked up to see Kagome, clad in a white bikini, sitting on a boulder with Jakotsu rubbing the calf of one of her legs.

"Um, … what's up, guys?"

Kurama, recovering himself enough to answer, told her, "We heard you yelling and were afraid you were in trouble."

"Oh, gomen," she said sheepishly. She waved a hand down at her leg. "Charlie horse."

"Hellloooooo boys!" Jakotsu sang out. "I'm SO glad you could join us. If any of you get any muscle cramps, I'll be happy to massage them for you."

"That's another 250 yen you owe me, monk." Naraku said as he pointed to Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, if you don't mind my asking, why are you wearing a bathing suit in a hot spring?"

"Are you kidding? Did you or did you not come to bring me a towel? Like you _always_ do. Not to mention that this happens to be a co-ed spring, so I thought I might have company."

"But that's the whole idea of co-ed springs! To enjoy all the beauties of nature while being completely natural yourself."

"No dice, Miroku. If I'm not mistaken, the last time I enjoyed nature while being completely natural, you had some kind of calendar made."

Miroku let out a long sigh and his eyes glazed over. "Ah! THAT was a great Christmas present to myself."

Miroku became slightly uncomfortable when he felt two pairs of eyes glaring at his back. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and turned around to see twin scowls on Hiei and Kurama's faces. "Eh, heh heh."

With a small splash, Kagome lowered herself back into the water. "Thanks, Jakotsu."

"Anytime, sugar. So, does anyone want their hair washed? Or shall we all just sit back and relax and watch the stars? It's a beautiful night." He was practically dancing in his excitement.

"It really is, guys, and the view from here is rather spectacular. Not quite as awe-inspiring as back in the Sengoku Jidai, when everything was clearer and simpler, but beautiful nonetheless. However, I must be going back now. I have a breakfast date with Hatanaka Yasuo." She giggled and said, "He said he wants to check on me tomorrow to be sure I'm all right and not too depressed after being abandoned by my boyfriend. He's the one you threw into the table, Hiei."

Hiei frowned and growled softly. "Obviously, I did not throw him hard enough."

Kagome laughed, "No, I think you played it just right. By the way, I didn't sense any unusual powers or energy from any of the men at that table. Unless the concealment spell on the necklace renders it _completely_ undetectable, I think it is more likely that whoever has it is not here yet. My breakfast is at 7:30, and the rest of the executives are due to check in by 8:00 so they will all be ready for the first meeting at 8:30. So, Kurama, if you want, we could meet in my room around 8:45 to begin that training in the art of picking pockets. "

"That would be fine, Kagome."

"All right then. Good night, guys. Enjoy the spring!" And with that, she stepped out of the water and dried off before wrapping a silky white robe around herself.

After a round of chorused "good nights," the assembled men sighed and frowned. The hot spring was not nearly so appealing now.

"So, does anybody need their back washed? Oh! You sweet things can go ahead and strip down now that she's gone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The peace and quiet of the heart of the night was shattered by a startled masculine yell at one end of the hall, followed closely by a piercing feminine scream at the other.

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

"Eeeeeeeeekkkk!"

"Jakotsu!"

"Naraku!"

Then the male and female voices melded together.

"What are you doing IN MY BED?!!?"

All of the occupants of the top floor could clearly discern Kurama's voice as he began to growl menacingly.

"GET OUT!"

While from the other end of the hall, Kagome could be heard asking,

"What in the world are all these towels for? And what is that oily stuff all over you? And WHAT is THAT?!? EW! No, don't get up! You can stay right there -- I'll take your bed."

Then another voice was heard.

"Praise be to Buddha!"

Two doors opened and then slammed shut, followed by the sounds of angry footsteps and mumbled grumblings.

"He didn't have to be so MEAN about it."

"I'll have to have new sheets brought up in the morning."

"He has no idea what he's missing out on."

"Next time I'll just purify his …"

"Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Jakotsu."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning dawned on 1 very irritated avatar, 1 annoyed priestess, 1 pouting ex-mercenary, 1 huffy hanyou, and 4 other very amused detectives.

"You know, Kurama, if you'd rather drop out of the running for Kagome and take the prize already offered, …" Hiei asked with a perfectly straight face, right before he chuckled evilly.

"Shut up, Hiei."

"**Let's just kill him and get it over with," **Youko growled, flexing his claws.

"_Jakotsu? Or Hiei_?"

"**Yes.**"

"_**Didn't you sleep well, fox?**_"

"**Okay, that settles that. Hiei it is.**"

"_Right._"

Hiei just chuckled some more as he left the room.

At 8:45, Kurama knocked on the door to Kagome's room. When she called out for him to come on in, he went into the living room area and took a seat on the sofa. A minute later, she came out of the bedroom smiling brightly at him.

"Ohayo! Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Hai. Arigato. How was your 'date' this morning?"

She sat down on the loveseat and leaned back and relaxed. "It was fine. Although Yasuo-san is a bit too friendly for my comfort, he did introduce me to 4 more of the men as they arrived. I have to say that I did not detect the necklace on anyone I have met so far. Of course, it may be in someone's luggage, but there are only about a dozen more men to check out. I hope to be able to come into contact with more of them later. I am supposed to have lunch with Yasuo-san and Hattake Shigure at 11:30. They want to introduce me to the head of their department, Sotanaba Yuki. They will all be at another meeting at 1:00, which should give you an opportunity to start searching their rooms."

"Good."

"Kurama, …" she began hesitantly, looking down at her hands in her lap, "I am very sorry about Jakotsu's behavior last night. And I appreciate you not killing him."

"Don't give it another thought. It certainly wasn't your fault, and I have fended off overly-amorous potential lovers before. Though most of them have been female," he said with a grin. "It sounded like you had a little problem yourself."

She grimaced and shuddered. "Hai. It took me by surprise, too. Naraku hasn't done anything like that for months. And all that oily stuff and the towels and that, that _thing_ -- I don't even want to know what he was thinking! At least this time I didn't have to untie him. Last time, … well, I swear I just have no idea how he managed to tie himself to my bed in THAT position -- he's quite a contortionist apparently …" her voice trailed off.

"**Naraku is apparently more of a hentai than Jakotsu. Wonder what he **_**did**_** have planned with the oil and towels, and what was the other thing he had?**"

"_I don't -- I don't think I even want to know._"

"You know, it was easy to see right away how a team with Miroku and Jakotsu got nicknamed the HSDs, but I never would have guessed it of Naraku just from meeting him."

"Oh, that hanyou is more twisted than the other two put together. He has more sex than most rock stars, and he's always trying to requisition the strangest things as necessities for our missions. I'll never forget the time Lord Enmaru got the bill for 100 Amazonian leeches. I'm just glad THEY didn't turn up in my bed. He has a strange fixation on me for some reason."

"Well, at least I can't fault his taste."

Kagome suddenly jumped up and covered her mouth with one hand. Her eyes were wide with alarm. "Oh NO!"

Kurama stood up quickly and put an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"Hiei's supposed to be out scouting with him today and I forgot to warn him. Have they left yet?"

"I'm afraid they left about 15 minutes ago. But if you want, I can try to contact him telepathically."

"Really? I didn't know you had that kind of ability."

"Actually, it's due to the Jagan Hiei has implanted in his forehead. Because of our friendship, we just keep a link open so we can communicate without having to talk. It comes in handy during our missions and also since Hiei doesn't like to talk much."

"I wondered about the power source under that bandana of his. Well, if you can, please contact him and let him know that Naraku has a, um, …fetish, I guess you'd say, that may come out while they're in the woods. And please ask Hiei not to kill him."

"What kind of fetish, Kagome?"

"Well, sometimes, especially if he's out in the woods, he likes to run around in a white baboon pelt. And nothing else. And if they come across anyone, he may …"

"May what?"

"Um …. expose himself."

"**Oh, this is TOO good, Red! Hiei's stuck out in the woods with a flasher? Oh, my sides!!**" Youko was doubled over with laughter.

Kurama wasn't much better.

"You're not serious, are you?" he laughed, collapsing back onto the sofa.

"I'm afraid so. Will you please warn Hiei?"

"Don't worry about it."

"**You're not really going to warn the little twerp, are you? After him sticking us with Jakotsu at dinner last night? And you can't tell me he couldn't have warned us about that girlyman climbing into our bed, either. You know nobody sneaks up on Hiei.**"

"_You're right. He's on his own with the flasher._"

"Now, Kagome, shall we get down to business?"

Kurama looked at what Kagome was wearing approvingly. Apparently, she was serious about the lessons and had dressed accordingly. She was wearing a fitted, knee- length blue jean skirt that had slits up both sides to mid-thigh, and had both front and hip pockets, and a shortsleeved white blouse with pockets over each breast. The top three buttons were left undone, plainly showing a pretty pink pendant on a long chain that plunged down into her cleavage. Oh yes, he definitely approved of her choice of clothing for their lesson.

He had dressed for the occasion, too. Keeping in mind their targets were executives, he assumed that they would often be wearing the usual business attire -- slacks, shirt and tie, and jacket. Kurama's slacks were khaki-colored, well-tailored and well-fitting. His white button-down shirt also had pockets on the chest, and his tan jacket not only had outside pockets, but two on each side in the lining as well.

They both stood up in the middle of the room as Kurama began talking.

"To begin, you need to remember that even if your target has the necklace on him, there will also probably be other items in his pockets." As he spoke, he slipped her room's keycard into her right hip pocket, then a keychain of his into her left front pocket. She nodded her understanding. "We'll start with assuming he keeps it in a pocket, but we will also work on removing it from around his neck, just in case he's wearing it. Do you mind if we use your necklace for practice?" he asked running a finger along the collar of her blouse.

"No, that'd be fine," she reached up to find the clasp and remove the necklace, only to find it wasn't there. She looked at him as he grinned, holding up his other hand with her necklace dangling from a finger. "How did you do that? And so fast? I didn't feel a thing," she asked wonderingly.

"I removed it when I put the keycard in your skirt pocket."

She looked at him in awe. "That's amazing. How in the world did you ever get caught?"

"Well, picking pockets was more of a sideline, I'm afraid I was more of a 'breaking and entering' type of thief."

She grinned at him. "Ah, I understand -- bigger risks, bigger treasures, bigger thrills."

"Exactly," he agreed in a low, soft voice.

"**She understands us.**"

"_Yes, she does, doesn't she?_"

"**Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get to the good part of the lesson!**"

For the next half hour, Kurama wondered if he was in heaven or hell as he let his nimble fingers roam from pocket to pocket on his student, demonstrating the best, most efficient ways to remove items without detection. It was heaven because of the unrestricted access she was allowing him to her body. It was hell because in order to be an effective lesson, his touches were so light he was unable to use them to best effect on _her_, yet _he_ was becoming uncomfortably aroused. He really wanted to abandon the lesson on picking pockets altogether and give in to the urge introduce a whole new lesson -- one that began with full-blown, heated caresses and ended with the sound of his name on her lips echoing off the walls.

For her part, Kagome was trying hard to concentrate on what he was telling her. But a part of her couldn't help but be a little distracted for a couple of reasons. Number One, his very nearness was a problem. Oh, she knew very well about kitsunes and their powers of seduction, but that did not make her immune to his very potent sensual appeal. He was incredibly attractive -- damn sexy, in fact, with that long, thick red hair and those glowing green, no, make that _golden_ eyes -- and she was a healthy, normal 23-year-old woman. A healthy, normal 23-year-old woman who also happened to still be a virgin, -- in spite of the fact that she had spent the better part of the last 8 years of her life in close contact with more attractive men and male youkai than any one woman should be allowed. What had she done to make the Kamis want to torture her so? Because she knew from past experience that she would never be able to actually have a real _relationship_ with any of them.

When it came to ningen men, she would forever have to hide a huge part of her life -- a huge part of _herself_. And when it came to youkai, well, she knew most of them looked down on ningen women as being beneath their notice. And, even if they did seem interested, she could never be sure it was really _her_ they were interested in or what they could gain from her powers or reputation. Or, even if they were really interested in her, chances are their dead lover would get herself resurrected just to confuse matters and screw everything up. Hey -- it happened!

But, back to the matter at hand. She was having a hard time concentrating because Kurama was just too distracting in and of himself, and Number Two, because even if she couldn't actually _feel_ him touching her as he picked her pockets, she _knew_ he was _touching her_.

"Kurama? Would it be okay with you if we took a break?"

Quietly breathing in a sigh of relief, he nodded. He could use a few minutes to compose himself and get his body back under control before Youko succeeded in taking over and leaping on the dark-haired beauty currently looking up into his eyes.

"Why don't I call room service and have some tea sent up? We can talk a little before going on with the lessons, okay?"

"That sounds great, Kagome. Actually, I have some questions I've been wanting to ask you."

"Good! Just sit down and make yourself comfortable while I call."

"**And after we find out a little more about her, we'll see how well she can pick **_**our**_** pockets,**" Youko grinned suggestively.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5 Picking Kurama's Pockets

DISCLAIMER: If I owned "Inuyasha" or "Yu Yu Hakusho," _(which I don't), _I would have made big money off of them, _(which I didn't), _and I would have crossed over certain characters, _(which can never happen except in fanfiction), _and wised up certain dogs, _(who are too irritating for words), _showed up certain dead priestesses, _(who never really got the deserved comeuppance), _and given a certain heroine her choice of hot, sexy detectives or demon lords_, (for which we all would have cheered). _Sadly, it never happened, and it never will.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - **Youko"**, _"Kurama"_, _**"Hiei"**_

(thoughts)

Hentai Bets

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

Quietly breathing in a sigh of relief, he nodded. He could use a few minutes to compose himself and get his body back under control before Youko succeeded in taking over and leaping on the dark-haired beauty currently looking up into his eyes.

"Why don't I call room service and have some tea sent up? We can talk a little before going on with the lessons, okay?"

"That sounds great, Kagome. Actually, I have some questions I've been wanting to ask you."

"Good! Just sit down and make yourself comfortable while I call."

"**And after we find out a little more about her, we'll see how well she can pick **_**our**_** pockets,**" Youko grinned suggestively.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Picking Kurama's Pockets (II) and Other Encounters

Kurama sat down on the sofa and waited for Kagome to join him. After she hung up the phone, she sat down on the loveseat, crossed her trim ankles -- which to his delight showed her lovely legs to advantage-- and smiled at him.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Would you tell me how you came to be involved in the quest and eventual battle for the Shikon no Tama?"

"I thought you might ask that. Apparently, I was born with the jewel inside my body. I had no knowledge of it or of my own powers until I was 15. It was then that I was pulled down an old dry well at my family's shrine by a huge centipede demon who sensed the jewel. When we emerged from the well, I discovered I had been transported 500 years into the past."

Seeing Kurama's look of surprise, she went on. "I AM originally from this time period. After the demon 'liberated' the jewel from my side, I was able to release an inu hanyou who had been sealed to a tree, and he killed the demon and I recovered the jewel. Unfortunately, it was taken from me again, and in my attempt to keep a carrion crow demon from using its power, I shattered it. So you see, the 4-year-long quest to gather the shards and complete the jewel, and the harrowing battle that took place can all be traced back to one silly, little ningen girl who didn't even belong in that time," she said with a self-deprecating wave of an uplifted hand.

"If you were born with the jewel in your body, then you were the destined chosen guardian. And if you were pulled back into the past, then I am sure that is where the jewel's fate was meant to be played out. It didn't have anything to do with your youth or naiveté or your lack of knowledge of your powers at that time," Kurama hastened to assure her.

She gave him a crooked smile and said, "Arigato. It's very kind of you to say that."

When he would have protested further, they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be room service with the tea," she said as she stood up and walked over to the door. She stepped back as a young man wheeled in a little cart with a teapot, 2 cups and a tray of pastries on top. As Kagome thanked him and pressed a tip into his hand, he stood and gawked at her a minute before the expression on his face turned into a decided leer. He started to tell her he didn't need any _money_ as a tip, when Kurama stood up, thanked him with a snarl, and marched him over to the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Ignoring the startled look on Kagome's face, he calmly walked back over to the sofa and sat down again.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was about to ask you about the inu hanyou and the other companions you traveled with."

Shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes at the strange temperaments of male youkai, Kagome sat down, poured the tea, and told him some more about her past. She told him about the strange little group that had come together with the dual purposes of restoring the jewel and destroying the evil hanyou who was also seeking it. Kurama was absolutely struck dumb when he realized the villain of the legend was the same Naraku she now worked with on that crazy team of Spirit Detectives. It was something of a shock to realize that that form of reasoning must run in Koenma's family, since he had teamed him and Hiei up with the very detective that had brought them down to serve out their sentence for their crimes. Interesting.

He asked her about the final battle and how Miroku and Naraku had died. It was with tears in her eyes that she described how Naraku and his demon hordes had attacked their camp one night and how the battle had raged on throughout the next morning. She told him how the wolf demons, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku, were killed, along with Sango's faithful nekko mononoke companion, Kirara. She broke down completely when she started talking about how Miroku's kazaana had ripped open in the middle of the battlefield as he tried in vain to clear away the swarms of saimyoshou along with the masses of lesser demons all around them. Kurama immediately went to her side on the loveseat and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He rubbed her back soothingly as he tried to comfort and calm her. After a few moments, when she had composed herself, she wiped her eyes with a slightly shaky hand.

"Gomen nasai. It's been so long since I've spoken about that day."

"It's all right."

She continued her tale, her voice gradually getting stronger, even as she mentioned the terrible injuries the remaining allies sustained -- Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, even little Shippou, -- though Kurama noticed she made no mention of her own. She told him how she had feared they would all die there in vain, how she had failed as the jewel's guardian, and how her desperation drove her to confront the hanyou face-to-face. He possessed three-fourths of the jewel and wore it on a chain around his neck, much like she did the one-fourth they had gathered, and she described how the tainted, blackened lump had pulsed the closer she came to it, sending waves of nausea through her. She knew they could not defeat him as long as he held so much of the jewel. He had mocked her as she approached, and laughed at her, telling her that even though she was Kikyou's reincarnation, she had never been strong enough, powerful enough, or clever enough to affect him or the outcome. Her voice trailed off at that point.

"So, what happened? Because obviously you _did_ defeat him and restore the Shikon no Tama. How did you do it?" Kurama questioned her softly.

She smiled at him then, a little sheepishly.

"I told him that I was not Kikyou, and that he would never confuse us again because Kikyou would never have done what I did next."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed him." Now her smile was bright and mischievous. "He was so shocked, he didn't notice I took the jewel from around his neck I purified it and him at the same time. Oh my gosh! That's probably it!"

"What?" Kurama asked, completely bemused by the turn the story had taken.

"That's probably why he's got this weird fixation on me now. His last memories would have been of me kissing him!

"You're probably right. I'm sure being kissed by you would cause any man or demon to develop such a 'fixation'," he said with a slightly predatory smile.

"Oh you, … you … _kitsune_!" she laughed and smacked him playfully on the chest. "We should get back our lessons. I've been talking so long that soon it will be time for me to go to lunch and for you to get ready to search some rooms."

"Whatever you say, love. Let's see what you've learned."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Kurama wasn't sure if Youko was a complete idiot or a genius. He _knew_ he had to have deep sado-masochistic tendencies, because this lesson was absolutely _killing_ him, -- and he loved it!

"**Hoo hoo! Have her try one of the front pockets again, Red!**"

"_Can't do that yet, Youko. We still haven't recovered from the last time._"

"**I know -- she'll never be able to get her fingers on the necklace in the cramped space now."**

"_One more run-in with her fingers, and we may completely embarrass ourselves."_

"**Look how adorable she is -- she's been blushing for the last 10 minutes. Just one more try in the front pockets!**"

"_I'm going to regret this_."

"Um, Kagome …"

"Gomen nasai!! I … I didn't mean to … Oh Kami!"

Thoroughly embarrassed, and blushing profusely, Kagome backed away from him and covered her face with her hands. This had been a complete disaster! She groaned softly. (He must think I _belong_ on this team of hentais!)

"Kurama, I am SO sorry! I swear I haven't been doing that on purpose."

He chuckled as he walked over to her and put his arms around her, pulling her up against him. "Are you sure, love? Because I'd have to say, you are possibly the worst pickpocket I've ever seen. But if you wanted to get my attention, you were very effective."

She leaned her forehead against his chest and groaned again. "I'm hopeless, aren't I?"

"Completely, " he agreed with a laugh. "Of course, chances are, if you touch any of the men like that, they'll gladly empty out their pockets and give you anything you want."

"I guess if whoever has it carries it around with them, I'll have to leave it to you to get it."

"Well, you could still possibly get it on your own. You would just have to distract him, like you did with Naraku. Here, let's try it. I'll put the necklace on, and you try to distract me enough so I don't notice you taking it."

"But you _know_ what I'll be trying to do."

"Well then, you'll just have to be very distracting then, won't you?" he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"**Oh, this is a GOOD idea,**" Youko purred.

"_Thank you._"

And then, as Kagome pressed up against him and raised up on her toes, running her hands up his arms to wrap around his neck, his thoughts of the necklace, and Youko, and everything else just faded away. Her lips were so soft, and warm, and when they touched his, he was unprepared for the wave of heat that ran through his body before seeming to center itself in his groin. She kissed him tentatively at first, then more firmly, as she melted into his embrace. His hands roamed her back, one sliding down and cupping the bottom of her backside and pressing her up so she was more fully cushioning that part of him that had begun to throb with want.

Just as Kurama was about to take this lesson to the next level, they were startled by the phone ringing. As they broke apart, Kagome blinked up at him owlishly, not sure for a minute exactly what had caused that noise. When it rang again, she ran over to answer it, her cheeks tinged a very becoming shade of pink.

Kurama sighed. Youko growled. Both knew their time with her had just been brought to an abrupt end.

"That was Jakotsu. He was reminding me I need to leave for my lunch date. Thank you for trying to teach me how to pick pockets. I'm afraid I wasted your whole morning."

"Not everyone was meant to be a thief. Your talents and skills simply lie in other areas. But, I certainly don't consider this a wasted morning -- I enjoyed our time together. _Very much_," he emphasized his last words and reached out and took her hand to kiss it. He was surprised to see the necklace wrapped around her fingers.

"It would appear your distraction technique was successful again."

"You don't have to say that to try to make me feel better."

"I assure you I am most sincere. My thoughts and attention were completely focused elsewhere," he said with a wink.

"Well, thank you again for all your help. Good luck in your search later!"

"Thank you. Enjoy your lunch." And with that, he left, strolling down the hall to his room, a smile on his face.

Kagome picked up a small purse and prepared to leave as well. As she reached around her neck to reattach the clasp of her necklace, she glanced down at herself.

"What the…?!!"

Her bra was missing.

"How?… When? … OOOooooo! You KITSUNE!!" she shouted.

Hearing the yell, Kurama laughed as he twirled the pretty, lacey pink garment on a finger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was spent with each of the Spirit Detectives attending to his assigned task. Kurama was able to search 8 rooms throughout the course of the day, but turned up nothing of interest. Miroku and Jakotsu wandered about the village, chatting up the natives and shopowners, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It was a good day for Miroku, as he was only slapped twice. Yusuke and Kuwabara had spent the day trekking through the woods on the east side of the island. They found no sign of any demon forces. Kagome was wined and dined, walked and danced. Vases of flowers and boxes of chocolates were delivered to her room. When they gathered there around 10:30 that night to discuss the day's findings, she kicked off her heels and stretched out on the loveseat, turning sideways and laying her legs across Miroku's lap.

She was still dressed as she had been for her dinner date with another of the corporation's vice presidents. Her dress was a form-fitting creation with a white, strapless bodice which veed at the waist then blended into a black skirt which snugly hugged her hips and thighs, ending a couple of inches below her knees. It fitted tightly enough that it might have made walking difficult if it weren't for the two slits running along the sides up to her mid-thigh. For the evening, Jakotsu had pulled all of her hair up into a mass of curls at the crown of her head, save for two long strands left loose dangling down the sides of her face.

"Ah, Kagome-sama. I see you have been hard at work for this mission. I applaud your dedication and self-sacrifice on Reikai's behalf," Miroku gave a mocking wave at all of the flowers in the room.

Yusuke and Jakotsu each had a box of candy in hand, munching away. Still chewing, Yusuke added, "Man! I never get assignments like _this_."

"Yeah, well, next time _you_ can squeeze into this dress and spend the evening trying to make an overly-amorous executive keep his hands where they belong while still being charming. I can't believe he's just a ningen, because I could _swear_ he's some kind of octopus demon," she said, shaking her head and making them all break out into laughter.

"So, does anyone have anything interesting to report? I have to say, I don't think any of the men have been either carrying or wearing the necklace. So, if it's here, it must be in one of their rooms. There _is_ one vice president who hasn't shown up yet. And apparently it's very unlike him to be late to something like this. So, I'll be keeping watch for him and will try to get someone to introduce us as soon as he arrives."

"I didn't find anything to speak of in any of the rooms I was able to search today. I'll continue during their meetings tomorrow," Kurama told them.

Miroku told them all was quiet in the village, and Yusuke and Kuwabara had nothing to report, either.

"So, where is that sweet little firebaby? Is he still out running around in the woods with Naraku? I just _knew_ we'd have a good time if I'd been the one to go with him," Jakotsu pouted.

"Actually, I think I can sense his aura approaching right now. But he's alone. I wonder where Naraku is?" Kagome said.

"Hn. He is still in the forest." Hiei had come in through the balcony doors and strode into the room, taking up a spot against the wall. He crossed his arms.

"**So, Hiei. Did you have fun out in the woods?**" Youko asked innocently.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "_**Why is it I get the feeling you know something, fox?**_"

"Why did Naraku stay in the forest? Did you find something he needed to keep watch over?"

"No."

"Hiei," Kagome began softly, "did something happen?"

"**Oh, something happened all right. Look how angry he is.**"

"_Maybe we should have warned him about Naraku's, um, problem._"

"**What? And spoil the surprise?**" Youko snorted.

"_**You and I will be having a talk later.**_"

"So, did you have any luck locating the demons?"

"We did run across three, and they may have been on their way to meet up with the others, but instead of being able to follow them, I was forced to kill them."

Kagome looked at Hiei with a horrified expression on her face. "Oh no. He didn't?"

Miroku, seeing her expression, also turned to look at Hiei. Then he started to smile. Then he snickered. "Naraku didn't happen to take that old baboon pelt with him, did he? It's been a while since he's had a chance to run around in the woods."

"What? What does a baboon pelt have to do with anything? Did Naraku do something?" Yusuke was dying of curiosity. Apparently _something_ had happened, and it seemed like Kagome and Miroku knew what. Actually, judging by the look on Kurama's face, he must know, too. "What do you know about this, Kurama?"

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well," Hiei hissed at him.

Kagome turned to Kurama. "Weren't you able to contact Hiei and warn him?"

"Warn him about WHAT?" Yusuke demanded.

"No, gomen nasai, Kagome. I'm afraid I got too caught up in our lesson and it must have slipped my mind," Kurama answered smoothly. His eyes were flashing from green to gold, and a small smile played around the edges of his mouth.

"What's the deal, shrimp? Will somebody just tell us what's going on?" Getting a little concerned with the tension in the room, Kuwabara asked.

"Well, it's like this, " Miroku decided to explain, "Naraku has certain compulsive tendencies that tend to come out at times, especially when he spends time in wooded areas. In the past, he ran around concealed in a white baboon pelt when he was plotting against us. Now, in _this_ time, instead of using the pelt as a form of concealing his identity, he instead uses it to reveal himself. ALL of himself."

Jakotsu giggled. "He's such a naughty boy sometimes."

"Wait. You mean he …"

"Yes. The ridiculous hentai ran right up to the demons we saw and exposed himself to them. Since he alerted them to our presence, I had to kill them."

"Where is Naraku, Hiei?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I rendered the fool unconscious, tied him up and tossed him in the bushes so he wouldn't get in the way again."

Everyone's eyes got wide and it was dead silent for a minute. Then, there were hoots of laughter, followed by Kuwabara falling off the couch.

"Oh. Oh my! Should one of us go get him, do you think?" Kagome was trying hard not to laugh.

"No, Kagome-sama. Maybe this will cure him of his unfortunate predilection."

"**Somehow, I think there is more to the story than Hiei is telling.**"

"_We'll find out later back at our room._"

"Um. Well, if that's all the news we have, I think we should turn in for the night. And since Hiei and Naraku … ahem, … ran into those 3 demons on the west side of the island, perhaps Yusuke and Kuwabara should join in the search there tomorrow."

"An excellent suggestion, Kagome-sama. Will you be joining us for breakfast, or will you be continuing to cut a swath through the successful young men gathered here for the retreat?"

She wrinkled her nose and glared at him. "I'm having breakfast with Yoshida Daichi, the president of the corporation."

"Ah yes. He's the one who sent the large vase of exotic orchids, is he not? Who knows? By the time this mission is over, you may have ensnared yourself a wealthy husband."

Kagome threw a cushion from the couch at him. "Good night, Miroku!"

As they all left to head for their rooms, they heard Jakotsu talking to Kagome.

"Some girls have all the luck. So tell me, sugar, do any of them have really big …"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. How did the lessons on picking pockets go?" Hiei asked, when they got back to their room.

"Fantastic. It was definitely one of Youko's better ideas," Kurama replied with a satisfied smile.

"So the onna will be able to retrieve the necklace if one of the men has it on him?"

"Not a chance in hell," he said, smiling even bigger as his eyes glowed.

"Damn, sneaky bastard." Hiei grumbled.

"**The whole experience was truly a memory to treasure,**" Youko couldn't resist rubbing it in.

"_**And you didn't see fit to let me know about that idiot and his pelt?**_"

"_Why, Hiei. We knew you could deal with any little problems that might arise._"

"**So what really happened?**"

"_**Hn. It happened just as I said.**_"

"_That was all?_"

There was a long pause before Hiei answered.

"**_No. He started out just wearing the damn pelt. Then we came across a deer and he ran over and exposed himself to it. But then he continued on as normal and didn't do anything else for a few hours. I thought maybe I had mistaken what I had seen. As the day went on, he got worse until he was flashing every single creature we saw -- rabbits, squirrels, birds. But I still couldn't believe it when we saw those demons and he ran right up to them. I should have removed his head from his shoulders._**"

"_And all you did was knock him out and tie him up?_"

"_**Hn. I may have singed him a little. And warned him to stay away from the onna. And ME.**_"

Youko started cracking up. "**And will your 'warning' be leaving any big bruises or broken bones?**"

"_**Hn. He is part youkai. He will heal, -- unfortunately.**_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, the peace and tranquility of the night was broken, -- this time by a pair of feminine-sounding screams at each end of the hall.

"EEEEEEeeeeeee!"

"EEEEEeeeeeeek!"

"Hiei! My little hothouse passion flower -- put down that sword!"

"Miroku!" Smack!! "What do you think you are doing?"

"Take one more step into this room and it will be your last." Hiei's voice hissed out.

"But, Kagome-sama, it's so lonely in my room, and I missed you since we slept together last night."

"EEEEeeeee! I'm going! I'm going!"

"I didn't sleep _with_ you last night! I was in the other bed. Now get your hand off my butt and get OUT!"

Again, the sound of two doors slamming echoed down the hall, followed by grumbled complaints.

"WELL! He didn't have to get VIOLENT!"

"I'm so misunderstood."

"He should be flattered."

"What's wrong with showing a little appreciation for a woman's obvious charms?"

"Goodnight, Miroku."

"Goodnight, Jakotsu."

"Pay up, Kuwabara."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was so incensed by the day's ( and night's) events, that he headed outside to clear his head. He was just about to leap off the balcony and head for the forest when his senses were assaulted by a most tantalizing smell. It was her. That unmistakable citrusy scent that belonged to her and her alone. He looked down the length of the building and saw that she had also left her room for the peace of her balcony. Hesitating but a moment, he quickly joined her, landing at her side where she stood at the railing, gazing out into the night.

"Oh! Hello, Hiei. Need a little fresh air, too, huh?

"Hn."

She laughed softly, then sighed. "Quite a team I've got, isn't it?"

"They are fools as well as hentais."

"You may be right, but they're not always _this_ bad. I'm terribly sorry if their antics upset you, but I promise neither of them would actually _do_ anything to you. They're all really pretty harmless."

"Hn. Then why are _you_ out here in the middle of the night if their 'antics' don't upset you, too?" he asked in a low, soft tone. He watched her carefully. She was wearing a short, silky-looking purple gown with a matching robe, which she had left untied. Her long, dark hair was blowing in the breeze, and he couldn't stop himself from brushing aside the strands that were waving in front of her face, and tucking them behind her ear.

Surprised by his touch as much as by what he asked, she turned toward him and looked into his eyes before answering.

"It's true they can be irritating, and they even get on _my _nerves sometimes, though I should be used to them. But really, I guess I'm out here because I'm feeling a little sorry for them, … and for myself," she whispered. "We're all really just kind of … lonely, I think."

Hiei stared at her. "Why would an onna like you be lonely?"

"What do you mean _an onna like me_?"

"You have no reason to be alone if you don't wish to be. You're beautiful, powerful, smart. You could be with anyone you want."

"Hmmmn. And here I thought Kurama was the one with the silver tongue," she teased.

"You are making light of what I say," he frowned at her.

"How can I not? Such a sweeping statement of blatant flattery. I would not have taken you for one to go out his way to try to cheer someone up."

"I wouldn't."

She tilted her head to the side and arched a brow at him. "So serious. Now I _am_ flattered."

Now he arched a brow at her. "Do not play games. You saw all those flowers those ningens sent you. And you are aware of your success in engaging their interests -- you cannot deny the invitations you have received to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Were you not complaining about the way they want to touch you? It is as I said. You could be with anyone you want."

"They are ningen. I cannot be myself with them. I cannot share myself and the life I lead with them. They would not understand. They can never know _me_, so how can their interest be anything but superficial? No, unlike you, I lead a rather solitary life because I really don't have a choice."

He thought about that. Part of what she said was true. Yusuke's onna was a ningen, and she knew about youkai and about the dangerous life he led, but she didn't like it. And they fought a lot. It would be even more difficult in Kagome's case because a ningen male might feel threatened and intimidated by her power, as well as not wanting her to pursue such a dangerous lifestyle. And there would always be danger for someone like her.

"Then choose a youkai. You seem to have as much contact with them as with ningen men."

"Ah, but you see, most youkai males are not interested in us poor, pathetic ningen women." she said mockingly.

"You are an exception."

"And you really _are_ a shameless flatterer," she teased him again with a small laugh.

Snorting, he grew irritated. "I am certain there are many youkai who are interested in you. You know that _I_ am."

Her gaze grew curious, and a small, confused frown appeared on her brow. "You said that last night, and for the life of me, I don't understand why. Look at you -- you are a handsome, powerful youkai. You're strong, quiet, obviously intelligent, and a bit mysterious -- all in all, it's a very sexy combination. You could certainly have your pick of beautiful demonesses, and I'm sure you receive plenty of offers. Why would you be interested in someone like me? Aside from a quirk of fate that connected me to the Shikon no Tama and its tragic destiny, I'm just a plain, ordinary ningen onna -- no more, no less."

Hiei was completely shocked. She truly seemed to believe what she was saying. On the one hand, he couldn't believe she thought _he_ might be pursued by females. Of course, perhaps she didn't know of his origins -- that he was the product of a forbidden union, and therefore was seen as an undesirable prospect for a partner due to the unpredictability of his blood. (_Yes, that must be it. She doesn't realize who and what I am. If she did, she would know that I am the one who really doesn't have a choice in the solitary life I lead._)But that still doesn't explain her opinion of her own worth. (_How in the hell could she think she was not a desirable partner for any youkai -- whether she was a ningen or not? It was simply unthinkable_.) Shaking his head, he roughly demanded,

"How can you say such a thing? There is nothing plain or ordinary about you, and any male would be proud to claim you for his own."

She turned away from him then, and gazed out into the night again. She didn't speak for several minutes, then, so softly he could barely hear her, she whispered haltingly, "There was someone once,… I loved him, and at times, I thought maybe he could love me,… but, … I was not enough -- I could never be good enough …"

He grabbed her by the upper arms and turned her back to face him again. At the sight of the single tear coursing its way down her cheek, he cursed inwardly, and reached out to wipe it away. Then, cupping her chin in one hand, he forced her to look into his eyes.

"Then he was a fool. I am not."

And he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6 Feel the Heat

I'm so sorry! I didn't realize FF had the settings defaulted to block anonymous reviews until Stephanimegirl told me. SO, I went in and changed the settings to allow them. Seriously, I would love to hear from anyone and everyone who has a comment, question, criticism, or _whatever_ about the story! You don't know how helpful they are!

DISCLAIMER: I own no part of "Inuyasha" or "Yu Yu Hakusho." For some strange reason, their respective owners refuse to share any profits from them with me. Seems a little selfish, ne?

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - **"Youko"**, _"Kurama"_, _**"Hiei"**_

(_thoughts_)

Hentai Bets

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

She turned away from him then, and gazed out into the night again. She didn't speak for several minutes, then, so softly he could barely hear her, she whispered haltingly, "There was someone once,… I loved him, and at times, I thought maybe he could love me,… but, … I was not enough -- I could never be good enough …"

He grabbed her by the upper arms and turned her back to face him again. At the sight of the single tear coursing its way down her cheek, he cursed inwardly, and reached out to wipe it away. Then, cupping her chin in one hand, he forced her to look into his eyes.

"Then he was a fool. I am not."

And he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Feel the Heat

Hiei's left hand slid along Kagome's cheek, sinking into the thick, silky mass of her hair. He grasped the back of her neck lightly, as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. His right arm wrapped tightly around her, drawing her hips snugly against his. All coherent thought fled her mind when he nipped her lower lip with his teeth, demanding access to the sweet recesses of her mouth. A shiver ran through her as he explored the soft, warm interior with his tongue before brushing it against her own.

A low groan escaped his throat when she tentatively mimicked his movements. She might be fairly inexperienced, but the smell of her, the taste of her, the _feel_ of her was setting his senses aflame. When was the last time a simple kiss had evoked such a reaction in him -- made him ache with longing -- brought his instincts to the forefront, demanding he capture and possess the female in his arms for his own? (_Never.)_

Kagome felt like she was literally melting in his arms. She couldn't tell where he ended and she began. Her hands, which had been trapped between them against his chest, clutched the material of his shirt -- fisting tightly as she tried to pull him closer still. She gasped and then moaned as he dragged his lips from hers, and blazed a path down her neck, drawing on the tender skin right above her collarbone.

At the sound of her moan, Hiei lifted her up with one hand around her trim waist and the other supporting her firm buttocks, silently encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Not pausing in his ministrations to her sensitive neck and throat, he took a few steps to pin her back against the wall of the building, allowing him to press himself into the cradle of her hips firmly. He returned his attentions to her mouth as his right hand slowly caressed its way up under the short silk gown she wore until he was cupping her breast. The soft, warm flesh filled his hand to overflowing, and he squeezed it gently before rubbing the pad of his thumb over the nipple in a slow circular motion. The spicy, musky scent of arousal, both hers and his, filled the air and clouded his mind. A low growl rumbled in his throat, growing in volume as he began to grind his hard, throbbing member against her.

The hand that was partially supporting her slid down her thigh, bringing her panties with it. Hiei grasped the outside of her knee, unhooking it from where it was anchored around him to straighten it and set her foot on the ground, allowing the garment to fall away, held on now only just above the other knee. In this new position, and now unencumbered by the barrier her clothing had presented, Hiei's baser demonic instincts rejoiced at being granted access to her feminine core. He ran a finger lightly across her moist folds, seeking entrance to that private haven that beckoned him -- called out to his desires, both conscious and subconscious, -- and gently inserted it, reveling in the warmth that enveloped him. Kagome's eyes shot open at the intimate contact.

"H … Hiei?"

Her voice sounded raspy to her own ears. Her body was trembling with the pleasurable sensations his touch was evoking within her. She felt like she was awakening from a long, dreamless sleep -- every nerve was tingling -- every sense was heightened. Never before had she felt such an urge to just give herself over in wild abandon to someone. She had not imagined ever feeling a passion so consuming -- could not have _dreamed_ anything could feel so sinful and so perfectly _right_ at the same time. It was … enlightening … freeing … frightening.

Completely intent and focused on the female in his arms, and on his instincts' insistence on discovery and exploration, claiming and conquering, it was somewhat of a shock for Hiei to realize there was another part of him that was prodding him away from the sensual haze he was swimming in. The uncertainty in her voice had reached through his pleasant cloud of lust and tapped his consciousness on the shoulder, bringing him back to himself with a tortured groan. He slowly, and reluctantly, halted the gentle probing strokes and brought his hand back up to rub her back soothingly. He pulled away just enough to look in her eyes, and with a mournful sigh lowered his head to kiss her again before resting his forehead on hers.

After a moment, he picked her up and sat down in one of the chairs, placing her comfortably across his lap. Kagome looked at her hands, and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes a few times before trying to talk to him.

Hesitantly, she began, "Hiei? I'm … sorry. It's not that … well, you know. It's just…"

"I know. You're a ningen. You are not used to listening to your instincts. You feel obliged to 'think things over' first."

She grinned at him. "You say that like I'm cursed or something."

"Hn. That's not a bad interpretation."

"Hey!"

He smirked at her. Then he pulled her down to rest her head against his shoulder and nuzzled her hair, closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent. He was pleased to note some of his own now clinging to her.

"Don't worry. I know you cannot help it."

She giggled at that. "I appreciate your tolerance of the shortcomings of my species."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Then she spoke again. "Would you tell me a little more about yourself?"

He tensed briefly and hesitated before finally saying, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, do you have any family?"

"A sister. Yukina."

"Yukina? As in Kazuma's 'sweet Yukina'?"

Hiei growled.

She laughed. "So, you don't think he's good enough for her."

"Hn."

"That's a normal sibling reaction. Does she care for him?"

He didn't say anything, so Kagome continued, "Perhaps you should ask her sometime." More silence. She decided to change the subject. "So, I understand you are also serving out a sentence to Reikai. What did you do?"

Again he hesitated before answering. "I stole something."

"You're a thief? Like Kurama?"

"Hn."

"I suppose he told you I'm hopeless as a pickpocket. He's a good teacher, but I guess I just get too nervous at the idea of actually reaching into someone's clothing -- it just seems too _intimate_ for some reason. Kurama was really patient, and he let me practice on him for a long time, but I just couldn't get the hang of it," she sighed.

Hiei growled a bit. (_Dirty, rotten, sneaky bastard!_) "It's just as well."

"So, the two of you are best friends, right?"

"Hn."

Kagome tried to stifle a yawn, but Hiei saw her. "You are tired. Just relax, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay," she agreed as snuggled up against him and closed her eyes. "I think Jakotsu has another hot spring booked for us to all meet at and debrief tomorrow night at 10:30."

After her breathing slowed and evened out, Hiei sat there and held her for awhile, content with the quiet of the night and the warm body he was holding in his lap. Reluctantly, he finally stood up and carried her into her room. Laying her down on the empty bed nearest the balcony doors, he pulled the blanket up over her and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. As he got ready to leap from her balcony to the top of the building to head for his own room, his eyes lit upon a small splash of color over by the wall. Smirking to himself, he picked up the silky purple panties and stuffed them in his pocket. It hadn't been such a bad day after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, as Kagome was strolling through the village with 3 of the executives, she saw a dark shadow flash from the edge of the forest and take to the air towards the resort. She quickly excused herself, saying she had forgotten her brother was supposed to call at 11:00, and headed for her room. She caught Miroku's eye and nodded in the hotel's direction. As she reached the top floor, she heard Miroku on the stairs behind her. Kurama was just coming out of his room, and when he saw her, he walked down the hall to join them.

"Is everything all right, Kagome?"

"I believe our other 'poor, misunderstood' teammate has returned from his night in the woods."

Laughing, Miroku unlocked the door to his room, and they all went in. The room smelled strongly of smoke, and they stopped, shocked when they saw Naraku standing there in the living room area. His once-white baboon pelt was completely black -- quite charred and still smoldering in places. His long, wavy black hair was singed all over, and when they looked closely at his face, they could see that he didn't have any eyebrows.

"Ah, Naraku. It seems things got pretty hot out in the woods. I take it the night air did not agree with you?" Miroku asked politely. Then he snickered.

"I see you are amused. You may leave. I need to speak with My Miko alone."

Miroku frowned, and he and Kurama both informed him, "She's NOT Your Miko."

"Guys, please. I think Naraku has had a hard enough time of it. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Kagome? If you're not too busy after your lunch date, would you like to help me search some of the rooms?"

"Sure, Kurama. That might be fun, and who knows? Maybe I'll be a better thief than I am a pickpocket. I'll meet you back up here around 1:00."

"**Hmmm. I don't know -- I **_**like**_** her as a pickpocket,**" Youko couldn't resist commenting.

"_True. But at least we'll get to spend some more time with her._"

"**Wonder what Naraku wants?**"

"_With him, I'm not sure I want to know._"

After her lunch, Kagome and Jakotsu were discussing their plans for the evening when Kurama knocked on their door. Jakotsu opened it and smiled.

"Come right on in now, honey. You're looking particularly delicious today," he said with a wicked twinkle in his eye as he gave the fox the once-over.

Kurama just arched a brow at him and went to take a seat next to Kagome. She smiled at him, then turned to Jakotsu and scolded him. "Behave yourself! Weren't you just telling me about your new boyfriend?"

"Now, now, Kagome. I didn't say he was my _boyfriend_ -- I said I wouldn't mind hooking up with him. You know, for the good of the mission, like all those guys you're running around with."

"I'm not _sleeping_ with any of them 'for the good of the mission.' That's a little above and beyond the call of duty."

"Well, sugar, I'll have you know that 'above and beyond' just happens to be my favorite position." Jakotsu winked at her.

"You're shameless. Anyway, which one of the businessmen is it?"

"Hmmm. I think he said his name was Seto. Or was it Kaito? Maiko? Oh well. It doesn't matter. He's quite dreamy. He has long, dark hair -- past his shoulders -- that he wears loose. And the darkest chocolate brown eyes. He's really built, too. Broad shoulders, muscular arms. Mmmm Mmnnn. Oh my goodness! Look at the time! I'd better be going -- we're having a late lunch. See you later, Kagome!"

Jakotsu jumped up and rushed towards the door. Then he turned quickly and walked back over to Kurama. Leaning down, he whispered in his ear, "Don't get jealous now, sweetums, there's enough Jakotsu to go around." But before he could leave, a portal opened in the middle of the room, and out stepped Kouga. Jakotsu pouted and grumbled about how he was going to be late now, but sat back down to see what news Kouga was bringing.

"Kagome! How's my woman?" He swept her into an enthusiastic hug.

Two voices muttered, "She's NOT Your Woman!"

"What's this?" he asked, looking at Kurama. "You're joining forces with her team against me? Kagome, don't tell me you have a new suitor?"

Kagome giggled. "Don't be silly! And how did you know this was MY room?"

"_Someone_ has to keep an eye on you, and who better than ME?" He winked at her.

"Come on. Sit down and tell me what brings you here."

"What? You don't think the pleasure of your company was enough of a reason to escape the Reikai for a while?"

"No. So what's going on?"

Kouga sighed. "It's about that missing vice president. You know the one that didn't show up? Well, he showed up … in the Reikai."

"He's dead?"

"Yep. Murdered. By youkai, apparently."

Kurama frowned at that. "This could be very serious. What could be gained by him not attending the retreat?"

"Enmaru and Koenma have a possible answer for that. A new VP has been appointed to replace him, and is on his way here now. What's really surprising is that apparently the guy is one of the fairly-recent additions to the corporation. It all happened so fast, though, that we haven't been able to find out exactly which one got promoted, So, we don't have any information on him yet -- not even his name."

"So, they think this new VP may be mixed-up with the demons here? Could they be using him to get the necklace?" Kagome asked.

"That's a distinct possibility. We will have to keep a close eye on him when he arrives."

"Oh! I hope he's handsome!" gushed Jakotsu.

Kouga just rolled his eyes at hearing that. "Well, he's due to arrive around 5:00 this evening, so keep on the lookout for him. I have to be getting back. I promise I'll come back to see you as soon as I can, Kagome."

"Bye, Kouga!"

"Finally! I do hope the dear boy doesn't think I stood him up!" Jakotsu headed for the door.

"By the way, why isn't your guy attending the meeting this afternoon?" Kagome asked. "I thought ALL of them had to attend."

"When a man gets a chance to be with Jakotsu, he doesn't let a little thing like his job stand in his way. You should know THAT, sugar." With that, he sashayed out the door.

That set off a fit of giggles. "I swear, those teammates of mine, … "

"They _are_ rather over-the-top, aren't they?" Kurama smiled. "By the way, Kagome, do you mind telling me what Naraku wanted earlier?"

"Oh. He just wanted some help with his appearance. I had to cut his hair to get rid of all the singed parts, and I went and bought him an eyebrow pencil so he can fill them in until they grow back. And, of course, he had to rant and rave about what Hiei did. So then I had to lecture him about endangering the mission because he can't control his perverted compulsions." She sighed. "But, he just brushed aside my concerns, as usual, and warned me about the unpredictable temperament of a certain, and I quote, 'sociopathic, sadistic, half-pint spawn of Satan, hell-demon.' He says I should be sure to stay away from him, but I assured him Hiei isn't a danger to me -- after all, _I'm_ not the one trying to sneak into his bed or running around in a moth-eaten baboon pelt exposing myself to everyone, " she said with a laugh.

"**Hmmmm. Now that she said it, I wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of either of those activities from HER.**"

And as Youko conjured up corresponding images of the beautiful miko in his mind, Kurama just sat there and silently agreed with a slightly dazed, wide-eyed look on his face.

"Kurama? Yoo hoo! You okay?"

"What? Oh, sorry, Kagome. Are you ready to go search some rooms?"

"Yes, let's go!" she said enthusiastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were looking through the dresser in the 4th room on their list, Kagome groaned quietly.

"Not MORE!" she whispered loudly. "These guys are on a business retreat, knowing only male executives from their company were coming. So, why did they all seem to bring enough condoms to last a normal man 6 months?!? There's 8 boxes in here! And a stack of porn magazines! Wait a minute. These are different. Augh!" Kagome dropped the magazine she had picked up and backed away as she turned scarlet.

Smirking a bit, Kurama bent over to retrieve the magazine to see what had her so embarrassed. He had to confess to being a little shocked himself. He'd never even heard of _Chicks With Dicks_.

"**That's too much, even for **_**me**_" Youko confessed.

"Better not tell Enmaru about this guy, Kagome, or he'll be the next member of your team," he teased her.

Suddenly, he tensed. "Kagome, someone's coming." He quickly put the magazine back in the drawer and grabbed her arm, looking around for a place to hide. This wasn't a suite -- just the one room with a small bathroom and a balcony. They heard the door being unlocked.. The balcony was out because the curtains were completely open and sashed -- they'd never get them closed in time, and they'd be seen otherwise. Kurama quickly pulled Kagome into the small wardrobe closet and shut the door. They stepped back against the rear wall to hide behind the many suits hanging inside. It was rather cramped, and Kagome was so nervous, she was afraid whoever was in the room could hear her heart pounding. Knowing how anxious she was, Kurama pulled her tightly against him, and began running his fingers through her hair to calm her. When she realized his intent, she tried to relax, and rested her head on his chest. Her eyes widened and shot up to look at his when she recognized a second voice in the room.

"OOOOoooo! I'm so glad you brought the chocolate and whipped cream -- you've thought of everything! Let me help you out of those things, lover."

"Jakotsu," she mouthed, disbelievingly. Then she covered her eyes with one of her hands and started shaking her head. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no …."

It was all Kurama could do not to chuckle out loud. It quickly became apparent that they were going to be stuck in the closet for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over an hour later, Kagome awoke to find herself still sitting on the floor of the closet between Kurama's legs, leaning back against him. She blinked and stretched as best she could in the cramped space. She looked over her shoulder at him questioningly.

He smiled and whispered, "They're still here."

"I think I'm scarred for life, " she smiled back.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty boy! Mama's going to have to punish you for that."

Kagome groaned quietly. "This is just WAY too much information." She covered her ears.

Kurama's shoulders were shaking with the effort of holding in his laughter.

"_I have to admit, this is NOT the way I thought I'd be spending the afternoon,_" he told Youko.

"**It's not **_**all**_** bad you know. At least we've been able to hold this delightful woman in our arms for the last hour. Perhaps we should offer to … distract her as long as we are in here.**"

"_Hmmmm._"

"Now bark. And swing your sword at me. No, not _that _one, silly! The one I bought for you. And try to growl threateningly -- remember, you're supposed to be a dog-demon."

Kagome's eyes went wide. (_Sweet Kami!! I wonder if he's got him wearing a long, white wig and dog ears? I don't want to know! I don't want to know!_)

As she turned towards Kurama and buried her face in his chest, shaking her head and still covering her ears, he picked her up to straddle his lap and lightly ran his hands up and down her back. He leaned over and nuzzled her hair a moment before grazing her temple softly with his lips.

She looked up at him in surprise and he took advantage of her movement to capture her lips with his own. He slid one hand to the back of her neck and held her in a firm embrace. Her body stiffened, and sensing her hesitation, he ran his tongue along the crease of her lips, encouraging them to part and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Kagome was surprised and confused. She knew Kurama had been flirting with her, but she had chalked it up to his kitsune nature. Was this his way of trying to pass the time while they were trapped? Her thoughts scattered when his tongue slowly stroked hers.

Kurama's questing hands found their way under her shirt to gently cup her breasts. He lightly ran his thumbs across her nipples through her bra, bringing them rapidly to tight peaks and sending shivers coursing through her body. Yearning to feel her warm flesh beneath his fingers, he quickly and expertly divested her of the lacy covering currently barring his way. Now his hands could roam and explore those enticing mounds to his heart's content. The smooth, sleek feel of her skin was intoxicating, and it caused his groin to tighten almost painfully. He shifted to bend his knees up, cupping her bottom in the cradle of his thighs and pressing her pelvic region firmly against him. This position allowed him to more fully press his hardened length against the very center of her sex, and the warmth and pressure he felt even through their clothing had him moaning into her mouth. Her thighs clamped tightly around his, and the delicately spicy scent of her arousal rose, causing a growl to rumble in his chest.

"Kagome," he murmured against her lips.

The sound of his voice brought her back to herself, and she stilled against him. What was happening? This was _Kurama_. How could she let herself get swept away like that? (_You know the answer to _that_ one -- it was those sinfully delightful things he was doing -- he's a _kitsune _for Kami's sake!_) She pulled away and looked at him.

"Kurama, I can't, … we shouldn't … Hiei and I -- he's …oh, hell! Why did you do that?" she whispered agitatedly.

"**Hiei? It appears that little hybrid has made more progress with her than I thought. When did he do that?**" Youko frowned.

"_I don't know, but I think we need to find out when he gets back._"

"**First, we need to answer her -- she looks a little upset.**"

"I know it's kind of boring being stuck in a closet, but you can't just _do that_ to pass the time," she hissed. "And Hiei and I are, -- well, I don't know what we are exactly, -- but he says he's interested in me, and we're, um, …" (_Dating? Getting to know each other? Spending some time together? What the heck do I call it?_)

Shocked that she would assume he was just playing around, and irritated that she already seemed to accept and even encourage Hiei's pursuit of her, Kurama grasped her upper arms and looked straight in her eyes. "I wasn't just 'passing the time,' Kagome, -- I've been wanting to do that -- and _more_ -- since I met you. And I am aware of Hiei's interest in you, just as he is of mine. "

Now Kagome looked shocked. Just then, they heard the door to the room open and close. They both got to their feet, and listened carefully to make sure the room was empty. They stepped out of the closet. Kagome wasn't sure what to say, still feeling a little stunned by Kurama's actions and what he had said. She looked around the room a bit aimlessly until her gaze fell on the clock.

"Oh my goodness! It's already 4:15. I have to get ready for my dinner date, and be down in the lobby before 5:00 to keep an eye out for the new VP!"

"Well, then, we should go." Kurama said, placing his hand at the small of her back and drawing her in for a quick kiss.

"Um, all right," she agreed a little dazedly.

And they slipped out into the hallway and headed up the stairs to their rooms. Kagome quickly ran to the bedroom to change clothes. Pulling off her shirt, she stared in the mirror a minute.

Her bra was missing. Again.

"KURAMA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 4:50, Kagome was sitting in the lobby chatting with a group of the executives. She had changed into a very flattering dark blue dress for the evening. The square cut neckline was held up by two thin strips of material that ran to a thin strip circling her neck. The silky material hugged her bosom and molded to her waist and hips before falling in a straight line to her knees. There was a slit up the front of her left leg, which exposed an eye-popping amount of skin as she sat with her legs crossed. She had her hair pulled back from her face with a pretty white hair comb set with a pink jewel in the center. The rest of her hair cascaded freely down her back.

As she did her best to laugh and be charming, her attention was drawn to a man who was leaning against the front desk. It looked like the new VP had arrived. The men around her had noticed his arrival, as well.

"There he is. Will you just look at that? Acts like he owns the damn place."

"He has a right to be a little cocky -- he IS the youngest VP we've ever had."

"Yeah. How the hell did that happen anyway? He's only been with us for 2 months."

"He's smooth. And very, very sharp. I suggest you try to get on his good side -- before long, he'll probably be over all of us."

As the men talked, Kagome stood up and took a few steps closer to the desk to get a better look at the man. He was tall, and he wore his long, light brown hair pulled back in a tie at his neck. He had broad shoulders, and looked to be very muscular and extremely fit. He was wearing a pair of well-tailored gray slacks and a casual, black polo-style shirt.

As if he could feel her gaze on him, he turned then, and looking across the distance between them, stared right into her eyes.

"Kagome."

"Hojo?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7 The Return of the Ningen

THE REQUISITE DISCLAIMER: "Inuyasha" and "Yu Yu Hakusho" -- they do not belong to me. From "Inuyasha" and "Yu Yu Hakusho," I makea no amoney. (Yeah, the tune to "La Cucharacha" was running through my head just now. Sorry about that.)

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - **"Youko" **_"Kurama" __**"Hiei"**_

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature ContentWarning: This chapter contains limes!

Hentai Bets

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

As the men talked, Kagome stood up and took a few steps closer to the desk to get a better look at the man. He was tall, and he wore his long, light brown hair pulled back in a tie at his neck. He had broad shoulders, and looked to be very muscular and extremely fit. He was wearing a pair of well-tailored gray slacks and a casual, black polo-style shirt. As if he could feel her gaze on him, he turned then, and looking across the distance between them, stared right into her eyes.

"Kagome."

"Hojo?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: The Return of the Ningen & Other Admirers

Kagome was stunned. The new vice president -- the one who might or might not be in league with demons -- the one who might or might not have the Gem of Desire -- was none other than _Hojo_. (_It's just not possible. Is it?_) How long had it been since she'd seen him last? Four years? (_No, five._) He looked different. He'd always been self-confident, but now he seemed more aware of himself and used it to good effect on those around him. What had the other executives been saying about him? ("_He's smooth. And very, very sharp." Well, huh._)

Hojo closed the distance between them, but he didn't just walk quickly or run over as he used to do. No, he _prowled_ over to her. Like a tiger stalking his prey. And instead of bowing in greeting or clasping her hands, he reached out and lazily ran his fingers down her cheek.

"It's been far too long, Kagome," he said with a serious look in his eyes.

"It's good to see you, Hojo. What brings you to this resort?" She tried to sound happy to see him, but she wasn't sure how well she was succeeding -- she was a little too confused at the moment. Her thoughts were completely jumbled up. (_Since when does he call me "Kagome?" It's always been "Higurashi" or even "Higurashi-san." _)

"I'm here for a retreat for the corporation I work for. What brings you here?"

"Oh. I'm here on vacation."

At that point, Kagome's date for the evening, Sakuzu Tokiya, joined them. "She came here with her boyfriend, but he went a little berserk and left. Good thing, too, he was really a horribly jealous, possessive little hothead."

"Oh, Hiei's not that bad …" she began to defend him, but Hojo cut in.

"It's perfectly understandable for a man to act a little possessive when he's been fortunate enough to garner the affections of a charming and beautiful woman. However, leaving her because of those feelings is not a mistake I would make." He stared intently into Kagome's eyes. The seriousness of his gaze caused a blush to rise on her cheeks, and he let a small, satisfied smile cross his face.

"So, I take it you two know each other," Tokiya interrupted, not liking the way Hojo was looking at his date.

"Oh yes. We went to school together, though we lost touch when Hojo went off to University."

"But I never lost hope that we would see each other again."

"Well, we should be going. I'm sure our table is ready." Tokiya placed a hand at her waist to lead her away.

But before they could step away, Hojo tipped her chin up with one finger and lightly touched his lips to hers. "We should catch up on old times, Kagome. Let's have breakfast together. I'm in Room 301. 8:00 o'clock, okay?"

"O … okay." And a very stunned Kagome walked away with an irate businessman at her side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei got back to the hotel before 10:00 that night. He was looking forward to the meeting at the hot springs, -- even if both teams were going to be there. He was sure he could persuade Kagome to stick around after everyone else had left.

"Ah, Hiei. I see you returned a bit earlier tonight. I trust Yusuke and Kuwabara are back, also, or did you tie _them_ up and leave them this time?" Kurama asked with a smile on his face.

"Very funny."

"Did you find anything?"

"Hai. We found an encampment with about 50 demons in it. However, apparently, it isn't the main encampment. We overheard some of them talking, and there is one other site where they are gathering on the island."

"Did you hear anything about who is behind it or what their plans for the Gem of Desire are?"

"One name did come up several times. A demon named Musou. He may be the one behind it all."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Hiei asked, "Have you found the necklace yet?"

"No, and my search was interrupted today."

"**Not that we're complaining any!**" Youko broke in with a smile.

Hiei just looked at Kurama pointedly until he chuckled and explained. "_Kagome accompanied us on our search. We had to take refuge in a closet for a couple of hours when the man returned with none other than Jakotsu in tow._"

"_**You are not saying that clownish hentai spent the afternoon …**_"

"**Oh yes he did. It was quite … enlightening, in fact."**

"_I think the word you're looking for, Youko, is SCARY._"

"**What with all the props and the role-playing, I'm afraid we had to distract the dear girl from her embarrassment. Mmmm mmmm." **Youko licked his lips.

Hiei growled and glared at him. "_**Dirty, rotten, sneaky, opportunistic bastard.**_"

"_Though we _did_ have to convince her of our sincerity in pursuing her," _Kurama frowned. "_She seemed to think we were just casually flirting, but she was well aware of YOUR interest. Care to tell us how that came about?_"

"_**Hn. No.**_" And Hiei flashed a suddenly smug smile in Kurama's direction before turning to look out the window.

After a few minutes, Kurama spoke again. "_There _was_ some disturbing news from the Reikai earlier. The vice president who hadn't shown up was murdered by youkai. And a replacement has already been named and was due to arrive today. It seems likely that he is involved either directly or as a pawn of some sort._"

"_**Then he must be considered dangerous and will bear close watching.**_"

"_Kagome went down to dinner early to try to check him out as he arrived._"

"_**Hn. I do not like her being the one responsible for keeping an eye on him**_."

"_I'm not very happy about that either, but she __**is**__ the one in the best position to do so._"

"_**I think, perhaps, we should make it a point to watch him carefully also. And you should definitely search his room at the first available opportunity. By **_**yourself**." Hiei added with a pointed look.

"**Spoilsport.**"

"_At any rate, we should get ready to head to the hot springs. I believe the theme Jakotsu selected is Dark Caverns._"

"_**Hn. It figures.**_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered at the appointed hot springs at the appointed time, -- everyone except Kagome. As the name promised, this particular spring ran through a series of interconnected, large, dark caves. Just inside the entrance to each cave was a hole for a pit fire, and furs were strewn about along the various natural shelves and floor for comfortable seating when not in the water. The only light provided was by a few small torches along the walls.

"OOooooo! Perfect!" Jakotsu clapped his hands in delight. "I must bring my sweetcakes here later."

"Speaking of your _friend_, you _do_ remember that Kagome and I were searching rooms today?" Kurama asked him.

"Hai. So?"

"You said you were having lunch with a 'Seto' or a 'Kaito.' The man whose room you went to was Yoshida Masaharu. His room was on our list."

"So? I'm not always good with names. Oh! You mean you were _there?!?_" he squealed. "Well, what did you think? Did I look all right? I always wondered. You know, when we were …"

Just then Kagome walked into the cave. The assembled detectives all turned towards her with an appreciative gleam in their eyes. Surrounded by shadow, and backlit by torchlight, she was a vision straight out of their darkest fantasies. Unknowingly seductive in her movements, she stepped closer, slowly lowering her long, silky black robe from her shoulders as she approached. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun, with strands of wavy curls falling around her face and neck. When she was but a step away from the water, and her sleek, black bikini was fully revealed, along with generous expanses of smooth, creamy, feminine flesh, the sound of several masculine groans made her pause.

"Is something wrong? Is the water too hot?"

"_Something's_ too hot in here, " Yusuke said, leering at her.

"Kagome-sama, have I told you how fortunate I feel that Buddha saw fit to let me continue my journey as one of your companions in this life as well?"

"Uh,… that's very sweet of you, Miroku, but I'm still not going to sit by you. I can't see your hands underwater in this light."

"Your suspicions wound me."

"Better my suspicions than Sango's Hiraikotsu, ne?" she said with a laugh.

"Ah, Sango. She was truly a woman of passion."

"Are you referring to the slayer who was constantly rebuffing your attentions in such violent and humiliating fashions? Honestly, I am mortified beyond belief at my inability to eradicate the lot of you," Naraku intoned condescendingly.

"Can we please leave the past in the past and concentrate on our current mission?" Kagome pleaded with him as she stepped down into the water next to Hiei, -- pleasing him no end, and earning him several dark looks from the others, which he couldn't care less about.

"As you wish."

"By the way, Naraku, _love_ your new look, " Jakotsu gushed. "The short, wavy hair and slight sideburns really give you a more sophisticated, dangerous edge. Like the Yakuza in America or something. But what in the world happened to your eyebrows?"

Naraku just narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

Suddenly, a portal formed beside the spring, and out stepped Kouga, clad in swim trunks and carrying a towel.  
"Kagome!" he hollered, dropping his towel and jumping into the spring next to her. "How's my woman?"

Naraku, Miroku, Jakotsu, Kurama, and Hiei all frowned at him and said, "She's NOT Your woman!"

Kouga looked around at them. His eyes landed on Hiei on the other side of Kagome. "You, too, runt? Damn, woman! I knew I should have just taken you as my mate when I kidnapped you." That announcement earned him a few growls.

Kagome laughed. "You know you were always more interested in tormenting Inuyasha than in shackling yourself to me."

Kouga snorted and rolled his eyes. Then he sat down, muttering, "Damn mutt."

"So, what are you doing here anyway, Kouga?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm here to get a report from you guys on what you've found out so far and to tell you what they've found out in the Reikai."

Yusuke filled everyone in on the demon encampment they had found, and when he mentioned the leader might be a demon named Musou, Kagome gasped.

"It couldn't be!"

"You know him?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"If it is indeed the same Musou, he was one of Naraku's detachments back in the Sengoku Jidai. But you reabsorbed him, didn't you?" Miroku asked.

"Hai. But I had to rid myself of him again later. Though he originally held the heart that had loved Kikyou, as Musou he only ever saw _her_," he pointed to Kagome. "It was bad enough having a weakness for a miko made of graveyard soil, but to have another one for the living miko who was actively hunting me was intolerable. Though I must confess Musou's obsession with My Miko was certainly more warranted and more understandable than Onigumo's with Kikyou -- even when she was alive, she was a cold bitch."

Five voices coldly told him, "She's NOT Your Miko."

"Well, damn! So this whole mess is your fault, Naraku?" Yusuke was pissed.

"I can hardly be held to blame for something Musou does. He has been a separate entity for over 500 years."

"Naraku's right, " Kagome said softly, looking directly at him. "He is not the same Naraku. But, fortunately for us, he should be able to help us greatly with Musou."

"All right then. Can you tell us what Musou's plans might be for the Gem of Desire?" Kurama asked.

"500 years ago, Musou's sole desire was My ... was Kagome. However, he should believe her to be dead after all these years, so I have no idea what he could possibly be planning now. I do know one thing, though. It would be extremely dangerous for him to come across her now."

"You will go nowhere outside the hotel without one of us as an escort, onna." Hiei told her sternly, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her towards him with a grim expression on his face.

"Wait just a minute…"

"No, he's right, Kagome. There's no point in taking unnecessary chances," Kurama added gently.

"Fine," she grumbled, "but you all sound like a bunch of old women."

"So, we still need to locate the main encampment, set up some kind of surveillance, and hopefully find this Musou," Yusuke summed up the situation.

"We also still need to locate the necklace," Kurama reminded him.

Kouga joined in here. "Oh yeah. The Reikai finally found out the name of the new VP, it's …"

"Aikitoki Hojo," Kagome finished for him.

"So, you've met him already?"

"Actually, … I know him," she confessed a little self-consciously.

"What?!?"

"We went to school together. He's … well, he's kind of the only guy I ever, um, dated." At the dead silence and startled looks she was getting, she added, "He's really a very nice guy."

"Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama, but is this the same Aikitoki we met in the Sengoku Jidai -- a reincarnation, perhaps?"

"No, he's his descendant. He's the one who was always bringing me gifts to help me get over my illnesses."

"What illnesses? I don't remember you getting sick more than a couple of times throughout the entire quest," Miroku remarked.

"Don't you remember? My ji-chan told everyone in my time I was sick to cover up my absences at school. I was gone so much of the time. The trouble is, he couldn't keep it simple and just tell them I had a sore throat or the flu or anything like that -- he kept coming up with these exotic diseases. And Hojo would always bring me strange herbs and teas and vitamins to help combat them. Everyone thought it was a miracle that I lived long enough to graduate. Of course, it could have been worse…" she trailed off.

"How so?" Yusuke asked curiously.

Kagome blushed. "Well, my mother finally stepped in and stopped ji-chan after 2 years, thank Kami, because he had run out of other ideas and was deciding between chlamydia and syphilis for my next illness."

That quiet statement was met with a shout of laughter from Yusuke, a slight choking sound from the monk, and a round of hearty chuckles.

"Yeah, well, …he _meant_ well," she mumbled.

"I do have to wonder what your devoted boyfriend would have brought you for one of _those_ illnesses, Kagome-sama," Miroku waggled his eyebrows at her.

She groaned. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Your ji-chan's senility aside, just how well do you know this man, Miko? You realize there is a strong possibility he is league with the demon threat we have been sent here to deal with. Did you sense the gem on him?" Naraku quizzed her.

Kagome looked surprised at that. "No, I don't believe he had the necklace -- at least he wasn't wearing it. But I can't believe Hojo would be mixed up with demons. I'm sure he doesn't even know they exist. At least, … I'm sure he didn't 5 years ago. He is a little different now," she said, remembering how he had kissed her earlier.

"Different how?" Miroku asked.

"Well, he always was pretty self-confident, but now he has a different air about him. The other executives were talking about how cocky he is, but that he has a right to be. He never used to be arrogant in any way. And while he did always seem to just assume I would go out with him when I was well enough to, I never really felt like he was _intent_ on me. Does that make sense? But when I saw him in the lobby tonight, and he walked over to greet me, … I almost felt like he wasn't overly surprised to see me -- like he knew we would meet again. And he never kissed me like that before, and right in front of the guy he knew I was having dinner with, too," she frowned.

A low growl emanated from close beside her.

"He KISSED you!" Jakotsu shouted. "Spill it, sugar. Give Jakotsu all the juicy details."

"There are no details. That's it. And I'm having breakfast with him tomorrow." And then she mumbled something so low even Hiei, sitting next to her, couldn't make it out.

"What was that?" Jakotsu insisted.

"Um. I said I'm having breakfast with him tomorrow, … in his room."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kagome," Kurama started to argue.

"Oh, will you guys give her a break? It's well past time the girl got laid. Of course," Jakotsu said, turning to her, "Mr. Foxyman over there _did_ say he was stuck in the room when I was rocking loverboy's world today, and weren't you supposed to be searching them with him? Just where _were_ you two? And what were you doing in the meantime? Are you still a virgin, sugar? Because I can understand how the two of you might get carried away seeing Jakotsu in action." And he winked at her.

Feeling a blush sweeping her entire body, Kagome covered her face with both hands and groaned. (_I know what those 3 hentais did to deserve getting stuck with each other, but what did _I_ do? I must have been really bad in a former life. Oh wait. I guess I was Kikyou. Yes, that explains it._)

Seeing her reaction, Miroku felt compelled to inquire further. "What's this? First we find out about an old boyfriend, who just happens to waltz back into your life and start kissing you; Second, we hear about your sordid history of STDs; Third, we find out you have voyeuristic tendencies -- spying on poor little Jakotsu in an unguarded, intimate moment; and NOW we hear you have taken a kitsune lover? What happened to the sweet, innocent little miko I used to know?" he teased her mercilessly.

"Miroku!" she growled. Then she lunged at him, and dunked him, holding him underwater for a minute.

Laughing when he surfaced, he continued his verbal torture. "Why, Kagome-sama! I will be happy to let you press your ample bosom to my face any time you like -- you don't have to attack me and hold me down. Though if we weren't surrounded by water, I promise I wouldn't protest that, either."

"Oh! I have some things you might want to try -- handcuffs, blindfolds, silk ropes --you can borrow them anytime you like, sugar." Jakotsu offered. "By the way, he loved the pink negligee you gave me."

"AAAuuuggghh! Kouga, you can tell Lord Enmaru I quit. I'd rather be chained up in the Reikai for the next 100 years than keep hanging around with you hentais."

Still laughing, Miroku couldn't resist one last quip as she picked up her robe and stormed off. "Oh! If YOU want to be chained up, we can always take turns."

As laughter echoed through the cave, a certain fire apparition disappeared in a blur in the direction Kagome had taken.

"_Need I ask where you are going, Hiei?_"

"_**Did we not just decide she shouldn't walk around unescorted?**_"

"_Why do I get the feeling your reasons for escorting her are not completely due to your concern for her safety?_"

"_**Because you are no more a fool than I am -- just not as quick.**_" Hiei chuckled.

"**Damn cocky, little, fast bastard."**

"_You took the words right out of my mouth._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei quickly caught up to the fuming miko, and picking her up, headed for another one of the caves some distance away. He set her down near the spring and lit a couple of the torches. "How strong are your barriers, onna?"

She arched a brow at him. "You're not going to giggle like a certain perverted monk I know if I say they've never been breached, are you?" His lips twitched a bit, but he remained silent. "Okay, I'm assuming you are not asking out of idle curiosity. I take it you want me to seal us in here?"

"I think it would be prudent."

"Hmmmm. Should I be nervous?" she asked as she threw up a barrier at the entrance of the cave.

Hiei came up behind her and tossed her robe aside before wrapping his arms around her waist. "_Are_ you nervous being here with me?"

"No." She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. Then she stepped back, and taking his hand, led him into the water. After finding a comfortable place to sit down, he pulled her down onto his lap. Then he unpinned her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"You should always wear your hair down."

She laughed and told him, "You don't know how long it takes to dry it and comb it out every time I get it wet."

"I would do it for you," he said in a serious tone.

Startled, she looked at him. "Have you been reading that romance novel I have hidden in my underwear drawer? Or my diary? Because I didn't think there were any real men who would say things like that."

Looking a little offended, Hiei informed her, "First of all, I am not a _man_, I am youkai. Second, I wouldn't waste my time reading one of those trashy books ningen women are so fond of. And third, I wish you would quit acting so surprised and disbelieving of the things I say to you -- what possible reason could I have for lying? If I tell you something, onna, I mean it."

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to imply you were lying. It's just that you seem too good to be true -- every woman's fantasy." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm serious! You're handsome, strong, and intelligent. You don't play games -- you just came right out and told me you were interested in me. You understood and respected my hesitancy to go too far too fast. And saying you would dry and comb out my hair? That's one of the most incredibly romantic things I've ever heard. We ningen women turn to mush at things like that. It just doesn't really happen to real people. Certainly not to _me_, anyway. Are you sure you're real and not just a figment of my overactive imagination?" She poked him a few times in the chest.

"Is this real enough for you?" He fisted one hand in the hair at the nape of her neck and leaned in, taking possession of her lips in a fierce, hungry kiss. Ever since he had first seen her that evening, entering the shadowy cave and dropping her robe oh-so-innocently, but to such devastating effect, he had felt a growing hunger -- a desire -- an overpowering _need_ to touch her again. To taste her. To take her.  
Her lips were warm, and soft, and he was addicted to the sensations produced when he slid his own across them. She let out a small, contented sigh, as if she, too, had been waiting for this -- for this moment, this touch, for him. And he was overwhelmed with the thought that _this_ onna could truly want _him_ this way. But while he might wonder at it, he was _not_ going to waste time thinking about it. Not now. Not with her in his arms. It was with much regret that he relinquished his hold on her so they both could breathe, and settled back against the natural shelf he sat upon, drawing her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her once more.

"That's better than any fantasy _I_ ever had," she laughed softly. And they sat there contentedly a few minutes before she began to talk.

"Where is your home?"

"I don't have one. I stay at Genkai's temple sometimes to watch over Yukina. And sometimes, when I'm in the Makai, I stay at Mukuro's."

"Mukuro's? Are you two…? I didn't think she …"

Hiei chuckled. "No, we aren't, and she doesn't. How do _you_ know that about her, though?"

"I met her a few years ago. After an initial … misunderstanding, we got along all right. She is a very strong, very powerful woman. I respect her."

Wondering just a minute about what kind of 'misunderstanding' they might have had, Hiei came to one conclusion. "Mukuro propositioned you?"

Blushing, Kagome explained, "Well, kind of. Unfortunately, I really didn't understand what she was thinking when I agreed to 'be her guest.' It was quite embarrassing. But, we were able to laugh about it later, and become friends. I haven't seen her for a couple of years, though. How's she doing?"

Laughing, he told her, "She's fine. But if you knew that about her, why would you even ask if she and I …"

"Well, because what woman _wouldn't_, ahem, switch teams for a hot fire apparition like you?"

He liked the sound of that. His masculine ego swelled considerably.

"But, you really don't have a place you call home? Why not?"

"I have never needed one."

Sensing his unwillingness to talk about that topic any more, she changed the subject. "May I see the Jagan?"

He unbound his bandanna. Would she be repulsed by it? Frightened? Many females were. He wasn't prepared for her intense scrutiny. It was almost as if she and the Jagan were having a staring contest. He could feel the Jagan's interest in her, and he made sure he had a firm hold on it.

"Why did you have it implanted? You were surely powerful enough without it."

"I needed it to help me find my mother."

She nodded at that. "It remains a separate entity, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"And at its root, it is inherently evil."

He hesitated. "Yes." He knew that as a miko, the Junjoukaren no Miko, no less, she would not be able to reconcile the fact that he lived with such an evil entity as part of him.

Once again, she surprised him. She leaned over and kissed him. "You are incredibly strong, then, to control it and use it for good purposes. Brave, too, -- almost foolhardy. I wonder if anyone else could do it?"

He didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing as he tied the bandanna back on. She sat there and looked at him for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Hiei? I need to tell you something, … about Kurama. When we were stuck in that closet today, he said he was interested in me. And when I told him that you and I were … well, that we … oh, anyway, he said he knew about us and that you knew about him, too. What does that mean? That you both want to date me and you're both okay with it?"

Hiei was definitely surprised. (_She told Kurama she was with me? And she felt like she should tell me about him?_) He looked at her carefully. She seemed uncomfortable with the idea of dating both of them. (_Would she really turn him away if I asked her to? Of course, I __**can't, **__because of the bet, -- he has to have the same chance I do. Damn it._)

Not getting any kind of response from Hiei, Kagome felt she needed to explain further. "You two are best friends. And we're all working together, and this just seems like it can lead to nothing but trouble. And I really, really don't want to cause problems."

Hiei cut her off there. "There won't be any problems. Youkai are not like ningen."

Kagome rolled her eyes at that. "I know that.."

"Then don't worry about it."

"Fine, I won't," she huffed.

But if Hiei had known what Kagome was thinking, he might have answered differently. (_All of the youkai I've ever been around were extremely possessive about a female they cared for. I guess this is more casual than I had hoped. Of course it is, you baka! Did you really think someone like Hiei or Kurama would look at you for a serious relationship? Do you think they're looking for a mate? Baka!!_ _When this mission is over, you'll probably never see him -- or them -- again. So, what do you want to do about it? Throw this opportunity away, or make the most of it? Grow up already. Just don't let yourself get too attached …or is it already too late for that? _)

At the same time, Hiei was irritated at his own response to her mentioning Kurama. (_Damn it! I knew he would be pursuing her, too, from the very start. So, why does it irritate me to hear her say it? And why does the thought of him touching her aggravate me so? And why did she even tell me? Because she's honest. She wouldn't sneak around behind my back with him._ _And are we being honest with her? I am still confident I can win. I will win, and I will have her as my lover. So why does that not seem like enough now? The bet is beside the point. I want her._ _But once she knows who and what I really am …_)

With those thoughts rumbling around in his head, he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and there was a faint frown marring her brow. He lightly traced the fingers of one hand down her cheek, then her neck, drawing little circles at her collarbone. He smiled when she shivered. Right now, she was with him. _His_.And even if he couldn't have her forever, he would always have this moment. And if he had let the Jagan have its way, he would have heard those very thoughts echoed.

Hiei turned her so she was straddling his lap, and began to kiss her hungrily. She tilted her head and parted her lips to allow him access as her hands roamed his chest. She pressed firmly against the various muscles and hollows, reveling in the feel of his warm, wet skin. A little surprised at her boldness, he let her continue her explorations, while he swiftly cut the strings holding her bikini top in place. Tossing the small scrap of material on the banks of the spring, he began his own exploration of her newly-revealed flesh. She let out a gasp as his fingers found and caressed a dusky nipple, causing it to tighten and sending a surge of heat down into her very center. His lips traveled down her neck, pausing briefly at times to draw upon her sensitive skin.

One of his arms encircled her waist, to support her as she leaned back in unconscious invitation to his advances. When his mouth reached her breast, she let out a little cry, and her hands which had been clasping his shoulders tightly, moved to his hair. As he licked and suckled to his heart's content, she ran her fingers through his hair and traced the outline of his ears lightly, feeling so hot and so wound up inside, she thought she would explode. And when he switched his attentions to her other breast, she rocked her hips against him. That one gliding touch against the hardened proof of his arousal caused the spring that had been coiling inside her belly to come undone, and she cried out again as her body shook with the intensity of her orgasm.

Looking in amazement at the girl in his arms, Hiei quickly picked her up and then laid her down on the nearest fur spread out along the floor of the cave. He covered her body with his own and kissed her deeply. As his tongue stroked hers and his hands soothed her body, his only thought was that he had never known a female so passionate -- so incredibly responsive. And she was _his_. She had to be. He would make her his.

And with that thought in mind, he began to blaze a trail from her lips to her neck, from her neck to her breasts, from her breasts to her abdomen. As his fingers and tongue teased and scorched her skin, Kagome writhed in a sea of unfamiliar yet unbelievably pleasurable sensations. She wanted to say something, to touch him, _anything_, but felt almost paralyzed by the things _he_ was doing to _her_. Then he sat up and gently lifted her hips, sliding her bikini bottoms down her legs and tossing them aside. He smiled at her then. A knowing, confident, entirely, pridefully, _male_ smile. And she couldn't help smiling back. She sat up and threw her arms around him, pressing herself against him as she kissed him with a hunger she had never felt before. He let her control the kiss for a moment, enjoying the feel of her questing tongue sliding against his own and the waves of heat it set off inside of him. But he knew he would have to reassert his dominance in this dance or it would be over far too soon. As he felt one of her hands tentatively trace the length of his shaft through his swim trunks, he groaned and forced her back down with his body, before resuming his path to his previous goal.

Settling himself between her legs, he slowly approached the source of that tantalizing scent of hers. The familiar spark of oranges and lemons was now laced through with something spicier -- cinnamon, yes, that was it. And as he reached the apex of her thighs, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he cupped her buttocks and lifted them slightly before lowering his mouth for that first taste. Her hips bucked and her eyes shot open at the first touch of his lips. No one had ever touched her so intimately before, and she had thought she would be embarrassed by such a touch, but she wasn't. Instead, she felt like she had suddenly been set free, and she was flying on a wave of pleasure and desire. And she wanted more.

Hiei was too wrapped up in his own discovery and his body's reactions to notice how she bent her knees and opened her legs further in encouragement. He groaned his pleasure at discovering that her taste really was as good as her scent. No, _better_. And to his horror, he realized he was about to lose control like a damn schoolboy experiencing his first woman.

Just as he was about to stop for a minute, to get his body back under control, Kagome moaned and said, "Oh, Kami, Hiei! That feels sooooo gooood!" Nothing in her limited experience had even begun to prepare her for something like this. It was as if her body was not her own, but instead some kind of instrument he was playing a symphony on. She was merely a spectator, and yet she was also the receptacle of all pleasure-inducing nerve endings at the same time. And he lost his battle as she peaked for the second time and his tongue was drenched in her juices. Not one to cry over spilled, uh, milk, he greedily lapped up the intoxicating nectar she produced until she had calmed and he felt completely satiated. Then he moved up over her and kissed her softly before wrapping his arms around her and carrying her back into the water.

There, he sat down and placed her on his lap with her back against his chest, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Both extremely content, neither one said anything for a while, but each kept running their hands lightly over the other's arms and legs, and in Hiei's case, around and across her breasts and abdomen.

Finally, Kagome spoke. "Hiei, I've never done anything like this before, but I'd like to … well, return the favor."

"You don't have to."

"But, I want to. That is, if _you_ want to -- I don't want to make you do something you don't want."

He chuckled at her then. "I don't think there is a male alive who would complain about being forced to satisfy his onna that way."

"Good." She smiled at him as she stood up, and tried not to think about the way he'd said 'his onna' -- (_Don't go there, Kagome._) And she grabbed his hand as she stepped out of the water, and led him over to one of the furs. She pressed up against him and kissed him, slowly running her tongue along the edges of his lips until he opened to her. She ran her hands slowly, but firmly along his back, as if memorizing every plane and muscle. When she moved her mouth across his jaw to nip at his earlobe, he shivered, and let his hands do a little roaming of their own.

She moved her way down his neck, pausing to lightly bite and suck the tender skin there. Hiei was surprised at the sensations it sent through him, and it wasn't long before he felt hard enough to burst, and she had just moved to his chest! She teased and licked his nipples for a few minutes before drawing one into her mouth to suckle a little. Each draw of her lips caused a corresponding twinge of his now almost painfully hard member below, and he began to grind it against her to relieve some of the pressure. She looked up into his eyes and smiled as she slowly sank to her knees in front of him. She had barely even touched his length all this time, and knowing she had never done this before, he wondered how she would proceed.

She began by slowly massaging the muscles in his thighs, while rubbing her cheek against him softly, first on one side, then the other. Then as one small hand cupped his sac, he felt the fingers of the other slowly trace circles around him from base to tip. At the first soft touch of her tongue, his hips jerked, and he grabbed ahold of her shoulders to steady himself. He felt a low growl building in his throat as her tongue slowly bathed his shaft with long, firm strokes. When at last she covered the head with her mouth and slowly sucked it in, swirling her tongue around it before pulling more in, it was all he could to stand still. As she slowly engulfed the heated fleash as far as she could, and then increased the suction as she worked her way back up, pausing every little bit to stroke firmly with her tongue, Hiei moaned her name and panted out,

"Kagome, I thought you said you hadn't done this before."

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes, ran her tongue all around his tip, and said with a smile, "I haven't. How am I doing?"

He just groaned again as she resumed the downward motion. As she picked up the pace a bit, he moved one of his hands from her shoulder to tangle in her hair. He felt completely helpless and all-powerful at the same time. His whole body hummed with the intense sensations she was inflicting on him. It was a completely primal feeling -- he briefly thought this is what the cavemen must have felt like, standing there with his onna on her knees in front of him, giving of herself solely for him and his pleasure. However, there was only so much a male -- even a youkai -- could take, and Hiei was rapidly approaching his limit.

He could feel the tightening of his balls as they began to draw up, and the thickening of his shaft as if his very essence was gathering in upon itself for one final surge of power. He couldn't recall ever being so acutely aware of these feelings, and he thought his knees would buckle when he finally came with a shout. Her name lingered on his lips as she drank all of him in before letting him sink to his knees, where he gathered her to him roughly and nuzzled in her hair before collapsing on top of her in a contented heap.

"Um, Hiei? I don't mean to complain, but your arm is crushing my windpipe."

"You've got nobody to blame but yourself. You drained all my energy, onna. Tell me again how you've never done that before."

She giggled. "Just because I hadn't _done_ it, didn't mean I hadn't read about it or talked about it with my friends. They had lots of suggestions."

Hiei made a mental note to himself to send gifts to said friends, right before forbidding her to ever have any contact with them again -- obviously they were bad influences on her. Who knew what other completely inappropriate ideas they had given her? He would have to find out.

As he picked her up once more to settle them both in the soothing hot waters of the spring, he was stunned to realize she had climaxed again when he had. And inordinately pleased with himself. After all, _he_ hadn't even actually _done_ anything this time -- it was simply further proof of her responsiveness to him and his body.

He held her close as she drifted off to sleep, quickly lulled by the warmth of the water and the rhythmic stroking of his hand through her hair. Hiei couldn't remember ever feeling so totally satisfied -- not just by the sexual activity and physical release, but satisfied with where he was and who he was with, and the rest of the world could just pass right on by and he couldn't care less. Remembering his promise to dry and comb out her hair for her, he stood and wrapped her robe around her before sitting down on the ground and slowly running his fingers through the mass of wavy, dark curls. Turning up the heat a bit to make sure it was thoroughly dry, he finger-combed every inch of it from her scalp to the ends, and sighed as he relished the feeling of it as it flowed like silk over his hand, across his arm, and over his leg, with some of it pooling in his lap. Yes, he could get used to this. He frowned just a bit at that thought. This whole thing wasn't what he had expected. What had started as a simple pissing contest between him and Youko was rapidly turning into something Hiei had never allowed himself to even think about. And he was beginning to wonder if he was going to make it through with his ideals and his dignity intact or if he was going to turn into one of those pathetic, whipped, female-obsessed pansies like Yusuke, ( he shuddered at the thought), or worse, -- if he would have his greatest fear confirmed and be forced to reconcile himself to the lonely existence he had thought he was resigned to and would be content with.

He had a lot of thinking to do. And an onna to woo. And a kitsune to thwart. And, oh yeah, he had to save the world from evil demon forces and a necklace that controlled desires. One thing at a time. First, he had to put his onna to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, the occupants of the top floor could all hear Kuwabara loudly shouting. "Woo hoo! Pay up, Urameshi! I told you Jakotsu would be too scared of Hiei to try anything again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the male detectives prepared to gather and settle the day's assignments, since two of their members had left early the night before, Kurama confronted Hiei.

"You were out quite late last night."

"Hn."

"Since you aren't calling for payment, I take it you left unsatisfied."

"Hn. I wouldn't say that," he smirked as he walked out the door.

Something on Hiei's dresser caught Kurama's eye, and he walked over and picked up the two dark pieces of material that comprised the bikini Kagome had been wearing.

"**Dirty, rotten, speedy, little bastard,**" Youko growled.

"_Indeed,_" Kurama agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome rifled through her underwear drawer, she sighed. She was down 2 bras, 1 pair of panties, and now her favorite bikini.  
"Jakotsu? Want to go to the lingerie store with me later?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 8:00 sharp, Kagome nervously tapped on the door of Room 301. She had decided to dress simply for her breakfast date with Hojo in a plain red sundress decorated with a white flower pattern and a white ruffle at the hem, hitting right above her knees. She wore her hair down, just pulled away from her face with a red hair band. Her only jewelry was a plain silver pendant with a pink stone.

When the door opened, her greeting died on her lips as she stared at the man in front of her. He was wearing a black bathrobe, loosely belted at his waist, and exposing a well-toned and tanned chest. His muscular legs were bare up past his knees. His long brown hair was wet, and dripping slightly as it flowed over his shoulders and down his back. His dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously as he took her hand and guided her in. His arm encircled her waist and he dipped his head to brush her lips with his.

"I've been waiting for you, Kagome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- End Chapter Seven

Hee hee hee! That was pretty evil of me, wasn't it?


	8. Chapter 8 Sneaky Tactics & Sneak Attacks

You reviewers really keep me going! I didn't think I'd have this ready to post until tomorrow, but, everyone has been so enthusiastic about the story, I got up WAY early this morning to get it ready to go. This chapter is extra long just for you guys! (And because I had to move the plot along.)

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - **"Youko" **_"Kurama" __**"Hiei"**_

(_thoughts to self_)

DISCLAIMER: Anyone who claims to own "Inuyasha" or "Yu Yu Hakusho," other than their rightful owners is a dirty, rotten, filthy bast- er, liar. And anyone who profits from them other than their rightful owners is lower than worm filth. And by golly, I'll be glad to 'dis them false claimers all over the place.

Hentai Bets

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last time _-

When the door opened, her greeting died on her lips as she stared at the man in front of her. He was wearing a black bathrobe, loosely belted at his waist, and exposing a well-toned and tanned chest. His muscular legs were bare up past his knees. His long brown hair was wet, and dripping slightly as it flowed over his shoulders and down his back. His dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously as he took her hand and guided her in. His arm encircled her waist and he dipped his head to brush her lips with his.

"I've been waiting for you, Kagome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Sneaky Tactics and Sneak Attacks

"Hojo, " she breathed.

As the door closed behind her, Yusuke turned to the other detectives in the hallway and said, "What the fuck was that?!? Did you see that?"

"Um, it would appear that this Hojo was happy to see Kagome-sama."

"He was in a fucking bathrobe! Kurama? Hiei? Aren't you guys going to do something?"

"Yusuke, as much as I would like to barge in there and usher her back out, I'm afraid that _is_ the role she is playing for this mission. She's supposed to get close to the executives and find the necklace, and this _Hojo_ is most likely involved somehow."

"**Get close, hell! If he held her any closer, they'd be wearing the same bathrobe!**"

"_**You may keep thoughts such as those to yourself, fox.**_"

"**What? Are you trying to tell me you wouldn't like to cut that ningen pretty boy from stem to stern and hollow him out to use as a sailboat?**" snarled Youko.

"_I think I'd prefer you go back to bombarding me with images of naked women rather than that one, thank you,_" Kurama told him.

"_**Hn. Dramatic as always. You know as well as I do that's too flamboyant and would attract too much attention. All that's needed is a simple suggestion, with the Jagan's help, that Jakotsu is more to his liking.**_"

"_Hiei! You know you can't do that!_"

"_**Hn.**_"

"**I like it**," Youko nodded.

"So none of you are worried about her being in there with him?" Yusuke asked.

"Come now, boys. You all know that Kagome isn't likely to get her head turned by a pretty face. Or a gorgeous body. Or by the fact that he's rich. And successful. Hmmm. Come to think of it, wonder if he'd like a little Jakotsu? It's a shame he had to see her first. Of course, the fact that they have a history together might count for something with Kagome."

"Jakotsu, My Miko has a history with all of _us_, and _we_ have yet to enjoy her charms," Naraku informed the group.

"She's NOT Your Miko!" Four voices shouted at him.

"And if you get too close to her 'charms,' you will find more than your eyebrows missing," Hiei hissed.

"As much as I'd like to stand here and discuss Kagome-sama's sex life all day, particularly concerning her whereabouts for most of the night last night," Miroku said, with a pointed look at Hiei, "I believe we need to tend to our assignments."

"Are we switching duties? I'm tired of walking around the village, " Jakotsu pouted. "What say you and me take a turn in the woods, big boy?" He winked at Kuwabara.

"Uh,…uh, Yusuke? Didn't you say we should continue on since we have a good idea where the second camp is? Didn't you?" Kuwabara asked desperately.

"Hmmmm. Is that what I said? I can't remember …" Yusuke pretended to think about it.

Kurama told them, "I will be remaining in the hotel. After Kagome leaves and the man goes to his meetings, I'll search his room."

"Hn. I will be staying here as well. He bears watching," Hiei said.

"But, Hiei, you aren't supposed to be seen around here. Remember, you are supposed to be Kagome's boyfriend that left," Kurama reminded him.

"You know as well as anyone that if I don't wish to be seen, I will not be."

"You two are so obvious, you're pathetic," Naraku sneered. But he shrank away under the weight of their glares.

Miroku snickered a bit, but quickly sobered up when the two turned their glares in his direction. "All right then. Why don't Naraku and Jakotsu go with Yusuke and Kuwabara to the first camp. Two of you can stay there as surveillance, while the other two locate the second camp. I will continue to patrol the village and keep all the beautiful maidens safe."

"Under _your _vigilant eye, I'll be surprised if there are any _maidens_ left in the village by the time this mission is over," Naraku said, arching his penciled-in brow.

"Why Naraku, I never knew you were so interested in my _eye's _prowess -- how nice to know you hold it in such high esteem," the monk quipped.

"Oh, Miroku! You're so naughty!" Jakotsu tittered. "Well, come on, darlings," he said, hooking one arm through Kuwabara's and one through Yusuke's, "let's go for a romp in the woods."

As the others departed, Kurama and Hiei looked at each other.

"I've never known you to foist your job off on someone else to follow along after a woman like a lovesick puppy," Kurama accused.

"Perhaps Jakotsu would prefer a redheaded playmate -- I believe Youko mentioned the hentai was fond of props and role-playing," Hiei returned, pulling down his bandanna slightly.

Kurama shuddered at the thought.

"Indeed. Now, focus. We both know that this man -- this _Hojo_ -- must be connected to the necklace somehow. If he doesn't have it, it is likely he was sent here to get it. He has already shown decided interest in Kagome. I will not allow her to be harmed just because she seems to be 'in the best position' to check the prime suspect out. Due to their history and his interest, she is also in the most vulnerable position," Hiei explained.

"You are right. She is less suspicious of him than she should be. I am uneasy about the ways she says he has changed. And the circumstances that brought him here cannot be ignored."

"So we are agreed. We will have to watch her, and him, closely."

"Hai," Kurama said with a smile on his face and his eyes flashing gold, "and it would be a shame if any mishap were to befall her erstwhile new suitor."

"Hn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the door closed behind her, Kagome found herself practically backed up against it with Hojo's arm resting beside her head. He started to lean down to kiss her again, but she ducked under his arm and stepped further into the room. Like the ones on the top floor, this was a suite, and Kagome walked into the sitting area to sit down on the sofa. Chuckling at her action, Hojo followed her over, and stood at the end of the sofa looking at her for minute.

"Ah, Kagome. You haven't changed. Still dodging my affections," he said with a smile.

"That … that's not true, Hojo. I never, … you never …" she looked around, completely flustered.

He laughed and touched her cheek. "I'm teasing. Gomen nasai for the way I'm dressed, or should I say _not_ dressed," he winked. "The phone rang right as I stepped out of the shower, and I had to take the call -- important business. I'm afraid I didn't have time to get dressed after that before you arrived. If you'll pardon me for a few minutes, room service should be arriving with the food I ordered soon."

"That's all right, take your time, " Kagome smiled at him.

"Kagome, I want you to just relax and forget about everything else and enjoy this breakfast with me," he said, with a rather intense look.

"Okay."

After Hojo walked into the other room and closed the door, Kagome sat there a moment and frowned. _Something_ had just happened. But what? She had felt a slight tingling awareness of _something_. But it was gone now. She looked around the room, but nothing came to her. Shrugging her shoulders, she settled back to wait.

(_Hojo sure has changed. He never used to be so … direct. Or charming. Or HOT. Wait, where did _that_ thought come from?)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

An hour later, feminine laughter rang out into the hall as the door to Room 301 opened. Kagome stepped out, followed by Hojo, who placed a hand at her waist as they walked to the stairs.

"Kagome, I want you to have lunch with me -- we'll have a picnic outside somewhere."

A tingly shiver ran down her spine. "That sounds nice. It's such a pretty day. Shall I get the food together?"

"No, leave that to me. I'll pick you up at your room when the meeting's over -- around 11:30, all right?"

"All right."

And he leaned over and kissed her lightly before heading down the stairs. Kagome put a hand to her lips and frowned. But it was nothing compared to the frown she saw on Hiei's face when she turned to go upstairs. Not saying a word, he just grabbed her by the hand and started marching her up the stairs.

"Hiei? What are you doing here? I thought you were out scouting for the second camp."

No response.

"Um, what are you doing?"

Silence.

"Are you mad because Hojo kissed me?"

They stopped in front of the door to her room and he held out his hand for the key. Rolling her eyes, she handed it to him. Once they were both inside, Hiei stalked over to the window and stood there looking out. Kagome walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you going to answer me, or are you going to sulk like a little boy?"

"Hn. Don't be ridiculous onna. I am not affected by the sight of a foolish ningen who doesn't even know how to kiss an onna properly. And youkai do not sulk."

Grinning widely now, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and stifled a giggle in the back of his neck. "So, you _are_ mad because Hojo kissed me."

"Hn."

She kissed his cheek. "Don't be mad."

"You smell."

"What?!?" She stepped back and planted her hands on her hips.

"You reek of him."

"I'd forgotten how incredibly rude you youkai can be with those annoying senses of yours," she huffed.

Just then they heard a knock, and Kagome stomped over to open the door. Seeing the annoyed look on her face as she looked back at Hiei, Kurama smiled as he came in.

"**Looks like the half-pint let his jealousy get the better of him,**" Youko laughed.

"_I do believe you are right._"

"**Well, then, we'll just have to soothe her ruffled feathers.**"

"You look particularly lovely today, Kagome," Kurama said, taking her hand and kissing it, then smiling warmly at her.

"Arigato," she said as her cheeks turned pink. "That's very kind of you to say."

"Not at all. It's merely the truth. But, then again, you always look lovely."

She blushed even more, and smiled. He led her over to the sofa, and they sat down.

"I think we need to discuss this latest development," he said.

"You mean Hojo?"

"Yes. How did your breakfast with him go?"

"It was really very pleasant. We just talked about old times and caught up on old friends. It was actually kind of fun. And we're going on a picnic later."

Hiei turned to face them and rolled his eyes at her. "Hn. At least he put some clothes on at some point."

"Wha …? How did you know about the bathrobe? Were you spying on us?" She narrowed her eyes and glared at them.

"Not at all, Kagome, " Kurama hastened to assure her. "We were all just heading out to get started on the day, and had reached that floor when he opened the door."

"ALL of you? As in Miroku, Naraku, and Jakotsu, too? Great. I'll never hear the end of it. With all of the weird stuff they're always up to, why is _my_ personal life always their main topic of conversation?" Her shoulders slumped at the thought. "When this is over, I need a real vacation."

Kurama scooted closer to her and putting his arm around her, encouraged her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure it's just because they care about you, and with you being the only woman on the team, they probably feel a bit protective of you, too."

"Yeah, well, they don't _need_ to," she grumbled.

Annoyed that Kurama was taking advantage of her irritation with him and her teammates, Hiei spoke sharply. "Did either of you happen to remember to look for the necklace?"

Startled by the curtness of his question, Kagome's eyes widened briefly, then she looked at him speculatively. Catching the look, Kurama smiled again.

"**It looks like the little hothead has been hiding his nasty disposition from her,**" Youko mused.

"_Yes, I believe until now he _has_ been on his best behavior with her._"

"**Wonder how she'll like the real him in all his ill-tempered, mean-spirited glory -- the rotten, little bugger.**"

Hiei arched a brow at him.

"I didn't find any trace of the necklace in his room. Did you see it or sense it on him?" Kurama asked aloud.

Kagome frowned. "No, but, …"

"But what?" Kurama prompted.

"Well, it was strange. For just a minute, I felt like there was something wrong, but I couldn't tell _what_. It was like something happened, but, well, … _nothing happened_."

"_Hiei? I really don't like the sound of that._"

"_**I know. But we both can tell he didn't do anything to her.**_"

"_We don't know enough about how the Gem actually works, though._"

"Hey, guys? Don't look so concerned. It may have been nothing -- just nerves on my part."

"We can't afford to dismiss anything lightly, no matter how innocuous it may seem. But, you are sure you didn't sense any abnormal energy?" Kurama asked, concern obvious in his voice and eyes.

"Other than that momentary tingling, no. Nothing. And I'm not sure it was anything at all."

"Nonetheless, you will not be going on a picnic with him," Hiei told her.

"Excuse me? I most definitely will. Aside from the fact that he's a friend of mine, you two seem to seriously suspect he has something to do with the Gem we are looking for, though I still find that hard to believe," she informed him.

"Don't be foolish, onna. It's too dangerous."

"In case you have forgotten, _this is my job_." She stood up and narrowed her eyes at him, letting her aura flare in a show of power. "You need to get over the fact that I'm an _onna_, and recognize that I am the leader of my team. Believe me, I've been in a lot more dangerous situations than sipping wine and eating cheese and crackers while sitting on a blanket outside on a pretty day. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do."

And she turned on her heel and left.

"_**Damn foolish onna! She knows the potential dangers of that damn Gem, not to mention if that youkai, Musou, is around.**_"

"_I think that was her point, Hiei. She _does_ know. And she is a very powerful miko. We need to remember that regardless of how ridiculous her teammates act, they have been performing the same kind of duties we have._" Kurama gave him a brief, considering look before he, too, walked to the door to leave. "_I don't believe I have ever seen you so concerned for someone else's safety before, except for Yukina. Could it be you are viewing her in a sisterly manner?_" He laughed when Hiei growled at him.

"_**You should show some concern for your **_**own**_** safety, if you keep annoying me, fox.**_"

He heard Kurama's voice call out in the hall, "Wait up, Kagome. I'll accompany you to the shops."

"_**Dirty, rotten, sneaky, polite bastard**_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she sat on a thick, blue blanket which was spread out in a small clearing near the edge of the forest close to the village. It really was a beautiful day. And here she was, having a delicious and romantic picnic lunch with a handsome and charming man, and all she could think about was a rude, passionate fire apparition and a mischievous, seductive kitsune avatar. (_How twisted is that? Girl, you have some serious issues if it takes someone with demon blood to get under your collar -- or skirt._) Which reminded her of the lingerie she'd bought a little while ago. If someone was going to pocket any more of her underwear, by golly, she wanted it to be sexy.

She smiled and laughed to herself as she remembered the way Kurama's eyebrows had lifted when he found out her destination was the lingerie shop. He didn't know it, but she had watched him as he glanced at the various displays, and had selected some of the ones that had made his golden eyes sparkle. After all, who has better taste than a kitsune when it comes to seductive wear?

She was going to have to do some thinking about just what in the world she was doing with him. And Hiei. On the one hand, both said they were interested in her. That was surprising enough, in and of itself, unless they were just passing time on this mission with the only woman really available to them. But she had actually thought there might be something between her and Hiei before she found out about Kurama and the fact that they both seemed okay with the other one being with her.

("_Youkai are not like ningen." Well, no shit. But I had always been under the impression that when it came to someone they wanted to BE with, they were WORSE. Look at how Inuyasha and Kouga acted, and neither one of them had even really, TRULY wanted me -- no matter what they might have said sometimes. Of course, in those days, neither of them considered the possibility that they might be able to just sleep with me without having to take me for a mate. Not that I _would_ have back then, of course. Maybe that's the difference. So, maybe Kurama and Hiei's attitudes _are_ normal for youkai in these more modern times where attitudes towards sex and commitment are so much more lax. Huh. That makes sense. So, the whole Hiei/Kurama situation -- it's completely casual, right? _

_But earlier, Hiei seemed almost jealous -- of _HOJO_. Now he's a great-looking guy, but I'd much rather be stuck in a closet with Kurama. But Hiei's okay with Kurama and me. It's okay to share a woman with another youkai, but not with a ningen? What kind of screwed-up code of ethics is that? Go figure. Wait a minute. Maybe they're just really good friends and are going to spring some kind of threesome idea on me. Now that I think of it, I'm surprised Miroku and Naraku never suggested it. Maybe I should get that pay-per-view porn channel tonight to see how that kind of stuff works. Boy, wouldn't I like to have to explain THAT bill to Lord Enmaru. Ack! Now I'm starting to think like those hentais I work with. Maybe this isn't about me or sex at all. Maybe Hiei and Kurama just have a lingerie fetish. I wonder what they ARE doing with my underwear? Is it hanging up in their room? Oh, please don't let them be wearing it!_)

A finger touching the tip of her nose brought her out of her musings. "You seem a million miles away, Kagome," Hojo gently teased her. "What are you thinking about?"

Blushing with embarrassment over her last thoughts and her rudeness, she apologized. "Gomen nasai, Hojo. I'm afraid I was lulled into reverie by the warmth and beauty of the day and this peaceful setting. I'm sorry to be such poor company."

"Not at all," he smiled and stretched out beside her, crossing his arms behind his head as he lay back and looked up at the sky. "I'd rather spend the day with you, even if you never said a word, than with anyone else I can think of."

"**Oh, he's GOOD. Very smooth for a ningen.**" Youko commented on the scene playing out on the forest floor below them as Kurama and Hiei perched in nearby trees.

"_**Hn. What onna would believe such a statement?**_"

"**But Hiei, isn't that your idea of the perfect date? Not having to listen to or talk to anyone? Hell, isn't that the reason you DON'T date or bother with lovers? So you don't have to take the time or put forth the effort needed for such a relationship? Now that I think about it, you're right. You should go with your strengths -- you're a rude, anti-social, mean-tempered little so-and-so. It wasn't fair of me to push you into this competition. Give up Kagome and you can return to your miserable solitude,**" Youko offered.

"_**So you admit your only hope of winning her is for me to bow out,**_" Hiei shot back.

"**If you think …**"

Just then, they both sensed the approaching auras of several lower class demons. As they were turning to rush into the woods to head them off, Hiei was stunned to see Kagome bend over and kiss the man.

"_**What the hell?!?**_"

"_Hurry Hiei! We can't let them get too close to the village,_" Kurama called out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were 10 of them, in varying shapes and sizes, and they greeted the two youkai detectives when they saw them.

"You must be from the other camp. Have you come to aid us in retrieving the Gem?"

"No, we were merely scouting," Kurama told them. "Surely you aren't planning to attack the village and resort with just the 10 of you."

"Of course not, fool," a panther demon stepped forward. "Don't they tell you guys anything over there? Our ningen spy assured us that the one with the Gem would be near the forest -- an easy target to pick off."

"_There were at least 3 more of the executives walking around the edges of the forest earlier. So, we still don't know for sure if Hojo has it or if it's one of the others._"

"_**If he doesn't have it, he could very well be the spy they mentioned.**_"

"Well, don't just stand there. Let's go get it."

A female voice called out from somewhere off to the side, "Sorry, fellas. I can't let you do that." Kagome stepped out of the shadows and the panther began to laugh.

"Well, well. What have we here? A pretty little ningen. And just what do you think you can do to stop us?" He snorted at the idea that the onna could have any effect on them. "Perhaps we'll take you back to our camp. Our leader has a taste for small, dark-haired onnas."

To his amazement, she began to glow, and a soft pink light surrounded her. Her hair whipped up around her as if caught in a light breeze. Then she drew back her right arm and shoved it forward at him, sending forth a glowing pink ball of energy which struck the panther demon in the chest. Before he could even cry out, he disintegrated into a pile of ash. Another ball of energy struck the snake demon that had been behind him, with the same effect.

"A miko!" snarled a second panther demon, before he turned tail and rushed off deeper into the forest. As the remaining demons turned toward the woman and lunged forward, Hiei and Kurama drew their weapons and attacked. The sound of the Rose Whip whistled through the air, striking its target with deadly accuracy, while the quick, sure strikes of the katana felled its first opponent in mere minutes.

After a short, but fierce battle, 3 figures were left standing among the trees. "… four, five. Damn it! There's only 5 bodies here -- where did the other one go?" A very irritated miko slowly turned in a circle , searching the trees for any sign of the missing demon. She sent out her aura to search, but came up with nothing.

"Don't waste your time. He is well away from here already -- he left before the fighting began. Even I couldn't catch up with him before he reaches his camp," Hiei informed her.

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" She kicked up the nearest of four piles of ash so it scattered across the ground. "Now they'll know we're here."

"I think they would have suspected something when this group failed to return anyway," Kurama pointed out.

Heaving a deep sigh, Kagome agreed. "You're right. Someone needs to warn our scouts -- they're in greater danger of being discovered now. Actually, we should all gather anyway to rethink our plans, and perhaps refocus our strategy now that we know there IS a ningen cooperating with the demons."

"And we know that the one with the Gem must be one of the four men out here near the forest in the last little while," Kurama added.

"That includes your boyfriend," Hiei told her coldly.

"My what? Oh my gosh! I've got to get back before Hojo wakes up," she started to run off.

"What do you mean 'before he wakes up'? Just how did you manage to get away from him?" Kurama asked curiously.

She turned back and blushed lightly, shuffling her feet. "Oh. Well, I kissed him, so I could reach the correct pressure points in his neck to knock him out."

Kurama grinned at her. "I told you your distraction technique is excellent."

"So, the man is unconscious right now? Then this is the perfect opportunity to search him for the necklace." And Hiei took off in a blur.

When Kagome and Kurama reached the clearing, Hiei was waiting with a disgusted look on his face.

"He doesn't have a necklace on him. I will go retrieve the others from the forest and we will meet in your room later." "_**You will watch over her, fox.**_" With that, he was gone.

Kagome walked quickly over to the blanket where Hojo was still lying peacefully, if in a somewhat uncomfortable-looking position. "What did he do -- toss him around like a sack of potatoes?" she whispered to Kurama.

"I'm sure he was simply in a hurry to search for the necklace," Kurama smiled, surreptitiously dropping a seed to the ground near the unconscious man before leaping into a nearby tree.

"Hmph. I'll bet." She sat down on the blanket and carefully moved Hojo so his head was resting in her lap. He stirred and came to with a start just moments later.

"What? What happened?" he asked bewilderedly.

She smiled at him and said, "You fell asleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

Noticing his position and vaguely remembering her leaning over to kiss him, he smiled back at her. "Thank you, sweetheart. But I suppose we should gather everything up. He looked at his watch and said, "My next meeting starts in 25 minutes."

"Okay."

"Dinner at 6:00?"

Knowing the detectives needed to meet and talk as soon as the others got back, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I promised some friends we'd have dinner tonight."

"Some friends? Kagome, I want to see you tonight, even if it's late, so I want you to meet me for drinks in the bar at 10:00, all right?"

There it was again. That strange tingling. What was it?

"Okay, Hojo." She glanced around with a small frown, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she put the folded up blanket in the picnic basket with the other things, and they started back. A pained look crossed Hojo's face as he reached to take the basket from her. "What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess it's been a while since I spent any time lying around on the ground -- my ribs are sore -- it almost feels like somebody kicked me."

Kagome could have sworn she heard a muffled laugh coming from the trees where Kurama was hidden, and she glared back in that direction before walking on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome phoned in the orders for Room Service for all 8 detectives, they lounged around the sitting room and talked a little about the day's events.

"So you guys actually got to do a little fighting? Damn! I sure could have used the exercise," complained Yusuke.

"If you needed exercise, you should have accepted Jakotsu's offer this afternoon, honey. I can guarantee a full-body workout you'd never forget," he said, licking his lips.

"Does he ever let up?" Yusuke asked the room at large.

"No."

"So, how many did Kagome-sama take out?" Miroku asked.

"She purified four of them into little piles of ash," Kurama answered. "I've never seen a miko's powers firsthand before -- it was quite …"

"Scary?" Jakotsu said with a shudder.

"Awe-inspiring?" Miroku enthused.

"Sexually stimulating?" Naraku closed his eyes and smiled.

"I was going to say magnificent," Kurama finished.

"**Yeah, but I think I have to agree with Naraku on this one. There's just something about a powerful female …**" Youko began.

"…_**wreaking death and destruction …**_" Hiei agreed.

"_I should have known you two would agree on that._"

"She only took out four of them? She must have wanted to see you two in action. So, she must not have thrown out a purifying wave of energy -- did she shoot them with hama no ya?" Miroku tried to get some more details out of them.

"I didn't take a bow and arrows with me on a picnic, Miroku," Kagome told him as she walked over and started to sit down in the only available seat left -- on the sofa in between Hiei and Kurama. She paused for a second, hesitating as her thoughts went back to the possibility they might be wanting to get her in a threesome, but then she shook it off and sat down.

"So, you threw focused energy bursts? I'll bet that tired you out."

"Yeah. It kind of blew my whole afternoon. I just soaked in the tub and took a nap," she smiled teasingly, "Of course, I would MUCH rather have been trudging through the forests like you guys, but … well, somebody has to do the grunge work. Though the Bordeaux Hojo brought to go with our lunch WAS particularly fine."

She giggled as several sets of eyes glared at her.

"By the way, Hiei, I thought you were going to search him for the necklace -- not _mug_ him," Kagome poked him in the shoulder. "Did you have to be so rough -- it looked like you tossed him around. Fortunately, he thinks he's just sore from lying on the ground."

Kurama chuckled. "Of course, he _did_ say it felt like someone had kicked him in the ribs. Know anything about that?"

"Hn."

That earned him a hard glare from the woman sitting next to him, and several snickers from around the room.

"So, you _did_ get back at him for that little bathrobe stunt this morning, huh?" Yusuke said, stirring the pot.

"Shut up, detective."

"Hiei!" Kagome yelled at him.

"So," Miroku broke in and swiftly changed the subject, " did you actually find the 2nd camp before having to come back?"

"They sure did. His highness and I" Jakotsu pointed to Naraku, "got to check it out a little bit with hotsuff there when he came to gather us all up. And let me tell you, there was a WHOLE lot of ugly going on there. Not much talent at all except for your old stalker/kidnapper-wannabe, Kagome. You didn't tell me that Musou was so fine. Tres yummy!" Jakotsu said enthusiastically.

"He literally ripped that face off of an itinerant monk, after trying several others that he didn't like as well," Kagome told him. She looked over at Naraku. "That really was sick, you know. Why didn't he have a face of his own?"

"Because, My darling Miko, he wasn't originally a separate entity. He was an amalgamation of various other demons encasing my human heart."

"She's NOT …"

"Just whose Miko is she if not mine? I shall continue to refer to her as such," Naraku bellowed as he stood to answer the knock at the door.

"Um, Naraku?" Kagome said quietly. "Why must you keep yanking their chain like that? You know I'm really not your miko."

"Your lips say no, but … ah -- our dinner is here."

And any further discussion was postponed for a few minutes while the food was brought in and passed around. Then they resumed talk of the camp's location and the number of demons they had seen there.

"… and, oh yeah! Wait til you hear THIS: we found out why this Musou dude wants the Gem of Desire. Koenma's gonna have to eat his words -- he laughed at me, but I was right!" proclaimed Yusuke self-righteously before he broke out in laughter.

Kuwabara joined him with a loud guffaw. "Yep. You sure were, Urameshi!"

"Right about what?" Naraku asked.

"He wants to use the Gem to make people horny -- in particular, ningen women."

"WHAT?!!?"

Miroku choked on his dinner. "Excuse me," eyes watering, he still had to ask, "not that it seems unreasonable to me, but why?"

"So they will sleep with all these demons he has gathered and produce an army of hanyous," Yusuke said smugly.

"And just why does he want 'an army of hanyous?' What does he hope to gain with such?" Kurama was sitting on the edge of the couch now, staring intently at Yusuke.

"Because hanyous have always proven difficult for the Reikai to regulate. If their human blood is strong enough, they can pass into the Ningenkai at will because the barriers read them as human. So, it pretty much boils down to access to the Ningenkai. If his army is big enough, he can also create enough unrest in the Makai to really wreak some havoc both there and in the Reikai, too. And do you want to know why he is doing all this, Kagome?" he looked pointedly at her.

A little confused as to why he would ask her, specifically, when they would ALL obviously want to know, she said, "Of course. He has another goal in mind as well?"

"Oh yeah. You." At the shock and disbelief on her face, he continued. "Well, more specifically, he's looking for one of your descendants -- one of your _female_ descendants to be his mate, because naturally, he thinks you're long dead by now. And he's been trying to find a way into the Ningenkai to search '_for the one that must be his' _all this time. He's a real nut job."

The room was silent for a few minutes as they all thought about that. Then Kagome spoke.

"That's just not possible. _No one_ is that insane."

"My dear Mi…" glancing around and seeing eyes narrowing at him, Naraku sighed. "Kagome, I have told you, you have no idea of the obsessions you can inspire. And Musou was essentially _nothing but_ that obsession."

"Ah, Kagome-sama. To think I knew you when you were merely a young, innocent schoolgirl traipsing around the countryside of Feudal Japan in a scandalously short skirt, unknowingly stirring the passions of simple, humble monks, hanyous, and demons of all walks. And now, here you are, a mature, seductive, but still innocent young woman, traipsing around the three realms, still unknowingly stirring the passions of ningens, hanyous, demons, and also a few demi-gods, even without that delightful skirt, -- which I miss by the way. And along the way, you have become the catalyst for causing a mass seduction and impregnation of hundreds of women, for causing unrest and upheaval in the Makai as a result of the creation of a whole faction group comprised of a mixed-species, for potentially throwing the Reikai into chaos as they try to deal with the problem, resulting in Lord Enmaru retiring to his room with a migraine. All because a demon, who wasn't really anything to begin with, saw you one day and could never forget you -- even 500 years later. You put Helen of Troy to shame. Again, I feel very privileged that Buddha saw fit to allow my life to intersect with yours."

Kagome got up and left the room. They heard the sliding door to the balcony open and close.

"Idiot," Hiei hissed before following after her.

"What?"

"You implied that she is somehow to blame for all this," Kurama berated him disapprovingly.

With a stricken look on his face, Miroku protested, "That wasn't my intention -- honestly. I'll go talk to her."

"No. Hiei will."

"You're not serious, Kurama? Shorty doesn't talk to anybody -- let alone try to make them feel better," Yusuke pointed out.

"He talks to her," Kurama said quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out on the balcony, Hiei walked over and took a look at the hand Kagome was holding up to her mouth.

"Ow, damn it!"

The knuckles were scraped and it was already starting to bruise along the back side of it. Obviously, she had punched the brick wall she was standing next to.

He raised a brow at her. "Baka onna."

"Either kiss it and make it all better or go away," she said grumpily.

Hiei lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it before slowly running his tongue across it. Then he pressed a kiss to each knuckle and ran his tongue down each finger, sucking the ends into his mouth one at a time before releasing each of them with another soft kiss. Her eyes started to glaze over at the sensual treatment, and he smiled at her smugly. The he pulled her into the circle of his arms and caressed her lips with his, once, twice, three times before pulling her closer and nuzzling her temple softly.

"You know you are not to blame for whatever plans this Musou has."

She sighed. "I know. But I still feel … somewhat responsible. This whole mission is just so bizarre. First Hojo shows up and may be involved, now Musou. You have to admit, it's like the Kamis were all sitting around going 'Hmmm. What shall I throw at Kagome today? I know -- she hasn't seen so-and-so for a while. Let's throw him back in her life and see what happens.' I'm half afraid to walk out in the hallway because I may bump into Homoru-sensei. He was my math teacher."

"Was he obsessed with you, too?"

"I thought so -- obsessed with making my life miserable."

Hiei chuckled.

"Arigato." As she started to move so they could go back in and rejoin the others, a thought hit her. She hugged him again, this time running one hand up his back under his shirt.

Hiei's eyes widened at the touch of her hand on his bare skin, and he smirked slightly to himself as she once again turned to go inside, -- feeling rather full of himself with the knowledge that she just couldn't keep her hands off of him.

Kagome let out a small sigh. (_No bikini top -- thank Kami!_)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Miroku apologized and Kagome told him everything was fine, the two teams began to discuss their next course of action. Yusuke and Naraku were all for an all-out frontal assault on the two camps of demons. Kurama and Miroku thought it was more important to find the necklace first. They now had narrowed down the possibilities of the necklace's owner to 4 men, including Hojo. Kagome reminded them they also needed to be on the lookout for the man serving as a spy for the demons. They were just talking about how they would protect the four men in question until they knew for sure who had the necklace, when the phone rang.

As Kagome answered it, the others decided they would have to assign each man a bodyguard. An argument broke out when Kagome's name was suggested for Hojo. Kagome sat back down with a frown on her face.

"What is it, Kagome-sama?"

"That was Hojo. He won't be able to meet me in the bar later. He had to go see the village physician a little while ago. He says he must have come into contact with some rare plant that reacts similarly to poison ivy when we were near the forest for our picnic. He broke out in itchy patches of blisters along one arm and down his back. Fortunately, the doctor was able to give him a cortisone shot for the itching and had some kind of salve he applied which is already clearing up the blisters. I just don't understand how he could have gotten it on his back -- he had a shirt on."

Hiei looked at Kurama. "Nice touch, fox."

Kagome looked at Hiei. Than at Kurama. Then her eyes narrowed. "You!"

"_You didn't have to tell her._"

"_**And you didn't have to ask me about kicking the baka in front of her, either.**_"

"Unfortunately, I _may_ have lost such a seed somewhere in the forest -- perhaps it was loosened from my grasp by the fight," Kurama conceded.

"Yeah, right." She definitely wasn't buying it. "Well, anyway, I will be the one watching Hojo. We're having breakfast again in the morning."

"He'd better be wearing clothes," Hiei muttered.

"Kagome, in light of the fact that the demons are now aware that someone is here protecting the Gem -- and a miko, in particular, I recommend we all put in a little time in the gym tomorrow training. I believe they have a room that would serve as a dojo. We should pair up to do some sparring," Kurama suggested.

Her eyes lit up. "That's an excellent idea! I haven't had a chance to practice any hand-to-hand combat in months."

"Good. I'll reserve some times for us. You and I can begin when the businessmen are all at their late afternoon meeting, since you will probably be having lunch with Hojo as well. I'll try to get Yusuke and Kuwabara set up for right after breakfast, then Miroku and Naraku right before lunch. That'll leave Hiei and Jakotsu some time after dinner."

"_**You are treading dangerous ground, fox.**_"

"**Red, I'm so proud of you right now I could kiss you,**" Youko proclaimed, with a grin.

"OOOoooo yes! Then we can spend the evening cleaning up. I've got lots of fun things for the bath or shower," Jakotsu clapped happily.

Yusuke just stared at him for a second with his mouth hanging open. "You do realize he's going to kill you, right?"

Jakotsu's eyes widened and he looked at Hiei. "That's right. You weren't very nice the other night. I think I'd better spar with Miroku and leave Hiei to Naraku." He turned an adoring look on Yusuke. "That was so sweet of you to look out for Jakotsu, honeybun. I knew you cared."

Naraku's eyes gleamed for a minute as he looked over at Hiei.. "Yes, I think I would enjoy sparring with you."

"Just don't wear your baboon pelt," Miroku laughed.

"**And that takes care of that. An excellent way to get that lovely, supple body in our hands. I can see her now, skin glistening with sweat, muscles straining, pinned beneath us …**"

"_Youko, why don't any of your images include clothing? You know she isn't going to spar with us naked._"

"**Ah. This is what she'll look like **_**after**_** the sparring.**"

"_**Dirty, rotten, conniving bastard.**_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While all was quiet on the top floor, not everyone was sleeping this night. Kurama and Hiei were sitting up, staring at each other in the darkness. Neither was willing to let the other sneak out to go see Kagome. Matters were rapidly coming to a head, and they both knew it would all be decided very soon. Having heard the footsteps in the hall, neither was surprised when once again a yell broke the silence of the night.

"AAAauuuggghhh!"

Then, "Jakotsu, you bastard! That had better not be your hand on my ass!"

A giggle was heard next. "Don't worry. It's not."

"That would be Yusuke. You owe me 25 yen, Miroku," Naraku said.

"I was sure it would Kuwabara."

"You didn't see the way he was looking at the toushin all day."

"Yes, well, I thought maybe he was setting Kuwabara up for a sneak attack."

"Jakotsu is not that clever. Pay up."

"If you don't move right now, you're going to get the business end of my  
Spirit Gun!"

"You rascal! That's such a cute nickname for it."

A thump followed by raucous laughter was heard as Kuwabara fell out of his bed. Then a blast rocked the entire floor.

At the same time, a feminine-sounding scream came from the other end of the hall.

"EEEeeeee! Musou?!?"

And all 7 of the other detectives yelled, "Shit!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Eight

Okay, I hate to tell you this, but I am a big fan of the evil cliffy. Don't hate me. Heh heh!

Thanks so much for all the fabulous reviews!! They really keep me stoked! I got a couple from people who either aren't registered on this site, or just didn't sign in. You two deserve replies, too, so:

Jhetzel - I'm glad you thought the last chapter was hot -- got some more steamy stuff coming up next time. (A little kitsune-style.) Heh heh! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

Jazz - Sorry about the evilness -- I just can't help myself. Thanks so much for the enthusiastic, kind words! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	9. Chapter 9 Dirty Rotten Little Suspicions

A/N Hope nobody minds, but I had to tip my hat at "Seinfeld" in this one. See if you catch it.

DISCLAIMER: The rightful owners of "Inuyasha" and "Yu Yu Hakusho" make all the money from them, and they would probably hate the way I use their characters and/or settings, but since I get nothing from it, they can't do nothing about it.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Youko**" "_Kurama_" "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains a little lime!

Hentai Bets

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time - _

"If you don't move right now, you're going to get the business end of my Spirit Gun!"

"You rascal! That's such a cute nickname for it."

A thump followed by raucous laughter was heard as Kuwabara fell out of his bed. Then a blast rocked the entire floor.

At the same time, a feminine-sounding scream came from the other end of the hall.

"EEEeeeee! Musou?!?"

And all 7 of the other detectives yelled, "Shit!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Dirty, Rotten, Little Suspicions

They all raced to Kagome's room, stumbling and bumping into each other in their haste to rescue her. Being right across the hall, Naraku was the first to enter the bedroom, followed closely by Hiei, then Kurama. Miroku rushed in, nearly knocking Hiei over in his haste. Yusuke, Jakotsu, and Kuwabara rounded out the group crowding into the room. They all stared at the woman sitting up in the bed and looked around frantically for any sign of the demon known as Musou. Kagome was simply staring at the open sliding glass door leading out onto the balcony. A light breeze blew the curtains around.

"Where is he?"

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Are you all right, Kagome-sama?"

A barrage of questions were thrown at her, but she was still too stunned for them to truly register. (_What kind of an idiot am I? I knew he was here -- why wasn't I prepared for him to show up?_)

Similar questions and recriminations raced through the minds of the others.

(_Shit! We should have posted a guard._)

(_How the fuck did he find her?_)

(_I can't believe we were so careless!_)

Blinking a couple of times, Kagome finally turned to them and said, "He's gone. I'm fine."

Jakotsu crawled up on the bed and threw his arms around her. "Oh, sugar! You scared me to death! I should have stayed here to protect you," he wailed.

"Damn right you should have!" Yusuke spit at him. He was still riled up by Jakotsu's attempt to seduce him. (_Fucking freak!_) And then Kagome was attacked by that demon because they were all too stupid to think to guard her -- even after knowing he was completely insane and planning to fuck up all 3 realms just to find someone _like_ her. (_How fucking stupid are we?_) And so here they all were, standing in Kagome's bedroom, with her sitting up in her bed, clad in some kind of slinky, silky, hot, red teddy that showed more of her than it concealed, while she hugged a frantic, almost-sobbing Jakotsu, who was wearing an almost see-through pink negligee. Kagome's long, dark hair flowed down her back and some of it was spilled over Jakotsu's shoulder, mingling with his own loose, shoulder-length brown hair. (_And damn if the two of them together there isn't somehow kind of sexy-looking. That's just not right. Shit! I've been around these guys too long. I've got to get home to Keiko -- SOON!_)

"What happened, Kagome? Did he say anything?" Kurama asked, stepping over to pry her away from Jakotsu's desperate grasp and into his own arms. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him, causing Hiei to step closer with a low growl.

Kagome looked around at them as she began to tell them what Musou had said. "I was asleep when I suddenly felt somebody leaning over me. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark. Then he said, 'It is you. You are what I have been missing these long years.' And then he kissed me. He let go when an explosion went off somewhere, and I guess I screamed, and he was gone."

"I wonder how he found you? Just yesterday, he didn't even know you were still alive," Miroku thought out loud, stroking his chin.

"It sounds as if he may not have known it was her until he saw her here. My guess would be that the demon who escaped us yesterday told him there was a miko here, and he probably described her. Perhaps Musou just came to see her for himself," suggested Kurama, as he stroked her back soothingly.

"Well, he knows she's here now. You will not stay be staying in this room anymore. You will stay with me in my room," Hiei told her.

Kurama quickly agreed, with a slightly different emphasis. "That would be for the best, Kagome. You _should _stay in _our_ room where I can watch over you."

Kagome looked at him. Then she looked at Hiei. (_Was I right? -- Are these two hentais looking for a little freaky sandwich action? Aren't threesomes kind of a free-for-all where everyone is with everyone? Does that mean the two of them …? -- Not that there's anything wrong with that, but, … I don't think I want to see it._) She shivered. (_I mean, yeah they're incredibly gorgeous and sexy and all that, but HELL! I haven't even had sex with ONE guy yet, let alone two -- at the same time! And even if they want to share ME, I don't think I'm into sharing my man with another one. EW! I just don't think I'm cut out for that kind of casual, kinky relationship. Let's face it, I was in love with the same guy for 4 years, and we barely even kissed a couple of times -- there's no way I'm about to give it up to two demons who are just out for a good time. Great time. Okay, so it would probably be unbelievably FANTASTIC, -- still not doing it. Uh uh. Not that kind of girl. Right? Right._) She sighed. (_Maybe I should just swear off youkai and stick to ningen men like a normal woman._)

"My Miko will NOT be staying with you two! If she goes anywhere, she's going with me and the monk."

"She's NOT Your … oh wait. I completely agree with you, Naraku. Kagome-sama should definitely stay with us. As a matter of fact, she can sleep in MY bed," Miroku said with a suggestive wiggling of his brows.

Now Kagome looked at him. (_Damn it! I knew it! Now THEY'RE getting ideas. And Miroku IS a ningen man. There goes my theory of it being a youkai thing. Where will it all end? Next thing you know, I'll have Lords Enmaru and Koenma inviting me for a sleepover. Maybe I should have gone with Musou -- at least HE wants me all for himself. I think._)

"Will you all please stop it? I'm not going anywhere. I'll be perfectly safe here." And she threw up a barrier along the wall connected to the balcony. "If I'd been smarter, I'd have just done that to start with."

"And are you so sure your barriers are still strong enough to withstand repeated attempts to break through?" Miroku asked with a sly grin on his face and a pointed look first at Kurama and then at Hiei.

Choosing to ignore the obvious double entendre, she retorted, "My barriers are as impregnable as ever, you hentai."

"Kagome-sama, I fear you are in need of a little education. A completely _different_ kind of barrier is needed to prevent _that_ outcome -- being a highly devout monk, I happen to have several available. In different colors. And textures."

She lunged at him then, intent on strangling the aggravating man. To get to the end of the bed, her lunging action had her crawling forward on her hands and knees.

"Kagome-sama! Don't move!!" he yelled suddenly.

Wondering what in the world was going on, (_Is Musou back?_), she froze for a minute. And was immediately blinded by several flashes of light. Miroku had pulled a small camera from the pocket of his robe and was taking pictures of her in that extremely erotic position.

"Oh, thank you Buddha! My birthday is coming up!"

Kuwabara was stunned. "You heard a lady screaming, and you stopped to pick up a camera to bring with you?!?"

"Of course not. I always keep one in my robe. I've discovered the most noteworthy sights are best found at times when I'm clad in only my robe."

"MMmmm. Miroku, darling, does that mean you aren't wearing any …?" Jakotsu had to ask.

At that moment, having reached him, Kagome drew back her arm and delivered a beautiful right cross to Miroku's jaw. His head snapped back and he fell against the wall and slumped to the floor. Naraku reached down and pocketed the camera.

"Wow! You pack a mean punch, Kagome. Maybe you should spar with ME sometime," Yusuke said admiringly.

Not willing to drop the issue of her safety now that the monk had been handled satisfactorily, Hiei turned Kagome around to face him and put his hands on her shoulders. "Barrier or not, it is foolish for you to think you can stay here alone. If you will not stay in my room, I will be staying here with you," he stated bluntly, in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"She won't be here alone -- I'm staying here, too, you know," Jakotsu huffed indignantly. But he visibly wilted under Hiei's glare.

"You can't stay in here with me. I wouldn't get any sleep all night," Kagome tried to tell him.

Miroku groaned and massaged his jaw. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you say that to me."

"OOOoooohhhh! Will you all PLEASE just get out of here?" She covered her face with both hands.

Hiei pulled her to him, and with a look promising pain and death, stared the others down until they left the room. Kurama paused beside them, and said, "I will be waiting in the sitting room."

"Kagome, I thought you weren't uncomfortable being with me," he searched her eyes.

"It's not that. I just don't want everyone hovering over me like I'm helpless. I've _been_ helpless before, but I'm not now. I'm a big girl -- I can take care of myself."

"No one is saying you're helpless. We all know you're powerful. But just because you _can_ take care of yourself doesn't mean you should have to. And I would feel … more comfortable being near." And to emphasize his point, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, burrowing one hand in the mass of hair at the back of her head. And he just held her, inhaling deeply -- breathing in that enticing scent that was uniquely hers.

She sighed heavily. Didn't she just decide she couldn't play games with him and Kurama? But, it felt so nice being held by him. It was so hard to stand her ground when he said stuff like that, too. And it really did feel nice to feel like someone really cared that way. But did he? Did Kurama? Did Hojo? Did _she_? She just didn't know if she wanted to take that chance. She definitely didn't want to get too attached to someone only to have him walk back out of her life when this job was over. But it was _so _tempting …

Sighing again, Kagome cupped Hiei's cheek. "Arigatou. Why don't we talk about this later? Everyone's still out there, and I don't think I'll be going back to sleep tonight, anyway. We might as well join them." And she moved away to get a matching red robe out of the closet and put it on.

Hiei reached past her and grabbed another of her robes. Lifting a brow questioningly at him, she heard him explain tersely. "For the hentai in pink out there."

With a giggle, she took his hand and they joined the rest of the detectives in the sitting room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a battle of wills going on in the other room. Naraku and Kurama stood almost chest-to-chest as they argued over where Kagome should stay. Yusuke was also standing with his arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face. Kuwabara kept glancing nervously at Jakotsu -- he knew he was the only one left on his list. Suddenly, Miroku pushed in between Naraku and Kurama.

"While we appreciate your concern for Kagome-sama, know this: she is _our_ teammate and companion, and she has been _my_ very good friend for many, many years. When it comes to her safety, trust me when I say _we_ take care of our own. I would expect no less from you if it were one of your teammates, so don't think to stand in our way when it concerns one of ours."

"Thank you, Miroku," Kagome said as she crossed the room and gave him a brief hug. "You guys are the best hentai friends a girl could have. I'll tell you what, tomorrow Jakotsu and I will switch rooms with someone, okay? And I will set up a barrier each night, too."

"And one of us will stay in the sitting room," Hiei added sternly.

"And one of you can stay in the sitting room. Happy now?" A little exasperation colored her voice, but as long as she was agreeing, no one was going to call her on it.

So, there they sat at 2:30 a.m. Everyone doubted they would be able to get back to sleep, so they pulled out a deck of cards and called room service for some snacks and drinks.

"I said NO. We are NOT playing strip poker," Kagome glared at the monk.

"In that case, I believe there were some good movies on that pay-per-view channel we signed up for in our room. Let's just call down to the desk and sign you up for it, too, Kagome-sama. After all, the Reikai is picking up the tab," Miroku grinned.

"_What_ channel are you talking about, Miroku?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why, Passion and Pleasure, of course. Tonight's movie is a comedy: 'Fun With Dick & Dick & Jane' -- it's about these two guys and a girl…"

(_Great. We're back to the threesome thing._) "No," she said, her tone brooking no argument.

"Then how about another channel? They have one called Erotic Delights," Miroku asked hopefully.

"No. N-O. No way."

"Oh, but Kagome," Jakotsu whined, "this week is their Fairy Tales and Legends theme. And just look what the channel guide says is on right now -- it's a double feature. I've seen the first one -- it's a real classic -- set in medieval England. The tale of two men's love for one woman: "Come-A-Lot." It's all about this king whose queen, I think her name is Get-It-Here, falls in love with one of his knights, a very dashing rogue named Sir LottaLance. Well, obviously, LottaLance has got it all over the king and is getting all the good stuff, so the king goes looking for help and finds this lady in a lake who helps him by enchanting his sword. He even names it: Impale-In-Her. So, he goes back for a good old-fashioned cock fight with the knight, and of course, who can beat a _magical_ sword? Well, LottaLance is so impressed by the king that they all 3 decide to….."

"Enough!!!" Kagome, who had been sitting with her hands over her ears trying not to listen, couldn't take it anymore. "NO!! We are NOT going to watch a dirty movie about a threesome. No-how, No-way." (_Sweet Kami! Even the cable companies are against me._)

"But Kagome! I've never seen the second feature, " Jakotsu said, pouting. "It's "Blow White and the Seven …"

Taking a quick glance around the room, Kagome counted, (_1,2,3,4,5,6,__7_)  
"NNNNooooooooo!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome opened her eyes, all she saw was a sea of red. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the loveseat in Hiei's lap with Kurama beside them while they all watched some creepy old movie about an army of zombies. Now, it appeared she was stretched out lengthwise _on top of_ Kurama -- her face nestled in his hair in the crook of his neck. Her first thought : (_How the heck did this happen?_) was quickly followed by: (_This is pretty comfortable._)

Sensing her waking, Kurama gently ran a hand up and down her back. He smiled to himself over this very satisfying victory over his rival. Kagome had fallen asleep, and Hiei had sat there very contentedly and with much smugness, running a hand through her silky, black locks. Everyone else had fallen asleep, too, and Kurama had decided to follow suit instead of watching the little fire demon smirk all night. So, when one of the hotel's employees had knocked on the door to retrieve the dishes, Kurama had pretended not to notice. Being the only one awake, Hiei had had to get up and lay Kagome down to answer the door. That was when Kurama picked Kagome up and stretched out lengthwise on the loveseat, even though his legs hung over the end, and settled her comfortably on top of him. She had snuggled into him in a rather delightful way, and he had wrapped his arms tightly around her. He couldn't resist shooting Hiei a very smug smile when he walked over and glared at them. But Kurama knew he wouldn't risk disturbing Kagome, and sure enough -- he eventually leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, still staring daggers at him, but resigned to waiting until Kagome woke up to change the situation.

"**Ha! The little firebug sure was steamed up, wasn't he?**" Youko smirked.

"_He certainly was,_" Kurama chuckled to himself.

"**You know, it's a shame Kagome had put up that barrier -- otherwise we could have just taken her out the balcony doors and gone somewhere** **private and …**"

"_**And accidentally fallen victim to the demons gathered here for evil purposes -- your body never recovered. It would have been tragic, but at least I would have been able to save Kagome.**_"

"_You don't really think Koenma would believe that, do you?_"

"_**What he believes is immaterial -- it is only what he can prove that counts.**_"

"Ohayo, Kurama. Gomen nasai for smushing you like this." Kagome shifted a bit to get up, but couldn't figure out how to do so without crushing some part of the body she was lying on.

"The pleasure was all mine, Kagome," Kurama purred. "Please feel free to 'smush' me anytime." He smiled at her and raised his head just enough to brush his lips across hers and then brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. She blushed and smiled at him a bit shyly.

Hiei snorted and stomped over to them. Then he 'helped' Kagome up by grabbing her around the waist and turning and walking away with her.

"Uh … arigatou for the help, Hiei," she said.

"**Hmph. Help, my ass! Dirty , rotten, jealous little bastard. We were quite comfortable -- it was delightfully warm with her soft, supple curves pressed against us. And she looks so deliciously tousled in the morning. Just imagine how she would look after a night of wild, passionate, …**"

Kagome's voice broke into Youko's thoughts, "I guess we need to wake everyone up, ne? I have to get ready for breakfast with Hojo." As she glanced around at the mess in the sitting room, she grinned. "I'm kind of glad I'm switching rooms now -- it'll take the maids all day to get the crumbs and stuff swept up in here." And she headed into the bedroom and closed the door.

Both Kurama and Hiei were feeling a bit annoyed at the mention of the ningen man's name and they grumpily started kicking the others to get them up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama's mood perked up considerably when they all saw what Kagome was wearing to have breakfast with Hojo, but Hiei's did not. She had dressed simply for the day, planning to do a little walking around the village with some of the other detectives later to keep an eye out for other attempts on the necklace by the demons. So, she had thrown on a very short, well-fitting, black leather skirt with a plain, white, fitted tank top. She had pulled her hair away from her face and into one long braid reaching all the way to her butt in the back. She knew when she was sparring later that she didn't want her hair to be a liability by having it fall into her eyes. On her right wrist was a slim black leather bracelet with a pink jewel.

"Well, one look at you and the man won't need a cup of coffee to stay awake this morning," Yusuke told her with a grin.

"Kagome-sama, your old school fuku skirt has just become my second-favorite skirt of yours," the monk leered.

"Hn. Your clothing is inappropriate. You should put something else on," Hiei told her, his expression cold.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief.

"**Oh, the runt has lost it! Why in the world would he NOT want to see her walk around in that all day? Why, I can see her legs practically all the way up to …**"

"_I hate to admit it, Hiei, but for once, I agree with Youko,_" Kurama interrupted. _"I certainly don't mind seeing those long, beautiful legs of hers._"

"_**I didn't say **__**I**__** don't want to see them -- er, her, like that, baka -- I just don't want all these other males seeing her like that. Especially the cretin she's having breakfast with. I'm not even sure she can safely bend over in that skirt.**_"

"_Hiei, you really ARE jealous,_" Kurama said to him in astonishment.

"**Hoo boy! Is he EVER! But don't worry about her bending over -- the undergarments she purchased yesterday are veeeeerrry sexy, too.**" Youko cackled.

That comment earned Kurama a very dark and dangerous look.

"Hiei? What is wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Kagome demanded.

"Onna, have you forgotten the man most likely has the necklace? When he sees you like that, he may very well use it on you. And then what will you do?"

"Am I to assume, then, that you will _not_ be spying on me? Because in all honesty, I was pretty sure _someone_ would come leaping into the room if I suddenly started shedding my clothes and jumped into his bed," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Do you find this amusing?" He glared at her.

"**Hell, YES! He is **_**so**_** going to get it! He really has no idea how to handle a woman.**" Youko was watching the proceedings with wide, gleeful eyes.

"Actually, yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late." And she turned away from him dismissively. "Miroku, could you toss me my purse?"

"Of course, Kagome-sama." His eyes gleaming wickedly, he tossed it just a little low and behind her.

When she turned and started to bend over to pick it up, he leaned forward excitedly. Catching his glance, Hiei groaned and jumped forward, grabbing her arm and keeping her upright. "Wha…?" Then he quickly picked it up and handed it to her, muttering about how all monks should be castrated when they take their vows.

Seeing the disappointed look on Miroku's face, Youko privately commiserated with him. It had been a damn good idea. "**You know, I could really get to like that monk.**"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time when Kagome knocked on the door to Room 301, she looked around to see if any of her teammates were in sight. She breathed a little sigh of relief to see the hallway was clear. In spite of the fact that he had indeed been in the area the demons had said the one with the Gem of Desire was supposedly in, she just couldn't believe Hojo had it. Or if he did, she was sure he didn't know what it was. After all, this was HOJO they were talking about. Sweet, persistent, but unassuming Hojo. Always supremely polite and well-mannered. Even if he _did_ have some sort of artifact like that, he would never use it on someone to manipulate them. And they knew now that whoever _did_ have it was not in league with demons -- as a matter of fact, he was in extreme danger. Perhaps she should just come right out and describe the necklace to Hojo and ask him if he had it. (_I should probably wait until we check all 4 of the guys out thoroughly, and then run the idea by the team first._)

She smiled at Hojo when he opened the door for her. "Ohayo, Hojo."

"Ohayo, Kagome. Right on time." He stepped back to let her in. He was also dressed casually today, though thankfully _not_ in a bathrobe, she noted. He had on snug-fitting blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Not used to seeing Hojo dressed so casually, (except for the bathrobe incident), she had to admit he was quite good-looking. His long, brown hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. He was definitely not wearing a necklace.

As soon as the door closed behind her, though, he swept her into a passionate embrace, taking her completely by surprise. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for her two youkai shadows, Hojo had opened the curtains and window in the sitting room, allowing them to see and hear everything that went on from their perch in a nearby tree.

"Ah, Kagome, " Hojo breathed into her hair. "I missed you last night. Gomen nasai for canceling our plans."

"Um, … that's okay Hojo. I understand. And it's not like _I_ haven't canceled on _you_ before, right?" She said with an embarrassed laugh.

He looked down at her and smiled. "True. I often despaired of ever getting to spend an entire date with you. You'd either cancel completely or have to run off in the middle of things."

"Gomen nasai, Hojo, " she said regretfully, cupping his cheek. "I never meant to treat you so poorly."

"I know. But we were just kids back then anyway. Now, I just want you to look at me as a serious suitor. You're the only woman I could ever really care about," and he punctuated his words by lowering his head and kissing her.

Kagome almost jumped as the touch of his lips seemed to produce a warm, tingling sensation that started at the back of her neck and quickly spread down her spine. She gasped when he lifted his head again and stared intently into her eyes. (_Where did THAT come from? Hojo really __**has**_ _changed since we were teenagers._)

"**I told you he was smooth -- damn, rotten, ningen executive playboy! When did these ningen males get so damn good at this stuff?**" Youko narrowed his eyes.

"_**It would save us a lot of time if we just tossed him, and the other 3, into a cell in the Reikai until they hand over the blasted necklace,**_" Hiei growled.

"**Heh heh! You're not fooling anybody -- you just really want to toss **_**him**_** around some more,**" Youko said with a laugh.

"_**And I suppose **_**you **_**are fine with **_**that**" he spat at him, pointing to the couple in the room.

Hojo had steered Kagome to the sofa and was currently kissing his way down her neck.

"**Why that … I knew I should have sent that vine down his pants! He wouldn't be so amorous with a bunch of blisters on his …**"

"_Ouch._" Kurama winced at the painful thought.

"_**Hn. And I thought your death plant was wicked.**_"

Kagome's thoughts were awhirl. (_I need to put a stop to this. I mean, this was all supposed to be part of the job, right? Get close to the businessmen and find the necklace. But, this is Hojo. And he's getting __**serious**__. I can't let him do that. Because I could never really think about being with him that way. Right? Could I? I mean, there's the whole miko thing, the secret past thing, the killing demons thing. Nope, it just could never happen. But, … he's serious. He's talking about a real, committed relationship. The kind that involves rings, and a house, and kids … all those things I used to dream about. _

_But, … this is HOJO, and I'm actually kind of involved with a couple of demons right now. Aren't I? But Hiei and Kurama aren't really wanting a serious, long-term relationship. Are they? And I'm not completely sure they're not better 'friends' than I think they are --not that there's anything wrong with that -- but, one of them **could** be wearing my underwear for their own version of Jakotsu-type fun and games -- just add in a ningen woman and mix. This is all too confusing. And did Hojo just put his hand where I think he did?!?_)

To her relief, her musings and Hojo's wandering hands were interrupted by a knock on the door and a call of "Room Service." Jumping up quickly, she said, "I'll get it," and almost ran to the door. She opened the door to let the man wheel in the cart of food. Hojo stood up just in time to see the man ogling her, and promptly escorted him back out the door. As the man stepped out, Hojo handed him a tip, but grabbed his arm and leaned towards him. Though he spoke low enough that Kagome could not hear, Kurama and Hiei both heard what he hissed at the hapless employee.

"If you value your position here, you will not make the mistake of coveting what is mine."

"I … I'm sorry. But, I've seen with her with several different men here this week. I didn't know she was actually _with_ someone."

"Make no mistake. I always get what I want. She belongs to me." And with those words, he shoved the man out into the hall and quietly closed the door.

"**Did you hear that?!!? The nerve of that … I'm going to …**" Youko was practically spitting in anger.

"_He certainly seems awfully sure of himself, doesn't he? I sense no doubt from him at all -- it's as if he has a guarantee that she will return his favor._"

"_**Indeed. But regardless of whether he has the necklace or not, this is one time he will not get what he wants,**_" Hiei said, cracking his knuckles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After promising to meet him for lunch and walking him down to the lobby, Kagome headed back to the third floor, and knocked on Room 301. She whispered, "Hiei? Kurama?"

The door opened and she walked in to see if they were having any luck in their second search of his room. "Anything?"

"No," the fire apparition said simply.

She walked into the bedroom to see Kurama closing the closet doors. "Have you checked the dresser yet?" When he shook his head, she walked over to look through it. When she opened the top drawer, she hesitated upon seeing the boxers in it. Remembering the other rooms she had helped search, she knew this was where she was most likely to come across something embarrassing.

Seeing her hesitation, Kurama smiled.

"**She's afraid of what she might find, isn't she?**"

"_Yes, but we've already searched his room once before and he didn't have anything that would embarrass or upset her._"

"**Yeah. Dirty, rotten, wholesome bastard. If we'd known she was going to help search, we could have made sure she found something interesting.**"

Letting out a little sigh of relief at finding nothing but clothing in his dresser, Kagome closed the last drawer. "Have you all checked the bathroom yet?"

"Hn. Just did."

"And the necklace definitely is _not_ here?" she asked.

"No."

"Kagome, are you sure he didn't have it on him?" Kurama asked her.

"I'm sure. He wasn't wearing one, and there definitely wasn't one in his pockets."

"You tried to pick his pockets?" Kurama was shocked.

"No, silly." At a sharp look from Hiei, she shrugged her shoulders a little sheepishly and explained, "Tight jeans." Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know anything about how Hojo's drink got so hot that it burned his tongue, raising a blister, would you?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Hn. It happens all the time, doesn't it?"

"Not when you're drinking apple juice," she accused.

Kurama tried to stifle the laughter building up in his throat, but he choked on it.

"That's what I thought. I really don't know what you've got against poor Hojo. You youkai and your strange code are a bit warped, if you ask me, and I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from playing pranks that hurt him," she scolded. "Well, I guess I'll go meet up with the others and see if they found out anything about the other three guys while you go search their rooms again," Kagome said as she headed to the door.

Although he was tempted to ask what youkai 'code' she was talking about, Kurama knew they needed to impress upon her the very real possibility that Hojo was their guy. "Kagome, we are almost positive Hojo is the one who has it," he told her gently.

"How can you think that?"

Kurama hesitated, then went on. "Because of something we overheard him say. It seemed to indicate he had a way to get anything he wants."

"I told you he was always self-confident. And he's a hard worker," she protested, defending her friend.

"Onna, he threatened the man that brought in your breakfast, and claimed you." Hiei was annoyed at the way she kept defending the ningen.

"Hojo wouldn't threaten anyone -- he's not like that." She couldn't believe what they were saying. "And as for _claiming_ me, as far as he knows, we _are _kind of dating."

Kurama put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "Kagome, he _did_ threaten that man for looking at you, and he told him plainly that you belonged to him -- not just that you were his girlfriend or anything like that. He was very possessive and very sure that you wouldn't object."

"Well, this may come as a surprise to you two, but some males _do _get a little jealous and possessive about a woman they really care for, and don't want to share her with _anyone_. And Hojo _has_ indicated he's serious about wanting to be with me. And as strange as it may seem to you, some women would prefer to feel like they're enough for a man all by themselves." And with that, she stormed out, leaving the two youkai staring at the door.

"**Well, … HELL.**"

"_I'm not sure what just happened here._"

"**I believe we just got accused of not being serious about wanting her. Again. Only this time, she included ****him**** with us,**" Youko said, pointing at Hiei.

"_**No, there was more to it than that. She cannot possibly doubt our interest.**_"

"_Not necessarily that we __**are**__ interested, but more along the lines of being interested in __**just**__ her._"

Hiei snorted. "_**Ridiculous. Who would want another onna if they had her?**_"

"**Well, look at her teammates. They flitter through partners like bees scattering pollen from flower to flower. Maybe she just assumes all males are like that**"

"_No, she assumes all __**youkai **__males are like that. She was definitely telling us that Hojo is not._"

"_**What about the monk?**_"

"_Well, she did say __**some**__ males. Perhaps it's not a matter of going from woman to woman, but wanting two women at the same time? We know for a fact Naraku has had more than 1 woman with him a couple of nights. And she did say something about a woman wanting to be enough all by herself._"

"_**There was a male she was in love with once. She said she wasn't enough for him.**_"

"_And when did you find out about that?_"

"_**The second night.**_"

Kurama was astounded. He knew he had told the others that Hiei talked to Kagome, but he hadn't realized he really TALKED to her. He had been thinking it was more along the lines of being a silent, comforting presence for her. What had gotten into his friend? He knew he had been angry and highly insulted by the things Youko had said to him at the start of this mission, but he hadn't thought he would take it so seriously. He really was pursuing Kagome in earnest. And until now, had apparently been doing a pretty damn good job of it. This was a side of Hiei he hadn't seen before.

"**No wonder she knew about his interest in her before ours -- he really started chasing her down right from the start -- like a beast after its prey. Didn't know you had it in you, you little, three-eyed runt.**"

"_I hate to have to point this out to you, but as of now, it appears we have all lost ground to Hojo._"

"**A **_**ningen**_**!" **Youko said with disgust."**I'd rather dip my tails in lighter fluid and set them ablaze than admit I lost a woman to a ningen. That will NOT happen. Come on, Red. We have a female to hunt,**" Youko declared with a predatory gleam lighting up the gold of his eyes that was echoed in the green of Kurama's and the red of Hiei's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, as he was waiting for Kagome to come out of the locker room, Kurama pulled the shade on the door and locked it. The walls were bare, as was most of the room, except for a long bench at each end and a 20 by 20 mat in the center of the floor. (_Yes, this room will do fine._)

"**For both of our purposes,**" Youko agreed.

Kurama couldn't contain an anticipatory smile when he saw her. She was wearing a pair of low-slung, tan warm-up pants and a snug-fitting white top that looked like the sleeves had been ripped off. Best of all, it only reached down about 2 inches below her breasts, exposing her smooth, flat stomach.

Youko rubbed his hands together. "**Oh, this is going to be FUN!**"

Kagome was rather impressed with the sight of Kurama, too. She had gotten over her slight irritation with him and Hiei. She just wished they would stop being so suspicious of Hojo. And she was still uncomfortable with the idea that they didn't care if she was with both of them, but since that seemed to be the case, she would just make sure everything remained casual. She _did_ think they were sincerely attracted to her. They just weren't in the market for something serious. Like Hojo apparently was. As for the _other_ stuff, well, maybe she was letting her suspicions run wild. But she still wasn't going to get involved in any freakiness. (_I'll leave that kind of stuff to my teammates._)

She looked at Kurama again. He really was incredibly attractive. He was wearing a pair of white warm-up pants and a bright green muscle shirt that clung tightly to his chest and abdomen, clearly defining the taut muscles underneath, and leaving his shoulders and arms bare. Due to his tall, lean build, she hadn't realized his shoulders were so broad, or that his arms were so muscular. It was a bit distracting. Like her, he had opted to tie back his long, red hair.

He smiled when he saw that he had captured her attention as much as she had his. "Shall we begin?"

Giving herself a mental shake, she said, "Let me stretch just a bit first, okay?"

Taking the opportunity to do the same, Youko kept up a running monologue in Kurama's head the whole time. "**Do you see how nice and tight her stomach muscles are? Oh yes! I knew she had to be extremely limber -- maybe we can finally try that position -- you know -- where we lean against the wall and she bends completely back and …"**

"_Youko! Stop showing me that. How are we going to spar if you've got us so stiff we can't move?_"

"**Sorry! But OOOooooo! Look how nice and full her breasts are! Who would have thought such a petite woman would have breasts like that? And they're so firm, too. Let's skip the sparring and just pin her to the mat.**"

"Okay, I'm ready," Kagome said.

"**So am I, my dear, so am I!**" Youko licked his lips.

Kurama closed his eyes for a minute to make sure he had his body, and Youko, under control. He opened his eyes and stepped to one side of the mat. "Then let's begin."

Kagome stood at the other side of the mat and they bowed to each other. They stepped onto the mat and sized each other up as opponents before each struck a fighting stance. Kurama wondered what style of fighting Kagome knew. Would she start out defensively or go on the offense?

As soon as he hit his stance, he found out. She rushed at him much more quickly than he would have thought she'd do, and feigned a ridge hand strike at his neck with her left hand, and delivered a sharp jab to his ribs with her right. He was stunned that she had made contact so fast, but had no time to dwell on it as she immediately followed up with a spinning roundhouse kick, which he blocked.

She continued to press her advantage at his surprise with her unrelenting attack. He kept expecting her to back off and assess his weaknesses before coming in to attack again. But she never stepped back. She just kept attacking, circling him as she did. He was able to block or dodge most of her kicks and punches, but she landed several, too. He, in turn, also was able to land several blows, but he couldn't force her to break off and retreat.

"**I never would have taken her for such an aggressive fighter. I don't think I've ever seen a female fight like that in such close quarters before,**" Youko said in awe.

"_I know. She's been attacking nonstop for 20 minutes now._"

Without warning, she suddenly switched tactics and stances. Instead of a smooth, controlled swing, she lowered her shoulder and plowed into him, then swept a knee behind his, causing it to buckle slightly, before wrapping her arms around his waist and taking him down with the force of her body.

"**She took us down!**" Youko started laughing. "**See what she does now.**"

Kagome groaned and just lay there on top of him for a minute.

"Well, now that you've got me where you want me, what are you going to do?" Kurama asked her with a wicked grin.

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Now I beg for mercy because that's all I've got." And she rolled off of him and stretched out on her back. "You'll have to give me 5 before we can continue."

Kurama turned on his side and loomed over her slightly. "That's agreeable -- I certainly like the direction you're going in." He winked at her and then leaned over and kissed her. It was actually a rather chaste kiss, but it held a heated promise. Lifting his head and looking into her eyes, he was pleased to note a slightly dazed expression on her face.

Still facing her on his side, he bent his elbow and propped his cheek up on his hand. "So, what kind of fighting strategy is that?"

She giggled. "Well, Sesshoumaru calls it my 'bad example, untrained hanyou strategy.' He hates it when I do that. Of course, he just waits until I tire myself out and then kicks my butt."

"You spar with Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Every now and then. Just when I'm feeling particularly masochistic. Then I have to spend a week soaking in hot baths." She grinned. "At least he doesn't use his poison on his claws. That stuff is nasty!" She shuddered. "Well, are you ready to continue?"

"Absolutely," he smiled. "I believe we were right about here," he said as he grabbed her and rolled back over on his back with her sprawled on top of him. "May I make a suggestion for your next move?"

She giggled. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Then I'll just show you." And he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and yanked it off over her head.

"What do you think you're doing?!?"

Then he raised up and kissed her. "I propose a little wager -- an article of clothing per fall."

"**Oh yyyeeeeeeessssss! There's hope for you yet, boy!**"

Kagome stared at him. "Strip sparring? Sweet Kami! You've been hanging out with us too long."

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Ah, but you have the advantage, obviously. You've already taken me down once, AND you are wearing more clothes."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I WAS wearing more clothes. And shouldn't YOU be the one to remove something instead of me?"

"You're quite right," he agreed, pulling off his own shirt.

"**You're brilliant, Red! Even if we lose, we win -- we'll just be that much closer to our real goal if we go ahead and divest ourselves of our clothing."**

As if she read his mind, she said, "This is just crazy. And the kitsune part of you would probably be just as happy to lose so you can use more of your seductive wiles on me."

"**Heh heh! She's so clever. Now get her!**"

"Why Kagome, it's nice to know you aren't immune to my efforts. Shall we begin?"

"No. We're NOT sparring for clothes."

"All right. For something else, then."

"Like what?" she asked suspiciously.

"A kiss per fall."

"A kiss?"

"Yes, that way we both still win."

She chuckled at him. "All right."

They bowed again and stepped into their stances. He noticed that this time she followed a more cautious, traditional strategy, and she let him go on the offensive first. They circled each other for a minute before he lunged in with a reverse punch followed quickly by a left hook. She blocked both and came around with a high roundhouse kick, which he blocked, and a knee jab, which caught him in the kidney. Without a pause, he caught her with a back kick to the stomach, followed by an axe kick to the jaw. She staggered, but didn't go down. Rubbing her jaw, she said, "Great combination."

They circled some more before she let loose a left jab/right cross combination which left him vulnerable to a frontsnap kick, pushing him back. But he decided to take advantage of the distance with a tornado kick which caught her shoulder and spun her around and down. "I believe that's my fall," he told her as he gave her a hand up and pulled her into his arms. He lowered his head and kissed her gently, but firmly, letting his tongue glide over her lips before dipping inside for a taste. He smiled when he saw how her eyes had darkened, and decided it was almost time for the sparring match to end.

"That's one apiece. One more?"

She nodded and they stepped back to begin. He decided to go for a quick fall by releasing a flurry of spinning kicks, which she blocked, until he switched to a backfist, which she also blocked, leaving herself open for him to sweep her legs out from under her. It worked, but to his surprise, as she hit the ground, she rolled with it, coming up and flipping backward out of his reach.

"Nice move. And did I tell you I particularly admire your taste in undergarments?" he said with a leer.

Kagome looked down at the silky, royal blue bra with the white ribbons running along the edges -- she had completely forgotten to retrieve her shirt earlier. Kurama took advantage of her distraction and closed in, hooking an arm around her waist and twisting her over his hip. He followed her down and pinned her with a leg across her chest.

"Cheater," she pouted.

He laughed. "Now, now, love. You know you can't let your opponent distract you." And he helped her sit up before claiming her lips with a fierce determination. He suckled on her lower lip a moment before his tongue demanded entry to seek out her own. Again, Kagome wondered how he could seem so focused on her -- how he could obviously really want her, and not mind if his friend did the same. It just didn't make sense to her. She had never been able to reconcile sharing Inuyasha with Kikyou, and had always felt his feelings for her weren't that strong if he couldn't be with just her. (_Guess youkai don't have self-esteem issues._) And again, it was just further proof that this wasn't something that was going to last. Then Kurama's lips started wandering down her jaw to the highly sensitive skin of her neck, and her thoughts completely scattered, and for that moment, it just didn't matter.

As her senses focused on the acute waves of pleasure his lips were evoking, his nimble fingers quickly removed the garment he had previously admired. Slowly lowering her body to the mat, he hovered over her on his hands and knees before stretching out beside her and pulling her body into his. He relished the feel of her breasts pressing into his bare chest -- the skin-on-skin contact inflamed his desire and he groaned into the crook of her neck.

Kagome held onto his shoulder tightly with one hand, the other finding its way into his hair at the back of his head. Wanting to run her fingers through it freely, she tugged at the leather strip until it pulled free and his hair fell around his shoulders. Rolling her onto her back again, he let his lips trail further down her body until he captured a puckered nipple. As he rolled his tongue around it and suckled lightly, she dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

The heavy scent of arousal and sounds of awakening desire and pleasure filled the room. Wanting to look into her eyes and taste the delights of her mouth again, Kurama rose up above her. "Kagome," he whispered. He held her gaze as his mouth descended on hers.

A loud crash made them both jump, and they looked at the door now standing wide open and hanging slightly off its hinges.

"Hiei?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Nine

I love you reviewers so much! You guys rock! Your enthusiasm fuels mine, and so I hurried up to get this chapter out a little earlier than I'd said I would. I hope you like it!

And, Jazz, thanks for reviewing again even though you're not registered on this site. I like the term "pimptastic!" And I just about died laughing when I read your reason for rooting for Hiei! LOL!!


	10. Chapter 10 Misunderstandings & Meddling

It's so much fun seeing what you reviewers have to say! I'm never sure what is going to strike a chord with someone, and inevitably someone surprises me with what they mention. Thanks so much for taking the time to review!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own "Inuyasha" or "YuYu Hakusho," nor do I make any profit from my piddly little story revolving around characters from them. And if I DID, I'd have to sell the rights to pay my bills.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Youko**" "_Kurama_" "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Hentai Bets

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last time_:

The heavy scent of arousal and sounds of awakening desire and pleasure filled the room. Wanting to look into her eyes and taste the delights of her mouth again, Kurama rose up above her. "Kagome," he whispered. He held her gaze as his mouth descended on hers.

A loud crash made them both jump, and they looked at the door, now standing wide open and hanging slightly off its hinges.

"Hiei?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Misunderstandings & Meddling Friends

Feeling like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water on her, Kagome stared at Hiei standing in the doorway. His eyes glowed as if lit from a fire within, and as he stepped into the room, he suddenly yanked his shirt off over his head and advanced on the couple still lying in a very compromising position on the floor. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up to see Kurama's jaw clench before he quickly sat up on his haunches straddling her. He was focused completely on the fire apparition now standing not more than 3 feet from them.

Glancing once more at Hiei, then back at Kurama, who were staring hotly at each other, something clicked in her mind. (_Sweet Kami! This is it! They set me up -- Kurama got me all hot and bothered and now Hiei's here to join in!_ _Only now it looks like they've only got eyes for each other -- I am __**so**__ outta here!_)

Sitting up quickly, she scrambled out from under Kurama and grabbed the nearest shirt she could find, which happened to be Kurama's green muscle shirt. She jumped up and started pulling it over her head, babbling all the while.

"Um. Sorry, guys, but I … well, I just have to go. This is all … I mean, I just … don't mind me. You two can … I just can't … sorry!!" And she ran out of the room and fled down the hall as if, well, as if demons were hot on her heels. She didn't stop running until she reached the top of the stairs. Then she slumped back against the wall and uttered a very uncharacteristic, "Shit."

Stepping out of what used to be her room at that very moment, Miroku was, to say the least, shocked to hear Kagome curse. To say the most, he was dying of curiosity about what in the world could have made her do it.

"Kagome-sama, are you all right? Why don't you come in and we'll have some tea," he offered.

Still in shock, she blinked at him a few times before nodding, and then let him lead her in. She sat down on the sofa while he called for tea. When he came back and sat down beside her, he noticed her disheveled appearance. Her braid was coming undone and the shirt she was wearing was several times too big for her -- the low neck and wide armholes making it very obvious that she was not wearing a bra. Normally, this would have been cause for comment on his part, and certainly for an attempted grope, but seeing the dazed look in her eyes, Miroku was too concerned to do either.

"Now, why don't you tell me what has you so rattled?"

She shook her head. "No, I need to deal with it myself -- and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama and Hiei watched as Kagome ran from the room. Then Kurama stood up and clenched his fists tightly.

"You had better have a damn good reason for this, Hiei," he growled.

But instead of answering, Hiei leapt at him and knocked him back into the wall with a powerful right cross.

"**What the hell?!? He wants to fight? Let me out, Red -- I'll teach him to interrupt and then attack us!**"

"_Hold it, Youko. The Jagan's out. And do you smell that? He's about to transform. And we're in a public hotel -- we've got to get him to calm down._"

"**Oh, I'll calm him down all right. **_**All **_**the way down.**" And with that, Kurama's hair started to lighten and he grew in stature.

The silver fox faced off with the now-green, eye-covered apparition. Without another word being spoken, they charged each other.

Blocking the doorway, Naraku looked down at Jakotsu who was standing just inside the room -- his eyes wide in surprise and appreciation. "1000 yen on the fox."

"I hate to bet against him -- he looks _so_ much like Inuyasha in that form -- only _bigger_ and more elegant." Jakotsu gave a delicate shiver. "But, … hotpants there _is_ awfully feisty. Done. Should we go get the others?"

"If you wish. Just don't let Kagome find out. She'd make them stop before one of them got hurt," Naraku said, with a cruel smile on his face. "And as much as I wanted to be the one to give that little snip his lumps today, I'll settle for watching him take them. And don't worry, -- I won't let any of the ningen see them."

After rounding up Yusuke and Kuwabara and telling them what was going on with their teammates, Jakotsu ran to Miroku's room to let him in on the action. The other two Spirit Detectives took off down the stairs, hoping to find the dojo still in one piece when they got there.

Miroku answered the door, and invited Jakotsu to join him and Kagome for tea. Peeking around him, and seeing Kagome on the sofa, Jakotsu shook his head and tried to tell Miroku about the fight without her overhearing. But she caught a few stray phrases.

"… when we got to the dojo, we weren't expecting to see _them_ together … Kurama and Hiei are really going at it … you never saw such a sight! … you should _see_ them in their full demon forms … all muscular and sweaty … just don't let Kagome know -- you know how she is -- she wouldn't understand."

Kagome was a little hurt that Jakotsu would say that. (_Am I that much of a prude? I mean, it's true that I think a lot of the stuff Naraku and Jakotsu are into is beyond weird, but I accept them for who and what they are -- total __**hentais**__! Just because I don't feel like I could deal with being 1 side of an equilateral triangle, doesn't mean I'm going to __**shun**__ Hiei and Kurama or anything like that. We can still be friends. And, wouldn't Homoru-sensei be proud of me for using a basic geometric figure as part of a strange sex analogy?_)

She turned her attention back to Miroku as he sat back down beside her. "I take it Jakotsu walked in on Hiei and Kurama."

Surprised, Miroku nodded. "You know about them?" At her nod, he asked, "I wonder what started it. Do you know?"

"How should _I_ know? But they _are _close friends, and incredibly, um, _virile_, so with that predisposition in their nature and all, I guess it's not too surprising."

(_True. Ningen men fight over women, too, and with their demonic instincts aroused, best friends or not, those two were bound to come to blows when they're competing for a woman like Kagome._)Deciding this was as good a time as any to see which way the wind blew in the battle for her affections, he asked with a sly grin, "Which one do you hope comes out on top?"

"Miroku!" She felt her face grow hot. (_Why would he ask me something like THAT?!?_) "I really don't even want to think about such things."

"So, you _are_ unhappy they're doing it. Why didn't you try to stop them?"

"What kind of person do you think I am? I would never interfere in something like that. It's not their fault I was hoping they weren't into that kind of stuff -- they can't help how they feel. I might not want to be with them like that, but what they do is their business."

(_How like her to continue to hope a couple of demons could contain their predisposition to settle things violently. But, her acceptance and understanding of their need to do so is something new. And I sure can't blame her for not wanting to be there -- all that blood and gore -- yuck!_)"Well, I must say, I am surprised, Kagome-sama. I thought that kind of thing always upset and irritated you. That's why we always tried to keep Inuyasha and Kouga away from each other."

"Inuyasha and Kouga?!!?" Her mind reeled with that bit of information. (_Wow! I really __**was**__ naïve, wasn't I? I had no idea anything was going on between the two of __**them**__. So, would they have wanted me to join in a threesome, too? I mean, I know Inuyasha said he wanted both me and Kikyou -- I just didn't realize he meant it __**that **__way! Not only am I the oldest virgin I know, apparently I'm the only one who doesn't swing both ways. And look for multiple partners. Maybe something __**is**__ wrong with me. Maybe I __**will**__ go back to my room and check out that porn channel._) She shook her head at the thought.

Getting up, she said, "I think I'm going to go to my room now -- maybe take a long soak in the tub before I get ready for dinner with Hojo."

As he walked her to the door, he couldn't help but offer, "I would be happy to scrub your back for you, Kagome-sama."

She looked at him a minute. "You like women, right, Miroku? I mean _just _women. A _lot_ of them, but _just_ women, right?"

Looking at her quizzedly now, he said, "Hai, … why do you ask? Are you wanting to participate in, say, a threesome with me and another woman? Because I would be happy to oblige you," he winked. "Anytime!"

Blanching, she quickly shook her head. "No! I was just checking." And she quickly left, leaving a slightly puzzled monk behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the smoke cleared, Yusuke let his arms drop back to his sides and angrily demanded, "Just what the fuck do you two think you're doing?!!?"

The two injured combatants didn't say a word. They didn't even raise their heads from the floor. They just lay there, breathing hard, and bleeding from numerous nasty-looking wounds. Both had reverted to their human appearances.

"I don't know why you felt the need to stop them, toushin. It was quite entertaining," Naraku drawled.

Ignoring him, Yusuke started in on his teammates again. "This has got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever seen you two do! We are on a _mission_, damn it! Or did you forget that? Not to mention the fact that you two have been friends for a long time. I just can't believe you would try to kill each other over a piece of ass!"

Suddenly, Yusuke had the wind knocked out of him as he felt his back slam into the wall. He couldn't believe Hiei had gotten up, let alone had the strength left to come at him. Hell, he hadn't even seen him coming! And now, Hiei was holding him by the neck, putting a lot of pressure on his windpipe.

"Don't you _ever_ refer to her like that again or I _will_ kill you, detective. And there won't be enough of you found to be brought back a third time," Hiei snarled threateningly. Then with another shove into the wall, he let go, and Yusuke fell to the floor.

"Shit, Hiei," he rubbed his neck. "You know I wasn't trying to insult Kagome. But you guys are taking this damn bet too far. Yes, she's gorgeous, and we all know you both want to get in her pants, but come on! Look at yourselves. You've both had plenty of women -- demonesses, whatever. _One_ lover is not worth taking each other apart -- you can both find another one anytime you want. Even _you_, Hiei. I never would have believed it before, but you're a pretty smooth operator."

With his back to him, Hiei replied, "Tell me. Is Keiko not worth fighting for? Would you just give her up to another male? _You_ could find another lover, as well. Is she just a piece of ass?"

Yusuke snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. That's not the same thing. I happen to _love_ Keiko -- we're going to get married, you know."

"Hn." And Hiei disappeared out the door.

And the rest of the detectives stared after him for a moment before Yusuke turned to Kurama, who was now standing up in the middle of the room. "Kurama?"

"I'm sure you don't need me to translate what he meant by that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one spoke as they all trudged back to their rooms to rest and clean up a bit, and in Kurama's case to recover. Hiei didn't appear to be in their room, so he assumed the fire apparition had taken himself out into the woods to recuperate. When he came back, they were going to have to talk. But first, a shower was in order. And some first aid. And some serious pain killers.

"**Damn, rotten, tough little bastard.**"

"_Indeed._" He sighed. "_I really didn't expect him to lose control like that._"

"**His timing sure sucks, too.**"

"_Youko. You know he didn't show up to just to challenge us like that. He was meeting Naraku there to spar. It was when he sensed us with Kagome that he couldn't stop himself._"

"**Well, he shouldn't have come so early then,**" Youko pouted.

"_Oh, I'm sure __**that **__was intentional -- he wanted to make sure that nothing happened between us. And we knew how jealous he has become, but I think the extent of it was a surprise even to __**him**__. You realize he has come to a decision about her._"

"**Oh yes. He wants her -- to keep. And if she were youkai, challenging us like that might have worked -- winner takes all and all that. But she's ningen, and youkai customs don't apply."**

"_So, what are we going to do?_"

"**What do you mean what are we going to do? Not a damn thing. Don't even think about doing something stupid, like backing down from this competition.**"

"_Well, if he is actually __**in love**__ with her, …_"

"**Then we wouldn't be doing him any favors. If he's looking to win her **_**love**_**, then it's even more important that he **_**win**_**it, -- if we just hand her over on a silver platter, he'll always have doubts. Underneath that gruff, uncaring****exterior he shows everyone is a very insecure, lonely soul.**"

"_Why, Youko! I never knew you were so insightful and compassionate. You really consider Hiei a friend, too, don't you?_"

"**And we can continue our delightful pursuit of Kagome -- just because **_**he**_** wants her doesn't mean **_**she**_** wants him. She might choose us, you know. Things were just getting interesting when the twerp burst in.**"

"_I should have known._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was quick to ask Naraku and Jakotsu who had won when they returned.

"They were interrupted," Naraku told him.

"Yeah. Yusuke shot that Spirit Gun thingy right in between them to break them up. Good thing, too -- they were really _fighting_," Jakotsu added.

"Indeed they were," Naraku said with a smile. "It was quite amusing."

"So, what started it?" Miroku asked.

"I believe it had something to do with these," Naraku smirked as he held up a white top and a silky blue bra with white trim. "As you know, the hybrid and I were set to spar after Kurama and Kagome. Jakotsu and I decided to go down early to watch them a bit. Apparently, the little firebug had the same idea. When we got there, there was no sign of Kagome, save these articles of clothing, and the other two were tearing into each other."

"Ah, so that is how Kagome-sama knew they were fighting," Miroku stroked his chin with one hand. "Can I see those? She certainly has excellent taste in undergarments." He sighed heavily.

"Kagome _knew_, and just let them go at it? That doesn't sound like her. Where is she, anyway?" Jakotsu asked.

"In your room. She said she was going to take a bath and start getting ready for her dinner date with Hojo."

"I think I'll go help her, then."

A few minutes later, Miroku and Naraku rushed out of the room and across the hall to see what was going on. They had heard Jakotsu's worried voice as he called to Kagome.

"Kagome! Sweetie! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Why are you curled up in the fetal position like that with your hands over your eyes? And what in the _world_ are you watching?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Jakotsu on one side of her, Naraku on the other, and Miroku kneeling on the floor in front of her, Kagome was at the same time completely embarrassed to have been found in the position she was in, and rather comforted by the true concern of her friends and teammates. She sighed and determined to tell them the whole story. They sat there quietly as she told them how the two other Spirit Detectives had been pursuing her. She mentioned her suspicions of the casualness of the relationships they were offering due to their complete acceptance of each other's pursuit. When she got to the part where she wondered what they were doing with her underwear, Jakotsu and Miroku couldn't contain their laughter. She just rolled her eyes at them and continued.

Naraku and Miroku both wore thoughtful expressions and gleaming eyes when she told them she thought Hiei and Kurama wanted to involve her in a threesome. She looked to them for confirmation that this usually meant all 3 partners were with, well, all 3 partners. They all shrugged a little carelessly, then Naraku explained that he had never involved another male in his sex play, and Miroku echoed him. As for Jakotsu, he had never had a woman be a part of it.

Which brought Kagome's tale up to what had gone on today down in the dojo. When she got to the part where Hiei burst in and ripped off his shirt to join her and Kurama, and she saw their complete attention on each other and panicked and fled, the others almost died laughing.

"I don't think it's funny," she huffed. "And why are _you_ laughing, Miroku? We discussed this earlier."

"We did? Oh! You mean after Jakotsu came up to tell me that Hiei and Kurama were …"

"Excuse us just a moment, Kagome," Naraku cut in. He grabbed Miroku's arm and motioned for Jakotsu to follow as he stepped out into the hall.

A little confused as to why Naraku had interrupted him when he had been about to set Kagome straight, Miroku asked, "What do you want that can't wait? We need to tell her that she has it all wrong."

"No, we don't," Naraku stated in a no-nonsense manner. "If those two fools botched their attempts at seduction this badly, they should have to suffer the consequences. I, for one, would like to see them try to make a comeback after this little fiasco. Now they are both operating under a rather severe handicap. I am no longer so sure _either_ of them will win."

"So, are you proposing we change the nature of our bet or are you just wanting to up the stakes a bit?" Miroku asked him.

"You two really aren't going to tell Kagome that they were fighting instead of what she thinks they were doing? You are _so_ wicked, Naraku," Jakotsu smacked his arm playfully.

"If she knew they were fighting, she would know they're each after her for themselves, not to share, and everything would continue on just as it has been. You have to admit, they have done a very poor job of things for her to have reached the conclusions she has. No, if they really want her, they have to get themselves out of this. Agreed?" he asked with an arch of a penciled-in brow.

"I don't know if we should meddle in her affairs like this," Miroku protested.

"We're not meddling. As a matter of fact, that's _exactly_ what we're doing by _not_ saying anything -- NOT MEDDLING. If we were to try to clear things up for those two buffoons, _then_ we would be meddling," Naraku argued.

"I'm not sure I agree with your reasoning, but all right. For now. But if this causes any real problems for Kagome-sama, then we will have to tell her, or at least let _them_ know what she thinks," Miroku stipulated.

"Now, we should go back in and comfort the dear girl," Naraku smirked.

"What was _that _all about?" Kagome asked them when they returned.

"We were merely filling Miroku in on some things that happened after you left the dojo," Naraku told her.

"_You_ were there, too?!? I hope you all didn't disturb them."

"Don't worry. They weren't paying any attention to us at all. However, Yusuke did interrupt them. Tell me, Kagome. What made you decide to watch one of _those_ kind of movies?" Naraku asked, changing the subject.

"What? Oh. Well, after what Miroku said about Inuyasha and Kouga, I realized I must really be out-of-touch with the mainstream attitudes, so I thought I might try to see if it was just due to my inexperience and lack of knowledge, or if I'm just a complete old-fashioned prude. I'm a prude," she blushed.

"Inuyasha and Kouga?!!?" Naraku choked.

"You didn't know, either? Of course, you didn't see the two of them together that much, did you? I'm so sorry, Jakotsu. I thought Inuyasha just wasn't oriented that way. I don't know why he spurned your attentions," Kagome tried to comfort her friend.

Trying hard to stifle his laughter, Miroku decided the only way to do that was to leave. "Well, Kagome-sama. You have a date to get ready for, so we should be going. Please feel free to come to us anytime you need to talk about your sex life. Or if you just want to make some changes in it, you can count on me to help you out." He couldn't resist waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later to discuss what's going on with the necklace."

As the door closed behind them, Naraku turned to Miroku and snickered. "You told her that Inuyasha and Kouga …?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei limped into his room and slammed the door. He was still burning with anger at Kurama for being with _his_ onna. (_Damn fox and his damn bet! I should have ripped his tails off and strangled him with them. Damn Yusuke and that damn gun of his. Damn Koenma for sending me on this mission in the first place. Damn hentai team of detectives. Damn demons and their crazy plots. Damn necklace. Damn ningen males. Damn._)

"Well, Hiei. I see you decided to grace us with your presence again. Though I _do_ hope you can do it this time without turning green and throwing punches." Kurama drawled.

All he got in response was a growl.

"Go take a shower, and when you get out, I'll fix you up some of this tea. I put some pain-killing herbs in it. It'll make you feel better."

He was treated to another growl and a nasty glare as Hiei made his way to the bathroom. After about 20 minutes, Hiei came out and flopped down on the sofa in the sitting room. Kurama handed him a cup and sat down on the loveseat.

"So, you want to talk about what happened?"

"Hn."

"You _do_ realize you were out-of-line to attack us for being with Kagome, right?"

"You will stay away from her if you know what's good for you," Hiei stated curtly.

"**Oh no you don't! You're out of your mind if you think we're going to back off just because you want a clear field with her,**" Youko informed him.

"_**You will back off because I am laying claim to her.**_"

"**You can't do that -- she's not some youkai bitch. You can't just challenge and kill all the competition, either. **_**She**_** has to decide whether or not she wants to accept you.**"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at him.

"_You know Youko is right, Hiei. Whether you want Kagome as a lover or as something more, the process is the same. And ultimately, the decision is up to her._"

"_**And you still want her,**_" he sneered.

"**Yes. I still want her. And don't think you can barge in and interrupt us again.**"

Hiei cocked a brow at him. "_**Or…?**_"

"**Or not even Yusuke's Spirit Gun will save you from the thrashing I'll give you.**"

"_**If you think …**_"

"_Hiei! Youko! Stop it! We've got to go about this in a civilized manner. Naraku made it very plain that if Kagome knew we were fighting, she would probably send us all packing._"

"_**Naraku gave you advice about Kagome? Why would you listen to that snake?**_"

"**Perhaps because he has 50,000 yen riding on the outcome of our efforts.**"

"_**He bet that you would seduce her?**_" Hiei was taken aback that her teammates would bet on such a thing. Then again, it figured.

"_Yes, and the monk favors your chances._"

"_**Hn.**_" (_Maybe the monk isn't as foolish as I thought._)

"_Anyway, Naraku came by a little while ago. He said Kagome doesn't know that we fought after she left, and he suggests we not tell her. He said she gets upset at that kind of thing. Apparently she had a problem with 2 males in the past fighting over her a lot. So, it might be best if she doesn't see us until we have healed some more._" Kurama pointed to his black eye and swollen cheek and indicated the claw marks running down Hiei's neck and his split lip. The numerous other bruises and cuts, and even the cracked ribs could all be concealed by their clothing.

"_**You are saying we have to stay away from her tonight?**_"

"**This is all **_**your**_** fault, you dirty, rotten, combative little bastard.**"

"_**Hn.**_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking one last look in the mirror, Kagome decided she looked all right for her dinner date. Her dress was a lovely shade of deep purple, which complimented her ebony hair, which she wore swept up, but gathered in a loose mass of curls that spilled down in all directions, tickling her neck and shoulders. The silky material of the dress clung to her hips and emphasized the slimness of her waist and the fullness of her breasts. A generous amount of cleavage was displayed by the deep vee neck, which led to a line of small, silver buttons running all the way down the front of the knee-length dress. Around her neck was a delicate silver chain with a small pink jewel dangling from it. The skirt flowed out around her as she turned and left the room.

When she reached the lobby, Hojo was already there waiting. He had just glanced at his watch when he saw her approach.

"I hope I'm not late," she greeted him.

"No, not at all," he smiled. "You're right on time. Though I would have waited forever for you, if need be." And he lifted her hand to his mouth, never breaking eye contact with her as his lips grazed the back of her hand and trailed along her fingers, before he stood and placed her hand on his arm.

Hojo looked rather dashing in a pair of well-fitted black slacks with a light purple shirt and a black blazer that showed off his broad shoulders to advantage. His long, brown hair was tied back, as usual, and Kagome could not help but think once again how much he had changed. The man he had become held a charm and appeal the boy he had been never had, and she wondered why he wasn't married, or at least engaged.

Unable to trail along after her on her date, Hiei and Kurama had made sure that Miroku and Naraku would be nearby. They didn't trust that ningen -- not one bit.

"Hmmmn. It would appear that this old friend of My Miko's is very intent on her, also," Naraku observed.

"Yes, and quite charming, too. It's no wonder Hiei and Kurama indulged in a few dirty tricks against him," Miroku smiled. "And, by the way, Naraku? She's not your miko."

Ignoring him, Naraku followed the couple into the dining room, where he and Miroku were seated at a table next to theirs. As they saw the easy way the two interacted, and heard the man's compliments and comments to her, a thought occurred to the monk.

"You don't suppose that she would turn to _him_, thinking the other two are involved with each other and wanting her to do something she can't bring herself to do, do you?"

"An interesting possibility." Naraku watched the man carefully. "It's more than obvious he wants her, but I thought she was always rather _distant_ when it comes to ningen men."

"But she has known him for a long time, and she seems to be enjoying his company. Perhaps we _should_ let Hiei and Kurama know what she thinks is going on," Miroku urged.

"Not yet. You agreed to let them figure it out themselves unless it was hurting Kagome in some way. She's fine. Who are you to say that one of them would be better for her than this man?"

While they were waiting for their dessert, Hojo pulled out a long, slim box topped with a silver bow and handed it to Kagome.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just something I wanted you to have. I promise it's not some kind of medicinal herb," he said with a laugh.

Blushing, she told him he didn't have to give her anything, but at his urging, she opened the box. Inside was a delicate silver bracelet with small pink jewels shaped like stars all along the length of it.

"It's beautiful, Hojo," she whispered.

"I noticed your fondness for pink jewels, so when I saw it, I thought of you." And he put it around her wrist and closed the clasp.

Smiling brightly, she leaned over and whispered, "Thank you," before kissing him softly on the cheek. Before she could sit back up, he turned his head and captured her lips with his in a gentle caress.

"Hmmmn. I don't believe either of the detectives has given her a gift, have they?" Naraku asked.

"No, I don't believe they have. As a matter of fact, they just keep taking her lingerie. Of course, I can't blame them for that, and it does rather prove her interest in them undeniably, for them to have that opportunity, doesn't it?" Miroku said with a smile.

"Perhaps."

They followed along discreetly as Kagome and Hojo left the dining room, and then passed them as they headed for the stairs, overhearing her agree to meet him in the bar later.

"I do wonder how they will take the news of the ningen's latest efforts to win her affections? Particularly the small, hot-tempered one. I will enjoy seeing him stew for a bit," Naraku said with an evil smile.

"I see you are still upset about your night in the woods," Miroku chuckled.

"Let's just say, I intend to have the last laugh."

The detectives gathered in Kagome and Jakotsu's new room to review the day's work, with two youkai conspicuously absent. Kagome felt a little let down that they weren't there, but she was also rather relieved considering the embarrassing circumstances of their last, ahem, _meeting_. She wondered if they were still …

"Where's the rest of the eye candy?" Jakotsu wanted to know.

Rolling his eyes at him, Yusuke snorted. "They're, um, out _patrolling_. Yeah. Just in case there are any _other_ jackasses, er -- demons looking to fight. I mean, attack."

Miroku smacked a hand to his own forehead and let it slowly trail down his face. Really, could the detective not lie any better than _that_? Trying to change the subject, he asked, "Are we any closer to discovering which of the 4 men has the necklace?"

"Kurama said he searched all of their rooms again, and found no trace of it. Whoever has it must be wearing it or storing it somewhere else," Yusuke told them.

"The hotel safe!" Kagome yelled. "We haven't checked the hotel safe."

"Ah. That would make perfect sense, Kagome-sama. I suggest we set our two thieves on it right away."

"Has there been any …"

At that moment, a portal opened in the middle of the room, and Kouga stepped out. He swaggered over to Kagome and hugged her. "How've you been, darling?"

"Fine, Kouga. What brings you here?"

"Well, I had to check up on my woman, …," he said, looking around with a glare, "and Enmaru wants a report."

"She's not your woman, and we haven't found the necklace yet, but Kagome just had another idea as to where it might be," Miroku told him.

"Any more action from the demons?"

"No, not since Musou found me," Kagome said, looking at him rather thoughtfully. "Here, Kouga. Why don't you come sit here by me and Jakotsu?"

As Kouga happily sat down between the two, Kagome asked him, "You don't know Jakotsu very well, do you? I'm supposed to meet Hojo in the bar in a little while, -- why don't you two follow along? You can help keep an eye on him and get to know each other better." She smiled brightly at him. Kouga wasn't too keen on spending any time with the effeminate detective, but he was all for trailing along after Kagome, so he agreed.

Miroku looked at her questioningly. Then his eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. He quickly glanced over at Naraku, only to find him with a hand over his mouth hiding a grin. Jakotsu just giggled.

Yusuke, Naraku, and Miroku were set to follow the other 3 suspects around for the rest of the evening, so they all prepared to head downstairs. If the necklace didn't turn up tomorrow, they were going to have to think about approaching the demon camps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the wee hours of the morning, Jakotsu returned to his room to find Miroku sitting on the sofa, watching one of _those_ channels. "What are you doing here, Miroku?" he asked, as he sat down to join him. "Got any popcorn?"

"I've got sitting room duty tonight since Hiei and Kurama still don't look too good, and Naraku's got company. There's some popcorn in the bowl by the phone."

They sat there watching the show contentedly for a while, Jakotsu happily munching on the popcorn.

"You know Kagome-sama was trying to set you up with Kouga tonight because she's got the wrong idea about him and Inuyasha."

Jakotsu giggled. "Yeah. I know. He left to report to Enmaru right after Kagome and cutiepie left the bar."

Miroku laughed. "He didn't have a clue, did he?"

"Nope."

"So, where _is_ Kagome-sama?"

"What do you mean? Isn't she _here_?" Jakotsu jumped up and ran into the bedroom, only to find it empty. "Where is she?" he cried, a bit hysterically.

"What do you mean, _where is she_? _You_ were supposed to be following her." Miroku grabbed Jakotsu and shook him.

"She and Hojo left the bar a couple of hours ago. I just assumed she came back to the room."

They looked at each other a minute then dashed out into the hall yelling, "Shit!"

Miroku knocked frantically on the door to his room, while Jakotsu ran down the hall to the other two rooms. He knocked loudly on one door and then immediately knocked on the other one, yelling, "Kagome's missing!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the bar, Hojo asked Kagome to stop by his room for a nightcap. He said he had had a very fine brandy sent up earlier. She was tired and still wanted to think some more about everything that had happened that day, but couldn't bring herself to say no.

As they sat down with their drinks, Hojo draped one arm across the back of the sofa, and slowly traced little circles on her shoulder with his fingertips. He talked about his plans for the future with the corporation, and his dreams of starting his own family with that one special woman. Then he took her glass and set it, along with his, on a side table and pulled her into his arms and into a heated embrace.

He tilted his head and fastened his lips upon hers, pressing firmly as he sought entrance. She gasped slightly in surprise, giving him the opportunity he needed to drag his tongue across hers and explore the sweet recesses of her mouth. One arm was braced behind her for support, while the other reached between them to cup a full, round breast. He whispered in her ear, "I have waited for you for so long."

As his lips claimed hers again, Kagome's world started to tilt, and she realized she had surpassed her normal limit of alcohol that evening. She pushed him away gently, and told him, "I'm sorry, Hojo. I'm feeling a little dizzy. I'm afraid I'm not much of a drinker. I need to go on back to my room and get some sleep, okay?"

And he looked deep into her eyes, and said, "It's all right, Kagome. Don't worry about it. But, I want you to know you can trust me to take care of you." Then he helped her up and kissed her again briefly. And again, she felt that slight tingling sensation travel down her spine, and she shivered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud crash made the occupants of the bed jump, and they both looked at the bedroom door to see it standing wide open and hanging slightly off its hinges.

"Hiei?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Twelve

A/N I know! It's the same cliffhanger as the last one! Sorry -- I just couldn't resist. You'll have to tell me what you think of the latest development. Hope you're ready for some citrusy goodness next time!

Kagomefan2012 - Thanks for taking the time to review even though you weren't signed in or else aren't registered on this site! And thanks, too, for the kind words!! Yeah, I kind of like Jakotsu and Naraku as good guys -- even if they are hentais. Heh heh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!


	11. Chapter 11 My Boyfriend's Back

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, or profit from any usage of characters or settings from "Inuyasha" or "Yu Yu Hakusho." And you know what? It doesn't bother me a bit.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Youko**" "_Kurama_" "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains some lime!!

Hentai Bets

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time_:

A loud crash made the occupants of the bed jump, and they both looked at the bedroom door to see it standing wide open and hanging slightly off its hinges.

"Hiei?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: My Boyfriend's Back

Kagome blinked, and tried to get her mind to process what she was seeing. (_Why did he just bust into my bedroom?_) She shook her head to clear it. (_Why do I feel so groggy? And whose arm is that around my waist?!!?_)

"EEEEeeeee!"

She turned around and sent a burst of purifying power into the chest of the male in bed with her. To her shock, other than a slight jump and a "Huh?", it had no effect on him. She tried to focus on his face, and heard a familiar voice call out.

"Who the hell are YOU? You can't just barge into my room like this!" Then he pulled her tightly against him and said, "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Hojo?" She was completely confused. And the next few minutes were a total blur as Hiei came leaping at them and tackled Hojo right off the other side of the bed, causing him to lose his grip on her.

She crawled over to the edge of the bed to see what was happening, but she felt disoriented and unable to focus. She winced when she heard the telltale sound of knuckles striking flesh repeatedly, followed by the unmistakable crack of something breaking.

"Hiei! Please stop! He's ningen!" And she reached out to grab ahold of the youkai, clenching her fingers around his upper arm.

He growled at her, then looked down at the man on the floor in front of him. Giving him a rather violent kick, he turned to Kagome and grabbed her, picking her up and rushing out of the room.

As everything swam by her in a blur, Kagome realized Hiei had taken them outside. The movement and the blurring landscape caused her stomach to clench, and she broke out in a sweat and closed her eyes.

"Hiei! Please slow down or I'm going to be sick!"

He stopped and looked at her then, and she opened her eyes. "I must be sicker than I thought -- you look as green as I feel." And she closed her eyes again.

The sight of the misery on her face and the smell of her discomfort reached him, and he was able to reign in the instincts that drove him to capture and possess the female he had chosen for his own. Slowly, he regained his normal appearance, and breathing heavily, he continued to walk with her in his arms to the destination he had been headed for.

As her stomach calmed, Kagome sighed and snuggled closer against him, her face nestled in the crook of his neck. In just a matter of minutes, she was sleeping soundly again. Hiei held her tightly as he leapt up and over the fence surrounding the hot springs the resort had dubbed "Hidden Treasures." He followed the path through a rocky hillside and thick overgrowth of mossy trees into a rather dank, musty-smelling cave. He continued through it until he reached another entrance where he stepped outside and found himself at the top of a sparkling waterfall. A path led down the hillside beside it, and branched off, leading to several different pools fed by a bubbling hot spring system. He stopped beside one and sat down in the thick grassy meadow, which was liberally sprinkled with various wildflowers. The twinkling stars in the wide open sky and the pale light from the moon seemed to make the flowers shimmer and glow. From the pools, you could see the majestic waterfall in all its glory.

Hiei looked down at the woman in his arms. He had almost panicked when he heard Jakotsu bang on their door, yelling that Kagome was missing. Not bothering to put on a shirt or his boots, he had rushed into the hallway and whipped off his bandanna, using the Jagan to seek out her aura. It hadn't taken long to locate her on the third floor and he had stood outside the ningen's door for a moment, wondering if he should just wait for her to come out. The second he had realized her aura was further back in the suite than the sitting room, he had been filled with an emptiness -- a despair that shook him and made him angry at himself for yearning for something he couldn't have.

That despair soon gave way to rage as his youkai instincts came to the fore. Why couldn't he have her? Was he just going to let that ningen male claim his onna? (_I will rip him apart and take her away and show her who she belongs to.) _He snarled to himself.(_Did I not decide she was the one for me? No one will take what is mine!_) And he had burst into the room, feeling his transformation take over his body.

Seeing her in the bed in the arms of that ningen had almost sent him over the edge. And then she had screamed and attacked the man with her miko powers. That had confused him. It had been bad enough thinking she had chosen him, but when it appeared that she might be there unwillingly … (_I will kill the bastard!_) And he had let his bloodlust take control. He had wanted to punish the man, -- to feel his body break and his blood spill over his fingers, -- this was personal, and he wouldn't have used his katana even if he had it with him. But her voice and the touch of her hand had stopped him before he had caused any serious injury. (_Well, nothing a youkai would call serious, anyway._)

Ultimately, it was the concerned and frightened look on her face that had caused him to decide he would rather take her and go than stay and mangle the competition. (_Hmph. As if that ningen could be called competition._) He was still being controlled by his instincts, though, until Kagome had called his attention to her illness. And so here they were.

(_What went on tonight? I know she wasn't intimate with him, but why was she in his bed?_) His eyes narrowed and he growled as he looked at her. (_And why is she wearing one of his shirts? With nothing but a pair of skimpy, frilly purple panties on underneath it?_) He unbuttoned the top few buttons of the shirt to be sure. (_Yep. No bra. Where the hell is her bra? Why can't the blasted onna seem to keep hers on?_) He scowled down at her sleeping form. Then he frowned. (_Why is she feeling sick? I can't detect any natural illness about her._) He shifted her so her face was closer to his, and sniffed. (_Well, shit. She's had too much alcohol._)

His eyes widened at the thought, and he started to chuckle. Here she was: the Junjoukaren no Miko -- the legendary priestess renowned for her purity -- drunk off her ass. (_Someone should update the history books._)

Then he sighed as he began to run his fingers through her hair. Well, there was no way he was going to be able to fully claim her tonight. Kurama was right about that, (_damn him!_) -- _she_ had to accept him. And to do that, she needed to be sober. (_At least, __**more**__ sober._) He looked down at her again. But he would be damned if he was going to let her continue to stink of that ningen. His eyes flashed with determination, and his nails extended into the claws of his full youkai form. With a quick swipe down the back of the neck of the shirt, he ripped it in two, then leaned her back into his arm and repeated the motion in the front, so the two halves slid easily down her arms and onto the ground. With a grunt of satisfaction, he stood up and carried her into the water, as the pieces of shirt burst into flame.

He lowered himself into the steaming hot water, enjoying the way it eased the tension in his body, as well as the many aches and pains left over from his skirmish with Kurama.

Most of the minor injuries had already healed, but his ribs were still sore where some had been broken, and he had a few nasty-looking gashes decorating his torso where the kitsune's claws had dug deep. He dipped Kagome back over his arm to let the water wash through her hair, then pulled her close against his chest. He leaned back against the natural shelf at the edge of the pool and closed his eyes.

After a while, he opened his eyes and stood back up. Kagome's eyelids fluttered a bit, and then opened part way. She smiled sleepily at him. "Hi Hiei."

He could see that her pupils were still somewhat dilated, and he chuckled at her. "Hello yourself, oh great priestess." And he stepped out of the water and found a thick patch of grass to sit down in.

"You know," she said, reaching out and running a finger down his cheek and across his lips, "I really like you, damn it." She sighed. "My girlfriends always used to say that all of the good men were either taken, or, well, _you know_. But I never imagined it applied to youkai, too. Of course, I guess you don't really fit in that category since you want me, too, but I guess I'm just not enough of a hentai for that sort of thing. I tried, though. I even started to watch "The Lord of the Cock Rings: The Two-Footers" -- I didn't think I could even attempt to watch "Hairy Squatter and the Sorcerer's Stones", -- but it didn't matter because after a few minutes, I couldn't even look at the TV."

Hiei stared at her. She was completely out of it. He had no idea what she talking about with good men and youkai being _taken_, but he could swear that last part sounded like she'd actually tuned in to one of those movies her teammates would love. There was no doubt about it -- she needed to stop hanging around those hentais. And she was still babbling. So, Hiei decided to shut her up.

He leaned over and captured her lips with his, effectively silencing her until he traced the outline of her lips slowly with his tongue. Then she moaned softly. Her eyes closing in pleasure, she parted her lips to allow him further access. As his tongue stroked hers in a sensuous rhythm, he noticed that while most of the ningen male's scent was gone, he could still detect a faint trace of it on her. That would not do. While he might not be able to truly make her his right now, nothing would stop him from replacing the disgusting scent of that man with his own. And with that thought in mind, he began his sensual assault with the ultimate goal being to saturate each square inch of her body with the signature essence that would proclaim without doubt who she was with.

He lay her down in the grass and broke their kiss briefly to stand and unfasten the pair of black pants he wore. They were dripping wet from the spring, and clinging to his legs, so he quickly ripped them down the sides with his claws and let them fall.

Looking up at him in a daze, Kagome could only think of one thing: (_That answers __**that**__ question -- not boxers OR briefs, and certainly not my panties, thank Kami!_) She grinned at him. And then she couldn't think of anything else at all as he covered her body with his.

As his mouth ravished hers, his hands roamed her body. He started with light, teasing touches down her arms and back up her sides, then progressed to firmer, heated caresses across her abdomen, making her stomach muscles quiver under his fingers. He trailed a series of kisses and small bites down her neck until he found the place where her heartbeat pulsed the strongest. He paused there to languidly lick the spot with slow, lazy strokes of his tongue, causing her heartbeat to speed up and her breathing to become shallow.

"Ooohhhh, Hiei." A low moan burst from her lips. Where she had been feeling that her senses were fuzzy, she now felt like she was acutely aware of the male above her. Every touch of his fingers, every swipe of his tongue, the warmth of his skin on hers, even the comforting feel of his weight above her, -- everything about him was overwhelming her body -- enveloping her in a cocoon of tingling nerve endings and deep waves of pleasure. And it wasn't enough.

She needed to feel more of him. To touch more of him. To taste more of him. In a move that took him by surprise, she grabbed him around the waist and rolled over on top of him. Not giving him a chance to move, she quickly straddled his hips and leaned over to begin her own assault on him. She wasn't feeling like going slow or being gentle, and she kneaded his shoulders and pectoral muscles as she nipped his earlobe before moving down to bite and suckle the sensitive skin of his neck.

When she moved lower and began licking his nipples, while exploring the planes of his stomach, he knew he was in trouble. Her unexpected aggressiveness was drawing out the baser side of his nature, and the need to capture, subdue, and dominate his female was overtaking him. And he knew if he let her continue, she wouldn't get a choice in the matter -- she would be his, now and forever, -- irrevocably, unalterably _his_. And while that was what he wanted, what he yearned for, he wanted her to come to him knowing what it meant. Which meant he had to stop her. So he did. Quite effectively.

Reaching up to her hips, he started peeling her panties down her thighs, sitting up as his hands moved down, he moved her with him until she was kneeling over his lap. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, seeing how they had darkened in her passion, and leaned forward to kiss her again. Then he took control of their lovemaking again when he began whispering to her, seducing her mind as effectively as he was her body. And he rolled her once more to her back, and finished sliding her panties down her legs before carelessly dropping them in the grass beside them.

"Kagome," he whispered in a husky voice, "do you know what you do to me? How your scent calls to me?" He ran his fingers through her hair, bringing some long strands up to brush across his chest. "Your hair is like silk. I like the feel of it around my hands, and against my skin." He cupped a breast and squeezed it gently. "You are exquisitely beautiful. Perfect. Your skin is so soft, so smooth. And I can't resist touching you. Everywhere."

She cried out when he lowered his mouth to suckle lightly. Heat was gathering inside her. She felt like she would go up in flames any second. The sound of his voice was weaving a sensual cloud all around her. He moved to her other breast, then let his tongue travel further down, dipping into her bellybutton. "You don't have to say a word. Your body tells me what you want. What you like."

Nudging her legs apart with his knees, he continued his downward journey until he reached the apex of her thighs. He inhaled deeply, and nuzzled at her feminine folds. "Did you know your scent becomes spicier as your arousal grows? It fills my senses, and makes my blood burn. And all I can think about … is how good … you … taste." And at the first touch of his lips, she began to tremble, and all she could do was clutch his shoulders as the torrent of sensations carried her away, causing her world to spiral out of control. As the tremors running through her body finally ceased, and Hiei was satisfied he had caught every last drop of her sweet nectar, he crawled back up her body and nuzzled her neck.

Again she surprised him as she clamped her thighs around his hips and arched her body against him. He groaned. He was in agony. He couldn't remember ever being so hot, so hard, so _desperate_ for release. And he was trying so hard to control himself -- to keep himself in check. He knew he could have her. He knew she wanted him. But he didn't know how she would feel about it in the morning. And he was so close to having her forever. He could feel it. Her body wanted him. And he knew she cared about him, too. She had kept him from killing that idiot -- not even really for the man's sake, but for _his._ He remembered what she had said. ("Hiei! Please stop! He's ningen!") Even in his anger, he had recognized what she was saying. She was afraid of what would happen to him if he killed a ningen. (_Damn Reikai laws._)

Yes, she cared about him. And he wasn't going to ruin everything now. But obviously, he had to do something. For her, and for himself. So, he raised himself over her again, and settled his length between her thighs, snugly against those warm, moist folds. Then, placing his knees outside her legs, he clamped them shut around him. He leaned down, and whispered to her again as he began thrusting slowly, -- careful to hold his position so he was rubbing against her, but not in danger of plunging inside.

Hearing her breath catch, as the friction caused that intense tightening inside her again, he couldn't contain his own moan. "Kagomeeeee. Does that feel good?" He closed his eyes when she gasped, "Kami, Hiei!" He quickened his pace. "The next time we are together, I will be inside of you. Filling you. Possessing you." She gave another little cry. "And when the pleasure becomes unbearably intense," he was breathing hard now, "and every muscle in your body strains for release," they were both close, "and your body shatters in my arms,…" he shuddered as her thighs clenched, signaling the beginning of her climax, "then, I will begin all over again." And as his own body found its release, he gathered her tight against him, and fell over on his side, tucking the top of her head under his chin, and wrapping his arms around her as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jakotsu's frantic cry that Kagome was missing, the other detectives had all rushed out into the hall to find out what the heck was going on. Kurama and Kuwabara had seen Hiei use the Jagan to locate her, and then he had taken off without a word. They gathered by the stairs, along with Yusuke, Naraku, and Miroku, where Jakotsu told them no one had seen her since she left the bar with Hojo. Kurama was the first one down the stairs, and as he approached Room 301, he could feel Hiei and Kagome's auras leaving the building -- he assumed off the balcony. He sighed. From the feel of it, Hiei had transformed into his full demon form again.

The door was ajar, and not hearing any noise within, Kurama stealthily stepped inside. Naraku followed him after motioning for the others to go back upstairs. They cautiously entered the bedroom, noting the condition of the door. It looked suspiciously like the one to the dojo. Still not hearing anything, Kurama followed the smell of blood and found Hojo lying on the floor on the far side of the bed. He was a mess.

"**Well, shit. The jealous little bastard did a number on him, didn't he?**"

"_Yes, he did. It doesn't look like any serious damage was done, though. His nose and jaw are broken, and he has some cracked ribs. Other than that, it looks like Hiei just pummeled his face a bit. Lots of blood from the nose and mouth, and those black eyes are going to be nasty, but all things considered, he's actually pretty lucky._"

Seeing the man, Naraku couldn't contain a smile. "It appears your partner took a disliking to this ningen."

"You could say that."

"You realize My Miko is going to have to heal him."

Kurama sighed. "Then we will have to wait for Hiei to bring her back."

"And just where did the little hybrid take her, anyway?" Naraku asked him disapprovingly, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"I don't know. But he was in his full demon form again. He may very well have taken her away to mate with her." Kurama cringed at the string of curses falling from Naraku's mouth. When he was silent again, Kurama said, "I take it you don't like the idea of her being with Hiei."

Now Naraku sighed. "He isn't good enough for her. But, then again, none of us are. We have become very _comfortable_ together as a team. I really didn't think about how it would change things if she were to find someone. I definitely hadn't thought about her taking a mate. A lover is one thing, a mate is something else entirely. And then, of course, there is the 75,000 yen I will be out of if you are right. Are you positive he is after that kind of relationship with her?"

"75,000? I thought your bet was only up to 50,000. And yes, he is definitely viewing her as a mate."

"Well, we have refined our wager due to new circumstances. Tell me. Would your partner mate her in the youkai way -- without her express consent?" Naraku asked.

Kurama thought about it for a minute. "No, I don't think so. We talked earlier about how he had to let her be the one to choose. Of course, since he transformed again, I'm not sure how rational he will be."

Then Naraku smiled, and the sight of it made Kurama want to shiver. "In that case, he may find himself purified. At least partially. I don't believe Kagome would be willing to mate with him at the present time. She has certain … _reservations_ about the kind of relationship the two of you have been offering her."

Tilting his head to the side, Kurama looked at him.

"**He knows something he isn't telling us.**"

"_You are right. And I get the feeling Hiei may be facing a greater obstacle than he thinks._"

"**We can be thankful for **_**that!**_** Serves the little bugger right for running off with her again. Who knew that blasted speed of his would serve him so well when it comes to seducing a woman? I didn't know we were going to have to literally **_**race**_** for her. At least, if Naraku is correct, we may still be **_**in**_** the race. Damn, rotten, speedy little bastard.**" Youko grumbled.

Kurama chuckled at him before turning his attention back to Naraku. "I take it these _reservations_ you are talking about have nothing to do with her innocence."

Naraku laughed. "Well, in a way. All I will say is that she is _uncomfortable _with the way you have both been pursuing her. She would never want to … come between two such good friends," he couldn't resist adding.

"She is concerned our friendship will suffer," Kurama concluded.

"Yeeessss. So, I wouldn't let any rivalry or animosity show in front of her, if I were you two."

"_Why do I get the feeling there is more to it than that?_"

"**Because Naraku's a dirty, rotten, sneaky bastard, too.**"

"_Indeed."_

"Well, I suppose I had better give the man something to make sure he remains unconscious until Kagome gets back, and we should clean him up."

"Go right ahead. I will let the others know what has transpired here. At least, as much as we know." And with that, Naraku left.

"**Hmph. The least he could have done was help clean up this mess.**"

"_I get the feeling Naraku is more the type to create messes rather than clean them up._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After resting a while, Hiei knew he should take Kagome back to the hotel. As he started to pick her up, he glanced around and realized the only piece of clothing still intact was the pair of frilly, little panties she had been wearing. Grabbing them, he picked up the sleeping woman. He looked over at the bubbling hot, little pool of water and briefly considered stepping in to rinse them both off. Then he smiled and started following the path back out of the springs. After all, he _had_ wanted to leave his scent all over her, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the detectives, except for Kurama, were waiting in Kagome's room. Jakotsu was in tears after a severe chewing out by Yusuke. Even Kuwabara felt a little sorry for him, and patted his back awkwardly a couple of times. Yusuke had told him in no uncertain terms that this whole mess was his fault for not following Kagome and Hojo from the bar. Miroku pointed out that all Jakotsu could have done would have been to stand out in the hall and wait for her, anyway.

"It is not our place to interfere with what Kagome-sama does in her personal life."

Yusuke turned to him. "You mean you think she was there with him willingly. Have you forgotten he may have that damn necklace?"

At the stunned look on his face, Yusuke knew he was right. "Fuck! You all have gotten so caught up her personal life that you aren't focusing on the mission at all. And _she_ is the one in the most danger, in case you've forgotten."

Frowning, Naraku nodded. "You are right. We are so used to trusting her instincts about people, we may not be considering the ningen as seriously as we should. We have been looking at him as merely another one of her suitors. And her past friendship with him may have colored her perception of him. But where is the necklace? None of the four men seem to have it in their possession. Could we have been misled by those demons?"

"And where is Musou?" Miroku cut in. "I would have thought he would have come back for her by now. Now that he knows she is alive, he doesn't need to go through with his elaborate plans for the Gem of Desire -- not if she is his ultimate goal."

Just then, Yusuke and Naraku turned toward the bedroom. Hiei and Kagome were back. Having come in through the balcony doors, Hiei put Kagome down on the bed and was about to cover her up when 5 Spirit Detectives walked into the room to confront them.

"Shit, Hiei! Where are your clothes?" Yusuke yelled.

Wide-eyed, Miroku added, "More to the point, where are Kagome-sama's clothes?" (_And where's a camera when you need one?_)

Hiei growled fiercely at him and threw the blanket over her.

Also wide-eyed, Jakotsu said, "Well, I can see I don't have to ask if she had a good time. Do you have a permit to carry that?"

When Hiei growled again, loudly, Jakotsu jumped back and hid behind Naraku. "Don't get so riled up, -- I was just asking. It's not like I would touch anything of Kagome's anyway." Then Jakotsu sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Our little girl. All grown up and having wild sex with savage, well-endowed demons. I'm so happy for her. Of course, I'm always the bridesmaid, never the bride," he sighed.

"You are jumping to conclusions, Jakotsu. My Miko is still a virgin," Naraku said with a smile.

"What? How cruel! You dangled that in front of her and then didn't …"

"I suggest you shut up, Jakotsu," Miroku warned him as Hiei took a step in his direction with his fists clenched.

"Yikes!" And Jakotsu ducked back behind Naraku again.

"Hiei, go get some clothes on. We need Kagome to go heal the guy you beat the shit out of before he wakes up. I think Kurama already took care of wiping his memory. What the hell got into you?" Yusuke asked. But at the look on his face, he backed off. "Fine. I know what got into you. But shit! Can we please take care of this damn mission first? Then you all can decide what you're going to do with her."

"It is already decided," Hiei told him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him. "Not yet, it isn't. It's up to her to decide. Did you actually tell her what you wanted before attempting to mark your territory like some ill-bred inuyoukai?"

Seeing that Hiei was about to take a swing at Naraku, Miroku stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me, Hiei. But why is Kagome-sama sleeping through all this? It occurs to me that she should have awoken by now with all of us in here talking."

Still glaring sharply at Naraku, Hiei crossed his arms in front of him. "She is … a bit indisposed."

"Indisposed? How?"

With a roll of his eyes, Hiei said, "She will be fine. She just needs to sleep it off."

"To sleep it off … wait a minute. You're saying she's drunk?" Miroku asked, incredulously.

"Hn."

Her teammates started laughing.

"Well, drunk or not, we've got to wake her up and get her to heal that guy," Yusuke reminded them.

"You will let her sleep a while longer."

"Okay, but just a little while. I want to get back to sleep myself. I haven't had a full night's sleep since we started this damn mission," Yusuke grumbled. "Oh, and Hiei? Do us all a favor and at least go put some pants on."

Miroku volunteered to stay with Kagome while he went to get dressed. Hiei just arched a brow at him.

"But _someone _should stay -- she didn't put up a barrier," Miroku pointed out.

"_You_ will stay with her," Hiei said, pointing at Jakotsu.

"You betcha, _big boy_." Jakotsu winked at him and walked over and plopped down on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she had a headache. No, she had a _killer_ headache. The second thing she noticed was Jakotsu was sitting on her bed, humming to himself. The third thing she noticed was she was _naked._ But it was the fourth thing she noticed that made her panic -- the stickiness between her thighs. (_Oh, sweet Kami! What did I do? And who the heck did I do it with?_)

She thought back over the night's events. She had dinner with Hojo. He gave her a beautiful bracelet. The two teams had met to talk about the mission. She had tried to set Kouga up with Jakotsu. (_Wonder how that went?_) She went to the bar and had some drinks with Hojo, then back to his room for a nightcap. (_No wonder I have a headache. I don't usually drink that much._) After that, things were kind of fuzzy. She remembered telling Hojo she wanted to come back to her room, and he had said he would take care of her. (_He must have brought me back since I'm here._)So, how and when, and WHO was she with that she was waking up in this condition?

"Uh, Jakotsu? What happened to my clothes?"

"Oh! You're awake! I don't know where your clothes are -- you were like that when hotstuff brought you back from wherever he took you after he found you in bed with Hojo."

"WHAT?!!?" (_I was in bed with Hojo? I gave my virginity to HOJO? Didn't see __**that**__ one coming. _) She groaned.

"Does your head hurt, sugar? I'll get you some Tylenol while you get dressed. You need to go heal that guy."

"Wait. What guy?" Kagome asked. But Jakotsu had already left.

Kagome got out of bed and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt, along with some underwear and a bra, and went to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. (_Great. More missing underwear. I guess Hojo's got them. Before you know it, the whole Japanese countryside is going to be littered with my lingerie! Maybe they'll organize some kind of fraternity -- only instead of a secret handshake or password, you wave a piece of Kagome's underwear to get in._)

Shaking away these thoughts, she went into the sitting room, where Jakotsu handed her the Tylenol and a glass of water. She swallowed the pills just as Hiei came in.

"You're up. Let's go." Hiei didn't really want to take her back to Hojo's room. He really didn't want her to heal the man. Hell, he deserved what he got. (_And a lot more, too._)

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Kurama's waiting for us in the ningen's room."

"It's a shame you had to put some pants on, big guy. I rather liked the view earlier," Jakotsu teased.

"What? You didn't have any pants on earlier?" Kagome was getting really confused.

"Nope. He was as naked as the day he was born when he carried you in. Shame you missed it -- it was quite a sight." Jakotsu sighed.

Obviously, she had missed _something_. She was in bed with Hojo. And Hiei brought her back to her room. Naked. And _he_ was naked. (_Sweet Kami! I went the threesome route, after all. With Hiei and Hojo. How did __**that**__ happen? And what did Hiei just say?_)

"_Kurama's_ waiting for us in _Hojo's_ room?" She started backing up. This was just getting too weird for her. She was going to hell. No question about it. Was there a special section reserved for hentais? How did she go from being a 23-year-old virgin to being part of a _**FOURSOME **_with one man and two youkai? It was too much. She fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing her knees buckle, Hiei leapt forward and caught her before she hit the floor. Miroku, who had been sitting on the sofa, jumped up.

"What happened?"

"She passed out," was the only reply he got from Hiei.

"Yes, that much is obvious. The question is why? She seemed fine just a minute ago. Is it the alcohol?" Miroku was worried. Of course, he had never seen Kagome drunk before, so he supposed it could still be affecting her. She was quite a small woman, after all. (_Wonder just __**how much **__she drank?_)

Kagome's eyelids slowly fluttered, and she blinked to clear her vision. She was lying in Hiei's lap on the floor. "What happened?"

Hiei raised a brow at her. "You passed out, onna."

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would I do that?" Then she remembered. (_Oh yeah. Because I just found out I'm a bigger hentai than my teammates._)

"Are you all right, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But you should keep your distance -- there's no telling what I'll do next." (_Or __**who. **__And Miroku __**is **__pretty cute. Stop that, Kagome!_)

Hiei gave her a strange look. So did Miroku, for that matter.

"Are you sure you feel all right?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

Hiei was watching her closely. He could tell she was shaken about something. Maybe it _was_ just the after-effects of the alcohol in her system.

"We should go now."

"Wait!" She sounded a bit panicky. She looked at Miroku and then motioned Hiei to lean closer. She whispered to him, "Why are we going back to Hojo's room?" And to herself, she wondered, (_And why is Kurama still there? Are he and Hojo…?_)

"Hn. You need to heal the ningen."

"I need to heal Hojo?" (_Just what the hell were we doing anyway?!!? Great. I'm into the rough stuff, too._)

"Come on." And Hiei led her out the door and down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Room 301, Hiei opened the door and they walked right in. Kurama was sitting on the sofa.

"It's about time. He's on the bed."

Kagome stopped. She wasn't sure it was a good idea to go into the bedroom with them. Apparently the alcohol she had consumed earlier had dispelled her inhibitions and she had become a wild woman. What if she couldn't control herself now? What if they expected a repeat performance? She couldn't remember what she had done. (_I hope I was good._) All she _could _remember, actually, was feeling like she was on fire, while Hiei whispered in her ear. She shivered. She couldn't remember what he had said, but she remembered the sound of his voice rumbling through her. (_I hope __**he**__ was good._) She looked at Kurama. (_Him, too._)

"Kagome …?" Seeing the blush appear across her cheeks, and slowly deepen, Kurama wondered what she was thinking.

"Sorry."

"Hojo is still unconscious, but he may wake soon. I already wiped his memory. Other than the obvious facial injuries, he only has some cracked ribs that need to be taken care of."

"What?" Now, she was really confused. She ran into the bedroom and saw Hojo lying on the bed. "Sweet Kami! What in the world happened to him?"

Having followed her into the room, Kurama asked, "You don't remember?"

She blushed again and ducked her head, shaking it.

Kurama arched a brow at Hiei. "Well, I suppose Hiei should be the one to tell you then, since he is the one who found you here after Jakotsu told everyone you were missing."

"Found me here? As in, just me and Hojo?" Well, maybe she wasn't such a hentai after all. (_Still. With those two around, did it have to be Hojo?_)

"Hn. You were in bed with him. But you attacked him with your miko powers, so I assume you didn't go there on your own. You were drunk."

"She was drunk?" Kurama was surprised.

"I attacked him with my miko powers?"

"Yes. They had no effect since he is ningen."

"Then how did he get so beat up?" she asked.

"Yes, Hiei. Just how _did_ he get so beat up?" Kurama echoed.

"Hn."

"You did it, didn't you?" She sighed. "Why?"

"He had no business taking you to his bed, onna." He scowled at her.

She frowned at that. She _had_ been drunk, and she _did_ tell Hojo she wanted to go back to her room. So, why _was_ she in his bed? (_He's going to have some explaining to do when he wakes up._) She sat down on the bed and started to focus her healing powers. Placing her hands over his torso, she healed his ribs first. Then she moved one hand to his face. First the lips, then the jaw, then the nose, then up to his right eye. As she was about to place her fingers over his left eye, Hiei grabbed her arm.

"Leave it. He deserves _some_ reminder so he will not be tempted to be so forward with you again."

She looked at Hiei, and seeing the anger in his eyes, she nodded. She still wasn't sure what had happened between her and Hojo, but maybe he did deserve a black eye. She thought back over what she could remember and what everyone had said.

"Wait a minute. If I was in bed with Hojo, why were _you_ naked when you took me back to my room?" Her eyes widened. (_Crap! Jakotsu must have interrupted him and Kurama again._) "Never mind! You don't have to answer that."

Kurama's eyes narrowed and he glared at Hiei.

"**So, he came back naked, did he? Wonder what happened to his pants? We know he didn't mate with her.**" Then suddenly Youko broke out in a huge smile and started to laugh.

"_What's so funny, Youko? I thought you'd be furious that he was with her again._"

"**Why should I be furious? Apparently, whatever he did wasn't good enough to make an impression on her -- she doesn't even remember being with him!**" And he roared with laughter.

Hiei shot him a withering glare. Then he stepped closer to Kagome and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If you can't remember, I will be happy to remind you." And he felt the slight shiver that ran through her. Turning his head to look in her eyes, he saw them widen a bit. Noticing the blush staining her cheeks, he knew that while she might not remember everything, she _did_ remember being with him and her reactions to what he had done. That was enough. She would definitely remember next time.

He gave Kurama a smug smile. "_**Oh, I think she remembers enough, fox. I know **__**I**__** do.**_"

"**Damn cocky, little, arrogant bastard.**"

Hojo started to move, causing the other three to look at each other.

"_**You should leave now. I believe it is time this ningen meet 'Kagome's boyfriend.' He cannot be allowed to be alone with her again.**_**"**

"**Damn. You realize this is going to give him more of a reason to spend time with her.**"

"_Yes. But we must consider her safety as our main priority._" And Kurama slipped silently out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Hojo?"

He sat up on the bed and started to reach for her to pull her back into his arms. At the sound of a low, warning growl, he realized they weren't alone in the room. And for some reason, that sound made him wince -- he didn't know why, but he was sure that sound spelled danger and pain for him. There, beside the bed, behind where Kagome was sitting, stood a short, dark-haired man with murder in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Hiei."

"Hiei?" He recognized that name -- where had he heard it?. "Kagome, is this the guy you came here with?"

"Yes. This is my boyfriend. He came back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Eleven

Hey! Guess who's going to show up in the next chapter! Can you guess? It's another male coming to see Kagome! Heh heh!

I am SO loving all the reviews!! They really keep me psyched! Jazz, uh huh, and Chibi Chan, thanks for reviewing, too, whether you were logged in or not!

Jazz - Glad you're loving the story! Yeah, I made up the porn movie names. (Shame on me! Heh heh!)

Uh huh - Well, I'm sorry you think I'm making Kagome seem like a whore. I don't see it that way myself. She hasn't actually given it up to anyone yet, and really she hasn't done anything with anyone but Hiei, other than a little necking with Kurama. (Some really good, _heated_ necking.) Hojo has made some moves on her, but I certainly don't see how that would make her a whore. Besides, a lot of this is meant to be humorous. I'm sorry if it isn't coming across that way to you. And I have to warn you, there's more of it coming up.

Chibi Chan - Thanks for the kind words! I agree -- I think Naraku makes a fabulous flasher!


	12. Chapter 12 ?, Discoveries, & More ?

ALL of you who take the time to review make me feel so special, and I want you to know how much I appreciate it! And even if you don't review, I am grateful for everyone who just takes the time to read it! I hope you enjoy it!

This chapter is UBER-long in honor of _regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan_ -- she wrote the 100th review for this story here!! Arigatou gozaimasu, Cassy-chan!!

DISCLAIMER: "Inuyasha" and "Yu Yu Hakusho" were written by and are owned by people with far more intelligence, talent, and money than me. They won't even TALK to me, let alone allow me to profit from bastardizing their characters and settings.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Youko**," "_Kurama_," "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Hentai Bets

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time_:

He sat up on the bed and started to reach for her to pull her back into his arms. At the sound of a low, warning growl, he realized they weren't alone in the room. And for some reason, that sound made him wince -- he didn't know why, but he was sure that sound spelled danger and pain for him. There, beside the bed, behind where Kagome was sitting, stood a short, dark-haired man with murder in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Hiei."

"Hiei?" He recognized that name -- where had he heard it? "Kagome, is this the guy you came here with?"

"Yes. This is my boyfriend. He came back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Questions, Discoveries, & More Questions

Hojo looked at Kagome, then he looked at Hiei. This man was not what he had imagined Kagome would go for. It wasn't the fact that he was short -- hell, Kagome was extremely petite herself, -- no, it was the darkness that seemed to emanate from him. He looked like he could erupt in violence any second. And from the looks of the muscular arms and broad shoulders plainly visible in the sleeveless black shirt he had on, he was powerful enough to do some damage when he did blow.

Hojo looked at Kagome again. She was always so sweet and innocent. How in the world did she meet this guy? As he blinked his eyes to focus more sharply, he felt a sharp pain pulling at his left eye. Putting a hand to it, he realized the skin surrounding it was swollen and must be bruised. He couldn't remember, but it didn't take a genius to figure out the "boyfriend" must have decked him when he found Kagome here. Would he hit her, too? He wouldn't allow him to hurt her. He stood up and moved to stand beside Kagome facing Hiei. It took a lot more courage than he would like to admit because he couldn't shake the slight fear that ran through him. But a man had to protect his woman, right? And Kagome was going to be his.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"What were _you_ doing with my onna?" Hiei hissed at him, stepping forward and forcing Hojo to step back from Kagome. Kagome reached out and placed a hand on Hiei's arm, trying to calm him and hold him in check.

"Kagome and I have known each other a long time. And I believe you left her here." Hojo straightened up, his voice getting firmer with each word.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at him. "That does not give you the right to take advantage of her when she's had too much to drink."

Hojo looked a little uncomfortable, but insisted, "I didn't take advantage of her!"

Now Kagome had to ask, "Then how did I end up in your bed? The last thing I really remember is telling you I wanted to go back to my room, and you said you'd help me."

Hojo quickly sat down by her and touched her cheek. "Kagome, …" but he was cut off when Hiei grabbed his wrist and threw him back.

"You will not touch her again." Hiei was livid. (_How dare he touch her in front of me! He's a bigger fool than I thought._) And for just a minute, he was glad Kagome had healed the man so he could beat him all over again.

"Hiei, please," Kagome turned to him and pleaded. She really wanted to know what had happened. He scowled at her, but stood still and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Relieved, Kagome reached out and rubbed his back soothingly as she turned back to Hojo. "Gomen nasai. This whole mess is my fault for drinking more than I realized, but what happened Hojo?"

After picking himself up off the floor, Hojo stood where he was, but looked deep into Kagome's eyes -- willing her to believe him. "Kagome, I want you to believe that I would never do anything to hurt you -- I want you to trust me."

Hiei noticed the shiver that ran through her body at Hojo's words. (_She is more upset over this than I thought. I should just kill him and get it over with._) But before he could make a move, the hand that had been softly running up and down his back stopped and pulled him closer to her. So, instead of burying his fist into the ningen's face again, he reached out and buried it in Kagome's hair. The feel of the silky strands running through his fingers soothed him as well as her, and he knew he was getting his point across to the man when he saw his jaw tense up.

"I do trust you, Hojo, and I know you wouldn't hurt me, but I am confused."

"Yes, well, … you started feeling dizzy and I thought it would be best if you just went ahead and lay down. That's all there was to it."

"Then why were you in the bed with her?" Hiei demanded.

"Because I care for her and I wanted to be there for her if she needed me." Hojo was not going to back down.

"So, … nothing happened … between us?" Kagome had to know. She had thought she must have actually had sex with Hojo, but now it didn't sound that way. At this point the only thing she was sure of was that she had been with Hiei -- she didn't think Kurama had been there, but she would find out after they were done with Hojo.

"Then what happened to her clothes? All she had on was one of your shirts when I came in," Hiei said accusingly.

"That's not true! She had her panties on, too," Hojo was quick to point out. And he immediately realized that had been the wrong thing to say as he heard that low growl reverberate around the room again, and saw the strange look that crossed Kagome's face.

"Wait. You took off my dress, and my _bra_, and put me in one of your shirts? Why?"

"I just wanted you to be comfortable. Kagome, you know how I feel about you, …" Again he took a step towards her, causing Hiei to tense up.

Kagome decided it was time to get Hiei out of there before she ended up having to heal Hojo all over again. "Look, it's got to be really late. Or really early," she began.

Hojo looked at his watch. "It's almost 4:00 a.m."

"…so, I think we should go."

"You're not going to leave with _him_, are you? Kagome, I thought we …" The words died in his throat as he felt a hand wrap around his neck. He hadn't even seen the small man move.

"You didn't think she was staying here with _you_, did you? Of course she is coming with me," Hiei hissed.

"Um, yes, Hojo. Hiei and I need to talk. I'll see you later today, okay?"

Now Hiei turned and glared at her. "No, you won't."

She walked over and took Hiei's arm, forcing him to release his grip on Hojo. "We need to go, Hiei. We'll talk about it." And she pulled him out of the room.

"Stay away from her. She is mine," Hiei warned as they left.

With a scowl marring his handsome face, Hojo muttered viciously to himself, "Not for long."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reached her room, Kagome turned to Hiei. She really wanted to talk to him about a lot of things, and now seemed as good a time as any. That is, if she could get him to stop glaring at her. (_I can't believe he is so angry about Hojo. I really just don't get it. It would be one thing if he wanted me all for himself for a real relationship, but he doesn't react this way to Kurama. Heck, I could have sex with Kurama and he wouldn't care -- would probably want to join in -- but he doesn't even want me to __**talk**__ to Hojo. Not only is that unreasonable because of some weird prejudice he has against ningen, but it's a double standard, too. If he and Kurama can be together, he should be able to tolerate it if I were to have another lover, too. Not that I am thinking about Hojo that way. At least, I don't think I am._) Her life was way too confusing at the moment.

She was about to invite Hiei in to talk, when she opened the door and saw all of the other detectives in the sitting room. "Don't you guys have rooms of your own? Why are all of you constantly in _mine_?"

"Perhaps, My dear Miko, it is because you have developed an annoying habit of disappearing for great lengths of time with various males," he indicated Hiei with a nod of his head, "and we wish to be assured you return unharmed, and with your virtue intact."

Kagome started to blush.

"And clothed," Miroku couldn't resist adding.

The color in Kagome's cheeks deepened, and spread across her face.

"And _sober_," Jakotsu giggled.

"All right, already! I get the picture. So, now that you see that I'm back and fine, you can either _leave_," she emphasized that option, "or we can discuss what the heck our next move is."

"Well, I can't speak for the avatar or the apparition as to what _their_ next move might be," Naraku told her with a rather amused look on his face, "but Kouga contacted us to let us know he'll be joining us for breakfast at 7:00 to talk about how the mission is going."

"It's going to hell," Yusuke grumbled, giving each of the others, except Kuwabara, a sharp glance.

Kagome frowned. "I know we haven't found the necklace yet, but we _have_ discovered who's behind the demons gathering and what their plans are. We even know where we can find them if we decide to just take all of them out. Truthfully, it is the ningens involved that are giving us problems -- the one who has the necklace, and the one who is in league with the demons. Do you really think we aren't accomplishing our goals?"

Yusuke looked at her considering. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess we aren't doing too badly -- I just want to get this over with so I can go home."

Kagome chuckled and walked over and ruffled his hair. "I can understand that. You have someone waiting for you. I'm afraid my team and I don't get that feeling of urgency since we are all currently unattached. The only thing we have to get back to is a butt-kicking by Sesshoumaru, since we promised to help patrol the Western Makai this month."

Jakotsu paled at the mention of Sesshoumaru. "Oh, sugar! Please don't make me go back there. He killed me twice the last time we stayed with him."

"That's because you were waiting for him in his private hot spring bath, and then tried to sneak into his room the next night," Miroku said, rolling his eyes at him. "When will you ever learn?"

Yusuke's mouth hung open. "You have GOT to be kidding me! He tried to seduce the Western Taiyoukai?" At Miroku and Naraku's nods, he shook his head. "You're crazy!"

"Lucky for you I convinced him to use Tenseiga and bring you back. _BOTH_ times. He probably won't bring you back a third time. You've got to give up on him -- he's NOT going to be swayed," Kagome said in a firm tone. Then her eyes softened and she rubbed Jakotsu's back. "Don't worry. There's someone special out there for you. Just NOT Sesshoumaru."

"But he's so … so … _delectable_! So tall and commanding, and …," Jakotsu shivered. "OOOOOooooo! And that hair! I could sit and play with that for hours," He said dreamily. "And those oh-so-sexy stripes -- you know he even has them on his …"

"Jakotsu! I really don't want to know that -- I don't need that thought to pop into my head the next time I see him!" she cried in embarrassment. (_Wonder if they run down the sides or wrap around … Oh Kami! Now I can't think of anything else!_) She smacked a hand over her eyes and groaned, blushing a vibrant red.

"Why, Kagome-sama, I had no idea you found such thoughts so distracting. I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru would be happy to …"

"Do _NOT_ finish that thought, Miroku, or I swear I'll tell him you groped Rin."

Now Miroku paled. "You are a cruel woman indeed."

Changing the subject, Naraku addressed Kagome, "If you don't mind, before we take our leave, tell us what happened with the ningen."

"Oh, well, nothing," she said with a shrug.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "It is _nothing_ for the man to take advantage of you when you had too much to drink?" He demanded.

"He didn't _take advantage _of me. He just thought it would be better if I lay down there rather than go back to my room. He was worried about me and wanted to take care of me if I needed it," she insisted.

"He took off your clothes and climbed into bed with you, you baka onna," he said, getting right in her face.

"**Hoo hoo! He went too far that time -- she's gonna blow!**" Youko said gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"He just wanted me to be comfortable so I could rest!" she yelled at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"And you _believe_ that?!? How old are you -- 6? With those words, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "It's one thing to be naïve -- it's another to be fucking _stupid_!"

The silence in the room stretched out for an uncomfortable few minutes. And Hiei, seeing the shock and hurt in her eyes, wished he could take back his hasty words.

"Get out," Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"Kagome, …"

But she shrugged him off and walked into the bedroom, closing the door.

Hiei thought about following her, but a flash of energy let them all know she had thrown up a barrier. So, he turned and left.

"_Well, Youko. I must say I am surprised you didn't say anything to him about how foolish HE was._"

"**What more could I say, Red? You could tell by the look on his face he wishes he could kick his **_**own**_** ass.**"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little before 7:00, the detectives got ready to gather for breakfast, and Hiei still had not returned. As Kurama brushed out his hair after his shower, Youko was still gloating about Hiei's mistake and whining about missed opportunities.

"**I'm telling you, we should have stayed and comforted her. She would have dropped the barrier after everyone else left.**"

"_She needed some time to herself or she wouldn't have put up the barrier in the first place._"

"**That was just to keep the little, big-mouthed bastard out. She would have wanted our support. I swear, Red. If you'd just do what I say, we could have been taking our shower **_**with her**_"

"**_So, now you are saying you would _also_ take advantage of her by making a move when she is upset with me. You are no better than the ningen_**." Hiei said with contempt, stepping in through the balcony doors.

"**Well, well. You're back. I thought maybe we'd seen the last of you after you slunk off with your tail between your legs. Why don't you just keep sharpening that tongue of yours and see if you can stick it in her heart?**"

Hiei's eyes flashed with anger. He took a couple of menacing steps towards Kurama before he stopped and turned his back to him.

"_What are you going to do now, Hiei?_"

"_**I don't know.**_"

"**I'll tell you what he's going to do -- he's going to have to suck it up and admit to her he was wrong, and **_**then**_** he's going to have to admit to us that **_**we**_** were right, and he doesn't know a thing about seducing a woman.**"

"_**I was not wrong. That ningen **_**did **_**try to take advantage of her, and he is **__**determined to have her, by any means necessary.**_"

"_Perhaps. But you didn't have to insult her the way you did. You hurt her._"

Hiei began pacing around the room. "_**You think I don't know that?**_"

Kurama walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "_So, you will apologize to her._"

A frustrated sound escaped his lips. "_**I don't know what to say.**_"

"_That's easy. You simply say 'I'm …_"

"**A **_**jackass,**_" Youko finished for him.

"…_sorry. Youko!_"

"**What?**"

"_Oh, forget it. We need to get going. Kouga will be here soon and we need to decide on a course of action._"

"**That's easy -- grab the girl, lock the door, and make love to her until we melt into the sheets.**"

Hiei growled. Kurama sighed. "_I meant a course of action concerning the mission._"

"**That's Yusuke's job.**"

"_It's also Kagome's job, or have you forgotten she's the leader of the other team?_"

"**Then let's go! We'll be agreeable and supportive and Hiei can be his usual unpleasant, rude, insulting self and then she won't have any trouble choosing us.**"

"_**Damn fox.**_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reached the other end of the hall, Kurama and Hiei could hear the other detectives' voices coming from Miroku and Naraku's room.

"I thought we were meeting in Kagome's room," Kurama said. But he knocked on the door and was greeted enthusiastically by Jakotsu.

"Ohayo, dreamcakes! You too, big stuff!" he said, winking at Hiei, earning himself a nasty glare for his efforts. "You boys are just in time -- Kouga brought a visitor for Kagome."

Walking into the sitting room, they looked around until their gazes fell on an unfamiliar male sitting on the loveseat with Kagome in his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her, and she was kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. "Oh, sweetie! I've missed you!"

He laughed and nuzzled her cheek. "I've missed you, too. How's my best girl?"

At the sound of growling coming from the new arrivals, he looked up. Then he set Kagome down beside him and stood up. He was tall and slim, and his waist-length red hair was caught in a tie at the nape of his neck. When he stared at them mockingly, they saw that he was extremely handsome, with well-defined features and large green eyes that seemed to hold a mischievous gleam.

Miroku stepped up to make the introductions. "Ah, there they are. These are the two I was telling you about. Hiei. Kurama. This is Shippou -- Kagome's son."

The kitsune bowed shallowly in their direction. "Pleased to meet you," he said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. He cracked the knuckles of one hand. "I've been hearing a lot about you two."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei and Kurama eyed the kitsune standing between them and Kagome.

"_The kit from her quest._"

"_**Hn.**_"

"**He thinks he's going to intimidate **_**US?**_"

Kurama bowed slightly and said, "It is nice to meet you, too, Shippou." Then he walked across the room right past him and sat down on the loveseat next to Kagome. "Ohayo, Kagome," he said softly as he took her hand and gently kissed it. "You look lovely this morning."

"Arigatou, Kurama. I see the short night's sleep hasn't dulled your charm," she replied with a laugh.

"Nor my appreciation of yours." His eyes flashed gold. To his satisfaction, he was rewarded to see a light tinge of pink creeping up her cheeks.

"Let's order breakfast so we can get down to business," Naraku suggested.

After their orders had been phoned in to room service, they took up a seat, or in Hiei's case, leaned against a wall, and got comfortable as they discussed their plans. Once Kouga had been brought up-to-date on the situation so he could report back to Reikai, they turned their attention to figuring out what they should do next. When the food arrived, Shippou moved from his spot on the floor in front of Kagome and Kurama to stand next to Hiei. He looked the fire apparition over with undisguised interest.

In a low tone, that only Hiei and the other youkai could hear, he said, "So, you want to fuck my mother."

Yusuke started choking on his food, while Naraku and Kurama each raised an eyebrow in their direction. Kouga turned towards them with a shocked look on his face. But Hiei's only reaction, other than a brief widening of his eyes, was a cold stare.

"**Well, damn! What's this? Isn't he a kitsune? I've never known one of our kind to be so blunt.**"

"_Kagome did say she was afraid that inu hanyou they traveled with was a bad influence on him. But, I think he's just doing it for shock value._"

"**Heh heh! You may be right. Interesting tactic. Let's see how the runt holds up.**"

Shippou continued. "She's extremely beautiful, isn't she? And her scent -- that tangy-sweetness -- seems to call out to most kinds of youkai on a primal level. Makes you want to bury your face between her legs -- your tongue inside her …"

Hiei interrupted him. "Is there a point to your ramblings, or do you just get some sort of perverse pleasure in thinking of her being with a male, since as her son, you are denied that kind of relationship with her?"

"**I have to give him full points for that one. He turned that around on him very nicely.**" Youko said with approval.

Shippou narrowed his eyes and leaned over toward Hiei with a cold smile. "My point is you are not the first, nor will you be the last youkai to lust after her. Do you honestly think you've got what it takes to satisfy the Junjoukaren no Miko? You think she will spread her legs for you in exchange for a few nights of fleeting pleasure? Do you and your partner," he nodded in Kurama direction and made eye contact with him, "really think she is some whore you can win in a bet?"

At that, Kurama stiffened, drawing Kagome's attention to him just a split-second before Hiei grabbed the neck of Shippou's shirt and yanked him down so his face was level with his.

"Do not presume you know what my thoughts or plans are. They are none of your concern. And do not think you can interfere. You may see her as a mother and the Junjoukaren no Miko, but underneath that, she is still an onna. And if she chooses to consent to a relationship, sexual or otherwise, you have no say in it." And he released him with a light shove.

"Hiei! Shippou! What's going on?!?" Kagome stood and rushed over to them. (_Shippou didn't proposition him, did he? No, he wouldn't do that now that he's courting Rin. Hiei didn't proposition Shippou, did he?_) She glanced over her shoulder to where Kurama had stood up. He looked very tense. (_Perhaps they are having a spat and Hiei's trying to make him jealous?_)

"Nothing to worry about, Okaa-san. We were merely … seeing how the ground lies." He looked coolly over at Hiei before arching a brow in Kurama's direction.

"Well," she looked nervously at Shippou, "why don't you come with me for a few minutes. I think I should tell you some things."

"Whatever you say, Okaa-san."

And the two left to go over to Kagome's room to talk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that all about?!!?" Kouga demanded. "I've never seen Shippou do that before!"

"I think you need to fill us ningen in, because obviously there was something going on that we weren't aware of," Miroku said, glancing around the room at the youkai.

"What you missed, monk, was Kagome's kit confronting her would-be lovers about their intentions," Naraku said in an amused voice.

"Shit. That's not what he was doing. He flat-out accused them of treating her like a whore by betting on who could get her to sleep with him." Yusuke still couldn't believe the kitsune had taken on Hiei, even if it _was_ just a verbal attack.

"It would serve them right if he kicked their asses for that. I agree they shouldn't have done that," Kuwabara spoke up, indignantly.

"You might not think that if you knew what _you_ would win if Kurama wins," Yusuke said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked, frowning.

"Shut up, detective." Hiei gave Yusuke a nasty glare.

Ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara, Miroku turned to Hiei and asked, "And you responded by threatening him?"

"I did not threaten him. I merely let him know it's none of his affair," Hiei said.

"You realize he could be telling her about your bet right now, and she's probably going to come storming in here and fry both your asses," Yusuke pointed out.

Hiei and Kurama both looked slightly uncomfortable at that thought, and all three of Kagome's teammates laughed.

"I doubt Shippou will tell her. He'd rather thwart your attempts in a more subtle manner," Naraku informed them.

"That's not too surprising -- he _is_ a kitsune, after all." Kurama looked around the room. "How did he know about the bet in the first place?"

Kouga grinned. "I told him. I thought he might want in on it. It's his kind of action."

"Why, Kouga, I didn't know you were in on this. Who are you backing?" Jakotsu asked.

"The runt. Pretty boy there has too many manners," he indicated Kurama with a nod of his head. "You know what an asshole dogshit was, and she was crazy about _him_. 'Course, if either of you ever treat her as bad as he did, I'll kick your ass myself," he said, giving them each a serious look.

"You are talking about the male she loved?" Hiei asked.

"Would you tell us about him?" Kurama asked, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"I don't know that it's our place to tell you about something so personal to Kagome. Perhaps you should ask her," Miroku suggested.

"You know she would never tell them what a stupid bastard he was. She was always making excuses for him," Kouga said.

Thinking about it, Miroku nodded. "Perhaps you are right. Well, Inuyasha was …"

"Inuyasha was unbelievably sexy! He was powerful -- built like a god, with really broad shoulders and huge, muscular arms, a trim waist, firm, perfectly-sculpted butt, and …"

"Jakotsu! I don't think that's the kind of information they want."

"Why not? She was sexually attracted to him, too. You can deny it all you want, but Kagome appreciates a hot, manly body as much as the rest of us." Seeing the looks on the faces around him, Jakotsu said, "Well, you know what I mean -- a hot male or _female_ body -- however your tastes run."

"Inuyasha -- as in the inu hanyou she traveled with on her quest?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. I assume she has told you a little about the quest and our companions?" At their nods, Miroku continued. "Inuyasha was a rather gruff, stand-offish fellow. Having grown up a hanyou in those times, he had no friends and didn't trust anyone. He had led a very solitary life until he tried to steal the Shikon no Tama from the miko known as Kikyou. He wanted to use it to become a full demon. He was still very young, and not nearly as powerful back then, and she easily turned his attempts aside.

But, he fell in love with her. She was very beautiful, and also very lonely, as she seemed to feel she should distance herself from others in her duty. She never really wanted the responsibility of guarding the jewel, wishing instead to be an ordinary woman. So, she convinced him that they could be together if they used the jewel to make him human. That way, she would also be rid of the necessity to guard it, or so she thought. I am still not sure why she believed that, as the wish would have been an incredibly selfish one.

As fate would have it, a thief named Onigumo also fell in love with her. She was taking care of him because he had been severely burned. He gave his body over to demons in order to be able to have her, but the new being formed was Naraku, with a consciousness all his own. Naraku attacked Kikyou in the guise of Inuyasha and she believed it was him. He also told Inuyasha in Kikyou's form that she would never want to be with him, and he believed that, too and so, stole the jewel. Their feelings of betrayal and hatred for each other tainted the jewel. Kikyou sealed Inuyasha to a tree before she died and had the jewel burned with her.

50 years later, Kagome came into the picture. Kikyou's soul was reincarnated into her, along with the jewel, and when she was pulled back into the Feudal Era, she woke Inuyasha from his curse and freed him when he said he would save her from the centipede demon. Then, of course, he tried to kill her for the jewel, but with the help of Lady Kaede, she was able to subdue him. When the jewel was shattered, he agreed to help her gather the shards, still determined to use it to become a full demon.

Along their travels together, Inuyasha came to trust and care for Kagome. She was the only person who had ever truly accepted him and liked him just as he was. And she trusted him, too. It was through his promise to protect her that he gained control of the legendary Tetssaiga, and his growing feelings for her, as well as hers for him fueled his power and abilities. But, he was unable or unwilling to let her know how he felt because it made him feel vulnerable, and he was often very cruel to her. Being Kikyou's reincarnation, he often compared her unfavorably to Kikyou. He called her names and denied loudly that she meant anything more to him than a means to recover the jewel.

To complicate matters further, a witch tried to resurrect Kikyou in order to obtain the jewel for herself. She made a body out of her bones and graveyard soil, and ripped the soul from Kagome to animate it. Somehow, Kagome was able to call most of the soul back, but a part of it remained in the new body, allowing Kikyou to walk the earth as a member of the living dead. She also had to use the souls of young maidens to maintain her body. Although she wasn't really the Kikyou he had known, and she wanted nothing more than to drag him into hell with her, Inuyasha could not separate the two in his mind or heart. And he often ran off to meet with her whenever he would spot her soul-stealers, leaving Kagome behind -- a few times putting her in danger. But, she never blamed him. She said she understood and even admired the loyalty of his love for Kikyou, even though he was breaking her heart. But, he did love Kagome, too. He couldn't stand to see another man around her. Hence, his constant fighting with Kouga. And there were many others, men and demons, who wanted her, but Inuyasha wouldn't let any of them get close.

But, through it all, he continued to compare her to Kikyou. I think he often saw them as part of the same person -- or perhaps he hoped they were because Kagome was all the things he had believed Kikyou to be and more. Kagome kept hoping he would see her for herself and that in the end, he would realize his love for her and choose her. She even saved Kikyou, with no hesitation, and with no one else around to see and recognize her selflessness and sacrifice. And this was after Kikyou had tried to kill her and had, in fact, stolen her jewel shards and given them to Naraku."

Miroku fell silent for a few minutes, and he and his teammates seemed lost in thoughts of the past. Then he spoke again.

"Kagome's love and trust for Inuyasha were so complete, she braved his transformation into a full demon more than once and was able to pull him back to himself. As a hanyou, when his demon blood took over, it was too powerful for him to control and he was like a mindless beast. Her heart and soul are so pure, she was even able to resist Akago's attempts to control her through the tiny amount of darkness that made up her resentment of Inuyasha and her jealousy of Kikyou.

Did she tell you that during the final battle, Naraku gave Inuyasha a choice to save one of them? He had managed to grab both mikos and held them high above the ground, far apart, with tentacles poised to kill them. Inuyasha was truly torn between them. Seeing his anguish at having to make such a decision, Kagome made it for him by stabbing herself in the chest with one of her arrows. Naraku was so stunned, he dropped Kikyou and Inuyasha caught her. That's when my kazaana ripped open, so I'm afraid I did not see what happened after that."

Naraku took up the tale. "You are right. I was stunned that she would make such a sacrifice. And I could tell that Inuyasha and Kikyou were, too. Kikyou could not conceive that anyone would do something like that, and Inuyasha couldn't believe anyone would do that for _him_. And as stupid and cruel as he may have been to her, he did love Kagome, too. And he did not feel worthy of her. I think he recognized the shallowness of his and Kikyou's love, but he didn't feel he deserved anything better than that.

But, after setting Kikyou down, he attacked me in a rage, and I dropped Kagome's body to defend myself. He was out of control, and I was able to wound him rather easily. Everyone on the battlefield was injured, and I knew victory and the complete Shikon no Tama were within my grasp. Then Kagome got up. I don't know how she did it. I thought she was dead. And she started walking towards me. I taunted her about Kikyou and how Inuyasha would have surely chosen her because of how much better she was than Kagome. Then she reached me, and just as I was about to kill her and take the rest of the shards, she told me she wasn't Kikyou and that I shouldn't confuse them. And then she kissed me. And even though I knew she wasn't doing it out of love for me, or even desire, all I could think was how wonderful it would be to have that kind of love and devotion. Of course, the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the Reikai," he grumbled.

Jakotsu wiped tears from his eyes. "That's such a beautiful story. It's so tragic and inspiring at the same time. Remind me to give our sweet Kagome a nice foot massage later. She deserves it. And Naraku? You really were a sick bastard."

"No fucking shit! I can't believe King Enma brought you back. And I _really_ can't believe Kagome actually works with you. Why the hell does she do it, anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"My Miko didn't have a choice. She is serving out her sentence to the Reikai, too. But, she has forgiven me, and she knows I am not the same as I was back then, -- after all, she was the one who purified the evil out of me," Naraku told him.

"She's NOT Your Miko!" All of the other occupants of them room glared at him.

"Why is Kagome indebted to the Reikai?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

"Because they said she failed in her duty as the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama when she shattered the jewel, endangering countless lives and potentially changing the course of history, and for unauthorized time travel. Then there was the wish she made."

"You have GOT to be shitting me! They couldn't possibly blame her for any of that -- she didn't even know she had miko powers or the jewel or anything!" Yusuke couldn't believe it.

"Oh, I believe it, detective. King Enma will do anything to get the results he wants. And the same goes for Koenma, and I suppose Enmaru," Hiei said with a hard look in his eyes.

"What was the wish she made?" Kurama wanted to know.

"She wished for those whose lives were hurt or lost because of the jewel to have a second chance to live them as they should have. That's how we're here. It caused a hell of an uproar in the Reikai as so many ningen and demons had died or been killed as a result of the jewel, and now their souls had to be revived or reassigned. King Enma was furious." Miroku said with a chuckle.

"And what happened with Inuyasha?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Well, as a result of the wish, Kikyou should have been revived, too. That provided a real problem since her soul had been reincarnated, AND was currently split between two bodies. So, her clay body disintegrated, and that part of Kagome's soul reunited with the rest in Kagome. Inuyasha was distraught at first. Then, King Enma showed up with Midoriko's soul. He didn't want to mess with having to bring Kikyou back, but Kagome insisted, even if it meant giving up her soul for her. They reached a compromise.

Midoriko, who had created the jewel in the first place, was also affected by the wish, but she was tired after her long years of battle within the jewel. She didn't want her body back or to try to live her life out as herself. In order for Kikyou to be brought back _and be Kikyou_, Kagome let them split her soul again, donating a piece to Kikyou's new body made of flesh. King Enma then split Midoriko's soul and fused the majority of it to Kikyou's and the rest of it to fill Kagome's. All of the miko powers of both souls now rest in Kagome, and Kikyou got to be an ordinary woman. An ordinary woman who wanted an ordinary life with a human Inuyasha. Kagome asked Inuyasha if he still wanted to be human to be with Kikyou, and he agreed, though he hesitated. She voluntarily added another 100 years onto her sentence to the Reikai in exchange for King Enma separating Inuyasha's human and demon halves.

Without his human consciousness, his demon half lives on as an inu mononoke on Lord Sesshoumaru's lands in the Western Makai. He mated with another inu mononoke, and sometimes Kagome searches them out to see if they are still alive and if they're healthy." Miroku sighed as he finished.

"This Inuyasha was an even bigger fool than I thought," Hiei said. (_And Kagome is more than I could have ever dreamed of_. _Like Inuyasha, I know I am not worthy of her, but if I were lucky enough to be offered her love, I would not turn it away_.)

"**That, Red, is a story for the ages.**"

"_And a woman to cherish. I've never met anyone like her -- I've never even __**heard**__ of anyone like her._"

"**And I doubt we ever will again. She's one-of-a-kind.**"

"Yeah, Inuyasha sure wasn't much in the brains department, but he did have a great ass. Cute ears, too," Jakotsu sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're telling me that they both told you they're interested in you and they're okay with the other one being with you, too?" Shippou asked.

"Yes. At first, it was just Hiei, and I thought, well, … I guess I thought it might actually lead to something serious -- _he_ seemed so serious. Then when Kurama told me they knew about each other, and Hiei said it wasn't a problem, I realized it had to be casual. I mean, if they were serious, wouldn't their demonic instincts make them act somewhat territorial? I know that varies among different types of youkai, but isn't it true to some extent? Even Inuyasha was possessive to a fault, and that was just because I was part of Kikyou to him.

Anyway, there's more to it. I think they want to both be with me at the same time. And _they're_ lovers, too." Kagome explained.

"What?" Shippou choked on his laughter. "Are you sure, Okaa-san?"

"Well, I was, ahem, … _with_ Kurama, and suddenly Hiei came in and started taking his clothes off. But things were so heated between the two of them, I just couldn't, … well, you know. So, I left. The reason I mention this is, if Hiei propositioned you in there, he may have just been trying to make Kurama jealous. It kind of looks like they may have had a spat. Now that I think about it, it was probably my fault. Hiei got mad at me because of Hojo and told me I was stupid, and I let it upset me more than I should have. Kurama probably scolded him about it. So, there's no need for you and him to get all upset, even though you turned him down. I'm sure he'll get over it when he and Kurama make up. Apparently they've been together for a long time -- they're very good friends."

Shippou was very amused at the moment. Kouga had told him about the two youkai vying for his mother's favor. He had told him about the bet they had going on, too. From the things Kouga had said, he got the impression they were out to win her from under each other's noses, and had even come to blows over her. How could one of them win the bet if they were both with her? But the things Kagome was telling him painted an entirely different picture of the situation. The question is: what was really going on? The little fire demon had definitely not been propositioning him, but he couldn't let _her_ know what had been said. She'd tan his hide.

"So, what are you planning to do?" he asked her.

"I don't know. They're both very attractive, and I enjoy their company. Kurama is fun to be with -- very playful, very complimentary, -- you know, he's a kitsune. And Hiei is very … intense, yet his presence is very comforting and _comfortable_." At the doubtful look on Shippou's face, she laughed. "No, _really_!"

"And?"

"And … yes, both of them are incredibly sexy. Kurama has a way of taking me by surprise before I even know what's going on, and making me forget everyone and everything around; while Hiei has a way of making me intensely aware of myself and of him, and he makes me want to … do things … to him." A deep, dark blush covered her face as she talked, making Shippou's curiosity spike even higher. Then she sighed.

"But, I just don't think I can be in the kind of relationship they're wanting with them. It was hard enough knowing I wasn't woman enough for Inuyasha by myself, -- I don't think I could deal with not being woman enough for one of them because they want each other. Not to mention, I just get too embarrassed even thinking about the _three_ of us … -- stop laughing! It's not funny! And you know I'm not really the type to go for a casual fling, either. I thought about it. But, if I'm going to be intimate with someone, I'd rather at least think it's real enough to last awhile."

"So, you aren't going to be with either of them?"

She sighed again. "I don't think I can. At least not _completely_. Of course, I already had decided not to be with either of them at all, and let myself get carried away -- literally. Actually, I may have already … Honestly, there should be a law against you youkai and your seductive charms." she waggled her eyebrows at him.

Shippou frowned. "What do you mean you may have already? Okaa-san, I can tell by your scent you are still a virgin. You aren't saying you didn't know? What the hell has been going on?" Obviously, _something_ had happened that shouldn't have.

"Oh. Well, that's a relief. I thought so, but I _was_ wondering. And I wasn't sure if it was just Hiei or if Kurama was there, too. Heck, at first, I thought it was Hojo!"

"Okaa-san!"

"Gomen, Shippou. I, heh heh, … well, I had a little too much to drink, and things got a little fuzzy and confusing. I was with Hojo, and so he just put me to bed in his room. And he lay down with me so he'd be close by in case I needed him. Apparently, the others panicked when they realized I wasn't in my room, and Hiei jumped to conclusions and beat Hojo up. But, then he must have taken me somewhere, and we … well … anyway, you've saved me from having to ask him if we actually … Oh! And since we were speaking of youkai and laws and such, tell me, please, why it is that youkai can share a woman with each other, but not with a ningen man?"

Shippou was still processing the fact that she had been _drunk_, and hadn't been sure she hadn't slept with _three_ different males. And the whole Hojo part sounded fishy. Personally, he thought Hiei was probably right to kick his ass. But how drunk was she that she didn't know if she was with a couple of youkai?

Giving her a stern look, he began, "Kaa-san. You have to …"

"Shippou, don't worry. It'll never happen again. You don't need to lecture to me about alcohol. It was a mistake that will never happen again. I was just too preoccupied with other things to notice I'd reached my limit. I will be super-careful from now on."

"Actually, I was going to lecture to you about the dangers of having sex with youkai while intoxicated. You don't have to worry about diseases, but you could very easily end up pregnant if they aren't looking out for you. You've got to get all that stuff out in the open ahead of time because if they're following their instincts, the instincts are to breed. And if the fire youkai was in a bloodrage over the ningen, … well, he probably wasn't thinking too clearly."

She turned bright red, before all the color slowly leeched from her face. (_Sweet Kami!_)

Satisfied that his mother had now been properly warned, but making a mental note to have a further talk with the two across the hall, he turned back to her question. "Now. About the whole youkai sharing women but not with ningen thing. You'll have to explain that a little more, kaa-san."

"Well, it's about Hojo. I don't know if you remember or not, but he's a friend of mine from way back. We used to date a little. He's one of the vice presidents, and we've been spending some time together, mostly because of the mission, but also because I enjoy his company and he wants to be with me. Now he _would_ like to have a serious relationship with me, and Hiei and Kurama have pulled a couple of rather dirty little tricks on him, and then I told you about Hiei beating him up rather severely. Why would he act so jealous of Hojo and not Kurama? Is it just because he and Kurama are together, or is it some kind of youkai prejudice against ningen?"

Shippou had no idea how to answer that one. Based on the apparition's reaction to his statements earlier, he was pretty sure he was a lot more serious than his mother thought. And the avatar had seemed rather affronted, too. He'd bet his favorite convertible they weren't lovers, either. But, he wasn't about to tell _her_ that. No way. Why should he when this was so entertaining? But, he'd have to talk to her teammates to find out what was really going on. So, all he said to her was, "I have no idea. It's not a kitsune thing, but then again, Kurama's an avatar. And elemental apparitions are just too unpredictable to tell."

Then he had an idea. "So, you think they are interested in a threesome? How about Jakotsu? He's pretty effeminate."

She laughed at that. "No. Jakotsu has already tried to crawl in bed with each of them and been sent away rather violently. And don't forget, he is a ningen. But, now that you mention it, I wonder if they'd be interested in Kouga?" She got up and held out her hand to pull him up.

"Kouga?!!? Why would they be interested in Kouga?"

"Now, Shippou. Kouga is very handsome, and he has a rather rakish sort of sex appeal. And he is youkai. Yes, that might work out for all of them. Kouga wasn't interested in Jakotsu, either. Of course, I realized that Jakotsu is nothing like Inuyasha. So, if Kouga liked _his_ type, Kurama and Hiei might appeal to him. Kurama's got the build and height and hair, and Hiei has the hot-tempered, anti-social personality."

"K…Kouga and Inuyasha?!!?" Shippou's eyes bugged out.

"You didn't know, either? Well, you were awfully young," she said as they started to head back to join the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they opened the door to go in, Hiei stepped out into the hall. He motioned for Shippou to go ahead and then closed the door behind him.

Kagome looked at him curiously, and just a bit cautiously. He reached out as if to touch her, then let his arm drop to his side. Looking down at his feet, he said quietly, "Kagome, … I need to tell you … I regret what I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She smiled and placing her fingers under his chin, tipped his head up to look in his eyes. "I know. Gomen nasai -- I overreacted. Let's just chalk it up to lack of sleep, okay?"

He nodded and pulled her in close. Circling her waist with his arms, he hugged her tightly. She gave a small sigh as she returned the embrace. Then, his face in her hair, he said, "But I am not wrong about that ningen. You cannot trust him."

"Hiei …"

He let her pull back a little, but didn't release her from his arms. He looked her straight in the eye and willed her to listen to him. "I know that you consider him a friend, but you must be more cautious. Do not forget that he may prove to be mixed up in this mission. Aside from that, you yourself have said he has changed from the boy you once knew. Do not let your emotions or sentiment lead you."

She frowned, then chuckled, causing him to look at her questioningly. "That's great advice coming from someone who practically ripped a door off its hinges and dived over a bed to pound his fists into someone."

Hiei looked a little startled at her description of his actions, and she laughed again. (_I guess he didn't see it that way_.) She could tell he was trying to think of a way to explain why what he did was different, and she rolled her eyes at him. "Come on. Kurama will be able to tell you apologized and then he'll lighten up on you about it. And I'm not sure what was said, but I'm sorry if Shippou was rude earlier -- he just recently began courting Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter, Rin."

Hiei wasn't sure why Shippou's courting someone would have made him rude, but he shrugged it off. However, "I did not say I regretted my words to you just because Kurama thought I should."

"I know. But I don't want you to argue because of me. You two have been together too long to let something so silly cause problems, okay?"

"Hn."

She took that as an agreement. Hiei's brow furrowed just a bit. Something about the way she said that didn't sound quite right. But as she was about to turn the knob to open the door, he pulled her back to him and pressed his lips to hers, startling a soft, "Oh!" from her. Taking advantage of the way her lips parted, his tongue swept into her mouth, seeking hers as if to challenge her to meet his sudden passion.

This wasn't a slow, seductive dance he was leading her to -- it was a fast, fiery race, and she was shocked to realize how quickly her body responded to his call. And the heady scent of arousal began to rise in the hallway. Their hands didn't roam each other's bodies with searching caresses, instead, they clutched each other tightly as if trying to mold their two beings into one.

Neither noticed the door behind them opening until a low voice drawled, "Well, that didn't take long."

Kagome jumped back in surprise and whirled around to see Shippou lounging against the wall with his arms crossed casually in front of his chest. With a raised brow, and an obvious sniff, he turned to step back into the room, just pausing to look over his shoulder and say, "_Coming_, Okaa-san?"

Blushing furiously, Kagome stalked after him muttering, "You are _so_ grounded, you little brat."

Hiei wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or amused. But he felt better than he had since he'd brought Kagome back from the hot springs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The detectives were arguing loudly. They had decided that since they weren't having any luck finding the necklace, their best course of action would be to either keep watch on the demons for when they made another move for it, or to try to find the ningen informant with them and trace him back to the necklace. Either way, it meant it was time for a stakeout in the woods. The argument concerned whether or not Kagome would be taking part in it.

A little tired of the confines of the resort, she was eager to get out, and she had always enjoyed spending time camping out during her quest. But most of the others were deadset against it because of the danger Musou presented to her.

"You aren't thinking clearly. You might as well just walk up to the camp and tell Musou to come and get you!" Yusuke argued.

"Excuse me, but he already knows where I am. I've got a greater chance of hiding from him out in the woods than here at the resort."

"Kagome, Urameshi's got a point. It will be easier to protect you here where he's less likely to launch an all-out attack," Kuwabara added.

Shippou looked at his mother. There had been a lot going on with her on this mission, and he thought it might do her some good to get out and commune with nature a bit to get her balance back. "If you all are just worried about Okaa-san's safety, I will stick close by her. She knows as well as anyone how to take care of herself outdoors. But I'm sure that we can provide any extra protection needed."

"You are both being foolish and wanting to take unnecessary risks. No. She stays," Hiei stated unequivocally.

She glared at him, her eyes blazing. "Fine. You seven go beat on drums and play commando warrior in the forest, and I'll stay here -- _with Hojo_. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a roommate for a few days."

"Onna!"

"Youkai!"

"OOOooooo! He's so cute when he's angry! Couldn't you just squeeze the stuffings out of him?" Jakotsu declared to the room at large.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him. "You are _so_ messed up," Yusuke told him.

"**Personally, I wouldn't mind a romp in the woods with her. I say we take her with us. To make sure she's safe, she can sleep in our sleeping bag.**"

Kurama spoke up. "I believe we can keep her safe. And we could all use a break from the routine around here. I say we all go for 2 days and see how it goes."

Kagome smiled brightly at him. "Arigato, Kurama. We should gather supplies today and leave either this evening or early in the morning. Kouga? Are you really busy or could you take a couple of days and come with us? We could reminisce a bit over old times. And you could get to know Lord Koenma's team better. I'll bet you and Hiei and Kurama have a lot in common."

Shippou had to stifle a laugh at that, and Naraku and Miroku exchanged looks. This was going to be fun.

"Sure, Kagome! I'd love to join you. Just let me report to Enmaru and Koenma. They're going to be disappointed the necklace wasn't in the hotel safe, though. They're both getting really nervous that it hasn't shown up yet."

"I'd better call Hojo and ask him to lunch," Kagome said.

"What?" Hiei asked in disbelief.

"I'll have to tell him I'll be gone for a few days or he'll be worried." She rolled her eyes at Hiei's pissed off expression.

"I'll come with you," he told her.

"No, let me talk to him alone. I'll tell him my boyfriend and I need to spend some time together. I can't break all ties with him, you know. If he's involved with the necklace, I may need him to trust me. And if he's not, when all is said and done, he's still my friend, and we may want to see each other sometimes," she explained.

Hiei didn't like her explanation. But, he didn't know what he could say to change her mind. (_Blasted stubborn onna._) After he took her as his mate, he'd make sure she never saw that ningen man again. (_Hell! She'll never talk to another __**male**__ again._) Except maybe their sons. All ten of them. Two daughters would be plenty. (_No sense in asking for trouble_.) And he'd be damned if any bakas like Kuwabara would ever court _his_ girls.

"Hiei? We should go ahead and pack our things. What are you thinking about? You looked a million miles away." Kurama smiled at him.

"Hn."

"Thank goodness we're all going to be the forest for a few nights. Maybe I can finally get some sleep," Kuwabara said.

"If you don't mind my asking, what does being in the forest have to do with you getting some sleep?" Kurama looked at him curiously.

Yusuke laughed. "Ha! The baka hasn't slept for days -- he just sits against the wall with pillows and cushions all around him like a little fortress. He's afraid Jakotsu is going to crawl into bed with him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippou sat on Kagome's bed as she packed some clothes. "So, kaa-san, are you going to tell me about that steamy little scene I interrupted in the hallway? Because I could swear you had just told me you weren't going to be doing anything like that with either of those youkai," he said, laughing at her.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I also told you I had already decided that once before." She sighed and sat down next to him. "I just can't seem to help myself."

"You know, since you were the one who raised me, I just always assumed you knew the facts of life, but I'm beginning to wonder. Shall I tell you how it works, kaa-san? Or perhaps you would like some tips?" He winked at her.

"No thanks! Any "tips" you might give me are probably illegal in at least two of the realms. I knew I shouldn't have let you hang out with Miroku when you were little. It's no wonder you get along so well with my team. You realize if your reputation hadn't been quite so scandalous, I might not have had to fight Sesshoumaru to get his permission for you to court Rin. Lucky for you he likes me, or he would have insisted on a fight to the death. When you actually petition him to mate her, you're on your own."

"No worries. Like you said, Sesshoumaru likes you -- he would have brought you back."

A pillow came sailing through the air and made contact with his head with a soft 'whoomph.' "Now, now," he said, laughing, "no need to get violent. Though I _do _know of a few things you can do with a pillow. I'm sure the kitsune avatar would appreciate them, but I'm not so sure about the apparition. He _is_ pretty short -- I take it that doesn't extend to his …"

"Shippou! And he's not short! He's taller than _I_ am, you know. It's the rest of you who are so freakishly tall -- I swear, sometime in the distant past the youkai must have interbred with the Americans."

"Interesting theory. But no changing the subject. So, the little fire demon is not lacking in …"

"Oh, honey! He's packing!" Jakotsu interrupted as he walked in the room. "And I'm not talking about his luggage." He winked.

"Jakotsu, just how is it that you always know these things? You haven't taken to peeping in the men's bathhouses, have you?" Shippou asked him.

Insulted, Jakotsu huffed indignantly. "Well! I never! … Except Sesshoumaru. And Bankotsu. And Inuyasha. And Suikotsu. And Miroku -- but that was an accident. Do you know he curves to the …"

"Don't tell me! Please!" And Kagome flopped down on the bed and covered her head with a pillow.

"So, anyway. How is it you know about Hiei?" Shippou turned back to Jakotsu.

"It's no secret around here. That sweet thing has no shame -- not that he has anything to be ashamed of -- no, sir! But just last night when he brought Kagome back here, both of them were stark naked. He covered her up, but he just walked around and threatened the rest of us like usual. It was quite a treat!"

"He brought you back _naked_?!?" Shippou exclaimed. (_Oh, I will __**definitely**__ be having another talk with that one._) "I guess I should have shown up here sooner -- I can see it now: my very own Okaa-san starring in the next "_Mikos Gone Wild_" video. OW!" Kagome pummeled him with another pillow.

"You've got cooking and cleaning up duty while we're in the forest."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome headed down to the lobby to meet Hojo for lunch, with 7 Spirit Detectives and 1 kitsune slinking along in the shadows behind her. She had dressed casually in a pretty white sundress with a pink flowered print. The halter-style bodice of the dress had two straps that buttoned at the nape of her neck, leaving her shoulders arms, and most of her back bare. The neckline was modest, exposing only the smallest hint of cleavage, but otherwise molded to her full breasts, emphasizing her shapely figure. Similarly, the dress hugged her trim waist and the curves of her hips before flaring out in a full skirt that ended just above her knees. She wore her hair loose, and it flowed like a river of silk over her shoulders and down her back, swaying around her hips as she walked. Her only jewelry was a brooch with a large pink jewel, which she wore pinned up near her left collarbone, and the bracelet Hojo had given her around her right wrist.

Hojo was waiting anxiously for her, and he smiled widely when she walked up to him. He had been relieved when she called to invite him to lunch. He was glad that little punk wasn't with her.

"Kagome, you look beautiful!" he greeted her. He took her hands and pulled her close for a soft, chaste kiss. Then dropping one hand, he led her into the dining room.

"_**I see he didn't learn his lesson. He's still touching her. I think I will remove his hands at the shoulders.**_"

"_Now, Hiei. That could be viewed as a simple, friendly greeting._"

"_**Friendly, my ass. That damn ningen is sly. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a kitsune.**_"

"**Hey now! No need to be insulting. I said he was good, for a **_**ningen**_**, -- but he is nowhere **_**near**_** our class,**" Youko said, highly offended.

"_You'll have to wait out here, Hiei. I'll go in with Shippou and keep an eye on them_."

"_**Hn. Just keep him away from her.**_"

As Shippou and Kurama headed for a table near Kagome, they saw that he was sitting right next to her with one arm draped across her shoulders, and the other holding her hand. They seemed to be deep in conversation, but Hojo kept leaning in closer and closer to her.

"**What do you think about **_**that**_**, Red? That's definitely NOT a friendly distance he's keeping between them. Walk closer to their table, we need to back him up.**"

"_I agree._"

As Kurama passed their table, he let the smallest amount of his ki flow out to the flowers in the vase sitting in the center of the table. Directing it with precision, he sent the pollen from the petals out into the air, directly at Hojo's face. When the man started sneezing, Kurama smiled. As the sneezing continued, Hojo excused himself and left the room.

"That was an interesting solution," Shippou commented with a grin.

"Thank you," Kurama acknowledged the compliment.

"Kurama!" Kagome hissed. "Don't think I didn't feel that."

"Gomen nasai, Kagome. It slipped," he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

When Hojo returned, he had one of the waiters with him to remove the vase. He sat down, but made no move to take her hand again. Instead he took a few cubes of ice from his water glass and wrapped them in his napkin and then wrapped it around one of his hands. Curious, Kagome looked at his hand and saw that it was severely red, and seemed to be almost at the point of blistering in the palm.

"Hojo, what happened to your hand?"

"They're having some sort of plumbing problem in the men's room -- I turned on the cold water to wash my hands and face, but it came out scalding hot. It'll be okay." He smiled at her.

Under her breath, she muttered, "Hiei."

At the next table, Shippou burst out laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the meal, Kagome explained to Hojo that she and Hiei were going to go camping for the next couple of days. She said they needed some time alone to talk things out and make some decisions about their relationship. Hojo frowned, but he told her he understood. When they were done eating, he asked her to take a walk with him. She told him she couldn't go far, as she still needed to gather some supplies for the next few days.

He led her around to the side of the resort to a small, fenced-in garden area where an old-fashioned swing hung from a huge tree in the middle. He smiled and asked her if she wanted to try it, and offered to give her a push. She agreed with a smile and giggled in delight as he rolled up his sleeves and set her swinging at a slow, gentle pace. Somehow, it reminded her of an old movie she had seen as a young girl -- a rather romantic movie, where the dashing young man courted the girl in much this same way under the watchful eyes of her chaperone. The thought really made Kagome laugh, as she was highly aware that she had 8 chaperones of her own in the immediate vicinity.

After a few minutes, the swing stopped, and she just sat there contentedly. Hojo leaned against the swing with one hand on the nearest rope, looking down at her. She was absolutely breathtaking. No other woman had ever made him feel the way she did. He leaned over and brushed his lips across hers, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Hojo, I …"

"Shhhh." He placed a finger against her lips. "Let me speak."

He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "I know you are feeling conflicted right now, and I understand that you need to settle things with the man you came here with. But, Kagome, I want you to seriously consider what I have to say."

Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt butterflies flitting around in her stomach, accompanied by a tingling sensation at the back of her neck. She was in shock as she realized what was about to happen, and she had no idea how she felt about it.

"You and I have known each other for a long time. And you know I have always had feelings for you. Even when we went our separate ways when I left for University, I knew we would see each other again. I am not the same silly, awkward boy I was back then, but my feelings for you haven't changed. They've only grown stronger and deepened into a more mature love and passion. I love you with all my heart and soul, and my fondest dream is spend my life with you -- loving you, taking care of you, having a family with you. I don't expect you to answer me right now, but while you are gone these next few days, I want you to think about me -- about _us._" He paused briefly and gazed into her eyes. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Twelve

I _know_ someone asked for a cliffhanger, right? How's that? Heh heh!

You reviewers are just awesomely-awesome!! I'd send you all some good 'ole Kentucky Bourbon Chocolates, if I could, but since I can't, … well, I'll just have to sit here and eat this whole big box by myself. (They were an anniversary present from my hubby -- bet you didn't know 17 was the year for bourbon chocolates, did you? Just kidding!)

I always like to respond to all reveiws, so:

Jazz - Sorry that you're not liking Kagome's confusion. But, once she got the idea in her head that Hiei and Kurama are lovers, well, she sees the way they look at each other and the things they do in that light now. So, I don't really look at it as her being stupid -- she just got the wrong idea and it's coloring her perception of things. And don't forget, she was _drunk_ in the last chapter, and had no idea what had happened, -- so with what everyone was saying, it sounded like … (And her past with Inu kind of plays into it, too, because it left her feeling insecure about herself. I tried to show that a little with Shippou's thoughts. And her teammates aren't helping things, either, -- they're just muddying the waters even more.) But, I'll try to wise her up a little, okay? (Although, I'm afraid she's going to continue to think they're lovers for a while. Sorry, sorry!) I'm glad you're loving Jakotsu! I'm having so much fun with him. And Youko still intends to nab Kagome for himself, so Hiei isn't in the clear with her yet. Heh heh! Thanks so much for the great vote of confidence with your comment about this story deserving more review praise -- I love you!

Chibi-chan - Oh, you are _seriously_ going to want to kill Hojo now, aren't you? (Or ME!) Heh heh! Hiei's going to go for it, but he still has to get through Kurama. And Hojo. And don't forget Musou!


	13. Chapter 13 Surrounded By Wood

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own "Inuyasha" or "Yu Yu Hakusho." (Funny how that hasn't changed.) And I'm not profiting from writing stories that feature their characters and/or settings, either, unless you count the number of times I've been able to kick my kids off the computer because I just _have_ to work on my next chapter.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Youko**" "_Kurama_" "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Hentai Bets

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time_:

"You and I have known each other for a long time. And you know I have always had feelings for you. Even when we went our separate ways when I left for University, I knew we would see each other again. I am not the same silly, awkward boy I was back then, but my feelings for you haven't changed. They've only grown stronger and deepened into a more mature love and passion. I love you with all my heart and soul, and my fondest dream is to spend my life with you -- loving you, taking care of you, having a family with you. I don't expect you to answer me right now, but while you are gone these next few days, I want you to think about me -- about _us_." He paused briefly and gazed into her eyes. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: Surrounded By Wood

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No fucking way!" Yusuke whispered loudly. "Shit! Grab Hiei!"

Kagome felt like she was in a fog. All she could do was stare at Hojo while his words spun around and around in her head. She was scarcely aware of the sounds of a scuffle taking place somewhere around them in the garden. She continued to stare at Hojo as he quickly stood up and pulled her up, too.

"We can talk more inside -- it sounds like there are a couple of wild animals fighting nearby." He said, glancing around nervously.

And Kagome let him lead her quickly out of the garden and back to the hotel.

After a few minutes, Yusuke said, "You can't kill him. So, you might as well calm down. And quit looking at me like that! With all those eyes, it's really creepy. You're not going anywhere while you're all green, either."

"That's an interesting look -- has my mother seen him like that?" Shippou asked.

Kuwabara started laughing. "Why? Do you think he'll creep her out?"

"No. She actually has a strange fascination with youkai forms. But green isn't her favorite color," he said with a smirk.

"You know, I wonder if one of us should have followed them instead of Miroku and Jakotsu? They won't be able to hear everything that's said," Naraku pointed out.

"Well, if shorty here would get himself under control, we could _all_ go see what's happening. Do you think she's gonna say yes?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shut up, you dumb ape! He was almost back to normal, and now he's sprouting eyes again." Yusuke yelled at him.

"_Hiei, you aren't helping things, and you __**are**__ delaying us from catching up to them. Pull yourself together._"

"**Yes, you little hothead. I'd like to hear what she says to him. Not that it matters one way or another. Once we're in the forest, she's fair game. And I'm looking forward to the hunt.**" Youko said with a predatory smile.

"_**All right. I won't kill the ningen. Yet.**_"

"It's okay Yusuke. He says he won't kill him." Kurama told him.

Yusuke looked at Hiei. "No beating the shit out of him, either." He had finally regained his normal form. "Okay guys. Let him up."

Naraku slowly removed his knee from Hiei's neck as Kuwabara climbed off his chest. Examining his hand closely, Naraku narrowed his eyes and asked, "Are you sure he's half fire and half ice, and not part inu? That damn little hybrid bit me."

"Well, you _were_ leaning pretty heavily on his neck," Kurama pointed out, as he retracted the vines that were wrapped around Hiei's wrists, arms, waist, legs, and ankles. Hiei shot him a vicious look as he sat up. "_**You'd better keep your damn plants to yourself from now on, fox.**_"

"_If you keep control of yourself, I will. Seriously, Hiei, this is very unlike you._"

"_**Damnit! I know that!**_"

"**But it **_**is**_** highly amusing,**" Youko chuckled. "**Tell you what. We'll help you regain your unflappable, uncaring attitude during our little campout -- you'll get plenty of opportunities to practice while we are introducing Kagome to the many joys of nature.**"

Hiei growled at him and took off for the hotel, the others following swiftly behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the hotel, Hojo had led an unresisting, and for the most part _unaware_, Kagome to a secluded alcove in the lobby where two chairs sat close together, but shielded from view by large potted plants. As they both sat down, Hojo continued to hold her hand, and pulled it up to his mouth to lovingly press a kiss to her knuckles.

"Kagome, …"

"Hojo, …"

She tried to focus her thoughts, but she felt like she'd been hit by a baseball bat. She really had no idea what to say. Of all the things Hojo might have said to her, a marriage proposal had never crossed her mind. She would have been less surprised if he'd asked her to strip and have sex with him in the middle of the dining room. (_Okay, maybe not._) Still …

"Hojo, I just don't know what to say. I … I wasn't expecting anything like this," she said, as she searched his eyes as if the answer would be written there somewhere.

He chuckled. "I know. And if we had met again in Tokyo, I probably would have courted you for months before proposing. But in the end, my feelings would have been the same -- they're never going to change." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I meant what I said. I love you, and I want you to seriously consider becoming my wife. Nothing would make me happier. I don't need your answer right now. Take the time to think about it, okay?"

And as the butterflies in her stomach settled down, and the tingling sensation running down her spine subsided, she felt calmer, and she nodded. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," he said. Then he glanced at his watch and stood up. "Gomen nasai, but I must go to my next meeting. Call me when you return."

"All right, Hojo." And she stood up, too, and hugged him.

With one last kiss on her cheek, he turned and walked away toward one of the large conference rooms. Miroku and Jakotsu watched him as he crossed the lobby. They didn't know what had been said, but he looked inordinately pleased with himself. Like the cat who had just caught the canary.

They walked over to where Kagome stood, still as a statue, just staring at the hallway Hojo had disappeared down.

"Oh, sugar! Was that your first proposal? And from such a fine-looking specimen, too. You lucky girl! I wouldn't mind having his slippers under _my _bed." Jakotsu sighed. "It's true what they say -- all of the good ones are either taken or straight." Then Jakotsu winked at her. "Or they just don't know they _aren't_ yet. That's Jakotsu's mission in life -- to show them the error of their ways."

Miroku gave him an irritated look. "Kagome-sama, may I ask what you told him?"

Just then, the rest of the detectives and Shippou came striding over to them. "I'd like to know that, as well, Okaa-san."

"I didn't tell him anything. He wants me to take my time and think about it," she told them quietly. "We should get our supplies." And she turned and walked away, heading toward the village. Glaring at her back, Hiei started after her, but Miroku touched his shoulder.

"I'll go with her to get the supplies. You can talk to her later. It might be best if you think over what you want to say first," he suggested.

Shippou blinked at the others. "I didn't think she might actually consider that man's proposal. What the hell has been going on here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's mind was still awhirl with what had just happened. Hojo had asked her to marry him. HOJO had asked her to marry him. HOJO had asked HER to marry him. HOJO had asked HER to MARRY him! (_Why?_) He said he loved her. She knew he had always _liked_ her -- at least, she had finally caught on after her friends kept telling her that. (_But why?_) Even if he did have a strange idea of what kind of gifts to give a girl back then, he was always extremely popular. He had been a top student, star athlete, was unfailingly polite, and had always been rather good-looking. NOW, well, he was a wealthy, successful businessman with playboy good looks who could have just about any woman he wanted. Why the heck was he still interested in _her_? As a _wife_, no less? But, somehow, she knew he was serious. It was mind-boggling, to say the least.

Miroku walked along beside her, and she was grateful for his silence. She knew he and the others would be interrogating her about the proposal soon enough. At least she could always count on him to give her time to gather her thoughts. (_I don't even know where to start, though._)

All of her earlier decisions about trying to have a relationship with a ningen man still held true. She was a true miko at a time when the world didn't expect them to have any real powers. She had a past that involved time travel, a quest for a magical, if somewhat cursed jewel, and continual life-threatening danger and battle. She had a present that required her to use her powers to search out and destroy dangerous, and often monstrous, beings with demonic powers while protecting unsuspecting ningen from unknown dangers. And her 3 best friends were previously-dead, unrepentant hentais who joined her in her work. How would all that go over with a ningen boyfriend? Let alone a husband? (_Hi honey, how was your day? Another tough one at the office? Gomen, dinner will be a little late -- I had to hunt down 10 lizard youkai this afternoon, and 1 of them kept giving me the slip. So, why don't you take a nice, relaxing bath until the food is ready? Oh! And Jakotsu's coming over, so be sure to put on a shirt._) Yeah, that would work. And then there was the whole 'I'm going to outlive him by centuries thing.' (_Of course, he could always claim I was his trophy wife when he's 70 and I still look 21._)

No. There was just no way it could work. But, … he loved her. (_No one's ever really __**loved**__ me before_.) He's never compared her to anyone else -- never acted like she was somehow _lacking_. He's sweet and attentive. She knew she could trust him and that he would take care of her. (_But, … __**I**__ don't love __**him**__. Do I?_ _No, … I really don't. I __**do**__ care for him. I am attracted to him. Not nearly as powerfully as I am to Hiei or Kurama, but I have to admit, he's pretty sexy. Could I come to love him in time?_) Miroku looked over at her as she let out a frustrated sigh, but still he held his silence.

And then there were _Hiei _and _Kurama_ to consider. Or _was_ there? (_I __**am**__ seriously attracted to those two, and I really __**did**__ think I could have actually had a serious relationship with Hiei before Kurama came into the picture. But now, …_) Why was she even thinking about them? Didn't she already decide she couldn't be part of the kind of relationship they wanted? And they already had each other. (_No, I can't let thoughts of either of them interfere in my decision about Hojo._) So. What to do? It wouldn't work. It couldn't work. So, why was she thinking about it so seriously? Her head was starting to hurt. She frowned and stopped, rubbing her temples.

"Kagome-sama, you don't have to sort everything out right this minute. You have plenty of time to think things over. Take all the time you need. And when you're ready to talk about it, you know we will be there for you."

"Arigatou, Miroku. Have I ever told you how fortunate I feel that Buddha let you continue your path as one of my companions?" she said with a smile and wink.

"What a lovely, if somewhat unoriginal, sentiment," he teased her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Miroku and Kagome returned to the hotel, the others reluctantly followed his advice to leave her be for the moment, even though they were dying of curiosity to find out why she hadn't turned the man down flat. Youko, in particular, was really annoying Kurama as he huffed and puffed about the unworthiness of that ningen -- of ANY ningen -- as a partner for Kagome.

"_Youko! She didn't say yes._"

"**But she didn't say no, either! Why the hell not? I was sure she would just send him packing. I don't see that there's anything she should have to think about.**"

"_Well, Kagome is very kind-hearted. Perhaps she just didn't want to hurt the man with a quick rejection._"

"Where is Hiei?" Miroku asked a bit fearfully. (_I hope he hasn't gone after Hojo._)

"He went ahead into the forest to kill some things, -- he'll join us once we're out there," Yusuke told him. "It's really for the best."

Naraku muttered some things about "unpredictable, temperamental, elemental hybrids" before smiling wickedly to himself. Really, this was becoming very amusing. Much more entertaining than any other mission he could remember. Now, how to capitalize on it? He hadn't forgotten he still owed the little fire demon one. (_Yes, this was definitely going to be fun._)

So, the group gathered their packs and headed out into the forest, hoping to get a few hours traveling under their belts before stopping for the evening. After four hours of hiking through the woods, the two teams of detectives, plus Kouga and Shippou, chose a spot to set up camp for the night. Hiei joined them, tossing 2 deer carcasses and 5 rabbits into the small clearing. Yusuke and his team were impressed by the quick, efficient way Kagome's team went about the various tasks of setting out sleeping bags, gathering firewood and water, and orienting the spot with an eye towards defense, without a word having to be said to each other.

"I guess your experiences in the Sengoku Jidai made this kind of stuff second-nature, huh?" Kuwabara observed.

"Yes, I suppose so. Of course, Jakotsu and Naraku weren't traveling with us back then. But most of our missions require us to spend time in the wilds of the Makai, so we've got a pretty set routine we like to follow. And Shippou, don't forget you're cooking and cleaning up, you little brat." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aw, kaa-san! I don't see why _I'm_ the one being punished when _you're_ the one who can't keep track of her underwear around certain demons," he said with an evil grin right before he took off running.

"Why you …!" Blushing profusely, Kagome took off after him. "Just wait 'til I catch you!"

The rest of the group watched as they disappeared into the trees with various looks of amusement, surprise, and speculation on their faces.

"What was that about her underwear?" Yusuke asked, turning to look at Hiei and Kurama.

"Hn. None of your business." Hiei turned his back to him.

"That's right! _That's_ why Kagome bought all those yummy new things. You naughty boys!" Jakotsu scolded them. "I suppose that's what happened to her purple panty set -- those were her favorites. Which one of you has them?"

Kuwabara started choking. Hiei glared at Jakotsu. Kurama just smiled.

Kouga stomped over to Kurama. "I thought all the hentais were on her team. You two are stealing her underwear?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, they _are_ thieves, you know," Yusuke supplied helpfully.

"You're both sick," Kouga said disgustedly. "I don't know what she sees in either of you."

"Now, Kouga. The truth is, Kagome has excellent taste in lingerie, and you can't blame them if they wish to keep a little memento of their … encounters," Miroku said.

"She does indeed have excellent taste," Naraku agreed.

"I just hope you all didn't take her musical ones -- I was hoping she might let me have them -- I've never been able to find any like them," Jakotsu pouted.

The other seven males present all stared at him.

"Musical ones?" Someone had to ask.

"Yes. They're so cute! They're all white and they have a little bow right … well, anyway, you press the bow and they play 'When The Saints Come Marching In.' It's really quite funny that _Kagome,_ of all people, has a pair like that, but somehow appropriate, don't you think?" Jakotsu explained.

Kagome and Shippou picked that unfortunate moment to return. Both were dirty, and had leaves and twigs hanging in their hair from an apparent wrestling bout.

"Why are you all looking at me that way?" Kagome asked.

Shippou, having caught the last part of the conversation as they approached, just laughed. "Really, kaa-san. Sometimes you surprise even me."

She wasn't sure why, but she just _knew_ she should probably kick his butt some more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shippou returned from the nearby stream after cleaning up like Kagome insisted, he began the tedious task of cleaning and preparing the meat for cooking. Grabbing her bathing supplies and some clean clothes, Kagome told the others she would be back before dinner was done.

"You don't seriously think you are going off in these woods by yourself," Hiei confronted her.

"I'm not going far -- just down the stream a ways -- I'll be perfectly fine," she said.

"To be on the safe side, perhaps one of us should accompany you, Kagome-sama. _I_ would be happy to wash your back."

"No, thank you, Miroku."

"Hiei is right, Kagome. It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself. I'll go stand guard for you, and I promise I won't peek," Kurama offered with a charming smile.

"**Don't make promises I won't keep, Red.**"

"_You_ will not be accompanying her," Hiei stated coldly.

Stepping up to him and narrowing his eyes, Kurama said, "Neither will _you._"

(_Oh dear!_) Kagome was alarmed at the scene unfolding in front of her. (_Now they're getting jealous -- I knew the threesome thing would never work -- they're too possessive of each other. I'm not even sure they would want Kouga taking part. Perhaps they should give up the whole threesome idea and just commit to each other._)

Out loud, she said, "Since everyone is determined that I don't get any private time to myself, I'll take Jakotsu with me. And the rest of you shouldn't go out alone, either. You can bathe in twos, or _threes_, later, if you wish." And with a pointed look at Hiei and Kurama, she hooked arms with Jakotsu and left.

Shippou snickered, causing Miroku and Naraku to laugh, too.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke wanted to know.

Waving a hand dismissively, Shippou laughed some more. "Nothing, nothing."

Hiei, seeing Naraku sitting off by himself, walked over to him, and in a low tone asked, "How do you know my origins?"

Looking at him curiously, Naraku responded by asking, "What do you mean?"

"Outside the hotel, you made a statement about me being half fire and half ice. How did you know?"

"Is it a secret?" Naraku drawled with a smile playing about his lips.

"Damn it! Just answer me." Hiei was fast losing patience with the arrogant baka.

"Kagome mentioned it to us. Right after we met."

At the slightly shocked look on Hiei's face, Naraku laughed. "You honestly thought she couldn't tell? Apparently I have given you and the avatar too much credit. You have no idea about the extent of the abilities of the woman you are pursuing. It would serve you both right to wind up purified. Take my word for it -- it's extremely painful."

But Hiei wasn't paying attention to him anymore. His thoughts were consumed with the knowledge that the one thing he was still worried about -- the one thing that made him wonder if he should give up his attempts to take Kagome for his own didn't seem to matter. (_She knows. She has known all along. And it really doesn't matter to her._) Oh yes. There was no doubt about it. That onna was his. Now all he needed to do was, well, _her_. Then the fox would know he was out of luck, -- and then he could beat the crap out of the ningen man -- find the necklace -- kill a hundred or so demons -- and take Kagome away from all these hentais forever. After throwing her panties in her son's face, of course. Sounded like a plan. He nodded to himself.

Kouga looked in the direction Kagome and Jakotsu went. "Hmph. I don't like the idea of my woman going to bathe with that pervert -- even if he _doesn't_ like women."

"She's NOT Your woman!" the others told him.

"Besides, knowing my kaa-san, they'll be on opposite side of a rock or something." Then Shippou frowned. "Then again, … it seems that some of your perverse ways are starting to rub off on her. Maybe we should have a little talk, … Hey! Where's Miroku?"

"He mumbled something about a towel and went into the woods that way," Kuwabara pointed in roughly the same direction Kagome and Jakotsu had gone.

"That lecher!" Shippou swore under his breath.

The others stared at each other for a second, then everyone took off into the woods, leaving Shippou crouched down by the campfire with the cooking meat. When he looked up, he swore again and took off after them.

Hiei reached the monk first. He was hiding behind a bush with a very expensive-looking camera in his hands, which was making soft clicking noises. Grabbing his shoulder, Hiei hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Shhhh! There's an art to peeping, you know. And I'm about to get the shot of a lifetime."

"You got that right," Hiei said, as he made a fist and drew back his arm.

By now, the others had come up behind them, and Kagome's voice drew everyone's attention to the scene on display no more than 60 feet from them. "Are you ready for the shampoo?" she asked Jakotsu.

"Sure thing, sugar. Hand it over."

And the eyes of the seven silent observers nearly popped out of their heads as Kagome stood up and leaned over a large boulder, stretching to hand a bottle of shampoo over to her friend. Her long, ebony hair clung to her back all the way down to her hips, revealing just a hint of the luscious curves of her bottom as she tiptoed to reach over the rock. A small glimpse of a full, round breast was all that was seen before it was pressed tightly into the boulder.

The clicking of Miroku's camera pulled the males out of their lustful reverie. Kouga turned to him and said, "Lord Enmaru said he'd pay 5000 yen for a picture like that if you blow it up poster-size. I'll take one, too."

"How do you expect to get a good picture at that distance in this light?" Yusuke asked him.

Miroku smiled. "Telephoto lens with night vision attachment. Worth every bit of the 75,000 yen I paid for them."

Just then, Shippou came up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head. "You pervert! That's my Okaa-san! It's one thing to peep, it's another to take pictures! Imagine the scandal if those got into the wrong hands -- I can see it now: nude pictures of the Junjoukaren no Miko now featured on www. spankmymom .com. Sesshoumaru would _never_ let me mate Rin then. Give me that camera!"

At the same time, Hiei became aware of the strong smell of arousal all around him, and also smacked Miroku before turning and smashing Yusuke and Kuwabara's heads together.

"I hope you don't think I don't know you're there," Kagome's voice called out to them. "You bunch of hentais!" She had moved around behind the rock now.

"Ah, Kagome-sama! I was just bringing you a towel in case you forgot yours," Miroku said, stepping forward and waving a towel.

"Yeah, I know. And when have I ever forgot to bring one with me?" she retorted.

"Don't worry, Okaa-san, they're going now," Shippou let her know.

"Oh! Don't go on my account, fellas!" Jakotsu said, standing up quickly. "We could all have a nice, friendly shampoo party -- I'm already all sudsy," he sang, running his hands down his body.

"We're going, we're going!" Yusuke yelled. And he took off back for the camp with Kuwabara right on his heels.

Hiei and Shippou marched Miroku, Naraku, and Kouga back into the woods, following the direction Kurama had taken. Unknown to them, though, Kurama had circled around and came sauntering back to the stream after the others were out of sight.

Kagome and Jakotsu had both sat back down in the water. Kurama strolled right up to the edge and asked, "So, Kagome. How's the water, love?"

She arched a brow at him. "Hmmm. I don't know whether I'm surprised or not. When all is said and done, you're a kitsune through and through, aren't you?"

A low, deep chuckle reached her ears. "Very true, my dear. But you didn't answer my question."

"It's rather cool, but not uncomfortable. Hey! What are you doing?"

He waded into the stream and stalked right up to her. Reaching down, he pulled her up so she was standing right in front of him. "I would have hated myself if I didn't do this." And he pulled her body flush against him and dipped his head, covering her lips with his. As his tongue sought entrance to taste hers, his hands roamed up and down her back and sides, one coming to rest on the nape of her neck, while the other cupped the curve of her bottom.

Kagome's surprise was soon swallowed up in the haze of sensations produced by the feel of his hands on her wet, naked skin and the rhythm of the strokes of his tongue against hers. The slickness of her wet flesh under his fingers made him yearn to seek out other wet, slick areas of her body and explore with fingers, tongue, and …, but Kurama knew this brief caress was all he would be allowed before Hiei or Shippou came storming back. And at the moment, he was drowning in the softness of her skin and the headiness of her scent. He was sorely tempted to just drop his pants right there and press her back up against that rock she had leaned into earlier, but he knew they had an audience, and while it didn't bother _him_ in the slightest, he knew Kagome would be uncomfortable with them being watched. So, it was with great reluctance that he finally raised his head with a soft groan and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love, I wish I could stay longer. But, there will be many opportunities for us to play out here. I'll see you back at the camp." And with another quick kiss, he turned and left.

"Now _that _was just dreamy," Jakotsu's voice broke through Kagome's dizzying thoughts. "If that sexy hunk of foxy manliness ever kissed _me_ like that, I wouldn't let him out of the water until we were swimming in each other's juices."

"Jakotsu, you know you're my friend and I love you dearly, but: EW! I could really have done without that mental image." And she walked over to the edge of the stream to dry off.

"Sorry, sugar. I keep forgetting you haven't done the deed yet. Be sure and let me know as soon as you do so we can really dish about it. I'm telling you, no one knows how to satisfy a man like another man. We _own_ the equipment, you know. But, I'll be glad to share some of my secrets with you."

"Between your secrets and Shippou's tips, I'd probably spend the next 500 years locked up somewhere." She started looking around.

"Well, if it's bondage you're interested in, …" But his next words were interrupted by Kagome's muttering.

"Where is …? What happened to …? KURAMA!" Her yell echoed off the trees.

When Kurama got back to the campsite, Naraku offhandedly said, "Funny thing. As we left the stream where Kagome was, it almost seemed as if the bushes and trees were covering the pathway behind us, which would have made it a little difficult to find our way back if we had so desired. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, avatar?"

Before Kurama could speak, Yusuke asked, "And why are your clothes wet, fox boy?"

"I just wanted to be sure Kagome wasn't disturbed by anymore unwanted attention from the rest of you," he said with a smirk. "And I guess my clothes got wet when I was testing the temperature of the water -- it was cool at first, but it quickly heated up."

"_**Damn sneaky, nature-manipulating bastard.**_" Hiei seethed.

"**That's right, speed demon. You're on my turf now,**" Youko taunted him.

Just then, Kagome and Jakotsu walked out of the trees and into the clearing. Eyes bugged out all around the campsite as they saw what Kagome was wearing. All she had on was a black, cut-off shirt that buttoned up the front -- minus all but the bottom button, so it was gaping in a large vee all the way to her belly button. And it was very obvious she didn't have a bra on. She wasn't wearing any shorts or pants, either -- just a pair of sleek, black and white panties that tied at the hips. And once again, those with youkai senses became aware of the rising smell of arousal slowly permeating the small clearing.

"Kurama," Kagome growled.

Hiei shot him an evil glare before stepping up to her and covering her with his cloak.

"Okaa-san! How do you expect me to defend your honor if you insist on walking around half-naked all the time?" Shippou laughed.

"I'll remember that when Sesshoumaru kills you. As a matter of fact, I'm going to hide Tenseiga before your challenge," she threatened as she stomped over to her bag to get some clothes.

"Now, now, kaa-san. You wouldn't really leave me at the mercy of that arrogant old dog, would you? Because he doesn't _have_ any mercy. And he really, really doesn't like me since I decided on Rin." Shippou pouted.

"Yeah, well, I'm beginning to see _why_, and I can't say that I blame him. Now, don't burn the meat -- I'll be right back as soon as I get dressed," And she started to stomp back off into the trees muttering about "dirty, sneaky, clothes-stealing kitsunes" and "disrespectful sons." Right before she reached the treeline, she disappeared in a blur of black.

"What the …? Okaa-san!"

"Don't worry, Shippou. That was just Hiei," Kuwabara told him.

"Riiiggghht. I shouldn't worry because one of the two fuckers looking to win some coins by bedding my mother just took off with her without a word." He turned to Kurama. "No offense," he said sarcastically.

Quirking a brow at him, Kurama smoothly replied, "Of course not." Then he strolled over to the area Kagome and Hiei had disappeared from.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I'm going to use the trees to track them -- please excuse me, but I have an 'encounter' to interrupt," he said with a nod at the monk. Then he was gone, too.

"It appears the competition is heating up," Naraku remarked.

Shippou chuckled. "Yeah. It's a shame kaa-san doesn't know it."

"Why aren't _you_ going after them? I thought you didn't want them around her -- didn't you threaten Hiei when you met him?" Yusuke asked. He couldn't understand this kitsune -- one minute he was acting all mad and insulting them, the next he was laughing at their efforts to seduce his mother like he was enjoying it all.

"Yeah! That was really ballsy of you. I can't believe he didn't just kill you. _Nobody_ confronts Hiei like that." Kuwabara said in awe.

Shippou looked at them like they were stupid. "You don't really think they'd try to harm the adopted son of the woman they're chasing, do you? They'll just have to suck it up and put up with me," he grinned. "And I'm not going after them because one of them might be just what kaa-san needs. Just because I look at her as a mother doesn't mean I want her to stay a virgin for the rest of her life. She needs someone to love her for her."

"So, you don't mind about their bet?" Yusuke was still confused.

"Nope."

"Then what the hell was that all about? You got them both all riled up for nothing." Now Yusuke was pacing around as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Shippou laughed. "I had to challenge them to see how serious they are. I think kaa-san needs someone, but I'm not going to just hand her over to any smooth-talking jackass just out for a good time. Hell, if they didn't come back at me and tell me they didn't care what I thought, I'd just let Sesshoumaru arrange for their disappearance. By the way, you do know I'm backing the kitsune, right? And put the dog king down for 100,000 on the fire demon."

"Really? He hasn't even met them, has he?" Miroku commented.

"Actually, I think he has at some Reikai function or other. But, he would have gone that way even if he hadn't -- he doesn't like kitsunes very much these days, you know." Shippou made a face, causing Miroku to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking them a suitable distance away, Hiei stopped on a large branch near the top of the tree they were in, and sat down with Kagome in his lap. She looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What do you think you're doing?!?" she shouted.

He answered her by burying a hand in her hair at the back of her head and drawing her close to claim her mouth with a fierce possessiveness. There was no hesitation as her lips parted to allow him access, and the clothes she had been clutching in her hands fluttered down to the forest floor as she released them in favor of clasping onto the firmness of his chest and shoulder. As his tongue explored the inner recesses of her mouth, he savored the taste of her and the way her scent fueled his hunger for her. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that no other woman could ever ignite his passions like she did, and she would be the only one who could sate them as well.

He also knew that while his speed had bought them some time, it was still limited. He had no doubts that someone would catch up to them soon. And he needed to talk to her. So, it was with much regret that he finally broke their kiss and trailed his lips towards her ear to whisper to her. But his words caught in his throat when he felt her turn her head and her lips slid down his jaw to his neck.

He shut his eyes as she licked and sucked on the sensitive skin. Kagome, having moved her hands around to his back, ran one up to the nape of his neck, where she let her fingers glide through the short, silky hair there. Her other hand firmly traced and molded the hard planes and muscles around his shoulder blades before moving lower and pressing into the center of his back to fit him even more snugly against her. She enjoyed the feeling of her tongue sliding along his neck and the slightly salty taste of his skin. And when she moved up and took his earlobe gently between her teeth, eliciting a low moan from him that rumbled in his chest against her, she couldn't help but smile. She felt … powerful, and _wanted_, and …_SEXY_. And she liked it. And for a few minutes, she reveled in the sensations and forgot her earlier determinations to keep her distance from him, and her confusing thoughts about Hojo, and her irritation at being scooped up and carried away with no warning, and everything else.

Then Hiei sighed and spoke, -- his voice husky and ragged. "Onna, how am I supposed to talk to you when you do things like that?"

She leaned back and looked at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

It was quiet for a moment while they both regained their composure and let their breathing slow and return to normal. Hiei shifted his hold on her to encourage her to rest her head on his shoulder. She continued to stroke the back of his neck as she waited for him to speak.

"You know what I am."

Kagome glanced up at him. A small frown furrowed her brow as she thought. (_Okay. Is he talking about his being a youkai? Or a thief? Or is this about his bisexual nature? No clue where he's going with this. Maybe he wants to talk about his relationship with Kurama, and the possibility of me joining them. Not ready for this! I shouldn't even be here, thinking about running my tongue all over his body. Why does he have to be so darn irresistible?_) Out loud she said, "Um, could you be a little more specific?"

"You know of my origins -- of the unpredictable nature of my blood."

Her forehead smoothed as she nodded her understanding. "You're talking about the fact that you're half fire youkai and half ice apparition. Yes, I know. What about it?" She looked at him questioningly.

His eyes searched hers. "You know I am considered Forbidden -- that I am the product of a forbidden union, and as such am not really accepted in youkai society were it not for the reputation I have built as a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm sorry," she said as she brought her hand around to caress his jaw and cheek. "I can't imagine how difficult it must have been for you to grow up like that. I hadn't given much thought to your situation since you are the only 'Forbidden Child' I've ever met -- I don't think I've ever heard of one surviving past infancy. Usually they are killed by the mother's family or die on their own due to the conflict of the powers in their blood." She kissed his cheek tenderly. "For an elemental youkai with such completely opposing forces coursing through your veins, your strength of will must be astronomical for you to achieve the balance you have. I admire you greatly for it."

While he had realized that she obviously wasn't afraid of what he was or repulsed by it, and had even rejoiced in his incredible fortune in finding a woman -- probably the _only_ woman -- who could accept him in spite of it, he was not prepared for her words or the feelings he sensed behind them. She hadn't really thought about it. Like he was … just like everyone else. Huh. That had never happened before. Then when she _did_ think about it, she was _impressed_ by his 'strength of will.' The way she had said that made him feel, made him feel almost … _special_. He sat there blinking for a minute.

"Hiei? Why did you want to talk about this?" She could sense the underlying tension in him. It had been as if he was bracing himself against something. He couldn't have been afraid of her reaction to him. (_Could he?_) But, then again, maybe he was. His situation was very similar to Inuyasha's -- hated and not accepted anywhere simply because of what he was, because of the blood that ran in his veins -- something he could do nothing about, except work to grow strong enough to survive. Only in Hiei's case, he had to also fight just to control the opposing elements within himself. (_He's amazing._) Caressing his cheek again, she leaned in and pressed a soft, warm kiss to his lips.

Hugging her tightly, he couldn't say a word as an almost overwhelming feeling of _belonging_ swept through him. Finally, he said, "I wanted to be sure you knew. There are a lot of things about me you should know. Things you won't like."

"Hiei, if you are talking about your past, I already know you were a thief. And if you are talking about other bad things you have done, I know you have killed. So have I. I'm sure you sought power -- in your circumstances, who wouldn't have done the same? We've all done things we're not proud of. But, we shouldn't be punished forever because of them. Stop punishing yourself. You have great friends, a sister who I'm sure adores you, a job, which while it may be annoying at times, allows you to continue to improve yourself and refine your abilities. It's not so bad, is it? You must have done _something_ right to get where you are, ne? So, let yourself enjoy it. And if someone can't accept you for who and what you are, then the hell with them." She grinned at him.

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Hn. I've never cared for what others think of me. Except for you."

"And Kurama. Right? You can't tell me you don't value your relationship with him. But, I feel very honored that my opinion matters to you. And now you know."

"Yes." They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then he asked her, "Why didn't you tell the ningen no?"

She winced a little. She knew this was going to come up sooner or later from someone, but she still didn't know what to say. "Because I feel like I should think about it."

"What is there to think about?" he asked curtly. He could feel anger curling around in the pit of his stomach. She wouldn't _seriously_ consider marrying that ningen. (_Would she?_) He snorted. (_Of course not._) Then what was the point of not simply telling him to fuck off?

"Well, …" she squirmed uncomfortably in his lap. "He cares about me -- he even said he loves me and he wants to raise a family with me. I know it's pretty much impossible for me to be with a ningen man -- I told you about all the problems with that, but somehow … I _have_ to consider it. I … I can't seem to get the idea out of my head. And, well, no one has ever wanted me like that before -- really _wanted_ me to be with him, as his _wife_. No one has ever loved me like that, and I just … I just don't know if I can … throw that away," her voice trailed off weakly. Her head was lowered and he couldn't read her expression.

"Baka onna! What do you think _I_ …"

Hiei's words were cut off as the branch next to them suddenly swung over as if pushed by invisible hands, and wrapped around Kagome's waist, pulling her off his lap before moving away only to pass her off to another branch. She was moved rapidly down the tree in this manner until she came to rest in the upstretched arms of a smiling kitsune avatar.

"Kurama!"

"_**Say your prayers, fox!**_" Hiei leaped down and landed right in front of him with his katana drawn.

"Why, Hiei. I'm so happy to see you alive and well. When I saw Kagome's clothes scattered down here, I feared something must have attacked the two of you," Kurama said innocently. "You _are_ all right, aren't you, Kagome?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, I'm fine. I, uh, suppose I should get changed. You two wait right here." And she picked up her things and slipped off behind some bushes.

"_**Thought we'd been attacked, my ass! What the hell do you think you're doing?**_"

"**Think of it as evening the score. You didn't think I forgot how you burst in on us in the dojo, did you?**"

"_**I don't care what you forgot or not -- you will not come between us again. I am deadly serious.**_"

"**Well then, let us set some ground rules we should have set at the beginning. If she goes somewhere with one of us **_**willingly**_**, the other one must stand back and wait to see what transpires. That means no grabbing her and just running off,**" Youko snarled at him.

Still extremely agitated at having been interrupted when he was on the verge of declaring his intentions to her, Hiei wasn't willing to concede any ground to the other youkai.

"_Hiei, Youko is right. She must be willing to go with you for it to be a seduction -- otherwise, it is more like … kidnapping._"

"_**If anyone else ever dared say such a thing to me, he would already be dead.**_"

And this was the scene that greeted Kagome's eyes as she stepped out of the bushes to rejoin them -- Hiei and Kurama standing practically toe-to-toe, eyes flashing, jaws clenching, anger-radiated heat rolling off their bodies in waves. She could see that both sported a set of claws, and their fangs were visible as their upper lips pulled away from them in warning. This time she did not mistake their anger for passion -- at least not completely. (_Sweet Kami! They look like they're actually going to tear into each other! This is more than a lovers' spat -- they've got a serious problem. And I think it's __**me**__. I've got to get them back to the campsite so I can figure out how to fix this._)

"Okay guys! We should head back now," she said nervously.

Giving each other a final glare, they turned to her. "You are right, Kagome. I'm sure Shippou has dinner ready by now," Kurama said calmly.

"Hn."

"Um, are we very far away?" she had to ask.

"Yes. Allow me to carry you so we can get back quicker," Kurama offered.

"I will take her. I brought her here." Hiei's tone brooked no argument.

Kagome looked at them as if to gauge which one was more angry. "I'll go with Hiei, -- if it's all right with you Kurama?" she said hesitantly.

Kurama smiled at her. "That's fine, Kagome. I will see you two back at camp."

As Hiei started to pick her up, she handed him his cloak. "Thanks for loaning me this earlier."

"Hn." And with her in his arms, he once again took off through the forest, heading back to where the others were waiting, with Kurama following along behind them.

Unknown to the three of them, another pair of eyes had witnessed the entire incident.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through the meal, Kurama and Hiei continued to shoot dark glares in each others' direction. The tension between them was making Yusuke and Kuwabara nervous. Kagome's team was more amused by their actions, while Kouga took advantage of the situation to entertain and charm Kagome as they reminisced over old times. Shippou joined them, and soon they had everyone laughing with their stories of mishaps and pranks pulled. Well, everyone but Hiei.

He had brushed aside his anger with Kurama and was thinking over his conversation with Kagome. He was uneasy with a couple of things she had said. She put a lot of stock in his friendship with the fox. And, truth be told, so did he. It was true that Kurama was the first person he had ever considered a _friend_. But he had never really cared about his opinion of his past -- hell, Youko had led a life not so different from his own in many respects. He didn't know _why_ the idea that Kagome thought he would care about the fox's opinion bothered him, but it did.

Then there was the whole marriage proposal crap. (_What the fuck is she thinking?!?_) She admitted it couldn't work -- not that _that_ should have a damn thing to do with her decision to tell that asshole to stay the hell away from her. Hiei was upset that she said no one had ever wanted or loved her like that before. (_What the hell does she think is going on with __**us**_) True, the word _love_ hadn't come up -- it wasn't an emotion Hiei was comfortable thinking about -- let alone admitting to. Hell, he wasn't even really comfortable admitting he _cared_ about people. Even Yukina. It had seemed like such a weakness for so long. But, he supposed, if he were completely honest with himself, that all of the things Kagome made him feel -- all of the feelings he had for her, well, it _did_ sound an awful lot like … He wanted her for his mate, didn't he? _That _should tell her how he felt, right? (_But, … I haven't told her that. Fuck, it's a wonder ningens ever reproduce if they have to go through all this shit to get a woman._) How the whole species hadn't died out was beyond him. It would be _so_ much easier if he could just take her in the youkai way. He let out a frustrated sigh, causing Yusuke and Naraku to look at him speculatively. (_Damn it._) He turned his back to them.

Regardless of whether he'd confessed to _those_ feelings or not, he had definitely told her he wanted her and wanted to be with her. (_Oh, wait. She __**did**__ say 'as a wife,' didn't she? So it must be the idea of the commitment the man is offering that is causing her to rethink her own arguments against being with a ningen._) Well, Hiei wasn't too impressed with ningen marriages. They were easily broken for petty reasons. And despite the vows they took, very few ningens seemed to view them as truly binding -- letting their heads be turned and their affections swayed by sexual attraction to others. No, if it was commitment she was looking for, she should definitely favor taking a youkai mate.

But as much as those things bothered and irritated him, there was something else she had said that disturbed him more. "I _have_ to consider it" and "I can't seem to get the idea out of my head." There was just _something_ about the way she had said that, that got under his skin. What was it?

"Hiei! Come over here and join us. We need to decide who's going where tomorrow," Miroku called to him.

As he moved over and took a seat with the others around the campfire, he looked at Kagome. She was hauntingly beautiful sitting there in the moonlight, with the glow from the fire flickering across her face and catching the sparkle in her eyes. He noticed she was watching him and Kurama. (_What is she thinking?_) It wasn't the first time he wished her mental barriers weren't so strong.

Fifteen minutes later, they were still arguing about how to split the group. The demons were camped at two different locations. The only thing everyone agreed on was that Kagome would NOT go near the one where they knew Musou was. And Shippou was going with Kagome. (Though Hiei and Kurama weren't all that thrilled with that.) It was no secret that Hiei and Kurama would both want to be with her, but so did the rest of her team and Kouga. Heck! Even Yusuke and Kuwabara would rather spend their time with her than the others -- they weren't total bakas, as they pointed out loudly. But _someone_ had to go to the other camp.

Other factors that needed to be considered were Hiei's dislike of (or at least chronic irritation with) Kuwabara, and his and Naraku's problem with each other. Then, there was Kuwabara's rampant fear of Jakotsu popping up in his sleeping bag. Also, they needed to be sure there were youkai at both locations since their senses would make spying easier.

Finally, Kagome stood up. "I know we've been thinking along the lines of a 5-5 split, but perhaps we should do this another way. Let's try this: tomorrow morning, Hiei, Kurama, and Kouga will go set up near Musou's camp. Shippou and I will spend the day back towards the resort, keeping an eye out for the ningen spy in case he comes out to meet with any of the demons. The rest of you will camp near the other demon camp. We'll join you in time for the evening meal. We'll meet back here the day after tomorrow at noon and go from there. Okay?"

Kurama and Hiei weren't pleased with this arrangement at all, but Kagome's team and Shippou seemed to think it was a GREAT idea. So, it was settled. And as the others either drifted down to the stream to bathe or prepared to go to sleep for the night, Shippou cornered his mother far enough away from them that they could talk and not be overheard.

"Interesting solution you came up with there. I am surprised you are still thinking they might go for Kouga considering they both made it obvious today that they're still interested in _you_," Shippou said, leaning against a tree as he watched for her reaction.

"Well, yes, I think you're right. But I think it's causing problems between them now," she sighed, as she crossed her legs at the ankle and leaned back on her elbows. She looked up at her son. "As best as I can figure, they must have decided to, um, 'spice up' their sex life by bringing in someone else. And I guess they decided on me. But now, I get the feeling that they are jealous of each other being with me. Maybe neither of them has ever been with a woman before and they are each curious about it."

Shippou almost fell over, and he started choking on his laughter.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"Fine," he wheezed. "Fine -- go on."

"Anyway, the problem is, they can't seem to stand the other one being with someone else. So, it might not be a good idea to encourage them to consider Kouga, after all. Then again, it might just be the fact that I'm a woman that they can't deal with -- you know: afraid their partner will 'switch teams.' In that case, Kouga might be the perfect solution for them. Unless they've completely given up on the idea of a threesome. Of course, I really think they should just tell each other how they feel and make a commitment. But then again, I _am_ a traditional-minded prude."

Shippou was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Honestly, he hadn't been this amused in decades. His mother was a smart woman, but she could sure be oblivious sometimes. When it came to males, she was simply clueless. He sobered up a bit with that thought because he knew it all went back to the way Inuyasha had messed with her heart, leaving her confused and insecure. He hoped that one of these two youkai would wise up and turn out to be what she needed. In the meantime, … it was damn entertaining!

She continued, "They're angry with each other right now, though. They need to talk things out. So, I thought maybe sending them off with just Kouga would give them a chance to make up. And, … well, to be truthful, I just can't be around them. I've proven time and time again I can't be trusted to keep my distance. I just hope that when they get things straightened out between them, they'll quit tempting me."

"There's nothing wrong with a little temptation, -- or with giving in to it," he said with a wink.

"Oh, really? I seem to recall having to break you out of a dungeon a couple of years ago after you gave in to the temptation presented by a certain water nymph just 2 hours after her wedding to the Northern Taiyoukai's heir. You were a rather pitiful sight all covered in tar and chained to the wall there."

"Ouch!" He winced at the memory. Then he grinned. "But worth it."

"I don't think Sesshoumaru knows about it … yet."

"Okaa-san! You wouldn't!"

Now she grinned at him. "Just make sure you behave yourself."

"Okay, okay." He stood there, shaking his head. "So, when are you going to tell me about the ningen."

"Later. I haven't decided anything yet, and it's difficult to talk about. I need to think some more."

Shippou squatted down on his haunches beside her and hugged her. "I just want you to be happy -- you know that, right?"

She hugged him back tightly. "I know. Arigatou, sweetie. Now, I'm going to go brush my teeth and try to get some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, kaa-san," he said softly.

With a gleam in his eyes, Shippou walked over to where Kurama was sitting, putting some things back in his pack after his bath. He caught Hiei's eye and motioned him over.

"You have something you wish to speak to us about?" Kurama asked him.

"Yes. My Okaa-san is unhappy because of the tension and anger between you two. She doesn't want to break up your friendship. That's why she suggested you two work together first. If you don't want her to walk away from both of you, I recommend you settle your differences and let her know it."

"Hn. And why are you telling us this?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't like to see my Okaa-san upset." And he turned and walked away before allowing the smile to stretch across his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The peace and quiet of the clearing was broken by a feminine scream coming from the direction of the stream at a nearby point.

"EEEEeeee!"

All of the males jumped up, realizing Kagome hadn't returned yet from brushing her teeth. They started to rush to the rescue when they heard her yell again.

"Naraku! Where did you find another white baboon pelt? I hope you didn't charge it to the Reikai."

They relaxed slightly until they realized the implications of what she'd just said.

"I do NOT want to see that! Oh, Kami! Have you been using Jakotsu's bikini wax?"

In the clearing, the other males all sported similar disgusted looks -- well, all except Jakotsu, who looked curious.

"What in the world possessed you to get a piercing done _there_? That had to hurt."

As if on cue, 8 pairs of hands covered 8 sets of family jewels. And Hiei did not need to use his Jagan to hear everyone's thoughts: (_OUCH!_)

"Cover up and go to bed. On the opposite side of the camp. And I recommend you keep that pelt closed around the others if you know what's good for you." And just a minute later, Kagome stepped into the clearing and stomped over to her sleeping. "Goodnight," she said in a rather exasperated tone.

"Goodnight," some of them echoed back. And they settled back down for the night.

When Naraku reappeared in the camp some minutes later, he was treated to several dirty looks. The only one who spoke to him was Jakotsu.

"Can I see?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, a heavy fog settled in and around the clearing. The moist air seemed to seep into the lungs of the assembled detectives, slowing their breathing and dragging every eye closed -- including the ones who perched in nearby trees. A few minutes later, a tall, broad-shouldered figure walked out of the trees and came to a stop by the sleeping woman. He knelt down and gazed at her with hungry eyes. Lifting a handful of her hair, he watched, fascinated, as he let it spill through his fingers back down onto her shoulder and across her chest. Then he leaned down and kissed her, ever so gently.

Softly, he whispered, "Soon, Miko, I will have what I have always wanted, and you will be mine forever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Thirteen

A/N: _I hope everyone enjoyed the latest installment! I've really enjoyed hearing from you reviewers! And, I always think you guys deserve a response, so here are the ones who I couldn't reply to because they weren't registered or logged in or whatever:_

Disneyrulz23 - _Hiei didn't take Hojo's proposal too well, did he? Heh heh! But he may have other problems to deal with first if he wants to have her -- like a determined kitsune and an obsessive stalker. Heh heh!_

Kitaki-chan - _When it comes to Hojo, well, I really didn't want to have to be blunt about this part because it WAS meant to be somewhat subtle, but Kagome just __**might **__be so trusting of him, in spite of the others telling her not to be, because she's under the influence of something. (hint hint, wink wink) So, it may not be possible to "wise her up" about Hojo yet, but I'm sorry if she's getting on your nerves. And you think Jakotsu has plans for Kuwabara? Why, whatever would make you think that? Heh heh!!_

Peter pan - _My answer to your question, "Why is Kagome so stupid in this fic?" is to ask: Why do you think Kagome is stupid? She may be pure and innocent, but that doesn't mean she isn't aware that these things go on -- she'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to know, with the teammates she's got. Heh heh! And she's a modern gal, and 23 years old to boot, -- she's not living in a void. The idea that Hiei and Kurama want to indulge in a threesome with her came from the things they said and did. Both of them told her they're interested in her, and that they know the other one is, too, and they pretty much told her they don't mind if she's with both of them. Then, when she's with one of them, and they're half-naked, the other one bursts in and starts taking his clothes off. Um, -- that sounds like a threesome to me. So, what's so stupid about her thinking that? And she's __**not**__ the type of person to do something like that -- that's why she ran. The same thing pretty much goes for her thinking they're lovers. She asked her teammates about whether or not a threesome meant all three partners were with __**all three **__partners. That means Hiei and Kurama would be together. That pretty much makes them lovers. (And she saw the completely focused, heated looks they were giving each other, so … Heh heh!_) _So, she misunderstood the situation, but I think it was a natural mistake, and it was Hiei and Kurama's fault for letting her think they were okay with the other one being with her, because they have a bet going and had to let each other have a shot. (But they couldn't tell __**her**__ that was why!) Does it make better sense now? I hope so, because I didn't want her to come off looking stupid, -- just confused. Heh heh!! And don't worry -- even if you DO have a criticism, I'd rather know about it, so I can see if I need to fix something. Since you were the third person on this site to mention that Kagome seems stupid, I may have to go back and overhaul some stuff so it doesn't look that way. I've got this story on three other sites and no one has said that, so I'm kind of wondering if I lost some lines when I uploaded stuff here. I'll have to check!!_


	14. Chapter 14 Too Much Love

You faithful readers and reviewers are the salt of the earth -- you know that, right?

DISCLAIMER: "Inuyasha" and "Yu Yu Hakusho": Not Mine. And I don't get diddlysquat for playing around with the characters -- just bone-deep satisfaction.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Youko**" "_Kurama_" "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter has lime!!

Hentai Bets

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time_:

A few hours later, a heavy fog settled in and around the clearing. The moist air seemed to seep into the lungs of the assembled detectives, slowing their breathing and dragging every eye closed -- including the ones who perched in nearby trees. A few minutes later, a tall, broad-shouldered figure walked out of the trees and came to a stop by the sleeping woman. He knelt down and gazed at her with hungry eyes. Lifting a handful of her hair, he watched, fascinated, as he let it spill through his fingers back down onto her shoulder and across her chest. Then he leaned down and kissed her, ever so gently.

Softly, he whispered, "Soon, Miko, I will have what I have always wanted, and you will be mine forever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Too Much Love

Hiei shook his head and blinked his eyes. (_I fell asleep? I wasn't tired._) He sat up and focused his senses. The last remnants of a thin mist seemed to be rapidly lifting from the area. Frowning slightly as he leaped from the tree, he thought back over the last few minutes he remembered before waking. A heavy fog had rolled into the clearing. (_Something about that fog just wasn't right -- there was a feeling of youki in it._) As he quickly looked around the campsite, he couldn't see anything out of place.

Kurama came to stand beside him. "What is it, Hiei?" He spoke softly, so as not to disturb the others. He took in the tense posture of his friend and expanded his own senses to see what had the fire demon so on guard. But, he couldn't detect any potential danger around them.

Hiei walked over to where Kagome lay sleeping, and gazed down at her. Kurama followed.

"_I know you didn't get up just to come over and look at her -- no matter how enticing she is. Did you sense something coming this way?_"

"_**Hn. I fell asleep.**_"

"_Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right._"

"_**There's nothing wrong with your hearing. I fell asleep. I wasn't tired, and I was keeping watch, and I fell asleep.**_"

A little alarmed by that statement, Kurama scanned the campsite again. He walked over to the tree Hiei had been perched in, and put a hand to it. There, inside the leaves and the smaller, more delicate branches was a trace amount of youki. It was dissipating, but it was there.

"_There is a faint, but unmistakable, trace of youki lingering in the trees here._"

"_**The last thing I remember before waking was a fog drifting in. Obviously, a demon infused some of his youki in it to put us to sleep. The question is: why? Nothing seems to be missing and no one is injured.**_" Hiei looked over at Kagome again. Then his eyes met Kurama's. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. There was no way this had anything to do with _anything_ except Kagome. Whatever had happened involved her.

"_We should wake the others._"

Before they even moved, Kouga had joined them, and they saw Naraku leap down from the tree he had settled into for the night. Kouga's eyes narrowed as he looked at them. "Something is wrong here."

"Everyone needs to get up. Someone or some_thing_ was here. We need to check everything out thoroughly," Kurama told them. They nodded and started waking the others. Kurama bent down over Kagome and gently touched her shoulder. When her eyes fluttered open, he smiled at her and said softly, "I'm sorry to have to wake you, darling, but something just happened and we all need to get up." Then he leaned over and placed a warm kiss on her lips. Smiling broader now, he sat back and offered her his hand. Blinking her eyes a couple of times, she let him help her up. Seeing a beautiful, long-stemmed, red rose lying next to her pillow, she was about to thank him when a fearful cry met her ears.

"AAuuggghhh! AAAuuugghhh! No! No! Somebody help!!"

Kagome jumped at the sound, but Kurama just chuckled to himself. Having already checked the layout of the camp, he knew what had caused that terrified outburst.

"_**So the baka is finally awake,**_" Hiei said in a bored tone, but Kurama recognized the glimmer of amusement underneath the words.

"_It would appear so._"

"**What is it? What has Kuwabara screaming like a schoolgirl?**" Having just woken up himself, Youko wondered what the racket was all about.

"Help! I was saving myself for my sweet Yukina!"

All eyes focused on the spot where Kuwabara had laid out his sleeping bag. He was a virtual prisoner in it -- trying desperately to reach the zipper so he could escape. It was hard for him to move around much, though, because in there with him, with his arms wrapped around Kuwabara's waist was a smiling Jakotsu.

"Oh, don't fuss so, muscleman. I was just cuddling -- it's a little chilly out tonight."

Yusuke rolled around on the ground, howling with laughter. "Not so funny _now_, is it, apeman?"

"Shut the hell up, Urameshi!"

"Monk, I'll expect payment when we return to the hotel," Naraku said.

"How do you always seem to know when Jakotsu will strike?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"It's all in his eyes. Plus, he can only go so many days before he _has_ to at least make a move on someone. It's a compulsion," he explained.

"Jakotsu! Let go of him and unzip that sleeping bag. I thought you were going to behave yourself on this trip." Kagome walked over and scolded him.

"Gomen, sugar. I tried. But how do you expect me to resist all this yummy, manly sexiness. I mean, they're with us _every_ day, flexing their muscles and buttcheeks at me, and …"

"I NEVER flexed my buttcheeks at you!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Maybe not _intentionally_, but I've seen them twitch," Jakotsu told him.

"Stop looking at my buttcheeks! Somebody get me out of this thing!"

After that exchange, Yusuke wasn't the only one roaring with laughter. Shippou, Kouga, and Miroku were enjoying the show, too. Kagome unzipped the bag and Kuwabara scrambled out and hid behind her, clutching at her shoulders and making sure she was between him and Jakotsu.

"Get your hands off her, you baka! You're twice her size and you're trying to use her as a shield to fend off an overly-amorous hentai?-- You're pathetic," Hiei sneered at him.

"Yeah, well, you little shrimp, I'd like to see _you_ …"

"Enough! I think we all need to calm down and sit down. Kurama said something happened, and I, for one, would like to know _what_. And Jakotsu? Cute nightie," Kagome said with an appreciative smile.

With a grateful smile, and a little bit of pride, Jakotsu mouthed, "Arigatou," while running his hand down the front of his short, frilly, purple nightie, then looking down and playing with the lacey ruffle at the bottom which hit at the top of his thighs. The others looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and disgust on their faces until Kagome gave them a look to back off. After all, strange, flamboyant hentais have feelings, too.

Kurama filled everyone in on the mysterious fog and how it had put everyone into an unnatural sleep. "So, we're not sure if someone actually came into the camp or not, or if this fog was just some kind of way of scouting our camp out. It doesn't seem to have had any lingering effects on anyone, and I can't sense it in anyone's aura. Whatever the purpose of it was, we must assume that the demons now know we are in the woods. And that means that Musou knows _you_ are here," he said with a pointed look at Kagome. They all knew this meant a change of plans.

Kagome sighed. (_Darn it! I was really looking forward to spending a few days out here. I'm not ready to go back to the hotel. I'm __**definitely **__not ready to talk to Hojo yet._) "That doesn't mean we have to pack up and run back to the hotel. As a matter of fact, that's probably what they would expect us to do. I say we stick to the plan, and just fortify our campsites better. I can throw up a barrier dome over ours when Shippou and I join you tonight -- it just covers considerably less space, and might be a little cramped to move about in. But as long as certain people behave themselves," she gave Jakotsu a look, " 8-10 people should be able to sleep comfortably."

They were all staring at her like she'd lost her mind. Of course she was going back to the hotel! What was she thinking?

Hiei stalked over and leaned down, putting his face scarcely inches from hers. "Onna! _You_ are going back to the hotel. Better yet, Kouga should just take you back to the Reikai." There was _no_ way any soon-to-be mate of his was sticking around where some insane youkai was just waiting to grab her and take her as _his_ mate.

Leaning forward so their faces were even closer, Kagome said quietly, "No. I am not going back to the hotel, and I am sure as hell not going to the Reikai. All we need now is to find the Gem of Desire then we can take out these youkai if they refuse to return to Makai, and this mission is history. We just have to find out where the blasted Gem is. I appreciate your concern for my safety, -- _really_, I do, but I make the decisions for my team, and we're following the plan we made." And breaking eye contact with the angry apparition, she turned to look at Yusuke. "Yusuke? What is your team going to do?"

Before Yusuke could say a word, Hiei had picked Kagome up and turned as if to decide which way to go.

"Oh no you don't! You are _not_ running off somewhere with her," Kurama said firmly. "You might not agree with her, but you have to respect her decision."

Snarling viciously at him, Hiei spat out, "Fine. But we're going to talk over there," he inclined his head to the side. "Don't interrupt."

Several eyebrows raised as Kurama nodded once. Kagome's teammates weren't quite sure if they should protest the fire demon's actions or not, and they looked to Shippou to see what his reaction was. Shippou's eyes were narrowed, but he had a thoughtful expression on his face, and he didn't move to stop them. Kouga stepped forward, but Miroku put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Yusuke turned to the other team. "Are you guys okay with her staying out here?"

"Are you asking us if we're comfortable with a woman we care about being in danger, or are you asking us if we trust our team's leader and have enough faith in our abilities to be able to put personal concerns aside in the best interests of concluding this mission successfully?" Miroku asked in return.

"Well, … shit. Point taken. I think this is our best course of action, too, and I suppose it would be best if we are all out here. Because we sure as hell couldn't leave her at the hotel by herself, could we? But, damn! This would be a lot easier if she wasn't a woman," Yusuke grumbled.

"No kidding!" Kuwabara agreed.

"And here I thought _we_ were the ones from the unenlightened, paternalistic, 'Onna! Where's my dinner?' era. Just how old are you all anyway? You don't _look_ like cavemen -- well, most of you don't," Naraku said, indicating Kuwabara with a nod of his head. "Apparently, your team hasn't evolved enough to keep in touch with the modern attitudes yet," he said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both yelled.

Miroku and Jakotsu started to laugh, but Kouga just heaved a big sigh. "Yeah. Those were the good old days. Women running around in the den -- barefoot and pregnant with that season's litter …" He had a faraway look in his eyes and a smile on his face. Shippou smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for, runt?"

"I had to do it because kaa-san wasn't over here to."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the clearing, Hiei was trying to get his point across to Kagome, and was getting more frustrated by the minute. She listened to him ranting and raving about her safety and her obliviousness to the danger around her, and nodded politely. But when he stopped for breath, she stubbornly insisted that this was her job and that she was going to do it. Watching from across the clearing, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all raised their eyebrows when they heard a loud, strangled sound of frustration and saw him turn his back on her and yank on his own hair. They couldn't help but laugh when he turned back around and his hair was sticking straight out on the sides. And everybody could plainly hear his next words.

"Aarrgghh! _You_ are the most stubborn, irritating, infuriating onna I have ever met! Will you just do what I say, damnit!?!"

To say the least, his teammates were stunned. To say the most, they were unbelievably amused. Lately, they had seen Hiei behaving in some very _un-Hieilike_ ways: putting some smooth moves on a sexy woman, transforming and fighting with his best friend, attacking a ningen man out of jealousy, etc., etc. But _this_ little display of frustrated anger really took the cake. They realized he couldn't -- or _wouldn't_ -- do any of the things he normally did to someone who dared to defy him. And _look_ at his _hair_! It was all just too damn hilarious for words!

Yusuke was rubbing his hands together in anticipation of getting back at him for all the nasty things he'd said about how Keiko had him whipped and how a male didn't let a female run their relationship. (_Oh, yes! The shoe's on the other foot now -- now he can see what it feels like! Heh heh! The superior little twerp! The rotten little bastard! _) Taking another look at how red in the face he was, and recognizing the beginning signs of defeat in the slight slumping of his shoulders, Yusuke's glee gave way to a feeling of shared brotherhood and pity.(_Aw hell. The poor little devil. I'm taking him out for a beer when we get back._)

Kagome stood up and put her hands on Hiei's shoulders. "I'm sorry that this upsets you, but I have to do what I think is best for the mission. And hey! I trust you guys to have my back. Don't worry -- it'll all work out fine." And she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then, with a giggle, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to smooth it back into its normal, upswept, flame-shaped style. "Come on," she said as she took his hand and led him back to the others, ignoring his mutterings about 'damned ningen females who won't listen to reason.'

When they reached the spot where everyone else was either sitting or standing, and Hiei caught the various looks of amusement and sympathy on the faces of the other detectives, he dropped her hand and stalked a short distance away to lean on a tree. There was _no_ way he was going to put up with that kind of crap from any of them. (_Damn stubborn onna._)

He was surprised the fox wasn't taunting him about the whole situation, but when he found out _why_ he wasn't, he was even more irritated. Kurama was patting the ground beside him, motioning for Kagome to join him. And she did. (_Damn opportunistic kitsune._) Then he proceeded to infuse some of his ki into the ground, causing the grass to grow just enough to provide more cushion for her. To top it off, he surrounded her with moonflowers and handed her one, causing her to smile at him. (_Damn unnatural flower-producing youki._) Catching Hiei's eye, Kurama grinned as he moved so he was sitting behind Kagome with his legs bent at the knees on either side of her. Then pulled her back so she could lean against his chest. When she turned to look over her shoulder at him, he smiled and winked and asked if she was comfortable. She smiled at him again and whispered her thanks and settled back to continue talking with the others. (_Oh, HELL no!_) Hiei pulled at his hair again and turned his back to them. They were really lucky he was able to control himself so well. He nodded to himself, -- his eyes mere slits of flame and his hair sticking out at odd angles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, they gathered their packs and prepared to head off in the directions they had agreed upon, though some grumblings were still heard -- especially from a very grouchy fire apparition. While everyone with youkai blood had stayed awake the rest of the night, the ningens had all gone back to sleep eventually. Kagome had fallen asleep right there in Kurama's lap, much to his gratification and Hiei's displeasure.

The avatar had made a point of leaning his face into her hair and inhaling deeply of her uniquely enticing scent, while clasping his hands in front of her and resting them just below her breasts. Hiei refused to look to see that they remained there instead of skimming upwards. (_They damn well better not move an inch or I'll cut them off at the elbow._) Instead, he focused on Shippou to make sure _he_ was keeping an eye on the other kitsune. When he caught him looking _his_ way instead, Hiei gave him an exasperated look and indicated that Kurama was the one he should be watching. It annoyed him no end when Shippou quirked a brow at him and then smiled at Kurama. (_I should have known the damn foxes would stick together. He'll encourage her to choose Kurama. No-good, rotten, traitorous, adopted son -- leaving his mother in the arms of a seducing scoundrel of a kitsune. Maybe I'll go steal Lord Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga before his mating challenge for his daughter._)

"**I think the Reikai would frown on you stealing from the Taiyoukai of the West,**" Youko pointed out.

"_**Shut up.**_"

"**Very well. I'll just concentrate on other things right now -- like how delightfully smooth her skin feels under our fingers, and the perfection of her figure in the curve of her hips, and how even in her sleep her breath hitches when we run our tongue over her neck, and …**"

"_Youko, I know you're having fun taunting Hiei, but you do realize you're getting us all worked up, too, don't you?_"

"**Yeeesssss. That's half the fun.**"

And as the faint scent of his arousal drifted over to Hiei, he growled softly. "_**In the morning, three of us are going to Musou's camp, -- I wonder how many will be returning?**_"

"**You know, this bet has been the most fun I've had in **_**ages**_**. Spending time seducing and getting to know an incredible, gorgeous woman, AND getting to see Mr. I-Don't-Care-About-Anything-Or-Anyone there slowly turn into a writhing mass of raging hormones and jealousy. Well, I've just got to say, even **_**I**_** didn't know I would get this much enjoyment out of it. Of course, when we're between her legs and she is all slick and hot and moaning our name …**"

"_You can stop now, Youko. He's gone. I imagine there won't be anything left alive within 3 miles of us._"

"**Ha! It really **_**is**_** a lot more fun pushing his buttons now. Now, just move our hands UP a couple of inches so we can work on **_**her**_** buttons.**"

As his fingers began to graze the edges of her breasts, a cold, angry voice drew his attention to the fact that there were still others present. "If you think I'm going to sit here and let you molest my Okaa-san in her sleep, you're seriously mistaken."

And so the rest of the night had passed without incident. As the three groups began to go their separate ways, Kagome picked up the rose that had been lying where she had slept earlier. She turned to Kurama and smiled as she held it in one hand. "Arigatou!" she called out as she and Shippou walked off into the trees.

"What's she thanking you for?" Kouga asked.

"I suppose for seeing to her comfort as she slept after last night's disturbance," he answered with a shrug.

Kagome stopped to adjust the straps on her backpack. They were a little too loose and kept sliding down her shoulders onto her arm, and apparently it was rubbing a sore spot low on her left shoulder. With the backpack fixed to her satisfaction, she walked along beside Shippou, both of them enjoying the peace and freedom of being outdoors. From time to time, she absently rubbed that spot on her shoulder, where unknown to her, two small puncture wounds marred her creamy flesh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Kagome and Shippou made their way silently to the new campsite where the others, minus Hiei, Kurama, and Kouga, were waiting. None of the executives from the hotel had ventured anywhere near the forest, nor had they detected any demonic auras in the area. And while Kagome had enjoyed the uneventful day with her son, she had hoped to find out who had the necklace today. But, sometimes, you just had to wait for the enemy to make his move.

Naraku was going to spend the night closer to the demon's camp to make sure none of them left to meet with anyone during the night. Yusuke told Kagome that the number of demons there had almost doubled. They wondered whether the two camps were joining together at one location or if there were that many more demons who had come to follow Musou. They would find out tomorrow when they met up with the other three. As Shippou started cooking the evening's meal, Kagome went to the nearby stream to clean up. Funny how with Hiei gone, no one argued very much with her over it.

Near the other demon camp, Hiei approached the area where Kouga was keeping watch. They weren't bothering to set up a campsite -- the three of them were going to spend the night on surveillance from three different directions. Since nothing had happened for the last several hours, Hiei had decided to check in with the others.

"Anything?"

"Nope. Looks like a couple of good card games going on, but other than that, this group of losers is about as interesting as watching an inu scratch his fleas," Kouga said with a grin.

"Hn. And Musou is still in the big tent?"

"Yeah. Haven't seen hide nor hair of him since he went in there early this afternoon."

As Hiei turned to leave, Kouga asked, "Where are you going?"

"To check with Kurama."

"He isn't over there."

Hiei stopped and stared at him. "Where is he?"

With another grin, Kouga told him, "He went to check and see how good a barrier dome Kagome sets up. He said he'd be back in a couple of hours." He couldn't contain a short bark of laughter at the murderous look on the small demon's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kurama approached the stream where he felt Kagome's aura, he smiled in anticipation. He had debated with himself about whether or not he should leave the other camp to come to her tonight. In the end, he had reasoned that if he was _with_ her, he didn't have to worry about whether or not Musou was coming after her. And he knew he could count on Hiei to keep his eyes open for any ningens coming to met with the demons. So, here he was. And there she was.

Quickly shedding his clothes, he stepped forward to join her in the stream, but before he could get within 25 feet of her, he felt the presence of a barrier. Reaching out gingerly, he discovered she had thrown up a dome that spanned her little part of the stream and the bank on the near side where her clothes lie in a neat pile. Revising his plan, he waited until she stepped out of the water and knelt down to pick up her clothes. With his own hand to the ground, he sent his ki underneath the barrier through various plant and grass roots until it reached the spot where she knelt. Suddenly, thin, but strong roots erupted from the grass and wrapped around her ankles, causing her to cry out in surprise. Then, as if blown by a strong wind, the blades of grass moved her clothing out of her reach in a wave of motion. "What the…?!!?"

"Having trouble, darling? Drop your barrier and I'll help you." Recognizing Kurama's voice, Kagome let her barrier drop. Then she looked up to see the smiling avatar walking towards her, completely nude, and smiling wickedly. Blushing a vibrant shade of red, she leaned forward to make sure her hair was helping to cover her own nakedness. "Kurama! Did you do this?" she asked, indicating the roots holding her in place as she now sat on her knees.

He stopped a few feet away and stroked his chin as if in thought. "Hmmm. It's possible some of my ki escaped into the ground as I was disrobing. Gomen nasai. I'll have to see about fixing it."

Kagome's blush deepened. She knew he had no intention of letting her go yet. He was _naked_, for Kami's sake! (_Now __**that**__ is one good-looking hunk of yummy, manly sexiness. Wonder if he'd turn around and flex his buttcheeks if I asked him to?_) She smacked herself in the forehead. (_I did __**not**__ just think that!_) She let out an agonized groan.

"**I would give half my treasures to know what she was thinking just now.**"

Kurama chuckled. "_So would I._ _From the expression on her face, it had to be really embarrassing._"

"Ummm. Where's Hiei?"

"Don't worry about him -- he's with Kouga."

"Oh. OH!" (_Well, … I guess at least __**one**__ of them thinks Kouga is his type. But Kurama doesn't want to do the threesome thing, huh? And, … he's __**here**__. And he's __**naked**__. Maybe he's decided he really is bisexual, but Hiei still prefers males._) For some reason, that thought really depressed her.(_Did they make up or are they still fighting? Because … I don't want to get in the middle of some jealousy ploy._) "Did you come here just to irritate him? I don't want you two fighting because of me."

"I definitely didn't come here just to irritate him, and don't worry about us fighting, okay? We'll be fine." He dropped down on his haunches in front of her and ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek. "So beautiful," he murmured. Looking into her eyes, he could see her hesitation and doubt. It was obvious she was undecided about what she wanted, and even though he knew he could overwhelm her senses with his skill, he also knew she might regret it. "We won't do anything you're not ready for, Kagome," he assured her, "but I want to be with you right now. I've been thinking about you all day -- the smell of your hair, the way you felt in my arms last night …" And his words trailed off as he moved forward to caress her lips softly with his.

Cupping her face in both hands as he kissed her, he sat up a little more, causing her to sit up all the way, too. When her hands came up to touch the sides of his face, he wrapped an arm around her and pressed her torso up against his. As her warm, still damp skin slid against his chest, her nipples tightened in response and she let out a small moan. Supporting her back with his arm, he pressed forward against her more, forcing her off her knees and onto her bottom until he lay her whole body back onto the grassy bank of the stream.

Now, as he knelt over her on his hands and knees, he continued to plunder her mouth for a moment as he gently cupped a firm, warm breast, palming it lightly before running the pad of his thumb over the sensitive tip and sending a shiver through her body. The delicate, but invigorating scent of oranges and lemons became stronger, and he inhaled the tangy-sweet smell deeply, feeling as though he was cleansing his sensual palate in preparation for a feast. He trailed kisses down the right side of her neck, pausing briefly at her collarbone, before continuing on. He smiled to himself when he heard her gasp as his tongue brushed over her swollen nipple. Circling it gently for a moment, he slowly drew it into his mouth and suckled lightly.

At that moment, all Kagome could sense or feel was his warm mouth on her breast and his soft hair as it slid through her fingers. As the drawing sensation at her breast started to cause waves of an intense yearning for _something_ to cascade down her body, she fisted her hands in his hair to pull him closer, while simultaneously arching her back. She was vaguely aware of his knee prying her legs apart and had the brief thought that he must have released her ankles from the roots.

Lifting his head and moving back up to kiss her lips again, Kurama coaxed a small plant to sprout right at the apex of her thighs. When he sat back to supervise his efforts, Kagome caught her breath and looked at him, suddenly unsure and wondering if she had done something wrong. To her surprise, she felt a whisper-soft movement against the moist folds of her womanhood as a white chrysanthemum bud slowly bloomed and opened right against her. With another wicked grin, Kurama reached down and plucked the flower and ran the soft, full petals over her, teasing her inner thighs with the almost ticklish touch. Unable to resist, he let his tongue follow along everywhere the flower touched, pausing to taste of her essence deeply before once again moving up her body to tease her nipples with feathery touches of the delicate petals.

Kissing her lips once more, he shuddered at his own heightened state of arousal. "As beautiful and fragrant as this flower is, you are even more so," he told her in a low, husky tone. And shivers ran down his spine when he felt her hands caress and explore his chest, sides, and back, making their way down until she tentatively touched his long, hard length. As lightly as he had trailed the flower up her body, her fingers now danced along the sides of his shaft, making him jump slightly at the tantalizing sensation. When she wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed gently, he moved and stretched out beside her, with his body partially over hers. As she began to slide her hand up and down his length slowly, he kissed her heatedly and sent his own fingers in search of the entrance to her core between her legs. Sliding a finger through the slick folds, he felt his way inside and began to mimic the rhythm of her hand on him, while lightly rubbing the tight bundle of nerves he uncovered with the pad of his thumb.

Their tongues danced with each other slowly for a few minutes, before parting as Kurama sought out the sensitive area of her neck just under her ear. As she increased the pressure and speed of her movement on his rapidly tightening shaft, he inserted a second finger into her wet, heated flesh. Their breathing sounded harsh to his ears, and he closed his eyes as he listened to the pounding of her heartbeat. The soft cries escaping from her throat were music to his ears and he was concentrating on her reactions so intently that he was scarcely aware of the low moaning that left his own lips.

Kagome couldn't hear anything over the sound of her own blood rushing through her veins. The sensation of ever-tightening nerves in her abdomen reminded of her of nothing so much as the over-winding of a clock, and she felt that the alarm must surely go off soon or it would break. As his hips began to move involuntarily, Kurama knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Nipping at her neck, then sucking on it forcefully, he pressed his thumb down on her firmly, and as her hips bucked violently, he let himself go with her.

They lay there for a minute, their breathing ragged, and their bodies still feeling the after-effects of release. Then Kurama picked her up and rolled to his back with her lying on top of him. He lifted his head to capture her lips and savored the taste of her. "Kagome …"

"OW! My eyes! My eyes! Okaa-san! For Kami's sake, cover up! I'm going to be in therapy for _years. _Why, there's no telling _how_ seeing something like that will affect my impressionable young mind -- I could turn out to be some kind of hentai."

"Oh, Kami!" Kagome scrambled for her clothing, quickly throwing on an over-sized t-shirt while turning an almost impossible shade of red. "Shippou, what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? I think the question is what are _you_ doing here? Because the last time I checked, you needed to get _in_ the water to take a bath. And I don't remember you bringing a kitsune along to use as a washcloth, though I'm sure he was most helpful for those hard-to-reach places." He ducked as a bar of soap went whizzing past his head. "Hey!"

Kurama, who was leaning back on his elbows, studied Shippou as he teased his mother mercilessly. There was no doubt he was amused at catching her in such a situation, but Kurama was pretty sure he could hear the underlying concern in his voice. Standing up, he stepped behind Kagome and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you head on back to your camp and let her clean up and get dressed."

Shippou turned his attention to him. "I suggest you do the same. Your _friend_ might be wondering where you are." And he turned and left, disappearing back into the trees.

When Kagome turned to face him, Kurama kissed her again, molding her body to his. She sighed and leaned her forehead against his chest for a moment. Then she looked up and said, "You really should get back."

He hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, I suppose I should, … though I'd much rather stay here with you."

"Okaa-san!" Shippou's voice called to her from a little ways away. Apparently, he was waiting to walk her back.

"Fine! I'm co …. I'll be right there!" Then she muttered under her breath as she quickly splashed back into the stream for a quick rinse off. "Nosey, pesky hentai kitsune -- can't even say certain words anymore …" She continued to mutter to herself a little more before suddenly saying, "Kurama, do me a favor -- leave me my underwear, okay? I only packed a few pairs."

Kurama chuckled as he dressed, and when Kagome stepped back out of the water, he placed one final kiss on her lips before melting away into the forest.

As Kagome reached the place where Shippou was waiting for her, he looked at her slyly. "Enjoy your bath?"

"I'm just glad you weren't twins."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kurama reached the area he had stationed himself at earlier, a furious fire demon was waiting for him. "Hello, Hiei. Anything exciting happen?" he asked nonchalantly as he leaned back against a tree and casually crossed his arms in front of him.

"_**You! What the hell do you think you were doing?**_"

"_Oh, I think you know very well what I was doing. Then again, I doubt your imagination was anywhere near as satisfying as the real thing._"

A quick sniff confirmed what Kurama's cocky grin was telling him. Hiei closed his eyes and inwardly seethed. He had to turn his back and take a few quick steps away because he wasn't sure he wasn't about to gut his friend right where he stood. Taking a deep breath, his voice dark with malice and determination, he said, "_**Regardless of whether you end up winning this ill-fated bet that I was insane enough to enter into, I will not give her up to you or anyone else.**_"

"**Spoken like a truly obsessed stalker -- I always knew you had it in you, but isn't that why we're here in the first place, staking out a twisted youkai who has wanted her for 500 years?**" Youko teased him.

Feeling like he could erupt into flames any minute, Hiei left without another word.

"_Youko, I really wish you'd stop playing fast and loose with my health and safety. I don't even want to think about the various ways he was just considering killing us._"

"**Heh heh! He looked like he was going to explode! A sensual interlude with Kagome followed by fireworks -- it's a twofer! Now, why don't you grab a little sleep and leave the surveillance up to me?**"

"_All right, but you've got to promise to steer clear of Hiei for the rest of the night._"

"**Don't you trust me?**"

"_That'll be the day …_"

At the other camp, Kagome was also entertaining dark thoughts of death and dismemberment. Shippou had lost no time before telling everyone who he had found Kagome with and in what position.

"You're lucky, sugar. It takes a very secure youkai to let the woman be on top. So, how was he?" Jakotsu had to ask.

"I wasn't … we didn't … oh, Kami. Where's a horde of menacing demons when you need them?" she moaned as she sat down and covered her face with both hands.

"_Still_ didn't get any? Honestly, Yusuke, what is _wrong_ with those teammates of yours? They're just a couple of teases," Jakotsu scolded.

"Now Jakotsu, you can't place all of the blame on them. After all, kaa-san has a lot to consider these days, what with the mission, and the insanely obsessed youkai after her, not to mention the marriage proposal from the ningen. Why, it's a miracle she has time to shed her clothes for _one_ of the detectives, let alone _two_ of them. At different times," he added with a wink.

"I have two words for you, Shippou, -- actually, for Sesshoumaru: boar triplets."

Paling considerably, Shippou gave a deep shudder. "You wouldn't! How do you even know about that? You weren't even back yet."

"Do you remember when you set me up with Yomi? He had pictures. Since they were no good to him, being blind and all, he thought I might like to have them. Seriously Shippou, I thought you had better taste than that. Just how much sake did you drink, anyway?"

"You went out with Yomi? Hmmm. Kurama might find that interesting. You _are_ with Kurama now, right?" Yusuke asked hopefully, thinking of all the money he had put down on the fox.

"What? Oh, no. I know this looks really bad, considering what just happened, but, well, when a kitsune sneaks up on you NAKED, what do you expect?" She looked down and fidgeted with her hands a bit, a deep blush staining her cheeks. "Kurama IS awfully good-looking, -- kind of irresistible, especially when he's RIGHT THERE and all," Jakotsu nodded at her sympathetically, "but, … I don't think I can really _BE_ with either of them. I thought I could give it a try, … I really wanted to, especially at first when I thought it was just … but, now I just wish they'd stop tempting me -- they're both incredibly good at it for it to be their first time trying to be with a woman. But I think their decision to experiment with the opposite sex is going to cause serious problems for them. I think Kurama has decided he may be interested in _both_ women and men, but Hiei is still more interested in men. I mean, he seems to be attracted to _ME_, but I think he's more afraid of losing Kurama."

She lowered her voice and leaned forward as if imparting something in confidence. "I think he was just with Kouga tonight because Kurama wanted to see me, and I think they're trying to make each other jealous. I hope they can work things out. This mission has really strained their relationship," she nodded sympathetically, then frowned. "And to be perfectly honest, they're driving me crazy with their experimentation. I'm just not up to it -- they should have picked someone else."

Yusuke and Kuwabara just sat there gaping like goldfish. Both of them were too stunned by what she had said to even begin to process it yet. When he finally recovered his ability to speak, Yusuke sputtered, "You think … Hiei and Kurama … why … Hiei and _Kouga_?!!?"

Not wanting them to spill the beans to his mother, Shippou hastened to turn her attention away from them. "Kaa-san, Yusuke and Kuwabara are probably not comfortable talking about their teammates' _relationship_." He gave them a pointed look.

"Their _what_?!!?" Kuwabara yelled, feeling a little hysterical by these revelations. First there was the whole Jakotsu thing. Was he going to have to worry about Hiei or Kurama crawling into his sleeping bag next? Because he wasn't sure he could beat _them_ off -- they were awfully powerful. Was it true? Kurama had all those girls chasing him all the time, but he'd never gone out with hardly any of them that he knew about. And he had definitely never seen shorty with a girl. Maybe that was why Hiei didn't want him to date Yukina -- maybe he wanted him for himself! He lowered his head into his hands and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, gomen nasai! I didn't realize you didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything," Kagome apologized.

"Don't worry, kaa-san. I'm sure Yusuke and Kuwabara won't say a word about it to them. _Will_ you?" Shippou gave Yusuke another look. He could tell the toushin was about to lose it.

"Riiigghtt. I mean, of course not. I think I'll go get some more water before you set up the dome. Why don't you help me, Shippou?" And grabbing up some canteens, he took off into the forest where he collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter.

When Shippou joined him, he was still sitting on the ground, clutching his sides. When he calmed enough to talk, he asked, "You wanna tell me how she got the idea that they're _lovers_? Did you have something to do with that?" He wouldn't put it past the kitsune at all.

Chuckling heartily, Shippou shook his head. "I wish I could say I did, but she already thought that when I got here. I don't know how they've been going about their attempts to seduce her, but she also thought they wanted to include her in a threesome, which scared the bejeezus out of her. Now, she seems to think they've had second thoughts about _that_ because they're afraid the other might decide he likes women more. Oh, and I guess you caught the fact that she thinks neither of them has ever been with a woman before, either. Honestly, I don't think that speaks well for either one of them. Then again, she can't seem to tell them 'no' when one of them approaches her, either. Of course, poor kaa-san _is_ the most naïve and sexually inexperienced adult woman I've ever met."

Yusuke thought about all that. "So, you're not going to tell her that she's wrong about them?"

Shippou shook his head with a wide grin on his face. "And Naraku got Miroku and Jakotsu to agree not to tell _them_, either. He figures since they obviously fucked things up so badly, they deserve to have to work under the handicap, and frankly, I agree with him. If they really want kaa-san, -- I mean _really_ want her, not just to win some childish bet, -- then they'll have to make her believe it. She deserves that much."

Yusuke was taken aback at the sadness he could see in the kitsune's eyes. (_He really does love her like a mother and wants the best for her._) "Well, if it's any consolation to you, I think they're both pretty serious. Sure it started out as a stupid bet, but I don't think either of them is thinking of it as just a one-night stand or anything like that. Hell! If you knew what Hiei is usually like,… I've never seen him act like this. I mean, he's got a quick temper and a mean attitude, but he never loses control like he's been doing. Before this mission, I think I've only seen him transform three times in the 6 years I've known him -- and he's done it _twice_ already just this past week! Your kaa-san is driving him crazy," he said with a grin.

"Just another reason not to tell them," Shippou smiled. "It's more fun this way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an uneventful night, Kagome and Shippou left the others to go back and keep watch near the resort again. Kagome seemed lost in thought, so they walked in silence most of the way. Finally, Shippou just had to ask what was on her mind.

"You know I was just teasing you, right? Because if you want to be with the avatar, it's all right with me. Don't let my mouth get in your way."

She hugged him. "I know. Don't worry about it. I meant what I said -- I really can't see myself getting into a real relationship with either of them. It just wouldn't work. You know better than anyone that I just can't settle for the kind of thing they're offering. I thought maybe I could just enjoy being with them for a while, but now I just feel guilty for taking advantage of them -- especially since their relationship is suffering because of it." She sighed.

"Hey! Whatever is happening between them is not your fault, and you shouldn't feel guilty about it. For all we know, they may have been having problems for a long time, and all this 'experimenting' may have been their last-ditch effort to fix things. So, if one of them continues to show real interest in you, and you're interested in him, I say go for it." He gave her a hearty slap on the shoulder right where the two puncture wounds were, causing her to wince slightly and rub it.

"Ow! You don't know your own strength. _Besides_, before I worry too much about the possibility of having a relationship with a youkai who's already _in_ a relationship with another youkai, I need to decide what I want to do about Hojo's proposal."

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, Shippou said, "You are seriously considering his proposal. Somehow, I didn't expect that."

"I know. Neither did I. But, then again, no one has ever offered me the things he is offering before. And, … he loves me. He's a good man. He's kind, successful, charming. We've been friends forever. I just, … I just _have_ to seriously consider it." As she stopped at the base of the tree she was planning to watch from, she turned to him and shrugged. "You know?"

He nodded at her. But when she turned away to scramble up the tree, he frowned. (_Those damn youkai had better get their acts together -- soon._)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When all eight of their companions converged in the area at noon to discuss the current situation and future plans, there was no sign of Kagome or Shippou. They searched around for awhile before deciding to sit down and wait for them. Two hours later, the last two members of the group came sliding out of the shadows.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yusuke demanded.

"We've been trailing a small group of demons along the edge of the forest. They seemed to be looking for someone, but no one showed up, so they headed back. We followed long enough to be sure they were going back to their camp. It looked like they must have been with Musou's group." Kagome told them.

"Perhaps we don't have too much longer to wait, then, before they either meet with their spy or make an attempt to grab the necklace," Kurama said, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I agree. That's why I think we should stay out here for another couple of days." Kagome sat down between Miroku and Jakotsu. "Have you all eaten yet?" Seeing a couple of heads shake, she smiled. "Lucky for you, I sent Shippou into the village. We got everyone a Bento box." And the two of them took the boxes out of their backpacks and distributed them. "So, shall we camp in the same spots as last night just in case someone leaves one of the demon groups or tries to make their way there to meet with them? Or should we stay around here, a little closer to the village?"

Naraku spoke up, "I think most of you should stay around here. I would like to keep watch near Musou's camp tonight. I am curious to see how his abilities may have developed over the last 500 years."

"Good idea. You can go back there with Hiei and Kurama tonight and I'll stay here with my woman," Kouga said, winking at Kagome.

"She's NOT Your woman!"

(_Poor Kouga. All these years, putting on a front because he was afraid of being rejected or cast out just because of his sexual orientation._) Kagome smiled at him. (_Maybe if Hiei and Kurama __**do**__ split up, Hiei and Kouga can give it a try._) She frowned at the thought, but pushed aside the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was just hungry.

"Hn. We will go _after_ the rest of you have settled in for the night. That way Kurama won't feel the need to come back and 'check her barrier' as he did last night," Hiei said, staring right at Kurama.

Yusuke nearly choked on his food. He glanced over at Kagome to see her reaction to his words. Now that he knew what she thought was going on, he couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling embarrassed over the obvious reference to her _activity_ with Kurama or worried that Hiei was jealous of her. Seeing the blush on her cheeks and her anxious glances from one to the other of them, he knew the answer: both. (_They're both going to die when they find out! I just hope I'm there when they do!_)

After everyone had finished eating, they decided to split up in twos and spread out to keep watch at the forest's edge for a few more hours before setting up camp. Hiei promptly stepped up by Kagome. "I will go with Kagome," he told the others, then he turned to her and said quietly, "It will give us a chance to talk."

Swallowing a bit nervously, she nodded. She was a little afraid of what he wanted to talk to her about. (_He's going to tell me to stay away from Kurama. I can't blame him. I'm an awful person -- a home wrecker. Even though they kept saying it wasn't going to be a problem, I __**knew**__ it would. New rule, Kagome: don't get involved with bisexual youkai. That makes it: no ningen men, no male youkai, no bisexual male youkai, -- heck! Who's left? I've either got to consider lesbianism or demi-gods. Hmmm. That might be a tough choice to make. Then again, I can aspire to become an asexual being like Sesshoumaru. Maybe when I'm as old as __**he**__ is. Darn shame about him, though. Still wonder which way those stripes run?_)

Kagome and Hiei walked along silently, and she gradually started to feel more at ease. He had been aware of her tension, and was rather put out by it since she had always been comfortable with him before. So, he felt relieved when she finally looked over and smiled at him. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her, but he hoped to at least regain the ground he felt he had lost. (_That damn fox! I was so sure she was beginning to feel the same way about me, and now he's muddied the waters. What the hell did the kitsunes ever do to deserve the Kamis giving them superior seduction skills? Hmph. They probably blackmailed them into it. It would serve the Kamis right if all their children grew up to have 4 tails and a chronic case of hairballs._)

When they finally found a place to stop, instead of taking 2 separate trees to perch in, Hiei grabbed her around the waist and quickly leapt up towards the top of one. Sitting down with his back against the trunk, he sat her down with her back against his chest, and her legs lengthwise on top of his on the branch. (_Well, this seems familiar. I don't think I've been in so many laps since I was a baby._) She giggled at the thought, causing Hiei to peer over her shoulder at her questioningly. She waved a hand, signifying it was nothing. Then she waited to see what he would say. When he finally spoke, she was completely unprepared for it.

"Why are your mental barriers so strong?"

She blinked. It took her a couple of minutes to formulate an answer to that. "Have you been trying to read my mind?"

"Hn. A couple of times," he confessed.

"If there's something you want to know, you could just ask me."

"Hn."

"I've worked hard to build and maintain strong mental barriers because I've been possessed before. And I refuse to let anyone else take over my mind and use me for their own purposes. Someone tried to make me kill … my friend."

"But you didn't."

"No. I almost did, but I didn't."

Hiei ran his fingers lightly up and down her arms, causing tiny shivers to heighten her awareness of him until she felt like he was all around her. She crossed her arms and stilled his hands with her own, and then he held onto them.

He broke the silence with another question she wasn't prepared for. "Are you still considering the ningen's proposal?"

"I … yes. I'm still thinking about it."

He gave an annoyed-sounding snort. Then he rubbed his cheek in her hair. "Having a home, someone to come home to, children of your own, … those things are important to you." He made it sound like a statement, but she could tell he was asking her to either confirm or deny it.

She chose to do neither, instead turning it around and posing the same question to him. "Don't you think that sounds … pleasant?" Unaware that she was doing so, she began to gently rub her thumbs across his knuckles.

Time passed, and neither of them spoke until Kagome realized she was nodding off and woke herself with a slight jump. She heard him chuckle near her ear, and felt it rumble in his chest. It pleased and soothed him that she was so comfortable in his arms. And while that thought would have startled and alarmed him just a couple of weeks ago, now he simply accepted the fact that he craved her company -- that he liked having her near.

"Yes," he said, so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

And as she turned to look at him and ask him what he meant, she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye that pulled her attention away. There, at the edge of the village, was a group of four of the executives staying at the resort. And it looked like they were carrying camping supplies.

"Hiei! Is your Jagan strong enough to detect thoughts at this distance?"

"Yes."

"See if you can find out anything about that group's plans. If they're coming into the woods, one of them is probably our man."

Untying his bandanna, Hiei allowed the Jagan eye to open and focus upon the group of men Kagome had pointed out. Sure enough, they were planning an excursion into the woods. "They will be leaving the hotel in the morning to camp out for 3 days and 2 nights. It will only be the four of them. And Kagome? That man is one of them. He hopes to 'bump into us' out here."

"Hojo?"

"Hn."

"Well, I think we should gather up the others and let them know."

Hiei looked at her, not wanting this peaceful time with her to end. "Kagome …"

She thought she knew what he was going to say. She had been anticipating it all afternoon. "This is about Kurama and me last night, isn't it? I knew this would be a problem. You both kept saying it wouldn't be, but it is. Gomen nasai. I don't want to come between you two. I can't …"

Surprised at her bringing up the subject of his anger, irritation, and if he would admit it, his fear, Hiei looked at her cautiously. He didn't like the resolution he saw in her eyes. (_Shit! Naraku and Shippou both told us that if she knew we were fighting, she would probably back off and refuse to be with either of us. And that's exactly what she's about to say._) And it _was_ pretty much what she was about to say. He couldn't let that happen. "No. It's not a problem. We're fine."

He could see she didn't believe him, the doubt was written all over her face. So he did the only thing he could think of -- he kissed her. Not willing to let her tell him she couldn't be with him anymore, he clutched her tightly around the waist with one arm, while he firmly tilted and held her head in place as his lips smashed fiercely on hers. He forced her mouth open and devoured her greedily, demanding her acceptance of him.

Shocked by the suddenness of his kiss, she sensed his desperate need for her to allow it. She didn't know if it was prompted by jealousy over Kurama or curiosity about experiencing passion with a woman or if it was something else that was driving him. Or did he really still want her, too? (_I'll think about it later._) What she _did_ know was that it sparked an echo from somewhere deep within her. And even if this was all he wanted from her, she couldn't push him away. Not right now.

"Okaa-san! I swear to the Kamis, I never thought I'd see the day when _I_ would be the one trying to keep track of _your_ lovers. Kitsunes, fire demons, ningen men, -- what next? I'm just glad the toushin already had a woman."

Struggling to catch her breath, Kagome growled at the kitsune standing at the base of the tree with an amused expression on his face. Beside him, sporting an identical look, was Miroku.

"Have we come at an inopportune time, Kagome-sama?"

Shippou snorted loudly. "Of course we have -- she still has her clothes on. Ooomph!"

Kagome had launched herself off the branch directly at him, and knocked him flat. Hiei was right behind her, and he immediately picked her up off of Shippou's prone body and started checking to make sure she was all right.

"Baka onna! You could have injured yourself," he scolded her angrily.

"Nah, he cushioned my fall. And anyway, it would have been worth it," she grinned.

"OOOooohhhh. Don't anybody worry about me -- I'm the one who was hit with 95 pounds' worth of angry woman launched from a dangerous height. I think you broke every bone in my body," Shippou groaned.

"Let me see. Just one little cracked rib. Hold still and I'll fix it. Not that you deserve it, you rude, little brat." After making sure he was completely healed, she asked him if he felt all right. When he said he did, she stood up and smacked him on the top of the head and stalked off. Giving him an evil smile, Hiei followed her. (_Now that's my kind of onna._) Miroku laughed as he helped him up and then they, too, headed deeper into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following the same routine they had for the past couple of days, Kagome returned from the stream without incident, for once, just in time for dinner. She told them that although it was just a stream, evidently a hot spring fed into it at some point because the water was pleasantly warm further upstream, as opposed to the frigid temperature of the water nearer to their campsite. So, she encouraged the others to go take advantage of it before Hiei, Kurama, and Naraku left for Musou's camp. The three of them would stop on their way.

"AAAAaaauuugghhh!"

"What now?" Kagome asked as the four of them ran to the stream.

Kuwabara was scrambling to climb on top of a rock in the middle of the slowly-moving water, while Miroku, Kouga, and Shippou struggled to keep their heads above water because they were laughing so hard they couldn't stand up. Yusuke was holding up a limp Jakotsu under the arms as far away from his body as he could hold him while splashing towards the nearby bank muttering about 'unbelievable hentais.' As he tossed Jakotsu on the ground, he turned to Kuwabara and yelled, "You can get down from there now, you idiot, -- Kagome doesn't want to see your naked, ugly ass!"

With an "eep!" of embarrassment, Kuwabara quickly plunged back down into the water. Kagome was staring, wide-eyed, at the scene before her. A blush began to creep slowly across her cheeks as it dawned on her that _all_ of them were naked, but she couldn't make herself look away. She couldn't, for the life of her, even _begin_ to figure out what had happened. So, Naraku asked.

"Would one of you mind telling us what is going on?"

Shippou snickered. "Jakotsu … Jakotsu … oh crap! My sides hurt!"

Kouga took over. "Jakotsu suggested a little contest to see who could hold his breath the longest." Shippou fell over again laughing. "He claimed he was the champion of all three realms. So, he let Yusuke and Kuwabara go first while the rest of us timed them. Then it was his turn. Naturally, they were staying a good distance away from him -- I'm surprised they even got in the water with him here. Anyway, Jakotsu said he could hold his breath for 6 minutes. He went under and we started timing. Then Shippou asked Kuwabara if he could figure out _why_ Jakotsu could hold his breath that long. About that time, he noticed a bunch of bubbles rising to the surface directly in front of him." Here, Kouga, Shippou, and Miroku lost it again.

Yusuke, who had started snickering a little, too, finished the story. "Yeah, the perv was right in front of him, and when the idiot realized it, he panicked and floundered about, landing on him and knocking him out. Then he ran for the hills, and well, you guys showed up.

Kagome, hiding a smile, knelt down over Jakotsu to make sure he was okay. She said, "Gee, I hope he doesn't need mouth-to-mouth, because as a registered miko, I'm not allowed to do that -- special purity code, you know. So, it would be up to you, Kazuma, since you knocked him out."

"What?!!? I'm not gonna … no way! You're not serious!" Kuwabara looked about wildly.

"Well, well. You learn something new every day. I never knew My Miko had such a wicked sense of humor," Naraku said with amusement.

And while several of the others groaned and told him she wasn't his miko, Hiei just smirked to himself. (_Oh, yes. She is definitely my kind of onna._)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after Hiei, Kurama, and Naraku left, the others were bedded down for the night. Shippou had volunteered to keep watch, and Kouga planned to help him after an hour or two of some shuteye. All was quiet and peaceful inside the barrier dome Kagome had set. Due to the restricted size of the dome, Shippou was sitting on the ground close by Kagome's bedroll instead of up in a tree. So, when the fog rolled in low along the ground, the effects of it overtook him before he could warn the others.

Like before, the heavy, moist air seeped into their lungs, slowing their breathing and inducing an unnaturally heavy sleep. When everyone had succumbed completely, the same tall, broad-shouldered figure stepped up to the barrier and looked around. Spotting the object of his desire, he walked through the barrier without hindrance and knelt down beside her, drinking in the sight of her as if that by itself could quench his need to possess her. He laid a heavily-laden bag down on the ground to free his hands so he could touch her.

He gently traced the planes and curves of her face -- her brows, her jaw, her delicate cheekbones, and her soft, full lips. Then he kissed her tenderly, cupping her face with both hands, before letting them slide down to part the neckline of the button-up top she was wearing to sleep in. Raising his head to gaze at her beloved face, he bared her left shoulder. Then he leaned back over and sank his fangs deeply into her flesh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Fourteen

Well, I hope that gives everyone something to chew on for a few days! Heh heh!

I had two reviews from _Lia_ I need to answer: _I'm glad you found this story and started reading it! I think you're not alone in enjoying seeing Hojo suffer through Hiei and Kurama's dirty little tricks. Heh heh! And yeah, Youko is definitely in his element out there in the woods, and using it to his advantage, -- much to Hiei's disgust and irritation. And Kagome may be starting to have a few "dirty" thoughts, (perfectly natural, under the circumstances -- woo hoo!), but I wouldn't say she's losing her purity -- she will always have that purity of heart and spirit because she truly cares for and accepts others, without bias or prejudice. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and that it wasn't too predictable!_


	15. Chapter 15 Art Appreciation

YOU are the reason I do it.

DISCLAIMER: I'll never be smart enough, rich enough, talented enough, or lucky enough to obtain the rights to "Inuyasha" or "Yu Yu Hakusho." And fat chance for making any money twisting the characters and/or settings to suit myself.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Youko**" "_Kurama_" "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Hentai Bets

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

Like before, the heavy, moist air seeped into their lungs, slowing their breathing and inducing an unnaturally heavy sleep. When everyone had succumbed completely, the same tall, broad-shouldered figure stepped up to the barrier and looked around. Spotting the object of his desire, he walked through the barrier without hindrance and knelt down beside her, drinking in the sight of her as if that by itself could quench his need to possess her. He laid a heavily-laden bag down on the ground to free his hands so he could touch her.

He gently traced the planes and curves of her face -- her brows, her jaw, her delicate cheekbones, and her soft, full lips. Then he kissed her tenderly, cupping her face with both hands, before letting them slide down to part the neckline of the button-up top she was wearing to sleep in. Raising his head to gaze at her beloved face, he bared her left shoulder. Then he leaned back over and sank his fangs deeply into her flesh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: Art Appreciation

As Naraku, Hiei, and Kurama approached Musou's camp, they planned to split up and set up at different sites around the perimeter, much as Hiei, Kurama, and Kouga had done the night before. But when they got close enough to observe the camp's activity, Naraku suddenly stopped and looked around sharply.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, sensing something was bothering the hanyou.

Naraku shook his head and held up a hand, motioning for them to wait a minute. Then he turned to them, concern etching a frown on his face. "Musou is not here."

Both of the others quickly scanned the area. He was right. Musou was not in the camp.

"Do you think he has gone to the other camp?" Kurama asked. "Should we check?"

Hiei quickly unwrapped his bandanna to focus the Jagan eye in hopes of catching some thoughts about Musou's whereabouts. After a few minutes, he suddenly turned and vanished in a blur of movement -- a dangerous-sounding growl echoing off the trees.

Naraku quickly turned to Kurama. "He knows something. Where is he going?" He asked the question even though he was afraid he knew the answer.

"_Hiei! What did you find out?_" Kurama reached out to him through their mental link.

"_**That panther demon that escaped from us before -- he's irritated because Musou left 'to go to that woman again.' We've got to get back to Kagome.**_"

"Hiei says Musou has gone after Kagome." And the two of them took off back in the direction they had come from. But, even though they traveled quicker than they had coming out, it still took them a couple of hours to reach the camp where their companions were.

When they reached the campsite, they heard Hiei cursing and smelled the unmistakable odor of burning flesh. It appeared that Kagome's barrier dome had held, but hadn't been able to keep out the youki-laden fog that even now was still easily visible, though it was dissipating. Hiei was pounding on the dome, heedless of the smoke rising from his fists each time they came in contact with the purifying power of the barrier.

"Hiei, stop! You're not going to break through, and all you're doing is injuring yourself," Kurama put his hands on his shoulders and tried to get him to calm down. "Musou is already gone. Now we just have to wake them up and see if we can find out anything. You can tell as well as I can that she's still here, and everyone is alive. We just have to wait for the effects of the fog to lessen."

As the fog continued to clear, they could make out the sleeping bodies of their comrades. It didn't look like Musou had paid any attention to any of them, except for Kagome. But, to their growing concern, it was obvious he had spent quite a bit of time with her.

She lay there like some princess from an old, old fairy tale. Instead of the plain white button-up shirt and beige shorts she had put on last night to sleep in, she was wearing a long, silky, red sleeping yukata, with branches full of white sakura blossoms embroidered from the bust to the hips. A thin, pristine-white sash was tied at her waist. And there were fresh blossoms woven throughout her hair, which was artfully arranged with lots of tiny braids throughout the thick, wavy mass, which was billowing out around her in an ebony cloud. In her hands, lying across her abdomen, was a single, long-stemmed red rose. Beside her, in a small pile, lay a solid gold hand mirror and an ivory-handled brush and comb set. A beautiful ornamental bridal hair comb, decorated with rubies and diamonds, sat on top of the mirror. And surrounding these tokens, was a long, double-stranded necklace of perfectly-matched, cultured pearls.

Shippou began to stir, and Naraku barked at him to get everyone up. The others woke easily, -- everyone, that is, except Kagome. Hiei, Kurama, and Naraku were chomping at the bit, because until Kagome took down the barrier, they were stuck outside of it.

Coming to stand beside her, Yusuke let out a long, low whistle. By now, all of the others had gathered around Kagome, and were staring wide-eyed at her and the assembled treasures.

In a slightly squeaky voice, Jakotsu asked, "Are those what I think they are?"

"They certainly are," Miroku nodded. "They're traditional courtship gifts, such as would be offered to a young woman of noble birth. Since I am pretty sure Hojo didn't follow her out here, I assume these are from Musou."

"How the hell did he get into our camp again with her barrier in place?" Yusuke ran his hands through his hair in frustrated anger. "And why is she still asleep? Is she okay?" He bent down to shake her shoulder, but she just slept on.

"Well, it's hard to tell from out here, but I'd guess that he just gave her a concentrated dose of his youki to make sure she didn't wake while he dressed her and fixed her hair," Kurama said, trying to reassure the others. He would have much rather checked her out himself, but that wasn't possible at the moment.

Shippou had gathered her up into his lap, and was gently patting her cheek, trying to wake her. "Kaa-san. Kaa-san, wake up." He was getting louder, and his pats were getting stronger as he became more and more worried. His concern grew until he suddenly leaped up and took off running with her in his arms. While no one could come _in_ the barrier, those inside could go out. Of course, once outside of it, they couldn't get back in without Kagome letting them.

"Wha …? Where the hell is he going?!!?" Yusuke shouted. They took off after Shippou, and heard a shriek, followed by a string of inventive curses that had them all raising their brows as they came to a halt by the stream where evidently Shippou had waded in and dunked the unconscious woman. They all breathed a sigh of relief at the evidence that she was, indeed, all right.

"Kagome-sama! I'm shocked -- I didn't even know you _knew_ half of those words, and I am almost positive that last one couldn't possibly fit _there_, though it might be fun to try." A speculative look flashed over his face briefly.

Still choking and sputtering, Kagome shot Miroku an evil glare. When Shippou started to carry her back out of the stream, she scrambled out of his arms and made her own way to the bank, muttering under her breath. "You'd better have a damn good reason for this." She stood there glaring at everyone, her wet hair dripping down her face and back. The yukata was molded to her body like a silky second skin, clearly outlining every dip and curve of her body -- including her nipples, which were erect and jutting out from the shock of the cold water. As her breathing was still somewhat labored from her dunking and anger, said nipples were receiving a lot of visual attention.

Hiei threw his cloak around her, his previous concern and frustration making him snap irritably, "Drop the wet clothes before you get sick, onna."

"Are you all right, sugar?" Jakotsu asked. "We were really getting worried."

Kagome frowned as she wiggled out of the yukata underneath Hiei's cloak. "I'm fine, considering I woke up drowning in an ice-cold stream of water," she said, her irritation plain in her tone. "What the heck is going on? And where the heck did this come from?" she asked, shaking the yukata at them. Her voice got progressively louder until she was shouting as she scowled at Shippou. "And why the heck did you throw me in a river when I was sleeping?!!? I'm not going to like the answers, am I?"

"You wouldn't wake up. Musou sent that same kind of miasma-like fog into our camp and it put everyone to sleep again, but we couldn't wake you up, so I thought maybe the cold water would do it. Are you sure you're all right, kaa-san?" Shippou reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand.

Her anger melted away and she smiled at him. "Hai, I'm fine. You were worried, ne? Gomen. But, Shippou? Next time, could you just try splashing a little water on my face? Or at least going further upstream where the water's not quite so blasted cold?" She looked around at everyone. "Well, come on. We may as well go back to the camp and see if we can figure out what Musou was up to." Glancing at the sodden mess of silk hanging from her fingers, she grimaced. "Besides dressing me up like some doll," she muttered, pulling a couple of wilted flowers out of her hair, "and making off with my underwear. Damn youkai and their hentai ways. Maybe I should start selling them on eBay. Why should the Japanese youkai be the only ones with them?" She continued to grumble while Jakotsu walked along beside her and patted her shoulder consolingly.

"eBay? Now why didn't _I_ think of that? I could have more of those calendars printed up …" Miroku mused to himself, flinching as he was hit in the head, first by Shippou, then Hiei, then Kuwabara. "Ouch! What? It was just a thought."

A couple of minutes later, after the others had passed him, Kouga leaned over and whispered, "Enmaru wants one of those, too. They're in color, right? I'll take three."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the campsite, Kagome dispelled the barrier and walked over to her sleeping bag, staring in disbelief at the gifts Musou had left for her. "What in the world?"

"It would appear Musou is courting you in the traditional manner," Miroku answered her.

"Yes, I recognize the manner of gifts -- Shippou will present Rin with similar items when he formally presents himself to Sesshoumaru. It's the second step in his courtship, along with the challenge match. The third and final step being the true marking and mating, -- assuming he survives his challenge, of course." She grinned evilly at Shippou. "But I'm not of noble blood or station, thank Kami!, so why would Musou do this?"

"Perhaps because he sees you as his future Queen? He could still be planning to create his own little army to wreak havoc in the Makai, as well the Reikai, -- maybe he wants to make a bid for power with you at his side," Naraku said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "It's what I would have done if I'd survived your purification." A few dirty looks were sent his way.

"Ahem. Well, since Musou _was_ one of your detachments, you could be correct," Miroku said with a frown in Naraku's direction, "However, it may simply be that he is paying homage to the nobility of your heart and spirit, Kagome-sama, and wishes to court you as a woman of your beauty and charm deserves."

"**Well, damn. When did these ningen men start getting so good at charming women? First, it was that Hojo, and now Miroku. It certainly explains his success with the ladies, because I'm sure the ass-grabbing wasn't getting him laid. Apparently he has more weapons in his arsenal than the crass, direct approach. Who knew?**" Youko was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Damn, Miroku! That was good. I knew that sooner or later you'd develop some better lines than that 'will you bear my child' crap. Nowadays you might be able to use that as an icebreaker, but if you want any real action, you have to lay it on thick and sweet. Nice!" Shippou slapped him on the back.

"Shippou!" Kagome gave him a warning glare.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at them and turned to Kagome. "Maybe I'm being stupid, but why didn't Musou just grab you and mate you? He's certainly been close enough to you twice now, and I know all this courtship crap isn't necessary, thank Kami, because I'm not going through that with Keiko. And don't any of you _dare_ mention anything like that to her, either." He gave his teammates a stony look.

"Well, he _can't_ mate me unless I accept him -- the miko powers in my blood would purify him during the marking unless I controlled them," Kagome explained.

"So, he can't mate you without your agreement. Couldn't he just have sex with you?" Jakotsu wanted to know.

"What?" Kagome stared at him in shock. (_Okay, Kagome. Didn't even think of him doing __**that**__. But my underwear __**is**__ missing._) She looked at Naraku -- the question in her eyes was obvious.

"He could, but he didn't. He wants you to _belong_ to him. It has to be forever. You're still as virginal as ever," Naraku reassured her.

"Aw. Too bad, sugar, -- not that we'd want this creepy Musou to be the one, -- but I _was_ hoping _someone_ would have helped you out with that by now." Jakotsu looked pointedly at Hiei and Kurama. "We'll find you somebody to fix that," he said sympathetically, earning a few glares in return.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome yelled.

Kurama was having a hard time believing Jakotsu was truly earnest in his desire for Kagome to find a lover to fill what he saw as an empty spot in her life, (_though I shouldn't be surprised about anything concerning those degenerates_), but he forcibly turned his attention back to something she had said. "Gomen nasai, but I thought miko powers were contained in the soul, not the blood," he commented.

"Usually that's true. But I house the combined powers of my soul, Midoriko's soul, _and_ the residual holy powers the Shikon no Tama collected by constant purification being infused into it over the years. It all had to go somewhere, so, the power literally flows through my veins as well," she told him.

"So, Musou _has_ to have the Gem of Desire to make you his mate -- he has to make you want him. Is that how it works?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome, who was trying to wring out her dripping hair, just shrugged. "You know as much about it as we do. Lord Enmaru wasn't sure how the Gem works. He said the scrolls seem to indicate it can incite and compel desires, but the information he had was incomplete."

"That's pretty much what Koenma told us, too. Kurama wondered whether or not it only worked on existing desires or if it can create them as well. I think we should operate on the belief that it can, otherwise Musou's stated plans for it wouldn't necessarily work. Unless you are harboring a secret desire for him?" Yusuke teased her, earning a glare for his trouble.

"Ah, but it might just enflame basic sexual urges that he could channel as he pleases. Remember he was also planning to mate hundreds of ningen women to the demons who are following him, and it is unlikely he will be looking for women who are already attracted to them," Kurama pointed out.

"No kidding! There's a whole lot of ugly running rampant in those camps." Jakotsu shuddered.

Kagome was still standing and trying to pluck all of the straggly blossoms from her hair when Hiei came up behind her and took her hand, tugging her back to sit down with him on her sleeping bag, with her in front of him between his legs. She looked at him questioningly, but he just started untangling her hair, -- incinerating the offending flowers, bloom by bloom, as he tossed them away from her. Seeing the burns all over his hands, Kagome caught his wrists in her hands and asked, "What happened to you?"

Avoiding looking in her eyes, he just said, "Hn. Nothing."

Naraku smirked as he told her, "In spite of his lack of previous success, he thought he could batter his way through your barrier, -- until his _friend_" he nodded to Kurama, "showed up and calmed him down, of course."

(_That was a funny way to say it._) Yusuke gave Naraku a strange look. (_Oh, wait -- OH! Those guys have really been twisting their words to tease and mislead Kagome about Hiei and Kurama for a long time, haven't they? No wonder a lot of the things they say have sounded so strange. Oh, man! They are __**evil**__. I just can't __**wait**__ until the guys find out -- they're going to kill them! While Kurama has been accused of being gay or bi before, I know he's completely straight -- in spite of Youko, and I know for a fact Hiei has never had anyone even __**think**__ such things about him -- let alone hint at them or joke around like these guys are doing. When we get back, I'm telling __**everyone**__ about this mess they got themselves into!_)

"Oh, Hiei, your poor hands." She glanced up at Kurama. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them and he'll be fine." She turned her attention back to the hands she was holding, and summoned her healing powers, completely missing the slightly confused looks on Hiei and Kurama's faces. The others, except Kuwabara and Kouga, had to turn away and try to stifle their need to laugh. Yusuke yelped, "Excuse me!" and raced out of the camp. Kuwabara just made a slightly disgusted face. (_Man! How could I not have known what was going on with them all this time? At least, as long as they have each other, I shouldn't have to worry about Hiei trying to jump me. I hope._)

"**Hmph. As if we care that the little runt hurt his hands. Look at how he's soaking up all the attention she's giving him -- he's practically purring at the way she's touching him. She's acting like he's some kind of hero for trying to get through that barrier.** **Rotten, conniving, grandstanding little bastard.**"

"_**Jealous?**_" Youko could just _hear_ the smirk in his voice. Kagome was running her fingers lightly over Hiei's hands, making sure all of the burns were gone before placing a small kiss on the back of each one and asking, "Better?" He nodded in response.

"_Now, now. It's only natural that Kagome would appreciate him trying to make sure everyone was all right, and would want to heal him. And I'm sure Hiei wouldn't take advantage of her sympathy -- would you, Hiei?_"

"_**Hn.**_"

"**Yeah, right. Anyway, it kind of sounded like she's taking care of him because he's **_**our**_** friend. So, it's really just an indication of her feelings for **_**us**_" Youko said smugly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"_**I wouldn't count on that, fox,**_" Hiei said as he quietly thanked Kagome, and then returned to his self-appointed task of ridding her hair of any trace of Musou's attentions. As he unraveled the myriad braids woven throughout, he ran his fingers through the loosened hair from scalp to ends, smoothing and drying it with a little elevated heat. Kagome couldn't help but let out a contented sigh as she relaxed against him. Then she giggled. When he leaned forward and looked over her shoulder at her, she covered her mouth with one hand and waved with other one -- signifying it was nothing. After all, just because he was gay or bisexual, it didn't mean he would appreciate her thought that if he got tired of being a Spirit Detective, he had a great future as a hairdresser. She tried to stifle another giggle as she pictured him in a pink smock with his hands in some lady's hair, telling her she would look _fabulous_ with gold highlights.

Youko was irritated. "**You know what he's doing, don't you?**"

"_Yes, I know._" Kurama answered.

"**First he gave her his cloak to put on, then he has her sitting practically in his lap -- surrounded by him, **_**and**_** he's running his hands through her hair repeatedly. He's making sure she's completely covered with his scent.**"

"_I said I know, Youko. But at least he's helping her get dry, too. And I'd rather __**his**__ scent be on her than Musou's._"

"**All right. Point taken. Rotten little, space-heater of a bastard.**"

Jakotsu sat down by Kagome and Hiei. "Do you want to use the fancy brush Musou gave you?"

"No! I can't touch any of those things or he might think I'm accepting him. I wouldn't want to lead him on."

"Kagome-sama, I think you must be the only woman in Japan who would refuse to touch the extravagant gifts of an obsessive stalker of a youkai, who is planning to control you and mate you by devious means, just because you don't want to hurt his feelings by giving him the wrong impression." Miroku said with a smile and a small shake of his head.

"Oh, darn! I was hoping you were going to keep them. I would have liked to borrow those pearls for the next time I play 'damsel in distress and marauding bandit.' You have to have all the right accessories to maximize the fun, and my beads broke last time when my rogue used them to bind my wrists to my ankles. He was quite vigorous, you know, and the necklace just couldn't hold against all the …"

"Jakotsu! That's way too much information," Kagome groaned.

"Gomen, sugar. We've just got to get you over that chronic case of virginity so you can have some fun. And you can always fake it later -- some guys like that sort of thing. Makes them feel manly, you know."

Kagome dropped her head and covered her face with both hands. "Oh, Kami. I'm surrounded by hentais. What chance have I got? Okaa-san never told me what me what to do in situations like this -- I don't think she'd even believe me if I told her."

Hiei gathered her up in his lap and tucked her head against his chest, shooting Jakotsu a nasty look at the same time. Then he nuzzled into her hair both to comfort her and to fill himself with her wonderful scent. As he inhaled, he frowned. He could still smell Musou on her. It wasn't overpowering, but it was still stronger than it should have been considering he was surrounding her with his own scent. He followed the smell down past her cheek and jaw until his face was buried in the crook of her neck.

"Hiei?" Kagome was rather startled by his actions. She was even more startled when he suddenly turned her to face him and ripped open his cloak and pulled it down, exposing her neck, shoulders, and a good portion of her breasts. "Hiei!" (_What the hell?!?_)

"Hiei! What the fuck are you doing?!?" Having just returned to the camp, only to find the fire demon suddenly stripping the only clothing Kagome had on _off_ of her, Yusuke wondered if he'd figured it all out and was trying to prove his manliness by taking her right there in front of everyone. (_Holy shit! I should have known he'd go berserk. A little guy like him would __**have**__ to be insecure about something like that._) "Hiei! That's NOT the way to prove it!"

Having been focused on her neck and shoulders, Hiei hadn't noticed how much of her was showing. His eyes widening, he quickly grasped the material and held it closed just above her breasts. "Gomen," he grunted quietly, so Kagome was the only one to hear him. He was truly surprised Yusuke had figured out she had the marks on her. (_Hn. Maybe I don't give the baka enough credit._) But, he still thought the others should see them -- now that he had made sure nothing _else_ was exposed. So, he turned her back around so the others could see as he pointed to her shoulder with his free hand. "He left more than gifts." He glared at her shoulder as if he make them go away. Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief. (_Okay. He doesn't know. So what is he showing us on her shoulder?_)

"What the …?" Kagome looked down at her shoulder as everyone else moved closer to see. Two small puncture marks were barely visible on her shoulder. They looked like they were fading away. But about halfway between her shoulder and neck, two larger, fresh-looking puncture marks stood out starkly on her pale, white skin. Kagome touched them gingerly and winced. "Ouch!"

"Wait a minute. I thought you said he couldn't do that," Kuwabara asked, very confused.

"Those aren't mating marks, they're courting marks. Shit. I should have realized he had done that when we saw the gifts," Shippou growled. "That's how he passed through the barrier." Seeing the confusion still evident on Kuwabara and Jakotsu's faces, he explained. "He must have given her the first one the other night. That would be the one on her shoulder. In traditional courtships, when the male first tells the female he wants to court her, he places a very shallow mark out on the shoulder. It gives him the barest of connections with her, yet still proclaims his intent. With that connection, her barrier, which is made up of her ki, would have recognized him as a potential mate and let him pass.

A second mark, deeper than the first one is placed further in towards her neck when the male presents his courtship gifts, -- IF he passes his challenge to the head of her family." He smiled wryly at Kagome, and she smirked back at him. "In addition to making his claim stronger, it enables him to find her no matter where she might go, and he can call her to him." He made eye contact with his mother as he emphasized this part. She nodded her understanding of the danger he was pointing out, and Hiei, having pulled his cloak closed around her again, pulled her back against him and tightened his grip around her waist. Shippou frowned at the gesture, but continued his explanation for the ones in their group who didn't know the intricacies of youkai courtship and/or marking.

"The actual mating mark is placed at the strongest pulse point -- on the carotid artery in the neck, where the male will actually drink some of the blood where it flows strongest from her heart, yet is also close to the surface of her skin, while simultaneously injecting some of his youki so it flows through her blood. It's symbolic of the trust she places in him by allowing him to wound her there, and also of the physical bond they share since it is done at the moment of their joining. A female youkai could place her mark at the moment of climax to cement the bond, but it isn't necessary. And, of course the connection between the two is felt very strongly, -- imparting each other with a sense of their mate's emotional and physical well-being, as well as a means of finding them and calling them to them. While courting marks will fade, either after so much time has passed or when one is placed ahead of them, advancing the courtship, the true mating mark will scar in the symbol of the male's house, youkai heritage, or power." Hearing a slight snicker from his mother, he frowned at her. "And what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly, but continued to giggle. As his frown increased, she said, "All right, all right. I was just thinking about a conversation Sesshoumaru and I had about this very subject. He was afraid your mark on Rin will turn out to be a spinning top or a pink bubble-creature."

"What?!? Why that dirty, rotten, no-good, arrogant, flea-scratching hound! I haven't used those childish forms of my ki and youki in 400 years!" Shippou's face turned bright red in indignation and embarrassment, and he huffed and stomped away a few steps.

"He knows that, but he says that deep-down you're the same childish, little brat you were back then. But don't worry -- I assured him that with your maturity, there was an equally good chance your mark would look like a sake cup with a naked, big-breasted woman in it."

"Well, it's nice to know I can count on my Okaa-san to take up for me," he pouted.

The others chuckled a bit at their banter, then Yusuke suddenly asked, "Hey! How was Musou able to mark her at all if her blood would purify him?"

Kurama thought about that, then offered, "Perhaps because the courting marks are not as deep as a mating mark, and are further away from her strongest pulse flow, the effects were minimal."

"Yeah!" Kouga cut in. "Remember how Musou stayed in his tent all the next day and night? Maybe he had to recover after that taste of her purification power."

Kurama nodded. "If that is the case, then he will probably be incapacitated for the next couple of days after placing a second, deeper mark."

"That makes sense," Yusuke said. "So, what do we do now?"

"Since sending her back to the Reikai is no longer an option, with Musou being able to call her to him, she'll just stay next to me at all times," Hiei calmly told them, "even if I have to tie her to me."

"What?!?" Kagome protested.

"I don't think so," Kurama gritted his teeth at Hiei.

"Oh, now you're talking, little sugarman. I've got a nice pair of handcuffs in my backpack you can borrow." Jakotsu got up to rifle through his bag.

"Jakotsu, why did you bring a pair of handcuffs with you to go camping in the woods? Did you bring them along for anyone in particular?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

Jakotsu quickly stood up and faced them with large, innocent eyes, but gave Kuwabara a quick, nervous glance. "Uh, heh heh. Habit? I always throw them in when I pack an overnight bag, just in case."

Kuwabara made sure there were at least three bodies between him and the really scary hentai.

Kagome was glaring at Hiei, while he just raised an eyebrow and looked at her nonchalantly until Kurama walked right up to them and stared down at him. "What makes you think she's staying with you?" He asked in a menacing tone of voice.

Kagome looked up at him and gulped. (_Oh, crap! Now __**he's**__ jealous of Hiei wanting to protect me. What is __**up**__ with these two? They seriously need to go to couples' counseling. And why do each of them keep coming back to me? Are they just trying to make each other jealous on purpose, or are they really that curious about being with a woman? And what the heck is wrong with me that I'm still sitting here practically in Hiei's lap? Damn warm, comfortable, sexy youkai -- it's just not fair!_)

Seeing his mother's discomfort, Shippou decided to help matters. Not. "All right, you two, quit your posturing. You know kaa-san doesn't want you to be upset with each other, so you might as well kiss and make up like good little boys." Smoothing over the inflammatory remark so they wouldn't be _too_ suspicious, he quickly added, "We will all make sure that someone is with her at all times. And I suggest we shadow the ningen group when they arrive in the woods in the morning -- make that in a few hours. I'm positive one of them has the necklace and the demons will be after it."

Again, their assorted companions were hard-pressed not to burst out in raucous laughter. Naraku gave Shippou an approving nod. He couldn't have said it better himself. Kagome gave him a grateful look for his attempt to keep the peace before glancing back and forth between Hiei and Kurama hopefully. She really didn't want them to be upset with each other.

"**Who does that snip think he is, talking to us in that patronizing manner? -- Like we're a couple of children! 'Kiss and make up,' my ass. I'm going to **_**kick **_**his**** ass, right after Hiei's,**" Youko grumbled.

"_He's right, though. Look at Kagome. She's really worried about us fighting with Hiei._"

"_**So should **_**you **_**be. But I'll help kick the kitsune's ass later, -- when my hands aren't full.**_" Hiei rubbed Kagome's arms in a reassuring manner as he settled himself even closer against her slight form.

Youko's ears twitched agitatedly. "**We're supposed to play nice with **_**him**_**? Look at him! He's acting like … like …**"

"_Like you._" Kurama couldn't help it -- he covered his mouth to hide the laughter threatening to escape. After giving a slight cough, he said out loud, "You're quite right, Shippou, we will _all_ be sure Kagome is protected at all times. We are all concerned about her safety, and we won't let petty egos or feelings of possessiveness interfere, will we, Hiei?" At Hiei's trademark, "Hn," accompanied by a small grunt, Kurama continued, "And if we stay close to the ningen, we should be able to get the necklace before any of the demons with Musou do. So, if anyone wants to get a couple of hours of sleep, I suggest they do so now because we will need to pack up and get close enough to the village to trail behind the ningens when they start out."

As everyone agreed, several of them made their way back to their sleeping bags. Yusuke complained once again about how he hadn't had a full night's sleep since they started this mission. Then he chuckled to himself as he thought about what Shippou had said, (_Damn that kitsune has balls!_), and what Kurama's response had been. (_Those poor saps are playing right into that girl's mistaken idea about them. Kurama might have been talking about Hiei acting possessive of __**her**__, but I just know Kagome thought Kurama was talking about __**him**__ being possessive of __**Hiei**__. With Naraku and Shippou baiting them into making statements like that, __**neither**__ of them is going to get her. I might want to change my wager._) As if summoned by his thoughts, Miroku and Naraku approached him to quietly discuss the current odds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippou sat down next to Kurama, facing Hiei and Kagome, while Jakotsu was lying down on one side of them and Kouga was sitting on the other. Seeing all the bisexual males and the supremely disturbed, and disturbing, Jakotsu all over there together with Kagome, Kuwabara beat a hasty retreat to the far side of the clearing with the other three. He'd rather sit with the plain old hentais any day -- at least none of them were after him. Even that Kouga dude had been with Hiei -- what if he wanted to trade up to someone, well, _bigger_ and more powerfully built? He was never going to sleep again.

Kagome started to move away from Hiei, but his arms tightened around her and he quietly whispered, "Stay." She couldn't quite control the shiver that ran through her or the unexpected pang of longing from somewhere inside that she didn't want to think about. And she knew she shouldn't. She knew nothing could ever come of it. She was treading on dangerous ground -- between two lovers, as it were, -- but it was just so hard to listen to her conscience when the rest of her was so content.

Although he hadn't heard what Hiei had said to her, Shippou saw the brief flash of something akin to hope in her eyes that was quickly drowned out by anxiety and conflict. He turned slightly so he could study both the avatar and the apparition. Had he been wrong to let her go on believing what she did about them? There was no denying he was enjoying this whole competition between them. They were an endless source of amusement with the way they were vying for her affections and trying to keep their frustrations and tempers in check in front of her. This was _much_ better than when Inuyasha and Kouga used to yell and fight, though that had been amusing, too.

But these two had his mother flustered in a way the others never did. Oh sure, she had definitely loved that stupid mutt -- hell, she had given him everything she had, everything she _was_: her love, her trust, her loyalty. She had even loved him enough to want him to be happy with Kikyou, and had given up part of her own soul after just getting it back and having it whole for the first time in three years, and had bound herself to the Reikai so he could be, -- putting his happiness above her own.

No, there was no doubt she had loved him. But Shippou was also sure she had never felt the passion he had seen flaring in her eyes several times since he'd joined them on this mission. He knew she was surprised by her own feelings. And these two youkai made her feel wanted and desirable. That was obvious, too. But that wasn't enough, she deserved more than that.

He turned back towards the woman who had treated him like he was her own flesh and blood practically from the moment he had met her. He watched her as she finally relaxed back against the fire demon. He was intrigued with the way Hiei began running a hand through her hair. It wasn't an absentminded gesture at all. He was actively watching the way his fingers slid through the dark mass that was spilling over her shoulder. Then he saw his mother smile as if she was thinking of something funny, right before she closed her eyes. And suddenly Shippou was struck by the similarity of expression on the faces of the two in front of him -- they both looked completely at peace. He focused on his mother's face. She was never one to complain or be dissatisfied with her life, and she didn't rely on others to make her happy. But he couldn't remember seeing such a look of utter contentment grace her features except when they were around the family, or the few times he'd seen her meditating with Sesshoumaru. (_How anyone could be so at ease around that damn emotionless, arrogant, overgrown Chihuahua is beyond me._)

He glanced over at Kurama again and noted the admiration and lust, mingled with anger dancing in his golden eyes as he stared at Hiei and Kagome. He saw Hiei rearrange her drowsy figure sideways across his lap, giving him access to all of the hair running down her back. Shippou shook his head at the demon's obvious fascination with it. Wait a minute. Where was his other hand? Crap! She still didn't have anything on under that cloak, did she?

"Hey! I'll give you the same warning I gave him the other night," he jerked his head in Kurama's direction as he whispered threateningly, "I won't sit by and let you behave inappropriately or disrespectfully towards her, so I suggest you keep that in mind before you rest your hand somewhere you shouldn't."

"**That's **_**not**_** the same warning he gave us -- the snide little bastard accused us of **_**molesting**_** her. I'm beginning to think we should kick his ass **_**before**_** we kick Hiei's.**" Youko growled.

"_Hmmm. Perhaps so, but at least he's not letting Hiei get away with anything, either._"

Upon hearing Shippou's words, Kouga narrowed his eyes at Hiei and growled, but he just ignored him as he turned the full force of his anger on Shippou. In an equally low and menacing tone, he snarled, "Do not think your connection to her will stay my hand if you ever threaten me again or dare to imply I would do anything disrespectful to her. Youkai disappear in the Makai all the time without their souls ever reaching the Reikai to tell what happened."

Shippou gave a short bark of laughter. "Fair enough, -- as long as you realize my kaa-san's safety and happiness are the only things I care about here, and I don't make _threats_ where she is concerned. Hell, I'd deserve to disappear if I just turned my head and let someone take advantage of her. You two want her? Fine, -- if she wants you, too. You want to help protect her? Great, I'm all for that. But neither of you has any right to act possessive of her. Neither of you has a legitimate claim on her. Shit! -- At the moment, the only ones with any sort of claim on her are the ningen who proposed to her and that freak Musou." He stood up and looked away into the woods silently for a minute before saying, "Fuck. I deserve to have my head taken off for letting him mark her like that." And he walked off, blending into the darkness.

Kouga got up and motioned Miroku and Naraku over, and the three of them went after him.

"**Well. That was quite a little speech he gave. Or was it a lecture?**"

"_As much as we may dislike him, you cannot fault him for having his okaa-san's best interests at heart._"

"**No, I suppose not. We didn't want anyone taking advantage of Shiori, and she was older than Kagome and a widow, too. But I still think he needs his ass kicked.**"

"_**Hn. He was right -- he deserves to have his head taken off.**_"

"_That's pretty harsh, Hiei._"

Looking down at Kagome, his left arm supporting her back as he held her to him, he touched her face with his right hand. He sighed, the sound unusual coming from him. "_**I should have mine taken off as well -- I'm just as guilty as he is. I've been thinking of her as belonging to me, and yet I failed to protect her, too.**_"

"_We all did. That's why we will be more vigilant from now on._"

"**And you certainly don't have to feel **_**guilty**_** about Musou getting to her when you've been considering her as 'yours' -- you should just feel **_**stupid**_** for thinking that in the first place.**"

"_I don't think that was helpful, Youko._"

"**It needed to be said. He's been acting like a kid who just discovered a new toy that he doesn't want to share, even though it isn't his to begin with. As much as I hate to admit it, that irritating, mouthy brat has a point -- we don't have a claim on her, and he is her closest male relative. Even though they're not nobility and we don't have to challenge him, **_**he**_** could challenge **_**us**_** and make us fight for her. Kitsunes are notoriously possessive of the vixens in their family, although we're nowhere near as crude and confrontational as he's been -- he must have picked up those traits by hanging around too many inuyoukai. Damn dogs, always wanting to just rush in and fight. No finesse at all, except for the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, of course."** He mumbled the last part to himself.

"_Shippou hasn't shown any signs of wanting to challenge us like that. You heard what he said -- he doesn't mind if she takes a lover, as long as it's her choice. And as for Hiei's behavior, while it is undeniably annoying, we both know he's never put himself in this kind of position before, and he just doesn't know how to act. I believe that was pretty much the point you were trying to make when you challenged him to try to seduce Kagome in the first place._"

"**Aha! I knew it! I knew you agreed with me! You're always trying to smooth things over to spare his feelings, or pride, but you **_**know**_** he doesn't have the skill, talent, or even the basic social manners necessary to function around people, **_**let alone**_** seduce a beautiful, intelligent woman into his bed. As soon as he met with a modicum of success -- meaning she let him touch her -- he started acting like a dog with a bone. A green, multi-eyed dog with its fur sticking out all over.**" Youko laughed at the mental image he conjured up and shared it with Kurama, who had to smile, too.

"_**I know you two aren't stupid enough to have forgotten I'm here. You may want to thank Kagome tomorrow for your head still being attached to your shoulders, because despite your words, you see where she is and who she is with, and I am not going to disturb her simply to spill your blood.**_" And then Hiei ignored them completely, in favor of enjoying the little time he had left to hold her like that before he would have to wake her for the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too far away, Kouga and Miroku tried to assure Shippou that he hadn't failed Kagome, and that there was no way Musou was going to get his hands on her again. When their attempts to make him feel better fell on deaf ears, Naraku grabbed him by the arm and swung him around to face him.

"Are you done now, kitsune? Because you need to stop wallowing in your guilt and straighten up. Stop acting like a 100-year-old kit, -- you're at least 550, aren't you? What does it help for you to take the blame for what Musou did? The fact that he got past us is not a reflection of your weakness. You're powerful -- we _all_ are, -- hell, _Kagome_ is incredibly powerful, but sometimes that isn't enough. We weren't overpowered, we were outsmarted. That fog-like miasma he has created is brilliant. It's so natural-looking, we weren't suspicious of it the first time. And the first time was all he needed to establish a connection with her that made it possible to get to her a second time.

But we know what Musou has to have before he can complete his plans for her. We know that his fog can penetrate barriers. We know to watch her behavior in case he tries to call her to him. He won't be able to get to her again, and even if he does, it looks like he'll have to pry that little fire demon off of her, -- and it doesn't look like it would easy considering the way he's had his hands buried in her hair." The corners of his mouth quirked up at the thought.

A slight smile crossed Shippou's face at that remark. "He does seem to have a hair fetish, ne?" Who would have thought Naraku, of all people, would make him feel better about the situation? "You're right. We'll concentrate on our next move, instead of the last one. But, since you mentioned the fire demon, I'd like to talk to you two about him and the avatar," he said, pointing to Miroku and Naraku. "Kouga, would you mind going back to keep an eye on them?"

"Sure thing, runt." And with a smile and a salute, he was gone.

"What do you want to discuss?" Miroku asked.

"I was wondering if we should tell kaa-san she's got the wrong idea about them."

"Why? What has changed your mind about letting them convince her on their own?" Naraku frowned. It wasn't like Shippou to make things easier for anyone -- especially someone who was trying to sleep with Kagome.

"You know as well as I do that she won't really be with either of them as long as she thinks they're already in a relationship. She feels guilty for letting things go as far as they have already. She'll back out so they can 'be together,' and, … she doesn't _want_ to have to break it off. I could see it in her eyes. I think that for the first time in a long time, she is letting herself really consider the possibility that she doesn't have to be alone."

Miroku closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "We agreed to let it go on as long as it didn't cause her any real problems. So, if you think this is actually distressing her, we should tell her. Or at least tell _them_ and let them figure out how to fix it."

"I disagree," Naraku said.

"You're just enjoying watching them when you know they're doomed to failure. Not to mention, the fun you're having fueling the fire," Miroku accused him.

"I won't deny that I've been enjoying this tremendously, but you know I would not jeopardize My Miko's chance for happiness." He held up a hand to stave off their protests of his choice of words. "Listen to me. I said it before and I stand by it: if they want her -- _really_ want her -- they need to make that plain to her. She needs to know that she is the _only_ one they want. If she thinks they want each other as well, then they can't be saying or doing the right things, can they? If neither of them can convince her of his feelings, then she won't be happy with either of them. Yes, they're working under a serious handicap, but if one of them can overcome it, then you will know Kagome has no doubts or fears about the relationship. And you know what else? I think it's about time she stops letting life pass her by. Perhaps we should encourage _her_ to pursue _them_."

"What?!?" Shippou gave a startled yell. "If she made a move on either of them, she'd just end up flat on her back -- game over."

"I'm not saying she should try to _seduce_ them -- but she shouldn't give up on them, either. She _gave_ Inuyasha to Kikyou. She needs to learn to be a little bit selfish and to go after what she wants," Naraku explained.

"Hmmm. I can't say that I disagree with that. She does need to stop putting everyone else's happiness above her own and understand that she deserves to be happy, too. Shippou, why don't we talk to her about this, and if we can't convince her to give it a try, or if one of them can't convince her of his intentions by the time this mission is over, we will tell them." Miroku looked back and forth between Shippou and Naraku.

"I still say, if they can't make her believe they really want _her_ above anyone else, they don't deserve her," Naraku stood firm.

"I just don't want to see her unhappy. But what you say has merit, and I've had the same thoughts, too. I can't believe those two idiots screwed everything up so badly. Especially the avatar! Hell, we kitsunes wrote the book on seduction. And that little fire demon wants her so bad, it's a wonder the whole forest hasn't erupted in flames." Shippou rubbed his temples and groaned. "Crap! Maybe _they're_ not the idiots. How can kaa-san be so blind? When it comes to anything else, her instincts are spot on. When it comes to knowledge and strategy, you can't question her intelligence. But when it comes to males, …"

"When it comes to males, … all she can see is the back of an inu hanyou, -- who even though he wanted her, was always running off to be with someone else," Miroku finished softly.

"Well, then. It's about time for her to realize that it's up to her to keep that from happening again, if she wants to bad enough." They all nodded in understanding and headed back to the camp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teams of Spirit Detectives had been shadowing the group of four ningen men for about 4 hours before the men stopped for lunch. They had been traveling behind and at the sides of the men in small groups, -- close enough to keep up, but far enough away not to be detected. As they all stopped, Hiei, Kouga, and Naraku moved in closer so they could hear what was being said.

The rest of the detectives settled down to eat some lunch themselves. Kurama seized the opportunity to spend a little time with Kagome, as he volunteered them to go find some water to fill up the canteens. As they made their way silently through the trees, Kurama took a minute to study his companion. Kagome was dressed in a simple pair of khaki shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a plain, tan, tank top. Her long, shiny, black hair was tied at the nape of her neck and Jakotsu had fixed it in a thick braid. He smiled appreciatively as he watched it swing from side to side, grazing her bottom, as she looked around for a stream or lake.

Seeing where his gaze was directed, Kagome could feel a slight blush rising on her cheeks. She thought about what Shippou and her teammates had said to her that morning. Right after everyone got up and gathered their stuff, her team had separated from the others as they all made their way to the edge of the forest so they could watch for the ningen. She wasn't surprised when the topic of discussion for the morning turned out to be her lovelife. Again.

She was used to them urging her to get out and find someone. Or, of course, in the case of Naraku or Miroku, to take them up on their offers. Jakotsu seemed to have made it his personal mission to 'get Kagome laid.' And Shippou had spent way too much time this past year trying to set her up on dates with various youkai who he thought might be "worthy" of his mother. Hell, -- he had tried to set her up with Sesshoumaru! She laughed, remembering how disgruntled Shippou had been when he told her what he had said: "This Sesshoumaru has no need to engage in behavior best reserved for lower life forms. It serves no useful purpose and is unnecessarily taxing of one's ki."

This morning, Shippou and the others had accused her of wanting to wallow in self-pity and doubts. They told her she was a coward just looking for excuses to run, and a quitter who wasn't willing to try to make things work. She would have been annoyed with them if she hadn't found it so amusing. (_Seriously, how stupid do they think I am? It's obvious they're just trying to goad me into continuing this odd relationship I'm having with Hiei and Kurama._) What they didn't know, was that she was desperately looking for an excuse to do just that. She had been pondering her situation ever since she woke up, all nice and warm and snuggled up in Hiei's lap. She wanted to explore the feelings and yearnings they had awakened in her. She didn't want to have to stay away from them -- even though she had an uncomfortable suspicion that some of the feelings she was having indicated there was more going on than just the amazing physical attraction she felt. So, she listened to her son and friends in silence, secretly hoping one of them would actually say something that she could grasp onto. And there it was.

"It's ridiculous for you to feel guilty about possibly breaking them up. _They_ approached _you_, right? And they both told you they knew the other one was attracted to you and they were okay with it, right? Well, maybe you should spend some more time with each of them to see how _you_ feel about _them_. If they're having problems, it's not because of you. As a matter of fact, you might be doing them a favor by helping them discover exactly what and who they really want," Shippou told her encouragingly.

(_Well, we all know __**that's**__ a load of crap, right? But, … darn it, I'll go with it. It feels incredibly selfish and potentially dangerous, but when is someone like me ever going to have an opportunity like this again? It's not like I have men -- or youkai -- lined up to be with me. So, okay._) "Okay. I'll do it. I'll be sure to spend lots of time appreciating their many … talents. At least, until the mission is completed. We should have this all wrapped up in a couple of days anyway."

They all stopped and stared at her. She giggled. "What? Didn't you have any faith in your ability to persuade me? Or maybe you just underestimated how incredibly sexy Hiei and Kurama are, … or how horny I am?" And with that, she had walked on, leaving them standing there gaping at each other.

So, when Kurama had suggested the two of them go fill the canteens, she had quickly agreed. She still felt somewhat guilty, and a little nervous about letting things go on like this, but she also felt just a bit _naughty_, and a little excited by her decision. If she was going to go through with this, she might as well enjoy it. Breaking the silence, she asked him about his human family. He told her about his mother, then about his stepfather and stepbrother. When she found out his stepbrother was close to Souta's age, they exchanged a few tales about nosey younger siblings. By the time they found a nice, clear stream, they were laughing and joking with each other.

"And there he was, with about five of his friends, waving one of my bras in the air. He charged them 100 yen apiece to look at my underwear!"

"That's nothing. Shuuichi actually used to _sell_ my boxers to girls from my fan club. I swear that's how he bought his first bike."

They both laughed. "A fan club? I can see that. I'm sure you drove the girls and boys wild in high school," Kagome said with a wink Then she began filling the canteens. When they were all full, she stood up and waited for him to gather them all up and hand her some of them. When he bent over to pick them up, she giggled and said, "Nice view from here."

Kurama froze. He glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, she was standing there with one arm across her chest propping up her other elbow while she stroked her chin thoughtfully and stared at his butt. At the surprised look in his eyes, she put her hands on her hips and said, "What? I'm not allowed to appreciate the beauties of nature?"

"**Ooohh! She's in a playful mood, isn't she?**"

"_So it would seem,_" Kurama said with a smile.

"**Then let's play!**"

Kurama stood up and turned to face her. "If it's nature you're interested in, Kagome, I'll be glad to give you a private tour." And he stripped off his t-shirt and pounced on her, knocking her to the ground.

Kagome laughed and wiggled away, but he caught hold of her ankle and dragged her back. He straddled her hips and pinned her arms down. "Give up?" he grinned. She managed to pull one arm loose and ran it lightly up the bare skin of his side. When he shivered, she asked, "Are you ticklish?" Then she attacked. Catching him off-guard, she was able to reverse their positions as she let her fingers wander over his torso, searching out those sensitive spots. Unfortunately, she became distracted by the smooth, firm, _naked_ skin she was feeling, and paused to take a better look. That gave Kurama the opportunity he needed to roll them both over again and begin his own assault. And Kagome was a lot more ticklish than he was. She was laughing so hard, tears were running down her cheeks. "Now, do you give up?" he asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"Oh! Stop! Just … just a minute, okay?" And when he let his fingers still, and smirked at her, she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down and said, "I never give up." Then she kissed him. And as her tongue swept over his lips and he opened his mouth to let her in, she hooked her legs around his hips and rolled them once more, -- right into the stream. They surfaced, laughing, to the sound of applause, and saw Shippou, Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara standing there.

"Kagome-sama, I am shocked. You cheated," Miroku shook his head disapprovingly.

Shippou snorted. "She always cheats. Maybe not like _that_, but …"

Yusuke laughed. "That's a funny way to fill canteens -- you planning to wring out your clothes into them?"

Kurama ignored him and stepped out of the stream and then turned and held out a hand to help Kagome. She giggled. Her hair wasn't a problem since she had it in a braid, but Kurama's hair was straggling all over his face and dripping down his chest. She reached up and tucked the wet strands behind his ears. Then she kissed him again, briefly. "You need a hairbrush," she told him, and picking up some of the canteens, she walked over to Shippou and Miroku and left.

"**Did she just …?**"

"_Kiss us, tease us, and leave? Yes. Yes, she did_."

"Come on, Kurama. Those guys are planning to hike around for another few hours before finding a place to set up camp for the night." So, carrying the rest of the canteens, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke rejoined the others.

When they arrived where the others were waiting, Kurama saw Kagome laughing, while Shippou frowned at her. Miroku and Naraku were watching her with very interested expressions on their faces, and appeared to be having a serious discussion about something. And from the look Hiei was giving him, he was surprised his hair hadn't caught fire.

"**What's the matter, Hiei? You look a little hot under the collar,**" Youko baited him.

"_**You look like a drowned rat.**_"

"**Who am I to deny a beautiful woman when she wants to play?**"

Hiei turned his back on him, and Youko cackled loudly. Kurama could swear he saw smoke coming out of Hiei's ears. Just then, Kagome walked over and handed him a hairbrush.

"You'd better hurry if you're going to change out of those wet clothes," she said with a wink.

"Are you offering to help?" he leered back at her.

"No, she is not. We want to leave sometime in the next few minutes -- not in an hour or two," Shippou said with a smirk, causing her to blush. As Kurama walked off into the trees to change, Hiei came over to talk to her.

"I didn't pick up on any thoughts about the necklace or about a meeting with any demons from any of them. However, that baka ningen still hopes to meet up with us out here." The others had gathered around to see if he had found out anything useful. "And your playmate is daydreaming about you and wondering where you went," he told Jakotsu, with a disgusted look on his face.

"OOOoooo! Really? He _was_ a fun one. Maybe I could meet up with him tonight. What was his name again? Hideki? Yuki?"

"Yoshida Masaharu. And no, you can't meet with him," Naraku said firmly, causing him to pout.

"Anything else interesting about the group?" Kurama asked as he rejoined them.

"Other than the fact that the other two are _also_ fantasizing about coming across her out here, since that man mentioned she was supposed to be camping with me? All three of them lack imagination, as their favorite scenario involves catching her bathing under a small waterfall in the moonlight," he said in a disgusted tone of voice.

Everyone turned to look at her. "Uh, … heh heh." She waved her fingers at them and blushed.

"I would think at least one of them wouldn't want to bump into _you_ again," Miroku said to Hiei. "Isn't that Hatanaka Yasuo the one you roughed up in the dining room the first night?"

"Hn." He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Hiei?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"I said, they're all hoping I get eaten by a bear or something."

Everyone started laughing.

"_So, was that __**all**__ they were thinking about?_" Kurama asked him privately.

"_**Hai. I'm surprised you couldn't smell their arousal from here. Disgusting degenerates. Ningen don't respect another male's claim at all. They all know she's here with me, and they still think they can have her. That damn Hojo still believes she'll accept his proposal.**_"

"_Um, Hiei? She's not __**really**__ here with you, you know._"

Hiei glared at him. "_**Do you want the same headache I gave them?**_"

Kurama started laughing again. "You didn't."

"Didn't what? Did Hiei do something to them?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"He gave them all headaches for thinking about her like that."

As they all started laughing again, Kagome yelled, "Hiei! You shouldn't do things like that."

He turned his back to her. "Hn. They deserved it."

"All right. We'd better go before they get too far away from us. Of course, they may be traveling slower now if their heads hurt." Yusuke snickered.

Kagome walked up behind Hiei. "Come on. Quit sulking -- even though you _are_ pretty cute when you're grumpy." She smiled at him and his eyes widened in disbelief as he felt a soft, but firm caress on his backside. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Miroku, then walked off, chuckling, to lock arms with an equally wide-eyed Jakotsu.

"You go, girl!" he told her, as they led the way back onto the ningen's trail.

After staring after her for a few seconds, Hiei took off into the trees.

"Oh. No. She. _Didn't_!" Shippou choked out.

The rest of them, who had been gaping at what just happened, turned to him. "She most certainly _did_!" Yusuke said.

Miroku held out a hand to Naraku and Shippou. "Pay up."

"How did you know, monk?" Naraku asked, pulling out a small pouch full of yen.

"I saw where her attention lingered ever since he walked into the clearing here, and the speculative gleam in her eyes. Let's just say that I know from personal experience that appreciation of those kinds of assets must eventually be expressed," he smiled at them. "Though, in all honesty, I must say I expected her to let it fester for a while before acting on it."

Shippou just shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day that my very own Okaa-san would grope some guy's ass."

"You think _that's_ shocking -- I never thought I'd see the day that someone would grope Hiei, _period_." Yusuke still couldn't believe it.

"Groping is such a crude term. I'm sure Kagome-sama would agree. A gentle caress, a slight squeeze, -- it's really an art form." And they followed along, each lost in their own thoughts about this strange turn of events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!" Hojo fell backwards as a branch swung towards him and smacked him in the face, causing him to lose his balance. "When you move a branch out of the way, hold onto it damn it. Don't just let go when someone's behind you," he snarled at the man in front of him.

"I didn't push a branch out of the way," Yasuo protested.

"Damn, Hojo. Not used to being in the great outdoors, are you?" Sakuzu Tokiya smirked. "That's the fifth time you've run into a branch or tripped over something since lunch."

Hojo glared at him. "It must be this pounding headache I have. I could swear that branch came out of nowhere, and those roots seemed to appear like magic."

Off to the sides, Kouga and Yusuke stifled their chuckles.

"_**How many times are you planning to trip him, fox?**_"

"_How bad of a 'sunburn' are you planning to give him? He's quite red already, and the sky has been overcast most of the afternoon._"

"_**Hn.**_"

"**Don't discourage him, Red.**"

Shippou came up behind them and whispered, "Don't think kaa-san doesn't know what you two are doing. She's going to kill both of you. Even if she _does_ think you have cute asses." It was all he could do not to laugh out loud at the sight of two full-grown male youkai blushing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the four men set up camp, the Spirit Detectives gathered nearby to discuss their own arrangements for the night. They knew there was a possibility the men would be attacked, or that one of them might try to sneak off to meet with demons. So, they were trying to decide on the best and most efficient way to be able to watch the camp. After many discussions on ways to split up and surround the camp on all sides, and who would pair up with whom, Kagome spoke up.

"Ahem. You know, the _best_ way to keep an eye on their camp would be to join them."

They stared at her. "Kagome-sama, if we did that, whichever of them is the spy for the demons would probably get a little suspicious, don't you think?" Miroku asked her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't mean _all_ of us." She turned to Hiei. "Didn't you say Hojo is hoping to bump into us? So, why don't _we_ stumble across their campsite? Surely, they will invite us to stay with them tonight. That way no one will get in or out of the camp without us knowing about it, and the rest of you can camp a safer distance away to better intercept any demons coming to attack. Hiei can contact Kurama if we need any help."

It was a good idea. Hiei's eyes lit up as he thought about the role he was about to play. It was a _very_ good idea. Kurama frowned as _he_ thought about the role Hiei was about to play. (_Damn it. Why does it have to be such a good idea?_ _He's going to take advantage of the situation._)

"**Dirty, rotten, lucky little bastard.**" Youko grumbled. Hiei smiled smugly at him.

So, Kagome and Hiei gathered up supplies and headed towards the ningen camp. As they broke through the trees and entered the clearing, the men there turned towards them in surprise. Kagome stepped forward first, and Hojo jumped up with a smile on his face.

"Kagome! How wonderful to see you!" He walked over to meet her, and taking her hands in his, bent down to kiss her. He had barely touched her cheek with his lips when a warning growl sounded from behind her. He looked past her to see that punk boyfriend of hers staring at him with narrowed eyes. Quelling the instinctive desire to step back, he acknowledged the other man with a brief nod. "Hiei."

"Hello, Hojo. What are you doing out in the woods?" Kagome asked him.

"We decided to take a break from all the meetings for a few days, and the four of us thought it would be nice to do a little camping." He looked at her intently.

By now, the other men had come over to greet the new arrivals. Tokiya stepped up next to Hojo and took possession of her hand, kissing it warmly. "It's good to see you again, Kagome," he said with a heated look in his eye. At this point, Hiei's patience was wearing thin. (_Kami! I was prepared to deal with the one foolish enough to propose after I told him to stay away from her, but now it looks like I'll have to eviscerate this one as well._) Reaching for the hilt of his katana, he was annoyed to remember Kagome had made him put it in her backpack. So, he had to settle for stepping in front of her, forcing the other man to release her hand. He fixed his eyes on him in a threatening glare, which did cause Tokiya to step back. The youkai who were watching from positions nearby all tried to control their laughter.

"Um, Tokiya," Kagome said, moving beside Hiei and nudging him with her elbow, "I don't believe you've met Hiei. Hiei, this is Sakuzu Tokiya. He works for the same corporation that Hojo does."

"Hn."

"Nice to meet you," Tokiya said, with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Looking behind Hojo and Tokiya, Kagome pointed to the others. "I'm afraid you kind of already met Hatanaka Yasuo. Yasuo, please excuse Hiei for his temper that night -- he was under a lot of stress." Yasuo nodded, but didn't make any move to step closer. "And the other gentleman here is Yoshida Masaharu." Masaharu waved and smiled. "Nice to see you two."

Hiei turned to her and asked, "And how do you know all these men, onna?"

Shippou snickered quietly, and Yusuke had to cover his mouth to prevent any sound from escaping. Kouga made a small choking sound before he got himself under control.

Kagome had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him. He was enjoying this 'jealous boyfriend' thing way too much. "They are all staying at the resort, and I met them when you … had to leave for a while."

"So they all tried to pick you up when they thought you were alone."

"No, don't be silly. They were very nice and polite."

"Hn. Come on. We'll keep going," he said, taking hold of her arm.

"You don't have to go. Why don't you all stay here and camp with us, at least for the night?" Hojo offered.

"I don't think so," Hiei said coldly.

"Please, Hiei? I am kind of tired, and this looks like a nice spot. It's even close to that small lake we passed just a few minutes back."

"Hn. All right. We'll set up our bedroll over here," he said walking with her to a spot at the edge of the clearing, across from where the others had their sleeping bags laid out near the fire.

"You don't have to move so far away. You can stay over here close to the fire with us -- it gets cold here at night," Tokiya said.

"We stay warm enough," Hiei told him before turning to Kagome. "Of course, you'll probably want to sleep in some clothes for a change, and try not to be so loud -- you wouldn't want to keep them up all night," he said with a smirk.

They heard a thump, and then some rustling in the trees and bushes.

"Hiei!" Kagome yelled, blushing profusely. She grabbed his hand and pulled him close enough to whisper threateningly, "You are _so_ going to get it for that."

"I'm looking forward to it," he answered back, his eyes glowing.

Hojo glared at him disapprovingly, but Tokiya just laughed. "I see your boyfriend has quite a sense of humor." Hiei quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Masaharu asked. "We were just getting ready to try our luck at fishing. Did you say you saw a lake nearby?"

"No, we haven't eaten yet, and yes, there is nice little lake just a few minutes walk from here. Why don't we show you the way, and then I'll start a stew while you fish. Hiei can catch a couple of rabbits or something for it. He's a very good hunter." She smiled at him sweetly.

"That sounds good. Let's get started," Yasuo said. And the four men gathered their gear and waited for Kagome and Hiei to show them the way. Kagome followed behind Hiei, and Hojo quickly took the place by her side. The others asked how far they had hiked around in the woods, what kind of animals they had seen, how much food they had brought and how much hunting and fishing they had been doing. Kagome answered their questions, and asked them similar ones, and what their plans were.

When they got to the lake, Hojo leaned over and whispered, "I want to talk to you later, okay? Have you been thinking about us?" His breath was warm on her ear, and she shivered as a warm tingle spread down the back of her neck. She looked at him and said softly, "Yes, I have. Perhaps we can talk after dinner." He reached out to touch her face, but Hiei stepped between them.

"Do you want to try to catch some fish, or be fed to them?"

Hojo stared at him. Who was this thug that he threatened him so easily and without hesitation? He had to get Kagome away from him. "She may have come here with you, but that doesn't mean she's leaving with you."

Hiei made a grab for him, but Kagome grabbed his arm. "Now, now. Too much testosterone in close quarters. We'll see you back at the camp, Hojo. Come on, Hiei," she pleaded with him. He gave her a nasty look, but let her pull him along.

They walked back in silence, and when they reached the campsite, Hiei grabbed her by the shoulders. "What are you doing?"

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you encouraging him? You are not going to say yes," he frowned at her fiercely.

"I haven't decided yet."

"You will not marry that ningen," he told her.

"Why not?" she asked, irritated at the way he was telling her what she was going to do.

In answer to her question, Hiei pulled her roughly against him and swallowed her protests in a savagely possessive kiss. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, and wound the other hand up in her hair at the nape of her neck. He tilted her head and violently demanded access to the tender recesses of her mouth. When she didn't respond immediately, he tightened his grip in her hair until she cried out, then plunged inside, determined to dominate and devour her until she yielded to him. Unable to do anything more than clutch the front of his shirt in her fists, Kagome held on desperately while her world spun out of control.

Ever since she met him, he had awakened feelings and desires in her she had never felt before. But this: this blind, overpowering, driving _need_ she sensed from him right now made her feel like she had ceased to exist as a separate person. It was as if her only reason for _being_ was to sustain him. Hiei could feel himself losing control. He had to let go of her before he transformed and threw her down and made her his -- even if she purified him to ashes in the process. When he wrenched himself away from her, her knees gave out and she sank to the ground weakly. They stared at each other for a minute, and then he turned and started to run off.

Confused, Kagome cried out, "Hiei! Where are you going?"

"To kill things." And he was gone. As he raced away through the forest, he sought out Shippou. Some of their group were sitting around eating the birds they had caught and roasted for dinner. When he stopped in front of Shippou, the kitsune looked up at him questioningly. "Watch her," was all he said before he disappeared further into the trees and the falling darkness.

When Shippou reached the ningen camp, Kagome was still sitting on the ground with a dazed expression on her face. Her hair was half out of the braid it had been fixed in and was hanging in wild disarray down one side of her face and over one shoulder. She looked like she was in shock. "Kaa-san? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei had blurred through the campsite, dropping off 4 rabbits, 2 birds, and a small wild boar. When Kagome had tried to talk to him, he just said, "Later," and left again. Shippou waited with her until they heard the men returning. The two of them had cleaned the meat, and cut up one of the rabbits and the birds for the stew. The rest were cooking alongside the boar on a spit she had made over the open fire.

When they asked about Hiei, she told them he was taking a walk. She prepared some herbs for them to rub the fish in before cooking them, and soon they were all eating contentedly.

"Kagome, I had no idea you were so skilled in wilderness living. This food is delicious! I can't believe you prepared all this in such a short amount of time," Hojo praised her. The others all added their compliments, too.

She smiled. "Arigato. I've spent a lot of time camping out in the last few years."

After a few minutes of silence, Tokiya spoke up. "How did a beautiful, intelligent, charming woman like you end up with a rude, psychotic, little jerk for a boyfriend?"

"Hiei's not like that," she said indignantly. "Not really. He just doesn't get along with strangers very well."

Tokiya gave a bark of laughter. "That's an understatement."

Hojo reached out and took her hand. "Seriously, Kagome, you don't have to be afraid of him. I won't let him hurt you -- I'll protect you."

"Oh, Hojo, no. I'm not afraid of him. _Really_. He would never hurt me," she looked into his eyes, willing him to believe her.

"Well," he looked at her doubtfully, "just remember you can always come to me if you need help."

"Arigato, Hojo. But I'm fine. If you all will excuse me, I think I will go to the lake to clean up before bedtime." She stood up and went over to gather some clean clothes and bath items.

"I'll go with you. You shouldn't walk around in the woods alone at night," Hojo told her as he got up and walked over beside her.

"Oh, no. That's okay. I'm sure Hiei is nearby -- I'll get him to walk with me. Maybe we can talk some more when we get back, all right?" In a softer tone, she said, "Gomen nasai. I need a little more time to think. I'm … confused right now."

He smiled and hugged her. "It's okay. Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere. And I want you to take my proposal seriously."

She nodded as a sudden cool breeze sent a chill down her spine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome didn't run into Hiei, or anyone else for that matter, on the way to the lake. It didn't concern her, though, because she was too lost in thought to wonder about it. (_Hojo. He loves me and wants to marry me. I really do need to give his proposal the serious consideration it deserves. He's such a decent guy. He's even willing to take on __**Hiei**__ to protect me, the poor baka. And what was going on with Hiei earlier? For a minute there, I thought maybe he … Nah. Not possible. Is it? I mean, do I really think he would leave Kurama for __**me**__? And what was that __**feeling**__ that came over me? It was like I could have just given myself over to him completely and it didn't matter because __**he**__ was the only thing that mattered. Why doesn't that scare me? That should scare me._)

When she reached the lake, she scanned the area briefly before quickly sliding out of her clothes to dive into the water. She shivered as she surfaced from the water. She had known the water would be cold and wanted to hurry and get out. "Where's a hot spring when you need one?" she mused aloud. It took a few minutes to find an area shallow enough for her to stand in, but, there was a shelf about 10 feet out from the shore where the water only reached her breasts. She had to swim back to the edge of the lake to get a handful of shampoo and slather it on her hair, and then back to the shelf so she could stand still and lather it up. She had just dunked herself to rinse it out when she heard a splash. Cursing under her breath, she realized she had forgotten to put up a barrier, and reflexively summoned one.

Just then, she was wrapped in a strong embrace and pulled back against a warm, broad chest. She felt a low, deep chuckle rumble against her back, and couldn't suppress a shiver when she heard his voice and felt his lips graze her ear. "The barrier is a nice touch. Finally, we can have some privacy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Fifteen

Hee hee!! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The reviews were so great, I just HAD to get this chapter on out _now_ instead of Friday night like I had been planning. Hope nobody minds.


	16. Chapter 16 Lovers & Friends

Well, I think I re-wrote this chapter about 4 times. A couple of things turned out completely different from the way I originally planned it. So, it should either be okay or totally suck. For you readers, I hope it's okay. My eternal gratitude to all those who took the time to review! And in honor of _mangadreams_, who wrote the 150th review for this story here, it's nice and looooong, and has a juicy lime in it.

DISCLAIMER: I doubt that even my double in an alternate reality would be fortunate enough to own or profit from either "Inuyasha" or "Yu Yu Hakusho." She's probably a two-bit hack like me. Only taller.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations "**Youko**", "_Kurama_" , "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains some lime!

Hentai Bets

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time_:

Just then, she was wrapped in a strong embrace and pulled back against a warm, broad chest. She felt a low, deep chuckle rumble against her back, and couldn't suppress a shiver when she heard his voice and felt his lips graze her ear. "The barrier is a nice touch. Finally, we can have some privacy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: Lovers and Friends

As she felt his lips press against the sensitive area right under her ear, she closed her eyes and sank backwards into the warmth his body offered. Giving a soft, contented sigh, she breathed out, "Hiei."

His lips traveled the length of her neck as his right hand cupped her left breast and his left hand gripped the curve of her waist at her right hip, holding her in place. Kagome was vaguely aware of the temperature of the water around them rising, but was too absorbed in the sensations his touch was producing to take much notice of it. When he stroked the pad of his thumb back and forth over her nipple, her eyes shot open and she swallowed and inhaled deeply. She covered his hands with her own, stilling his movements as she fought to keep from being overwhelmed by her own senses. Then she felt his teeth nip lightly into the delicate skin where her neck meets her shoulder, and she shivered.

"You were careless," he chided her, as he rubbed his cheek against hers. "You should not have come here by yourself. You didn't check out the area thoroughly, then you forgot to put up a barrier until it was too late. If I were Musou …"

"If you were Musou, you would be a pile of ash floating in the water," she told him. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides, how do you know I wasn't just waiting for you to join me?" She kissed him, and let her hands slowly trail down his shoulders, onto his chest, and then around his back to pull him closer.

"You might get some baka kitsune with an overblown ego to believe that, but do not think I am so foolish that I can't tell when …" He broke off scolding her as he jumped slightly and stared at her in disbelief. (_She … she did it again!_) He really couldn't believe it -- she had grabbed his ass again.

She gave him a devilish smile, then widened her eyes innocently. "Gomen. A fish must have brushed up against my hand." And then she winked and took off swimming.

Hiei stared after her for a moment. (_She's __**flirting**__ with me._) He smiled evilly, then leaped from the water, landing right in front of her as she stood up beside the lake -- startling a small "oh!" from her. She almost stumbled back into the water, but he reached out and caught her.

"No fair!" she pouted. "Darn youkai speed, and strength," she looked at his arms, "and reflexes, and …" her gaze wandered down his chest, her attention caught by the drops of water trickling down his body, "muscles, …" her eyes lingered on his firmly defined abs before traveling lower, "and, …" her voice trailed off.

Hiei's brows lifted and a smirk tugged at his lips. "And …?"

"What?" Kagome asked, taken out of her unintentional inspection by the sound of his voice.

"You were … _complaining_ about my muscles, … and other things," he said teasingly. "Are you finished?"

She felt the blush spreading across her face. She had been caught _ogling_ his body! (_It's not __**my**__ fault he's so darn sexy. And he __**is**__ standing there right in front of me -- __**naked**__ -- how could I __**not **__look? As a matter of fact, he's lucky all I'm doing is looking. I could be running my hands all over … wait a minute. I __**could**__ be running my hands all over those incredible muscles -- he wouldn't mind, would he?_)

Hiei watched her expression change from one of embarrassment to one of speculation before he saw the mischief and excitement enter her eyes. And there was no mistaking the rising scent of arousal that added a hint of spice to her already undeniably enticing scent. Oranges and lemons and … ah, yes, that touch of spicy cinnamon. And he didn't have to look down to know that his arousal matched hers.

"No."

"What?" About to sweep her up so he could lay her down on his cloak, Hiei was confused and caught off guard. (_I know she wants me. Why is she objecting now?_)

Kagome smiled as she stepped forward and pressed her body into his. "No, I'm not finished. As a matter of fact, I think I should conduct a closer examination of those annoyingly perfect muscles, … _and other things_."

That sounded like a good idea to Hiei, too, so he merely raised an eyebrow at her when she pulled him down to the ground. But again, he was caught off guard when instead of letting him lay her back, she pushed him down and told him to turn over.

"Turn over?"

"Hai. Don't you trust me?" she batted her eyes innocently at him.

Hesitantly, he turned over on his stomach. Considering his current state of arousal, it wasn't easy trying to get comfortable. He looked over his shoulder at her. "What are you planning to do, onna?"

She straddled his hips and leaned down to whisper in his ear, causing a low groan to escape his lips when her breasts pressed into his back. He didn't know how he was going to survive whatever she was going to do. Breathing deeply herself, just seeing him underneath her, and thinking about actually getting to touch him the way she wanted to, her voice was low and slightly ragged as she told him, "I'm just going to give you the most thorough, full-body massage you've ever had. And when I'm done touching you, … I'm going to see what you taste like -- everywhere." He was right. He was _not_ going to survive that. She was going to kill him with pleasure. So, he folded his arms and lay his head down on them. (_No point in fighting it._)

Kagome smiled at his willingness to turn himself over to her. She could tell he wasn't the type to trust others easily, and she felt honored that he would allow her take such liberties with him. She didn't know if she would ever even see him again after this mission was over, so she was going to make sure she never forgot him. She was going to memorize every inch of him.

She sat back up and began at his neck and shoulders. First, lightly running her fingers over his smooth, damp skin, then slowly moving her palms across it. She closed her eyes briefly and let the heat from his body seep into her through her hands. She bit her lower lip as his warmth also slowly spread from his hips and lower back into her inner thighs and directly into the core of her womanhood where she was sitting astride him. It took some effort on her part to focus on the kneading motion of her hands. Even though she was indulging herself by touching him this way, she wanted to be sure he enjoyed it, too.

She increased the pressure of her fingers now, digging firmly, but gently into the muscles of his upper back. She could feel the normal tension in him begin to ease, only to be replaced by another kind of tension. As her hands slowly moved down his back, she leaned over and re-traced the path her hands had already taken with her lips. Hiei couldn't repress the shiver that ran through him when he felt her warm breath on his neck. And the soft, sensuous feel of her lips gliding across his skin both soothed him and made him ache at the same time.

She. Was. _Killing_. Him. And he had to admit, he was completely, thoroughly enjoying every second of it. And as soon as she was done, he intended to inflict his own brand of torture on her. He smiled to himself at the thought of reversing their positions and teasing her body until she was writhing with need and begging him to …

"Mmmm." She slowly dragged her tongue across his skin, savoring the slightly salty taste.

Okaaaay. So, maybe he wasn't going to spend a lot of time teasing her.

Interspersed with the kisses and the mind-numbing lapping of her tongue, he could feel her teeth nipping at his flesh. And every so often, she would pause to draw a particularly enticing spot into her mouth to suck on it lightly.

Okaaaay. So, maybe he'd just skip the teasing altogether.

She moved lower, continuing the firm, kneading motion of her hands, lingering at the small of his back And when the muscles there were suitably manipulated and relaxed to her satisfaction, she rubbed her cheek against the warm skin there, nuzzling a bit before continuing her explorations with her mouth.

Well, damn! So now he probably wasn't even going to bother to reverse their positions -- he was just going to turn over and grab her hips and thrust inside her until she yelled out …

"Miroku!"

Startled from his thoughts, Hiei's eyes narrowed and he let out a vicious snarl. (_Why is she calling out another male's name when she is with me?!?_) He jerked his head up and looked over his shoulder at her. She was sitting up now, having moved down so she was straddling his legs. His anger evaporated when he saw her frowning fiercely at her hand as it hovered in the air just inches above his buttocks. He couldn't help but burst out laughing when he saw her fingers twitch.

She glared at him. "It's not funny! I think he passed his curse on to me. I am starting to understand why he might have a compulsive urge to … um, show his _appreciation_ for this particular part of the body. Seriously, your butt is just too cute," her fingers twitched again, "and it's like my hand is just itching to … um, well, _squeeze_ it." Kagome was blushing profusely now.

Still chuckling, even though a slight blush covered his own face, Hiei said, "As long as you confine that urge to _me_, you're not quite the hentai the monk is."

Kagome seemed to think about that for a minute. "Hmmm. Maybe you're right. I _haven't_ felt the urge to gro.. er, squee, … I mean _touch_, EVERY guy's butt I see." She brightened up at the thought. Then she frowned again. "But maybe Miroku only started out focusing on one, too. I'll have to ask him." She let out a long sigh, and began subconsciously running her fingers over said part of Hiei's anatomy. As her caresses progressed into the now-familiar rhythmic massage she had practiced on his neck, shoulders, and back, Hiei relaxed and lay down again.

(_At least that gave me a few minutes to gain more control over my __**own**__ urges._) He was glad because he wanted to see if she would accept him as her mate before their first time together. And, truthfully, he was enjoying her ministrations too much to make her stop. Each time he was with Kagome was an eye-opening experience for him. He had never wanted to take the time to explore and discover a female's body before. As a matter of fact, he had always felt rather cold and detached while coupling. It had always been an annoying inconvenience to have to take care of his body's urges in that manner. Youko had been right about that -- he much preferred hacking and slashing his way through the Makai as a way to take control of and channel his baser needs.

At those times when he did give in to the urge, there were no feelings involved -- he had certainly never cared to so much as remember the name of any of his previous 'partners,' if he bothered to even catch it to begin with. It was business, and the females he was with always knew that. So, even if they found him attractive, they didn't bother to touch him more than necessary. To be honest, none of them had ever even offered to. And that was fine with him -- that was the way he preferred it. He had never needed or wanted to be touched. But the very thought of Kagome touching him -- however innocently -- made him feel … well, it made him _feel_. He yearned for her touch. And he wanted to touch her. To learn her. To know her. And he could tell, by the way she was touching him now, that she wanted the same thing.

Knowing that this beautiful, powerful, vivacious female wanted him like that ignited a fire in his heart as well as in his blood. He felt warm, and content, and _cherished_. It was an odd sensation, but definitely a pleasant one. It scared him a little to realize just how much he liked it, because he didn't know if he could go back to living his life the way he had before he had met her. She had made him consider a future he had had never thought possible before -- one with a beloved mate, a home, and children of his own. One where he could truly relax and be _happy_. One where he could be accepted and LOVED. He had never wanted that before, but he did now. Now all he had to do was get her to …

Okaaaay. _That _wasn't what he had been thinking. He heard her giggle as he jumped again. (_She … she __**bit**__ me! On the ass! Twice!_) He smiled. He liked this side of her.

He felt her hair sweep across his skin, and his groin tightened in response. As she moved further down and began massaging his thighs, he wondered if he was really going to be able to lie still through the rest of this sweet torture. Why had he agreed to this? He really should be the one bringing _her_ pleasure -- after all, he wanted her to accept him, right? With that thought in mind, he started to move so he could get up and take control of the situation when he felt her soft, warm lips caress his upper thighs. He collapsed weakly -- all thoughts of moving -- all _thoughts_ gone. It was a good thing she had put up a barrier because all of his senses were focused inward.

Kagome smiled to herself as he let out a low moan. She couldn't believe he was letting her do this. She couldn't believe she was _doing_ this. Where had these desires come from? This _need_? She was surprised she was able to touch him like this and not be embarrassed or unsure about her own actions and his possible reaction to them. But her longings to do this were so great that her only thoughts were about the incredible feel and taste of his skin, the perfection of his firm, muscular body, and how wonderful, no, _powerful_ she felt as she gave into these desires she hadn't even known she possessed. What had happened to make her feel this way? Was it her age? Loneliness? Too much time spent with her hentai friends? Or was it … him? (_Don't go there. You promised yourself you weren't going to think about it like that. Just enjoy what you've got now and don't go messing things up by wishing for more._) As she finished massaging his feet, she sat up. Looking him over from head to toe, she smiled to herself. (_Okay maybe just a __**little**__ more._)

"Turn over."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke had joined Shippou in his surveillance of the ningen camp, and Naraku joined the both of them a little while later. They all listened with interest and amusement to the three men who were interested in Kagome. Hojo and Tokiya both wanted to go after her to make sure she was all right. Yasuo said there was no way he was going to risk walking in on her and Hiei.

"That guy may be kind of short, but he's freaking strong. He tossed me like I was nothing, and I swear he wasn't even trying!" Hojo put a hand up to his eye in remembered pain at Yasuo's comments. "And he flipped out just because I was _looking_ at her in the dining room -- I'd hate to think what he might do if we came across her while she's bathing in the lake." He shuddered.

Hojo tried to remember exactly what had happened when Hiei had burst in on him and Kagome in his bed, but the only thing his mind conjured up was a sense of blinding fear and pain. He shook his head to clear it. It didn't matter. Even if the little thug was a Yakuza member, he wasn't going to keep him away from Kagome. She was destined to be his. And _soon_.

Tokiya watched the determination set in on Hojo's face. (_Damn him. He thinks he's going to get her. He thinks the world is his for the taking with his good looks, charm, intelligence -- I despise him. Ever since he joined the corporation, he's been the 'favorite son' of the whole damn board. I've watched woman after woman throw themselves at him. And now he shows up at this retreat as the newest, youngest VP we've ever had. And to top it all off, he has a history with the most beautiful woman I've ever met and whisked her away practically right out of my arms. But now I know his secret, and his days of easy living will soon be over. And in return for my help, his job, and that exquisite woman will be mine. And as for her current boyfriend, -- well, he'd better enjoy her company while he can, because his days are numbered, too._)

Masaharu sighed. "I'm just glad Jakotsu doesn't have a jealous lover running around here. I wonder where he went? I sure hope he's back at the resort when we go back."

The other three rolled their eyes at him. They were a little tired of hearing him whine about how his erstwhile boytoy had disappeared. And if they had to hear him go and on again about how _inventive_ this Jakotsu guy was in bed, and what a 'generous lover' he was, they were going to throw Masaharu in the lake. Which wasn't a bad idea, since that way they'd be sure to run into Kagome, and no one, (her crazy boyfriend), could accuse them of coming to spy on her.

Yusuke whispered to the other two, "Man, the shrimp really has that one guy ready to piss his pants, doesn't he? Can't say as I blame him, though. Hiei can be pretty damn terrifying when he wants to be -- which is most of the time."

"Jakotsu will be happy to hear how much his latest fling is missing him," Naraku noted with amusement.

"Yeah. Kaa-san said she and the avatar overheard them playing out some kind of Inuyasha fantasy of Jakotsu's -- complete with a large ornamental sword Jakotsu brought for the occasion," Shippou told him. That made Naraku snicker a bit.

"I wonder what that idiot dog would have said if he had known he would be the object of the mercenary's fantasies for centuries to come?" he mused, partly to himself.

"Hey, Shippou. Are you sure one of us shouldn't have followed Kagome to the lake?" Yusuke asked. "Who knows when that little hothead will show up?"

"He's with her."

Yusuke turned to Naraku. "How do you know that?"

Naraku raised a brow as he looked at him like a scientist eyeing a bug on a slide. "Do you seriously think we would let her walk around out here without watching over her? I was waiting at the lake until the hybrid arrived." He turned to Shippou now with a serious expression on his face. "She was rather distracted -- she didn't even notice I was there. And I believe he took her by surprise as well. We need to be extra vigilant in guarding her."

"And?" Shippou asked him expectantly.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "And, … we may very well be forced to pay up tomorrow."

Yusuke stared at him. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! I never would have thought shorty had it in him." He shook his head in disbelief. "Wait a minute," he pointed to the campsite. "Maybe not."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows. There, at his feet, sat a goddess. A wet, naked, erotic goddess. Her long, ebony hair was still clinging to her body in places like a curtain of shadows, adding to her seductive appeal. As he felt himself growing even harder, he was thankful to be on his back. His eyes began to glow as he looked at her. It was obvious she was every bit as interested in _his_ body as he was in hers, and he basked in a bit of masculine pride as her scent spiked. He sat all the way up. Now was the time. He reached out to pull her into his embrace.

"Kagome. You are …" His words were halted by a delicate hand covering his mouth.

"Uh-uh. I'm not nearly done with you yet. So, you have to just lay back and be quiet until I am," she told him, her tone brooking no argument. She pushed him back down.

He quirked a brow at her, but complied, albeit just a bit reluctantly. He really wanted to settle things between them, but he couldn't deny he was enjoying her touch immensely. And if _she_ wanted to continue, how could he say no? Not to mention, somewhere deep inside him, he was just a little, well, let's say _apprehensive_ about her possible answer. So, he allowed himself to put aside the deeper desires of his heart for a few minutes more to focus instead on the physical pleasure she was inflicting upon him.

This time she started where she had left off -- at his feet -- and slowly worked her way up his legs. It was amazing to him how a simple touch could be so soothing and so arousing at the same time. And when the pressure of her hands was replaced by the softness of her lips, his nerve endings all sparked like they had been jolted by electricity.

"Kagome …" he groaned as her hair brushed his erection, teasing him with its feathery caress. She really was going to be the death of him. Did she really expect him to just lie still when her tongue was leaving a moist trail along the inside of his thighs? She laughed softly when he pounded the ground in frustration as she rubbed her cheek against the side of his hardened length before she moved all the way up and captured his lips with hers. Never before had she felt so confident with a male -- so … _sexy_. It was a heady sensation, and it fueled her desire, making her feel bolder and more adventurous.

They both let out small sounds of disappointment when she broke the kiss, but she sat up, now straddling his abdomen. He hissed and shut his eyes when she rubbed her backside lightly against his now almost painfully hard erection. "Onna, your time is running short."

Glancing behind her, she smirked and said, "Hmmm. But you definitely aren't."

His eyes shot open and he stared at her in shock. (_Did she really just say that?_) She was just full of surprises today.

Seeing the look on his face, Kagome blushed a bit. (_Sweet Kami, I knew it! I __**am**__ turning into a hentai. That sounded like something Jakotsu would say._) Hiei almost laughed at the look of horror that crossed her face when she realized her own words, then his eyes widened when he saw her expression change to one of mischief and … _hunger_? Letting her eyes sweep over his broad shoulders and muscular arms and chest, she licked her lips in anticipation. (_Of course, if this is what being a hentai gets you, maybe it's not such a bad thing._) And she bent down slightly to resume her massaging motions at his neck and shoulders.

Hiei's eyes drifted shut again as her magical hands were once again followed by the tantalizing, almost hypnotic effect of her mouth on his skin. He fell into a world where his senses seemed amplified, and he was intensely aware of not only every sensation she invoked in _him_, but also the telltale signs of what _she_ was feeling. He could tell her temperature was slightly elevated, and her heartbeat was accelerating. Her scent was spiking, causing an echoing tightening in his groin. But what caught his attention the most, was the occasional little hitch in her breathing. _That_ was going to send him right over the edge.

(_I take it back -- __**that**__ is going to send me over the edge._) "Kagome …" he warned her, as her tongue swirled around his nipple right before her mouth closed around it and her teeth tugged on it gently. He could also feel her breasts pressing into his abdomen now, and the warmth of her thighs and feminine core around and above his shaft. He couldn't stop his hands from grabbing her hips. His fingers dug into her flesh as he fought the need to pull her down onto him. He inhaled deeply as he struggled to maintain control of himself. Then she pleaded with him in a husky voice, "Please, Hiei … please let me finish …" And he let his grip on her ease, and instead slid his hands up into her hair, trying to focus on the silken strands instead of the inferno raging within him as he felt her move further down his body.

Kagome really wanted to spend more time memorizing and worshipping his tight, firm abs, but she knew she was pushing her luck And there was something she had been wanting to do ever since the first time he had let her. His hips jerked at the first touch of her fingers circling the tip of his manhood. He could feel his nails and teeth elongate into claws and fangs as she stroked him softly from tip to base and back again, and then wrapped her hand around him, squeezing gently. A growl rumbled in his chest as she cupped and fondled his sac with one hand, while maintaining a slow, smooth stroking motion, interspersed with firmer squeezes, with the other one. Each time she reached the tip, she would pause and circle it lightly. Hiei could feel himself on the verge of transforming when she leaned down and ran her tongue across him. As her lips closed around him, he froze and his mind went blank -- every aspect of his being tuned into that one area of his body.

His hands clenched and unclenched convulsively in her hair, twisting fistfuls of the thick, silky curls in an unconscious attempt to connect with something solid and bring himself out of the mindless plane of sheer pleasure that was calling out his baser instincts. She paused in her motions, and he could feel her breath on him as her voice once again pulled him to himself and enabled him to re-gain the control he needed. "Hiei, … are you all right? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

The worry in her voice gave him the strength to shake his head. Through gritted teeth, he managed to say in a voice thick with the effort of talking, "You're … killing me."

He felt her laugh softly. "Good. Because I'm killing _me_, too." And then she bathed his shaft from base to tip with firm, swirling strokes of her tongue before engulfing him into the heated depths of her mouth. Her words played themselves over again in his head, and he turned his senses outward again to find that she was definitely telling the truth. Her heart was racing every bit as fast as his was, and the scent of her arousal would have obvious even to someone without youkai senses. Her breathing was rapid, and he could feel the small tremors that ran through her from her core every little bit. And knowing that she was responding so strongly to him, and to what she was _doing_ to him, confirmed in his mind the idea that she was meant for him. He was able to relax just a bit as he became more confident that this woman would indeed soon be his mate.

He wasn't able to revel in his thoughts for long, though, as Kagome began to increase the suction on his heated flesh as she slowly worked her way up. She stopped every little bit and allowed her teeth to graze him in a slightly circular motion, following with a swirling stroke of her tongue. The effect had every nerve in his body tingling, and she had to stop caressing his sac to put a hand on his hip when he bucked upward. His fists tightened in her hair and a low, rumbling growl poured forth through his clenched teeth, increasing in volume as she sped up the pace of her ministrations. She continued the maddening pattern of suction, teeth, and tongue for a few minutes more -- a few minutes which felt like an eternity to Hiei. Then she suddenly stopped with just the head still in her mouth and lapped at it with quick, firm strokes of her tongue while running both hands all over his thick, solid length. She then cupped his sac and gave it a gentle squeeze, and they both felt his balls draw up as his shaft thickened even more. He vaguely heard Kagome let out a soft cry right before she took as much of him as she could into her mouth again and he felt that wonderful, torturous, moist warmth engulf him -- once, twice -- then he gripped her hair so tightly that he held her still, letting out a roar that sounded distinctly inhuman as he came.

When his awareness returned, Hiei loosened his grasp of Kagome's hair. She rubbed her cheek against him and chuckled softly. Then she crawled up his body and nuzzled his neck before whispering in his ear, "Well, I'm glad to see I didn't kill you after all. I was beginning to wonder, with that death-grip you had on my hair," she snickered. "So, did you like it?"

He answered her by rolling them over and kissing her fiercely. Settling himself between her legs, he lifted his head and said, "Yes. Don't ever do it again."

Her eyes sparkled and she laughed. "Never?" Then she pouted. "But I liked it, too."

He leaned down and suckled on her lower lip. (_Maybe sometime. Like on a special occasion. Or in a month or so. Or next week. Or tomorrow …_) His thoughts got a little fuzzy. He suddenly realized she had bent her knees and tilted her hips to rub against him. He was already quite hard again and he could feel the evidence of her own orgasm from earlier making her nice and slick and ready for him. He couldn't believe her body responded so strongly to his, but the proof of her desire was unmistakable. She had actually climaxed just from touching and pleasuring him.

He looked into her eyes. This female -- this ningen miko, who could have anyone she wanted, was about to let him make love to her, in effect giving him her innocence. And _she_ had touched _him_, the forbidden child: a thief, a cold-blooded killer, a being whose very existence was abhorred and who was unworthy of compassion or love -- _she_ had touched _him_ like he was some kind of treasure or something precious, -- like he was something she _truly_ wanted. This delicate, beautiful, wonderful onna was giving herself to him. And he was going to take her. _All_ of her. Her friendship was not enough, her companionship was not enough, her body was not enough. He needed her heart. Because … he had given her his.

"Kagome, … I want you to be …"

"Kagoooomeeee! Kagoooomeee! Are you all right?"

"Shit!" Kagome quickly dropped her barrier and squirmed out from under Hiei. Looking around frantically, she saw that her clothes were too far away for her to get them and cover herself up before Hojo was close enough to see her. So, she dived into the lake. "Aieeee!" When her overheated body came into contact with the cold water, she felt like she had just dipped herself in ice.

Hearing her shriek, Hojo came running out of the treelike towards the lake only to fall back onto the ground when he literally ran into a very naked, very angry "boyfriend." Hiei reached down and grabbed the front of Hojo's shirt and hauled him up by it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed menacingly. "You knew she came here to bathe."

Hojo staggered to his feet and tried to push Hiei away. "I came to check on her to make sure she was all right. She's been gone a long time."

"Hn. She's fine. Now go." And he released him and shoved him backwards.

"I'm not leaving until I know she's all right. I heard her scream," he tried to stare the fire demon down, but the look he was giving him was enough to make his knees shake. "Kagome! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hojo," she said through chattering teeth. "It's just that the water's so cold. Please, go on back. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Looking nervously at the deadly expression on the face of the thug in front of him, Hojo glanced past him at the lake. "Well, … if you're sure, Kagome."

"Yes, I'm sure."

And Hojo turned around and slowly walked back into the trees. He hadn't gone more than a few steps out of sight of the lake when a large branch fell and whacked him on the head and across one shoulder, nearly causing him to fall again. "What the …?" He looked at the branch. Strangely enough, it looked like the end that would have been attached to the tree had been burnt through.

Not too far away, 2 partial youkai and 1 full-blooded kitsune tried hard to suppress their laughter.

"Apparently, your teammate does not like to be interrupted," Naraku observed.

Yusuke was snorting with choked laughter. "No kidding! Oh, man! Hiei's the only guy I know who doesn't let the fact that he's _butt-naked_ stop him from scaring the crap out of someone. That guy is lucky he didn't just set _him_ on fire."

As they quietly followed the ningen back to his camp, Naraku noticed Shippou seemed lost in thought. "You've been unusually silent about the evening's events."

"Yeah, well, what would _you_ say if you saw _your_ mother doing what I saw _my_ kaa-san doing?"

Yusuke was surprised. "You mean that bothered you? I thought you all were pretty open about stuff like that -- hell, you've certainly been vocal enough in your suggestions and jokes."

"That's just it. I have to wait until tomorrow to tease the hell out of her. It's killing me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei helped Kagome out of the water and wrapped his arms around her, raising the temperature of the surrounding air to warm her and help her dry off some. She smiled apologetically at him. "I guess we should hurry back."

"Hn."

When she stepped away from him to get dressed, he dived into the lake. "Hiei? What are you doing?"

"Cooling off," he answered curtly. But it didn't really help. He was still fuming so badly that the water started to boil and steam began rising all around him.

In a few minutes, they started to head back to the campsite. Kagome was wearing a simple pair of black shorts with a plain, light pink, princess-cut t-shirt. Hiei was in his trademark black pants with a black tank top. He had his cloak thrown over one shoulder and was holding fast to Kagome with his other arm firmly set around her waist. He was in a very foul mood and he knew just the ningen to take it out on.

When they walked into the clearing, the four men there all stopped and looked at them. Masaharu just smiled and nodded, while Yasuo backed away a bit from the scowl on Hiei's face. Tokiya just eyed Kagome up and down, silently admiring how much leg her shorts were showing, and the way her simple t-shirt fit snugly across her breasts. Hojo, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at Hiei briefly before turning a concerned look on Kagome.

"I'm glad you made it back here safely," he said, speaking directly to her and ignoring the man at her side.

Before she could say anything, Hiei stepped forward and sneered at him. "You do not have to concern yourself. I always take care of what is mine."

Kagome rolled her eyes at that and pulled on his arm, leading him over to the campfire where the pot of stew was still being kept warm. "Come on, Tarzan. I left some of the stew out. Eat a bite."

He let her lead him over and push him down to sit. He wasn't sure who this 'Tarzan' was, but he knew she was teasing him, and he glared at the men when he saw their eyes light up in humor. He gave her a heated look, and smirked when he saw a light blush stain her cheeks. He'd get her later.

When Hojo came and sat down on the other side of Kagome, she noticed what a terrible sunburn he had. "How did you get so burned? It was so cloudy today."

He played it down with a slightly embarrassed little shrug, and for a minute, she was reminded of the boy she had known years ago. She smiled at him. "Wait here. I'm sure I saw some aloe plants around here somewhere." She searched around the nearby trees and bushes until she found what she was looking for. Plucking several large leaves, she came back over to him. "If you'll take off your shirt, I'll apply the liquid -- it's kind of thick like a gel, and you won't want it to get on your clothes. He nodded and pulled his shirt over his head.

Hiei was not pleased with this turn of events and was about to stop her from helping out the blasted man, when he saw the look she was giving him. Busted. She knew he was responsible for the burn, and she was frowning at him disapprovingly. He stood up, and turning his back on her, walked over to where their bedding was laid out. "Don't dawdle over there. We will head out early in the morning."

Kagome tried not to smile, but _really_! He was sulking like a small child. Seeing the indulgent smile on her face, Hojo's brow furrowed. (_She really does care for that little psycho._) The thought was disturbing. (_It's not like I thought she would still be a virgin. I mean, look at her -- she's gorgeous. But I didn't expect her to be in a relationship when we met again._) He frowned darkly. (_And it doesn't help that she's still sleeping with him when she's supposed to be considering my proposal. I'm going to have to force the issue __**soon**__ -- maybe even __**tomorrow**_)

"Are you all right, Hojo? Is the burn causing you a lot of pain?" Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No, it's not so bad," he assured her.

Looking at his bare torso, she noticed some bad scrapes and bruising on one of his shoulders going down his shoulder blade. Touching them lightly, she asked, "And what happened here?"

Hojo looked down at his shoulder. "An old branch fell and hit me. I didn't realize it had scraped the skin there."

"Well, the aloe will be good for that, too," she told him as she broke one of the leaves and let the liquid pool in her hand. "Don't forget to take your watch off -- you don't want it to get all sticky with this goo," she said with a smile.

Hojo hesitated a minute and looked around to see that the others were all getting ready to go to sleep. "Are you planning to leave with him in the morning?" he asked quietly.

"Well, we were planning to do some more hiking, and we will be camping out a few more days."

"And are you still thinking about _us_?"

Kagome stopped rubbing the aloe on his shoulder and stepped in front of him. She looked into his eyes and he saw that she was struggling for words. "Kagome," he took her hands between his, "I can tell you care about him, but I want you to see that there is no future for you with him. Please, I want you to think about that and about the future I am offering you. I want you to know that I will make you happy, if you'll let me."

The earnestness of his gaze made a chill go down her spine and left a slight tingling sensation at the base of her neck. She had been about to tell him that she just couldn't accept, but if she did that, she might not be able to stick around to protect him and the others from the demons. And she could tell how much he wanted her to say yes. Why was her love life so complicated? She went from nothing and no one to too much and too many possible lovers in such a short space of time. Should she just tell him no now and get it over with? _Could_ she? She found she couldn't. So, she simply nodded her head. "Okay, Hojo. I will think about it a little longer. Gomen nasai. I don't like to leave you hanging like this, it doesn't seem fair to you." Her guilt and remorse were evident on her face.

He smiled. "Let me worry about that. I want you to be sure when you make your decision."

He released her hands, and she picked up another leaf to break it for more aloe. As she began to rub it down his arms, she reminded him, "Your watch."

"Oh, yes. Arigatou." And he took off the watch and put it in his pocket, enjoying the feel of her hands as she spread the gooey substance down his arms. He couldn't wait to make her his wife -- to come home to her beautiful smiling face every night, to feel her hands all over his body, to kiss those soft, full lips whenever he wanted. He closed his eyes and a blissful expression spread across his handsome features as she gently ran her fingers over his face, treating the 'sunburn' there. And as she touched him, she did think about the life he was offering her: security, home, children, _love_. Hojo had always been a good, caring friend, but she had never truly considered him in the role of a lover or husband. And right now, when she tried to picture herself being intimate with him, all she could see was a pair of glowing crimson eyes.

Across the clearing, Hiei could feel his anger building as the smell of the man's obvious arousal continued to rise. (_Damn onna. Why does she insist on treating that slight burn? I'm just going to end up having to break his nose all over again, among other things, if she continues to touch him like that much longer._) He was extremely frustrated with the way things had turned out. He was _so close_ to having everything he could ever want, even though he hadn't known -- hadn't dared admit, even to himself, that he had longed for someone to love him. Someone he could love. And he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Kagome was the only one who could fill that spot in his life, … in his heart. He needed her to be his mate, to be with him forever. _Tomorrow_. He couldn't wait any longer. Tomorrow he would find a time, and a place, and he would make her his. As for tonight, … "Kagome. You need to get some sleep," he said impatiently.

"I'm coming." She smiled down at Hojo. "Good night."

"Good night, Kagome."

She rinsed her hands off in a pail of water and walked over to where Hiei was sitting. In a low voice, he complained, "You are too friendly with him."

Kagome unzipped the large sleeping bag and crawled in it. She lay down and grinned at his scowling face. Eyes twinkling mischievously, she patted the area beside her and said, "Are you going to sit there and pout all night, or are you going to join me? You _did_ tell them we stay warm enough to be this far away from the fire and I'm holding you to it."

"Youkai do not pout, onna," he told her as he lay down and covered them up. He gathered her into his arms and pulled her close.

"Of course not," she agreed, with a giggle. Then she placed her hand along his cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb. "Gomen, Hiei," she whispered.

He gave her a questioning look. "For earlier. For being interrupted. I did want to … well, … _be_ with you, you know." She leaned in and kissed him, -- not passionately, like earlier, but tenderly. His hold on her tightened, and when their lips parted, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know. We will -- soon. Get some sleep." He felt her relax, and listened as her breathing began to slow. Then she shifted a bit, restlessly. He looked down and saw a small frown on her face right before he felt her hand slide down his back and come to rest. As she cupped his buttock, the frown smoothed out into a contented smile. He chuckled to himself. His onna really _was_ a bit of a hentai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was sleeping peacefully. She was perfectly warm and comfortable, and in her dreams she was playing with little dark-haired children in a meadow when someone suddenly came up behind her and … "Oh!" She awoke with a start. Someone had _pinched_ her butt! She saw a familiar-looking pair of crimson eyes staring at her. Another sharp pinch made her jump.

"HIEI!!" she yelled, her shout startling the four men from their sleep.

Hiei immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, and in loud whisper designed to carry over to the others, said, "Shhhh! You'll wake them. I told you, you were too loud, but nooooo -- you just couldn't let the 3 times at the lake be enough."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and horror, A loud crackling came from the nearby trees, as if a large animal had fallen from one and was scrambling around in the bushes. There was a slight choking sound from one of the men, and Masaharu was clearly giggling, though he was trying to be quiet. (_He is __**so**__ dead! I should purify his ass right now!_)

He just smiled smugly at her. "Now be quiet and let _Tarzan_ get some sleep." And he leaned over and kissed her, ignoring the evil glare she was giving him. When he felt a light burning sensation glaze over his backside, he chuckled. (_Oh yes. She definitely has a rather hentai fetish_.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still not talking to Hiei as they approached the site where the other detectives had camped. She had been completely embarrassed when they got up this morning and she had to face those men after what Hiei had said last night. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to have to work to get back in her good graces. No matter _how_ handsome he was, … or how appealing his _butt_ was. Her fingers twitched. (_I have __**got**__ to talk to Miroku about this unnatural obsession._)

She had awoken feeling safe and comfortable. (_There's nothing like sleeping with a fire demon to keep someone nice and warm._) She hadn't wanted to move. She was pretty much lying on top of Hiei with her head cushioned on his chest. Then she had remembered what he had done. (_Dirty, rotten, sneaky MALE -- making everyone think …_) She had kneed him none too gently in the groin as she got up.

They had found out that the men planned to hike around until lunchtime, and then they were going to go ahead and set up another campsite, so they could do some more fishing and relax. Kagome had promised Hojo that they would meet back up with them later in the day. She noted that they were definitely headed toward Musou's camp. They would have to keep a close watch on them. She would have offered to travel with them if she had thought Hiei wouldn't end up maiming Hojo. But that didn't seem too likely, especially since Hojo was acting pretty hostile, too. She was sure it was because he thought they had … well, _you know_, while in close proximity. Though for some reason, he didn't seem to blame _her_. No, he seemed to think it was all Hiei's fault -- like he was rubbing it in his face or something. Come to think of it, that's _exactly_ what he was doing. She heaved a long sigh. What was she going to do with these males?

They were just a few minutes from where the others were waiting from them when suddenly Hiei grabbed her backpack off her back and dumped it on the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked crossly.

Without saying a word, he pulled her to him and kissed her. And as irritated as she was with him, she couldn't help but respond. She parted her lips to give him access, then stroked his tongue with her own. He backed her up against a tree and when he lifted one of her legs up to his waist, she quickly wrapped them both around him. As he pressed into the cradle of her thighs, she pressed back against his hardness, -- the soft moan from her lips echoed by the ragged groan in his throat. "Still angry?" he asked, nipping her ear.

She opened her eyes and glared at him, seeing the smirk on his face. "Yes! You rotten …" He cut her off by capturing her lips again. Moving down her neck, he suckled on the spot where her pulse was the strongest. "Hmmmm. Too bad."

"Ohayo, Okaa-san!" a familiar voice called out. Kagome scrambled to stand, but Hiei wouldn't let her push him away. "I see that the 3 times by the lake really _weren't_ enough," the kitsune said with a sly smile, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shippou!" She could feel the blush staining her cheeks as she saw the other members of her team standing behind him.

"Ohayo, Kagome-sama. May I say, I was quite impressed to hear of your stamina, though I was a bit surprised that you would be such a demanding lover. It is fortunate indeed that Hiei here is a youkai, otherwise I'm sure you would have quite exhausted him." Miroku inclined his head toward the fire apparition.

She just moaned pitifully as she dropped her face into her hands. The others were shocked when Hiei joined in on their laughter, though he did hold her close and pat her back consolingly. This was the scene Yusuke walked up to.

Looking at the laughing youkai, he asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Hiei?" He was simply astounded by the changes he was seeing in his teammate. (_And it's all because of this woman. I'll bet Keiko would like her. Maybe when this mission is over, we can all get together._) He looked at Miroku. (_As long as he keeps his hands off Keiko's ass._)

Hiei just raised a brow at Yusuke. Jakotsu came over and took Kagome's arm, leading her away from Hiei and the others. "Now, now, sugar. You know they're just teasing you. Naraku was quick to tell everyone you're _still_ innocent."

"I don't believe _innocent_ is the term I used," Naraku drawled slyly. "I said she still retains her virginity."

Kagome started choking. Jakotsu flashed an annoyed look at Naraku. "Stop that! Just because she indulged in a little … ooomph." Kagome clamped her hand over his mouth. She let go after a warning glance. "Okay, okay. I'll behave. But tell me," he whispered, "did you try the thing I mentioned? You know, with the teeth?"

As the others walked on, Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered teasing her the first time about her obvious skill in spite of her lack of experience, and she had said something about her _friends_ giving her tips and ideas. He hadn't thought she meant … _them_. There really was no _telling_ what kinds of things those hentais had told her, and he wondered if he should be a little scared about his future sex life with his mate. Then he thought about the previous evening. Maybe he'd just sit back and enjoy it.

When they met up with the rest of the group, Kagome was shocked at how bad Kuwabara looked. "Kazuma, what's wrong? Are you ill?"

He looked at her sorrowfully. "I'm just tired."

Miroku came up and whispered to her, "He wouldn't go to sleep last night with just me, Jakotsu, Kurama, and Kouga here. He's afraid one of them is going to take advantage of him in his sleep."

"Oh, Kazuma, " she said sympathetically, rubbing his back, "you know you have to sleep. When we stop for lunch, I'll stand guard for you, okay?"

"Would you really?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. Now we'd better get moving -- Hojo and the others are heading directly towards Musou's camp, so we really need to be on guard."

As they spread out to once again follow the small group of men from the sides as well as behind them, Kagome noticed the way Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. Kurama hadn't said a word to either of them, and it worried her. She had been so completely caught up in the events of the night before that she had forgotten the male she had been thinking about and contemplating her feelings for was already in a relationship with someone else. A voice in her head told her there was no future for her with Hiei. (_What am I thinking? What am I __**doing**__? This is crazy. So why does being with him feel so right? I was really going to give myself to him. I still want to. Am I letting sexual desire cloud my judgment? Is it more than that? Yes. It's more. And it's more than that for him, too -- I could feel it. Is it enough? Could __**I**__ ever be enough for him?_) She looked at him and as if sensing her gaze, he looked over at her. He could see the question in her eyes, but didn't know exactly what it was she wanted to know. He walked over and touched her face.

"Kagome? What is it?"

"Oi! Hiei, you're with us," Kouga called out, motioning for Hiei to join him and Shippou.

"Nothing. You'd better get going," she shook her head and smiled, but it seemed a little forced.

Frowning, Hiei said, "We'll talk later, all right?" And he kissed her briefly before taking off.

The youkai were traveling to the sides, leaving the ningen to trail along at the back. Although severely tired, Kuwabara was happy to be walking along with Kagome and Miroku, even if Jakotsu was with them, too. After walking in silence for a while, Kagome quietly and nonchalantly approached a subject she had been wondering about.

"Um, Miroku? About that curse, … have you always been affected by all the attractive women you see, or did it begin with just one?"

"What? I'm afraid I don't follow you, Kagome-sama. What do you mean?" He looked at her curiously.

"Well, when you first became aware of the _curse_, were you just tempted to ah, show your appreciation for one particular woman's charms, or were you always tempted by all of the attractive women you came across?"

Miroku blinked a few times. Then a huge smile spread across his face. "Kagome-sama, are you perhaps suffering from such a curse yourself? I thought I was sensing a kindred appreciation for such charms in your aura, instead of a mere one-time curiosity."

Blushing profusely, she grumbled, "Will you just answer my question, please?"

"Never fear. I don't believe you need to worry about your hands wandering. I think this particular curse confines itself to the object of one's heart once that person has been found. And if I'm not mistaken, you have found that someone, haven't you?"

"I … I don't know," she said quietly.

"When the time comes, you will know," he assured her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stopped for lunch shortly after the ningen men set up their camp. After a quick bite to eat, Kagome sat down next to Kuwabara and told him to get some sleep. In a matter of minutes, he was snoring soundly. She looked around at the others and scolded them. "You guys really need to stop being so mean to poor Kazuma and assure him you're not going to bother him." She looked pointedly at Jakotsu.

"Oh, all right. But you don't know how hard it is being so close to so many yummy men day in and day out, and not be able to touch the goods. At least _you've_ been seeing _some_ action, even if they can't seem to close the deal," he pouted. "And there's poor Kaiba up there, languishing away, dreaming of our brief time together, …"

"Jakotsu!" Kagome didn't know how she was still managing to blush after all the things that had been said to and about her lately.

"His name is Masaharu, you nitwit. No wonder none of your relationships last -- you can't even remember their names when you're with them," Naraku said contemptuously.

"Hmph. I don't see _you_ keeping any long-term lovers, either, Mr. 'I'm-Too-Sexy-For- My-Baboon-Pelt.' I'll bet I could find and keep a good lover longer than _you_ could," Jakotsu sniffed.

"Oh, really? And just what do you want to bet?"

"Oh, no, you don't! You two can't bet on something like that!" Kagome said, horrified at the thought. "You can't enter into a real, long-term relationship with someone just to prove something to someone else. That would be wrong, and you would be doing that person a terrible injustice."

Everyone was perfectly quiet for a moment. This was going to come back and bite _someone_ in the ass, and they all knew it.

As everyone slunk away under the force of Kagome's glare, Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Kurama remembered some of the things Yusuke and Naraku had been talking about as they hiked along that morning. Naraku had teased Yusuke about almost giving away their position when he fell out of a tree after the little prank Hiei had pulled. He couldn't believe it when they had told everyone this morning that Hiei had not only made Kagome wake everyone up, but that he made it sound like they were having sex, _and_ that they were doing it because _she _wasn't satisfied with having done it 3 times earlier. Oh sure, he knew that part of the reason Hiei did it was to get back at Hojo, but it really did seem like he also did it to tease Kagome. Since when did Hiei _tease_ anyone?

Then, Yusuke told them about coming upon the other team when they were all laughing at something, -- and Hiei was laughing right along with them. Not snickering or chuckling, but really _laughing_. While Kurama had heard him laugh before, a few times, it just wasn't something Hiei did around others. He was too controlled and closed off for that. At least, he used to be. And right before they had left, he had walked right over to Kagome and kissed her. Right in front of everyone. True, he had been acting possessive, and even _obsessive_ in front of everyone -- covering her with his cloak, sitting with her in his lap, running his fingers through her hair, -- but when he kissed her, _in front of other people_, there was no mistaking the affection he had for her. He had known Hiei had decided he wanted her for his mate, and had even thought to himself that the apparition was 'in love' with her, but he had really still been thinking of it in terms of his baser youkai instincts leading him to act and feel that way towards a woman he deemed 'worthwhile.' But this was different. _Hiei_ was different. Being with her was allowing him to relax and open up more than Kurama had ever seen him. And it was all going to fall apart and come crashing down on him like a ton of bricks if Kagome ever found out about their bet.

"_Youko, we have to call off the bet before Hiei declares himself to her._"

"**Damn it. I **_**knew**_** that's what you were thinking. Are you sure he's getting ready to do that? And she might not ever find out, you know.**"

"_True, but can we take that chance? Can we let __**Hiei**__ take that chance_?"

"**Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. Are you sure **_**you're**_** not in love with the little bastard?**"

"_Ha ha. Very funny. Now let's go talk to him_."

"**It's not that simple, Red. We have to get **_**him **_**to call it off, -- otherwise he'll just say we're trying to get out of paying up. And if she does find out, it'll go easier on him if **_**he**_** was the one to let it go.**"

"_I can't believe you're actually going to be nice about this and help him out by letting him be the one to call it off._"

"**I'm not the jackass here, you know. And he needs all the help he can get. Of course, you do realize that given enough time, we could probably come to love Kagome, too. And eventually, we'll want to take a mate. Are you sure you want to let him declare himself and take her off the market?**"

"_Would it be fair to try to hold her with promises of what __**might**__ happen years from now, when Hiei is ready to offer her everything now?_"

"**Hmph. I hate it when you're right. She likes us, and she's **_**attracted**_** to us, but she does already have feelings for him. Go figure -- who knew such a beautiful, intelligent woman would have such bad taste? But you can see it when they're together -- it's like their souls complete one another, bringing out hidden parts of them. Hell, who knew the little bugger even **_**had**_** a soul? It's a damn shame, too. It would have so much fun having her around. BUT, just because we're going to end the bet doesn't mean we're just giving her up. Like I said before, he might have chosen her, but **_**she**_** might not choose **_**him**_**. So, until he marks her, she's fair game. And it would be in **_**our**_** best interests to distance ourselves from that bet, too.**"

"_Good to know that underneath that kind, helpful exterior still lurks the heart of a self-serving youkai on the make._"

"**As the great English bard Shakespeare said, 'to thine own self be true,' -- which **_**could**_** be interpreted as 'look out for number one.' You can't argue with great literature, even if it is ningen**."

"_Riiiiigght_. _So, how do we get Hiei to call off the bet_?"

"**That's easy. We make a move on Kagome**," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"_Of course, how silly of me_."

Kurama walked over and sat down by Kagome. He looked at her appreciatively. She was a wearing a pair of rather short, low-slung blue jean shorts, showing to advantage the length of her well-toned legs. Her top was a plain, white short-sleeved button-up one, which she wore with the top three buttons undone and the bottom tied up in a knot, exposing her flat, smooth abdomen and trim waist. She was currently pulling her hair back into two long pigtails. "You look lovely, as always," he told her with a flirtatious smile.

"Arigatou. You're very flattering, _as always_, " she teased him with a grin. She was having a little trouble tying off one of the pigtails.

"Here, let me help you," he offered, taking the ribbon from her hand and gathering up her hair.

"Arigatou, again. I always have trouble trying to make them even."

As he tied the ribbon in, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You know, it's rather sinful for one woman to have been blessed with such sensuously enticing hair when the rest of her is so incredibly appealing as well. On the one hand, when you put your hair up, one can fully appreciate the visual delights of your form and figure. But, on the other hand, seeing this thick, shimmering, ebony cloud rain down your shoulders and back has an appeal all its own with the way it hides and hints at the treasures beneath it. Either way, the effect is irresistible." He punctuated his words by letting his lips slowly glide down the side of her neck while he gently squeezed her shoulders.

Taken completely off-guard, Kagome jumped at the touch of his lips. "Oh! Kurama, what …" Her words died in her throat as she turned toward him and he took the opportunity to brush his lips across hers. The next thing she knew, Hiei had grabbed Kurama and pulled him away from her.

"You will not touch her like that," Hiei spat out, tightening his grip on Kurama's arm. He had had enough. (_Damn it! Here I am just waiting for an opportunity to ask her to be my mate, and every male on this bloody island is sniffing around her! No more!_)

Kurama arched a brow at him and replied, "I have just as much right as you do."

"I will not allow it. It's over!" the fire demon declared, throwing Kurama away from him, and forcing him to stumble over Kuwabara's prone figure, thus waking him up.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked with a yawn.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene unfolding in front of them. Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers. (_Did Hiei just break up with Kurama, or __**me?**_) She stood up.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at Hiei. In a low tone, he asked, "Have you slept with her? We all know you haven't. We may agree there will be no consequences, but that doesn't mean I will just give up." He stalked over until they were standing toe-to-toe. His eyes flashed gold. "Not until a commitment has been made." Hiei grabbed Kurama by the front of his shirt. They were glaring at each other so intently, they didn't see Kagome cover her mouth with her hand and flee into the forest.

"Well, holy shit! Do you have any idea what that just sounded like? And look at you two! It's no wonder she thinks you're lovers!" Yusuke shouted.

Stunned, two pairs of eyes whipped around to stare at the toushin. "WHAT?!!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Sixteen

Hee hee hee! In a manner of speaking, you might say, they've been "out-ed." To _themselves!!_ Seriously, I have to say, this was my personal favorite chapter so far. You guys will have to let me know what _you_ think! And, I think I replied to all of the reviews for the last chapter, but I'm not 100 sure I emailed _doughnut_ back, so please let me know. I think everyone deserves a reply!!


	17. Chapter 17 Who Do You Love?

A thousand thanks to my faithful reviewers -- the last chapter must have really hit the right note, after all, -- and there were LOTS of new reviewers, too! It's all coming to a head now! Do _I_ have an evil cliffhanger for _you_ with this one! Oh, yeah -- do I ever! Don't freak! Trust me. Heh heh!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or profit from "Inuyasha" or "Yu Yu Hakusho," no matter what I do with the characters for my own amusement. I didn't invent the internet, either. Or the wheel. But I make some awesome peanut butter fudge.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Youko**" "_Kurama_" "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Hentai Bets

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time_:

"I will not allow it. It's over!" the fire demon declared, throwing Kurama away from him, and forcing him to stumble over Kuwabara's prone figure, thus waking him up.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked with a yawn.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene unfolding in front of them. Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers. (_Did Hiei just break up with Kurama, or __**me**_?) She stood up.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at Hiei. In a low tone, he asked, "Have you slept with her? We all know you haven't. We may agree there will be no consequences, but that doesn't mean I will just give up." He stalked over until they were standing toe-to-toe. His eyes flashed gold. "Not until a commitment has been made." Hiei grabbed Kurama by the front of his shirt. They were glaring at each other so intently, they didn't see Kagome cover her mouth with her hand and flee into the forest.

"Well, holy shit! Do you have any idea what that just sounded like? And look at you two! It's no wonder she thinks you're lovers!" Yusuke shouted.

Stunned, two pairs of eyes whipped around to stare at the toushin. "WHAT?!!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen: Who Do You Love?

"What did you say?" Hiei growled. He let go of Kurama's shirt and stalked over to stop right in front of Yusuke with a murderous expression on his face. Yusuke started sweating and took a couple of steps backwards.

"Eh, … heh heh, … I don't remember?" He took another step back only to bump into Kurama.

"Allow me to refresh your memory," the avatar said, in a deceptively pleasant tone. "I believe it was something to the effect of 'it's no wonder she thinks you're lovers.' And since there is only one woman around here, I have to assume you are referring to Kagome. Now, would you care to explain your statement before Hiei rips out your intestines and we use them to decorate you like an American Christmas tree?"

Yusuke turned pale and swallowed hard. This was not going to be pretty. "Well, … it's just that, _somehow_, Kagome got the idea that you two are, um, … you know -- _really_ good friends. Really, _really_ good friends. And …"

"And you two idiots have played right into that assumption over and over again, including that delightful little scene you just treated us all to. Very touching, really, that the avatar is willing to overlook your indiscretions with My Miko, hybrid, and vice versa. And it must be gratifying to know that he is apparently going to stand by you until you commit to him. Bravo, I applaud your devotion to each other," Naraku informed them with a mocking smile while clapping his hands slowly.

With their attention now centered on Naraku, Yusuke took the opportunity to quickly get out of arms' reach of both of them and hide behind Kuwabara. All was quiet for a moment while the two demons processed what Naraku had said. Then, with a cold, hard stare, Kurama replied, "Very amusing. You all heard what she said earlier, and you know we were referring to the bet between us," here he turned the full force of his gaze on Hiei, " -- which, as I said, we may agree to call off, but it doesn't mean you have exclusive rights to her unless _she_ decides it is so." He turned back to Naraku. "Now, if you would be so kind as to spare us the condescending attitude, someone had better start explaining what's going on here."

"I am merely letting you know how it must have appeared to _her_ since she believes you are lovers," Naraku said disdainfully.

Hiei's eyes were blazing as his fists clenched and unclenched spasmodically, while he snarled and demanded, "_Who_ told her that?"

"No one," Miroku said calmly. "I'm afraid she came to that conclusion based on the way you were pursuing her, and your behavior towards each other."

Kurama turned to the monk. "Since she knew we were pursuing her, how could she possibly think we were lovers? -- Especially since _he_ has been acting like a jealous lunatic, no offense," he said with a nod to Hiei, "and has been losing control of himself and attacking everyone who touches her, -- including _me_."

"Well," Miroku scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with the best way to tell them what had been going on, "for one thing, she didn't know you two have been at odds over her, until recently. And with what she thought was going on between you, she misinterpreted your hostility for um, _passion_. And when she realized you _were_ a bit angry with each other, she thought you were jealous over_ each other _being with her, -- not _her _being with the other one."

Kurama narrowed his eyes and turned to Naraku again. "_You_ advised us not to let her know we had fought." Then he turned and pointed at Shippou, "And _you_ --_ you _were deliberately misleading her. You even told us to 'kiss and make up' at one point." He shook his head in amazement. "Damn. You encouraged her misunderstanding. I underestimated you." Truthfully, he and Youko were both rather impressed, but it was just too damn irritating for words. He looked at Miroku again. "So, how did she come to that conclusion in the first place?"

"It began when you both told her you were all right with the other one being with her, too. Her previous experience consisted of Kouga here dropping by and verbally claiming her as his woman every so often, and him and Inuyasha trading insults and fighting with each other. They were both very territorial and possessive -- especially Inuyasha. He wouldn't let another male get near her without throwing a jealous fit, and then in the end, he didn't even choose her. Since you two were so accepting of each other, she figured you weren't all that serious about your interest in her. So, looking at it as being a casual, short-term thing, and due to the pilfered undergarments and certain events that followed, like at the dojo, she came to the conclusion that you both wanted to be with her _at_ _the same time_. As in a threesome. And she wondered if, since you were both going to be there, if you were going to be _together_ as well. And, well, it just kind of snowballed from there." He paused here to see if they understood. 'Oh, by the way, Kouga, thanks to her thinking _they're_ lovers, she also somehow got the idea that you and Inuyasha must have been attracted to each other."

"WHAT?!!?" Kouga yelled. He looked around, wild-eyed. "No way! My Kagome could never think that about me!"

"Actually, wolfie, she already tossed you my way once," Jakotsu winked at him.

"WHAT?!!?" Kouga sat down on the ground heavily. His mind was reeling.

Naraku smirked at him. "She also thinks you and the hybrid have indulged in a night of passion."

"WHAT?!!" This time two voices were raised in disbelief.

Miroku snickered. "Yes. She thought that since Jakotsu wasn't your type, you might like one of them. Or _both_, since they seemed to want to 'spice up' their sex life by adding in another person. That's why she sent you with them a couple of times."

"Why would she think _I_ had been with him that way?" Hiei demanded.

"Hmmm. That could have something to do with the fact that when I snuck away to see her, I told her you had Kouga to keep you company." Kurama chuckled a bit. "I had no idea she took it that way at the time, but now that I think about it … anyway, let's go back to the whole threesome thing."

"**Yes! Let's **_**do**_** go back to that. I'm not averse to …**"

"_**Do not even think about it**_," Hiei growled.

"_Be quiet -- both of you! We need to find out exactly what she thinks is going on if we're going to fix it._"

"Honey, the way she told _us_ was that that day at the dojo, when little big man here burst in on you two, he ripped his shirt off and then you couldn't tear your eyes away from him. Not that I can blame you," Jakotsu said, giving Hiei the once over with an appreciative gleam in his eyes. "Mmmm mmmm mmmm." Shaking his head a bit, he continued, "After that, she was _convinced_. That's why she ran. And, well, while the rest of us were talking about you two _fighting_, she thought we were talking about the way you two were … shall we say, _enjoying_ each other."

Miroku started laughing. "Oh, Buddha have mercy! I just remembered I asked her who she hoped came out on top -- no wonder her eyes bugged out! Oh, if I'd only known what she was thinking …"

Jakotsu huffed at him. "You are _so_ bad. The whole thing shook her up so much that the poor thing decided she really wasn't up on things enough for a relationship in the modern world, and then she traumatized herself by trying to watch a little porn to see just how threesomes were supposed to work. And she realized she just couldn't do it. That's when she spilled the whole sordid story to us. You two should be ashamed of yourselves for what you've done to that girl." He swatted the air at them.

Kurama narrowed his eyes and turned back to Naraku. Then he included Miroku in his glare. "What _we_ did to her? You bastards are the ones who misled her. I know why Shippou would interfere -- as a kitsune, he's possessive to a fault of any female he considers family. And, of course, he just couldn't resist stirring up trouble. But you all knew what she was thinking before he arrived. Why didn't you tell her? You even had bets going yourselves as to which of us would win her. How did you expect us to do that when she thought we were involved with each other? Frankly, I'm surprised she has had anything to do with us after she reached that conclusion."

"Actually, … so are we," Miroku confessed. "And we discussed telling her, but decided against it, in her best interests."

"And just how was it in her best interests to believe that we are lovers?" Kurama asked in an exasperated tone.

Naraku spoke up, "It was in her best interests for you imbeciles to convince her yourselves that you _aren't_. How inept _are_ you? My Miko deserves to know she is wanted for herself, and that she is enough for any male -- if she thinks all you want her for is to supplement your sex life, then you don't deserve her."

Shippou chimed in here. "I agree. The only thing is, for some strange reason, in spite of her past experience and her determination to never get caught up in a triangle like that again, she hasn't been able to stay away from you. She's already sworn off you both at least twice. But we _did_ want her to give you a chance, and we actually persuaded her that if you two were having problems, it wasn't her fault, and she should just see how things go. Unfortunately, while you've been amusing the hell out of us, you haven't done a damn thing to prove to her she's not just an outlet for your experimentation. I have to confess, I'm disappointed. When Kouga told me about the two youkai who had made a bet to try to seduce her, I thought that finally someone might get her to see herself the way others see her. Hell, I was hoping she _would_ take one of you as a lover. My mother has let life pass her by too long now." Shippou crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at his feet.

The silence that followed Shippou's comments was broken by an explosive roar.

"Who the _**FUCK**_ do you all think you are?!!?" All eyes snapped to focus on the figure surrounded with black flames. "Don't you dare try to say you've been screwing around with her life _in her best interests_ -- that's a load of _**shit**_! If you knew she was thinking something was going on that hurt her or made her feel insecure and insufficient, then you damn well should have told her the truth. You sorry bastards may _say_ you don't mind if she takes a lover, but the truth is you're too damn selfish to let someone else love her. Well, I've got news for you: she's NOT _your_ Miko," he fixed his stare on Naraku, "or _your_ Woman," he told Kouga, "and even if you call her teammate, friend, or _mother_, you're going to have to start dealing with the fact that she's going to have another male in her life with a greater claim to her time, her attention, and her heart." He faced down each of the others, his voice growing in volume as the flames licked the edges of his body and flared with greater intensity. "And if I have anything to say about it, there'll be a whole lot of _other_ little males in line ahead of you, too, because if she'll accept me, that onna is going to be _**MY MATE!!**_"

Shippou's mouth hung open at Hiei's announcement. "You want to _mate_ my mother?"

Jakotsu clapped his hands and squealed. "EEEeeee! Yes! Oh, I can see it now. Don't worry about a thing, hon, I'll take Kagome shopping and we'll fix you two right up with a cozy little love nest. What are your favorite colors? I'm guessing black. Well, we can definitely make that work in the bedroom. Along with lots of mirrors. Yes, maybe one whole wall. And the ceiling, of course. Hmmm. Should we look for a place in Tokyo or Kyoto? Her mother will want to visit, -- especially once the grandbabies start coming …"

Everyone just stared at him as he went on and on about drapes and shag carpeting and mood lighting, -- every now and then adding a comment about the different ways various pieces of furniture could be utilized in their 'love play.' He wasn't even looking at any of them, -- just gazing off into space with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Yusuke just kept hearing Hiei's words about lots of other little males and Jakotsu's mention of grandbabies echoing in his head. They were accompanied by visions of dozens of chibi Hieis running amok and setting his shoes and hair on fire. He closed his eyes and shuddered. If Kagome actually mated with him, they could all be up to their eyeballs in miniature, hotheaded, arrogant, antisocial youkai in just a matter of years. He would have to check with Koenma when they got back -- _surely_ there was some kind of law against Hiei reproducing. Or at least one against Keiko volunteering to babysit for them, because he _knew_ she would. He was going to have to get home and marry that woman and start his _own_ family right away so she'd be too busy to watch other people's kids -- especially _Hiei's _little demons.

Shippou approached Hiei and very quietly asked, "Do you love her?"

Having calmed down a bit after his tirade, Hiei looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Do you think I would have stayed here and made a fool out of myself acting like a maniac if I didn't?"

Shippou grinned at him with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Well, …" He chuckled when Hiei just glared at him. Then he smacked himself on the forehead. "Crap! How does he DO it? I swear that old dog must have an oracle in his closet. I mean, I'm happy for kaa-san and all, but, … damn it!"

"I take it your little dialogue with yourself has something to do with Sesshoumaru. What is it now?" Naraku asked curiously.

"I told you he had met them at some dinner or meeting or function or whatever," he pointed to Koenma's Spirit Detectives. "When I told him who the two youkai who had the bet on kaa-san were, he gave me the money to put in on _your_ bet. I couldn't believe he picked a fire demon over a kitsune in a game of seduction. So, I asked Koenma about them, and he assured me that if the apparition was chasing her, he was only doing it because the Youko must have insulted him and pissed him off. Then Sesshoumaru got all smug and we made a side bet. He told me that not only would the little hothead win, but that he would end up wanting to keep her. I'm going to owe him 500,000 yen, AND I'm not allowed to present my petition for Rin for 6 more months! Damn, damn, damn! Oh, man. Six more months of celibacy. Gah!"

"Six _MONTHS?_!!?" Naraku, Miroku, and Jakotsu all gave horrified shudders.

"Is that possible? I mean won't it atrophy from lack of use? What if it gets used to just, well, _hanging_ there?" Jakotsu hadn't looked so shocked since the year they said yellow was the new black -- he had known _that_ wouldn't last.

"Are you trying to tell me that you've never gone for 6 months without sex?" Yusuke asked Jakotsu in amazement.

"Of course not! Not since the first time I lost my virginity, when I was 14. The very idea! The longest I've ever had to go without was when Naraku revived the Shichinin-tai and we were messing around with Inuyasha for a couple of months. That bad puppy just wouldn't give it up," Jakotsu said with a sigh.

"What do you mean the _first_ time you lost your virginity?" Kuwabara couldn't help asking, despite the fact he really didn't want to know anything about Jakotsu's sex life.

"Well, Mr. Tall, Built, and Stingy, I figure each time I've been brought back from being dead, I was starting a new life, so I _must_ have been a virgin, right? That means I've been a virgin 5 times, -- though I've faked it a lot more than that," he said with a wink.

"That's just … _not right_!" Kuwabara's face registered both shock and disgust. "… And how am I stingy?" he had to know.

"You wouldn't share yourself with me …"

"Tell me, Shippou," Naraku said, ignoring them and changing the subject, "were the terms of your bet with Sesshoumaru simply that he would _want_ to take her as his mate, or does she actually have to accept him? Because she still might turn him down, you know, especially in light of what just happened. And was there a time limit on it? Did it have to happen _during_ the course of the mission?"

"Hmmm. Now that you mention it, I'm not sure. I'll have to check with Jaken -- he recorded it, of course. I could sure use a loophole -- 6 more _months_! It's already been 4 …" Shippou's voice trailed off sadly.

"_Really?_ You've already gone 4 months without …? And it hasn't shriveled up or anything? Are you sure it will still work when you actually _do_ get to use it again?" Jakotsu was giving him pitying looks.

"Shut up, you fools!! I don't want to hear about Sesshoumaru or your perverted thoughts about your virginity or any more Kami-forsaken _bets!_ I have been trying to take a _mate,_ and suddenly you tell me that all this time she thinks I've been sleeping with that -- that _kitsune_! _Someone _had better get this straightened out _now_!!" Hiei shouted.

"**Hmph. You should be so lucky. As if I'd lower myself to fuck such an ill-tempered, mean-mouthed, rotten little bastard. Though the thought of him in the uke position **_**does**_** have an appeal all its own …**"

"_Do __**not**__ show me that!! Youko! Stop it! Oh, somebody just kill me now,_" Kurama groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"_**You're about to have your wish granted**_."

"Uh, guys? It's staring at each other like _that_ that got you into this mess in the first place," Yusuke pointed out, drawing them out of their mental conversation.

"Ahem, now that we've got everything out in the open, may I suggest that the best way to go about fixing things with Kagome, for _both_ of you, would be for us to go _find_ Kagome? She's been gone for quite a while now, and I can't even sense her aura anymore," Miroku pointed out.

"Shit!"

As they raced off into the trees at a dead run, Kuwabara glanced over at Yusuke. "So, does all this mean Hiei and Kurama _aren't_ lovers?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran through the forest blindly. She had to get away from the scene she knew was being played out in the clearing -- they didn't need _her_ there to muddy the waters. (_Oh, Kami! I am __**such**__ an idiot! I can't believe I put myself in that position again. Didn't I learn __**anything**__ from those years with Inuyasha? He loved Kikyou first, and even though he had feelings for me, she was always the one who occupied most of his thoughts and heart, and I needed more than just part of it. Why would it be any different with Hiei? He was with Kurama long before he met me. I __**knew**__ better than to get involved with them after I found out they were together. _

_Maybe I should take a job as a relationship counselor, -- I could patch up every couple's problems by **dating** them! I could take out an ad: "Lover try to kill you? Does she want to drag you to Hell? Or is he just curious about the opposite sex? Whatever the problems, our expert can solve them."_)

Kagome stopped for a minute and wiped her eyes. (_What the hell am I crying for? It's not like I'm __**in love**__ with Kurama or … Hiei … right? Right? … Oh, … crap. I am the biggest idiot in the three realms. Damn them for involving me in their little games. I was perfectly __**fine**__ with my life just the way it was. I didn't need any damn males stirring up old dreams and hopes … I … still … don't need …_)

"Kagome? Are you all right? What's the matter?"

A pair of strong, masculine arms encircled her as a gentle voice, full of concern and something else she couldn't quite identify, reached her ears.

"Hojo?"

She looked up into warm, brown eyes set in a familiar, handsome face. Hojo. She let him lead her over to a fallen log, where he sat down, propping his back against it, still holding her securely in his comforting embrace.

"Why are you here by yourself? It could be dangerous," he scolded her lightly.

"I could say the same to you," she replied with a slightly forced laugh.

Tipping her chin up to look into her eyes, he asked her softly, "Did he hurt you?"

"What? No! No, he would never do anything like that." As he continued to probe her eyes, she tried to convince him, "Hiei would never hurt me. Honestly."

"All right. I'll have to take your word on that because he strikes me as a very violent, dangerous person. But just because he didn't _hit_ you doesn't mean he didn't hurt you. I told you there was no future for you with him and I was right, wasn't I?" When Kagome just looked away and didn't say anything, Hojo sighed heavily and stroked the side of her face with the backs of his fingers. "Gomen. I just don't like to see you like this. You know how much I love you. And if you'll let me, I know I can make you happy." He leaned forward to gently brush his lips across her cheek.

Kagome pulled away. "Gomen, Hojo. I just can't … I can't even think … not right now. Everything is so … _complicated_."

"Then let me make things easy for you. Kagome, I want …"

"Get your hands off of her, you bastard!" There, not 15 feet away from them stood one very angry, extremely frustrated, and almost insanely jealous fire demon.

Hojo jumped to his feet at the sight of the little man. (_Damn it! I had her._) One look at Hiei's face was enough to convince Hojo he would have to finish this later because he had no doubt the man was completely capable of committing murder, and he was currently #1 on his hit list. Still, he didn't want Kagome to know he was afraid of her boyfriend -- a woman had to be able to believe her husband would protect her. So, he forced himself not to run and answered back, "Just because you have been in an intimate relationship with her, it doesn't give you the right to tell me to stay away from her."

In the surrounding trees and bushes, the other detectives were listening carefully.

"**That's what **_**I've**_** been trying to tell him. The more I think about it, the better the whole threesome idea sounds. We could get the best of both worlds in an arrangement like that.**"

"_He's not going to go for that, Youko, and you know it. If she'll have him, he won't share. And I don't even want to think about what you meant by __**both**__ worlds,_" Kurama mentally grimaced.

"Well! Will you just listen to him stand up to the scary little sugarman? He really is a fine specimen. I could sure go for some of that," Jakotsu murmured to himself. "Some girls have _all_ the luck."

Hiei stalked forward. Did the ningen not have any sense of self-preservation? Ignoring his instincts for survival would be the last mistake he would ever make.

By this time, Kagome had gotten to her feet, and was standing beside Hojo. "Guys, calm down. There's no need for any hostility. Gomen nasai -- I know this is all my fault. Hojo, have you all set up camp nearby? Why don't we join the others for a bit and put our personal issues aside -- at least for the day? I promise, we'll talk -- just not right now." She looked at them both pleadingly, and they reluctantly nodded, though Hiei took her hand and pulled her to his side.

As they started to walk, he quietly told her, "It's not what you think."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and then looked away. "Later, okay?"

Kagome spent the afternoon and early evening fishing with the four men, while Hiei sat nearby trying to think of the best way to explain things to her. He was leaning towards a simple 'I'm not fucking the damn fox -- I want you to be my mate,' but he knew that would probably just get him a shocked look and he'd _still_ have to explain before she'd answer him. He didn't want to make her feel stupid for thinking the things she had, but he was still a little in shock that she _had_ been thinking such things about him. (_How could __**anyone**__ think that Kurama and I …?_) He shuddered just thinking about it. Then his eyes narrowed as he thought about Youko. (_Uke? I'll make him think __**uke**__! I should use the Jagan and make __**him**__ play uke to __**Kuwabara's**__ seme. That way they're __**both**__ out of my hair_.) The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea, but that wasn't solving his current problem. And he was tired of waiting. He was ready to slay all the ningen, -- starting with one in particular, -- kill all the demons, -- starting with another one in particular, -- and leave the others to sift through the remains for the damn jewel while he takes off with Kagome for an extended period of mating, -- like the next year, maybe two. After that maybe he'd let her visit her mother for a half hour or so. With him. And no other damn males within 20 miles of them.He had already had more than enough of that kind of nonsense.

The men could all tell something had happened between Kagome and Hiei. Masaharu thought it was a little sad since they were such a cute couple, but it just made Yasuo nervous. He was afraid to be anywhere _near_ Kagome because he was sure her boyfriend would think he was hitting on her and would tear him apart in the mood he was in. But Tokiya and Hojo both smirked to themselves, -- they were confident they were very close to having the woman fall into their arms. When she spread out a blanket near the fire with the others for the night, neither of them could contain their smiles, and Hojo couldn't resist shooting the little fucker a triumphant look.

(_That's it. Enough of this shit._) "Kagome, get your things. I'll walk you to the lake now," Hiei told her impatiently.

She hesitated. She was dreading the talk she knew was coming, and had avoided him all afternoon and evening. She knew it was all over between them, but she really didn't want to hear it right now. Noticing the tension in his body and the anger radiating off him, she sighed. Evidently, he needed to get it off his chest, and who was she to stand in the way of him feeling free to commit to the one he loved?

Her thoughts strayed to Inuyasha and the painful conversation that had resulted in her letting him go for good. At least she had never had to see him and Kikyou after that. She truly did hope they had been happy together, but she didn't think she could have stood having to watch it. Of course, since he had given up his demonic blood to become fully human to be with Kikyou, to Kagome it seemed as if he had died that day. The hanyou she had loved had ceased to exist. She had never told anyone else she felt that way -- not even Shippou. They all thought her heartbreak was just knowing the male she loved was with someone else. Her real heartache was knowing he had chosen to give up all he was -- to erase everything she loved -- to be with someone else rather than be himself with her. It wasn't just that he was out of her reach, he was truly _gone_ forever. At least that wasn't going to happen this time. So why did it hurt so bad? Even knowing what Inuyasha was going to do, she hadn't argued with him or pleaded with him to change his mind. So why did she feel like doing that now? She looked at the rigid, impatient figure standing before her. He must really love Kurama. She would have to tell Lord Enmaru she would prefer not to have to team up with Lord Koenma's detectives again.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Kagome? I can take you to the lake if you want," Hojo said, starting to walk over to her.

One glance at Hiei's face had Kagome rushing to make him back off. "No, no. We need to talk anyway. Why don't you guys go ahead and start that card game we were talking about? We'll be back in a little bit, then I'll clean you all out -- I've always been lucky at cards." (_And unlucky at love._) Shaking her head at her rueful thoughts, she smiled reassuringly at Hojo, and walked off into the trees with Hiei right behind her.

They walked along in silence -- each lost in their own thoughts about what they would say. When they reached the lake, Kagome set her towel and bathing supplies on the ground right at the water's edge, and put her clothes a little further away to make sure they didn't get wet. Then she turned to Hiei. To her surprise, he grabbed her and started kissing her in a way that spoke of desperation and determination. He clutched the back of her neck in one hand and tilted her head so he could press his tongue against the seam of her lips and force them to part for him. He had to show her how much he wanted her -- and how ridiculous it was to even _think_ he could ever want anyone else. He was afraid he was actually going to lose her and he had to lay claim to her on a primal level before he could even begin to try to talk to her. So, his tongue swept the recesses of her mouth, tasting and claiming it before stroking against her tongue in dominance. And she let him. No, she _encouraged_ him, with the soft sounds she made and the way her arms had encircled his waist. She had even pressed herself closer against him and her hands were gripping the back of his shirt tightly. He had a hard time forcing himself to stop, and he was sure the only reason he was able to do so was because she had responded so completely to his advances. She still wanted him. It was going to work out.

He sat down, pulling her with him, but she slipped out of his lap to sit facing him. She could feel how flushed her face was, and was embarrassed to have let herself go like that. It was way too easy for her to get lost in him, and she knew that wasn't going to make it easy for him to say what he had to say. He _did _care for her -- she knew that. It was Inuyasha all over again. Then he spoke, and it _wasn't_ like last time.

"What you're thinking -- you're wrong."

She stared at him, at a loss for words. "What do you mean?"

"Kurama and I aren't … we're not … he doesn't mean anything to me!" He fumbled, trying to explain.

Nearby, several well-meaning and extremely nosy friends smacked their own foreheads and shook their heads, undetected by the couple thanks to Naraku's barrier.

"Tell me that idiot didn't just say that," Yusuke groaned.

Jakotsu giggled. "That's almost as bad as the 'it's not you, it's me' line."

"**I can't believe he just gave her the standard adulterer's excuse -- he's truly pathetic,**" Youko howled with laughter.

Kurama couldn't stifle a chuckle of his own. "_I have to agree with you there._"

Kagome looked at Hiei in confusion. Why would he say that? (_Maybe he's just scared about making a commitment._) "You know that's not true. And you're not the first person to ever suffer a bout of nerves -- ningen call it 'getting cold feet.' It's not unusual, even though you've been lovers for a long time. It's always a little scary when you enter a new stage in a relationship."

Hiei's eyes widened. (_Crap! She didn't get it._) He tried again. "We're not entering a new stage, and we haven't _been_ _lovers_ _for a long time_," he snapped. "We're just … _partners_."

"Oh. No. He. _Didn't_!" Yusuke was rolling on the ground now.

"_He_ wants to be my otou-san? He's as bad at this stuff as kaa-san." Shippou rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Maybe someone should go help him out before he accidentally professes his undying love for Kurama," Miroku snickered.

Kagome's brows furrowed as she looked at Hiei intently. (_Is he saying their relationship is just casual? Friends 'with benefits?' And they haven't been together long? Kurama was certainly serious. Is it one-sided_?) She tilted her head and a speculative gleam entered her eyes. (_That kiss -- he still wants me. For one last fling before he settles down? Or is he unsure of his feelings? Kurama made his quite plain, though, and even if they're just "partners," he's the one with the prior claim to him. I can't interfere in that, … can I? Knowing how important Hiei is to him? I'm not like that._) Then why did she feel like being so selfish? She couldn't deny it -- she wanted to tell him she wasn't just going to give him up to Kurama so easily. She wanted to make it hard for him. Shippou and her friends had said she just gave Inuyasha up without a fight. Was the chance to be with Hiei worth fighting for? Could she really do that? (_Hell YES!_) He hadn't said he had chosen Kurama and that he couldn't be with her anymore. As a matter of fact, everything he _had_ said pointed to his uncertainty. Maybe she could help him make up his mind.

With new determination, she stood up and untied the ribbons holding her hair in long pigtails. Hiei wasn't sure if she had understood what he was saying, so he didn't know if the time was right to ask her to be with him yet. But he was tired of waiting. "Kagome, I want …"

She reached down and put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. I don't want to hear any more. I think I understand where you're coming from."

"But…"

"Un-uh. Not another word." Then she unbuttoned her shirt and untied the knot at the bottom of it. As she let it slide down her arms, Hiei just stared at her. So did the audience she didn't know they had.

"What are you doing?"

As her shirt hit the ground, she shimmied out of her shorts, then turned her back to him. He heard a 'click' as she undid the front clasp of her bra, then it, too, hit the ground. Hiei was still sitting there, feeling a bit dazed and confused, but parts of him were starting to feel pretty happy about the way things were going. When she stepped lightly out of her lacey white panties, she looked over her shoulder at him. "I came here to take a bath, didn't I? Want to join me?" And with a wink, she waded out into the water.

"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke asked, blinking owlishly.

"Who cares?" Miroku said, with a large grin on his face.

"Shut your eyes, you hentais!" Shippou smacked him in the head, then reached over to bop Yusuke one, too. Kuwabara had already covered his eyes, and was blushing furiously.

"I must say, that was an unforeseen turn of events. I can't imagine what My Miko is thinking. I was _sure_ she would take what he said the wrong way. But she does make a striking picture out there in the water, doesn't she?" Naraku mused.

"Picture? Crap! Where's my camera?" Miroku started fumbling around in his backpack. Kouga couldn't decide whether or not to help him look for it, but opted for enjoying the scenery instead. He did manage to mutter, "She's not your miko," to Naraku.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes at them. "Men. You're all so clueless. It's obvious what just happened. _Any_ woman could tell you -- she's fighting for her man. And she's bringing out the big guns." He nodded in approval.

"_Big guns_ is right," Yusuke said with a leer.

Kuwabara reached out and smacked him. "I'm gonna tell Keiko, Urameshi."

Yusuke whined, "I'm just _looking_."

"Well, _stop it_! ALL of you! And put that camera down, Miroku. I don't want to pick up a copy of my favorite magazine and find out my kaa-san is the PlayMiko of the Year."

"**I'd buy that issue**."

Kurama looked admiringly at the woman in the lake. "_So would I, Youko._"

The monk's eyes widened, and Shippou scowled at the considering look that came over his face. (_Why didn't __**I**__ think of that? I'll bet that American magazine mogul, --what is his name? Ah, Heffner, isn't it? -- __**would**__ be very interested in some of my pictures. And I wouldn't mind visiting that Playboy Mansion of his._) He nodded to himself in excitement.

As Shippou herded them away back towards the ningen camp, he saw Jakotsu still standing there gazing rapturously at the lake. "Jakotsu? Not you, too! I've never had to worry about you around kaa-san before."

"Don't be ridiculous, sweetie. Kagome may be a beautiful woman, but she's not the only thing worth looking at over there. I was admiring how quickly short 'n sexy got out of his clothes. I wonder how he manages to move so fast with all that in between his legs?" He clucked his tongue in appreciation. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Shippou grabbed him by the ear and led him away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you decided to join me -- the water's a bit too cool for my liking," Kagome said with a smile, as Hiei wrapped his arms around her.

"So, you just invited me in to take advantage of my heat-producing youki?" he teased her as he elevated the temperature of the surrounding water.

"Hmmm. Who said your youki was what I wanted to take advantage of? You can heat things up without it." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips before trailing a series of kisses along his jaw to his ear. She tugged gently on the skin captured between her teeth before releasing it with a giggle as her searching hands reached their destination and gave the sought after flesh a firm squeeze. She couldn't believe the things she heard herself saying, and _doing_. Hiei brought out a side to her she hadn't even known existed. And she enjoyed it. "Will you let me wash your hair?"

Hiei grinned when he felt her grab his ass. After he had heard what the others said she believed was going on with him and Kurama, he had really been worried that it would take a while to straighten her out about the fact that he was, well, _straight_. And he was so uncomfortable even talking about the whole thing that he thought for a minute there he might have been making it worse. But she had understood, and definitely seemed to still want to be with him. Now all he had to do was ask her to be with him forever. At the moment, though, he was reveling in the feel of her fingers massaging his scalp and running throughout his hair.

"You can rinse it out now." She laughed when he came back up out of the water and shook his head from side to side. "Now _that's_ interesting."

"What?"

"One second your hair is totally plastered against your head, and as soon as you shook it out, it lifted up and looks the same as it always does. How do you do that?" she asked curiously.

Both of Hiei's brows rose in surprise. "I never thought about it. I guess it's just a result of the youki flowing through me."

Kagome reached out and buried a hand in his hair. "It's dry, too. Unfair," she pouted. "As if you youkai don't have enough advantages over us ningen, you don't have to waste your time drying your hair."

"I told you I'll be happy to dry yours for you," he said as he dunked her under the water with a mischievous smirk dancing around the corners of his mouth.

"Hey!" Kagome sputtered.

Hiei just turned her around and reached for the bottle of shampoo that was bobbing in the water nearby from where Kagome had brought it out to use on him. Pouring some out in his hand, he tossed the bottle back on the ground beside the lake. Then he gathered her long hair up and worked the shampoo through it. He loved the way the thick mass felt in his hands, and he took a long time massaging her scalp as she had his. He leaned forward and inhaled deeply. Lemons. He chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" she asked, as she almost purred in contentment.

"Your shampoo smells like you. I like it."

"I smell like lemons?"

She felt him nod as he kissed the back of her neck. "And oranges."

"Huh. Really? I smell like a fruit basket?"

He chuckled again. "And sometimes, cinnamon."

He dunked her again.

"Hey!" She submerged herself once more and ran her hand through her hair to rinse out all the suds. When she came back up, she faced him and narrowed her eyes. "You could have warned me."

He brought his lips down to meet hers in a lazy caress. "What would be the fun in that?"

She looked at him curiously. "Do I really smell like food to youkai?" She had heard Shippou and Naraku refer to her scent before, but they had never described it.

He gave her a considering look before answering. "I guess you could say that. It's definitely a scent that gives one an appetite." He bit her neck, causing her to let out a surprised little cry. "And it makes me want to taste you." He nibbled and licked his way to the hollow of her throat, where he paused to suck on the delicate skin for a minute before continuing his way downward. He lifted her up against him and gave a low murmur of approval when she wrapped her legs around his waist, with one of her arms around his shoulders, while the other one twined around his neck so she could sink her hand into his soft hair as she closed her eyes and let her cheek graze against the silky, feathery-feeling mass. His thoroughly aroused flesh was currently nestled very comfortably up against her warm heat, with the tip reaching up past her abdomen.

Cradling her bottom with one arm and supporting her back with the other, Hiei lifted her a little higher to give himself access to the treasure he sought. Kagome's body tensed when he flicked his tongue lightly over a tightly budded nipple before pulling it into the warm, moist heat of his mouth. He teased the nub with his teeth as well as his tongue until her soft moan penetrated his own pleasure at his actions and caused him to let go and look up at her with a cocky grin. "And there's the cinnamon."

Kagome blinked her eyes at him uncomprehendingly. "What?"

"I told you sometimes your scent is also laced with cinnamon. This is one of those times."

A dark red blush stained her cheeks. "You mean the only time the cinnamon smell is there is when we … when I'm …? No wonder Shippou knew … -- that means _everyone_ with youkai senses can tell if I …? I didn't know my scent _changed_ when I … I just thought it got stronger like if you've been running or something."

Hiei arched a brow at her. "Running?"

"You know what I mean -- doing some kind of physical activity." She frowned at him when he started to laugh. "Well, damn. That's _another_ advantage you youkai have -- dating and relationships should be a snap for you if you can tell so much about someone else's, um, attraction to you."

"That depends on whether or not all you want is a physical relationship. When it comes to emotions and matters of the heart, youkai are just as much in the dark as anyone else," he told her in a serious tone. He started walking out of the water, still carrying her. "Kagome, about us …"

Suddenly she scrambled to the ground. "Hiei! There are several youkai approaching the campsite!" But Hiei had sensed them, too, and was already pulling his pants on. Kagome threw a light blue t-shirt over her head and then pulled up a pair of white shorts, completely forgoing any underwear in her haste. Leaving her other clothes and supplies behind, she started running towards the camp only to be grabbed up and carried by Hiei as he sped along through the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came to a stop on a branch about halfway up a large tree right next to Naraku. Their teammates were spread out in the surrounding area, carefully concealed in the trees and bushes. Naraku had erected an invisible barrier surrounding the ningen so their scents and auras would be masked from the approaching youkai. "Glad to see you made it -- we wondered if you two would notice," he said mockingly.

Hiei just glared at him, but Kagome blushed. "Were you hentais spying on me again?" she hissed.

"My dear Miko, what else is there worth looking at around here?"

Now Kagome glared at him, too. But their attention was soon diverted to the lone figure quickly making its way from the camp towards the youkai. There were 10 of them, of various strength levels ranging from a lowly snake youkai to an "A" class elemental apparition. Judging from his appearance, he seemed to be a wind-user. He was about medium height and stocky, with shoulder-length blue hair. He held up a hand to signal the others to stay where they were while he walked forward to talk to the ningen.

"Tokiya" Kagome breathed quietly.

"You have brought him here and he has the Gem with him?" the youkai asked.

"Yes, he's here. As for the Gem, well, I assume he has it with him -- I doubt he would leave it anywhere. So, you're going to do it tonight, right?" At the youkai's nod, he added, "There are two others staying at our camp. You can go ahead and kill the man, -- as a matter of fact, do it slowly and painfully, -- but leave the woman alone. I'm taking her as part of my payment."

The wind demon frowned at him. "No one said anything to us about a woman, except for the miko Musou wants. Did you clear this with him?"

Tokiya looked a little uncomfortable. "No. But why would he quibble over such a thing? I'm sure if he's going to all this trouble for some priestess then he will understand my desire for this woman." He snorted impatiently. "Look, this doesn't change anything. Just kill all the men and leave the woman to me. Understood? I will leave the campsite about an hour before dawn." And he turned to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me, ningen. You're not giving the orders around here. We will check to see what Musou says about the woman."

"Leave her and you can keep half of the gold I was promised."

The demon looked at him speculatively. "This woman is something special, ne? We shall see." And he signaled the others and they all faded away back in the direction they had come from. When they were gone, Tokiya quickly retraced his steps, too.

The Spirit Detectives gathered where the other meeting had just taken place. Kagome frowned. "Damn. So, Tokiya's the spy. And he's planning to just walk away and let them kill the others."

"And Hiei. That's one way to get rid of the competition. Slowly and painfully. He may be a ningen, but he's got the heart of a youkai," Kurama commented.

"**I told you these ningen were taking up youkai traits. Flattery, seduction, slyness, now cunning and ruthless efficiency. If **_**he**_** can get rid of Hiei that way, tell me again why **_**we**_** can't?**"

"_**That would be because **_**you**** CAN'T**."

"_Will you two please knock it off?_"

"Damn, Kagome. Does this happen all the time? I used to think Kurama's fangirls were scary, but this is a whole other level," Yusuke said, shaking his head.

"Yusuke, I can honestly say that before this mission, not a single male ever showed serious interest in me -- this is completely unprecedented." Kagome looked rather dazed by the whole situation.

Shippou stepped beside her and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Kaa-san, you are the most unbelievably oblivious female in the three realms. In the Feudal Era alone, there was Inuyasha, Kouga, Aikitoki, Mukotsu, _Musou_, that Chinese pig demon, …"

"Inuyasha loved Kikyou, Kouga just liked to annoy Inuyasha, -- you know you did, Kouga, -- Mukotsu just wanted a woman -- _any _woman, Musou originally mistook me for Kikyou, and that Chinese pig demon was kidnapping every woman in the area to be his bride," she said in an exasperated tone.

Shippou moved to face her and narrowed his eyes. "Okay, how about Enmaru, Koenma, Shishi, Yomi, and that big dude with the mohawk -- the drunk -- what's his name? Chi? Chee?"

"Chuu?!!?" Kuwabara asked in shock.

"You know Yomi?" Kurama asked.

"Shishi? Wakamara?" Yusuke yelled.

"Don't be silly, Shippou. The only reason I went out with any of them was because you made me, and I'm sure you coerced them, too. And Lords Enmaru and Koenma are only interested in my abilities and my history."

Shippou threw his hands up in the air. "What about the ningen who swarm all over you every time we go out somewhere in the Ningenkai?"

By this time, Hiei was getting seriously agitated. He was going to spend the rest of his life chasing other males away from his mate.

"**Hee hee! I get the feeling you don't like what you're hearing, Hiei. Are you sure you want such a desirable mate? Are you going to be up to the task of protecting her from unwanted male attention? Because if you want, we can make an arrangement to help you out …**"

"_**Hn. It's not going to be a problem because I'm going to take her away somewhere where there aren't any males, like the Koorime village, and lock her up. And you can just forget that whole **__**threesome**__** idea -- keep your paws to yourself.**_"

"_I don't think Kagome would be too happy if you tried to keep her away from everyone,_" Kurama tried to reason with him.

"**And I don't think you're going to be able to make her do **_**anything**_** she doesn't want to. **_**You're**_** the one who's going to end up being kept on a short leash. AND, may I remind you, she's not your mate yet.**"

Kagome saw the way Hiei and Kurama were looking at each other. Hiei looked angry, and Kurama looked a little smug. She grabbed Shippou's arm and walked away a few steps. "Shippou, stop it," she whispered urgently. "You're going to make Hiei think I run around all the time, and that'll make Kurama look good by comparison."

Shippou's mouth hung open. "What are you saying?"

"Well, Hiei seemed unsure of his feelings for Kurama, and I decided I _do_ want see if he could really come to care for me. I feel a little bad trying to take him from Kurama, but I just can't give him up without at least trying to fight for him. I know I'm working against his natural inclinations, as well as trying to compete with a kitsune, for Kami's sake, but … well, I just have to try. So, please don't make it more difficult than it already is," she asked pleadingly.

"You're _competing_ with _Kurama_ for Hiei now? Well, that certainly is … interesting. Go get 'em, kaa-san! I'm behind you all the way." (_I can't believe Jakotsu was right -- she's going after that little twerp even though she thinks Kurama wants him. This is __**too**__ good!!)_

"Arigatou, Shippou," she smiled gratefully. Then, arm in arm, they walked back to rejoin the others.

"By the way, kaa-san, did I mention I was glad to see you took the time to put on some clothes before joining us? Though you seem to be short some undergarments again."

She reached over and grabbed his nipple through his shirt and twisted.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Behave yourself. Well, I guess we should go back before someone comes looking for us. I think Kurama and Hiei should search through everyone's things as soon as they fall asleep. As soon as we know where the Gem is, we can take out the demons, and then we'll just have to wipe the ningens' minds and take Tokiya in to the Reikai."

"Along with whichever of the men has the Gem," Yusuke added.

"Yes," she agreed. As the others split off to circle around the camp, Kagome touched Kurama's arm. She leaned toward him and whispered, "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to cause problems for you." Biting her bottom lip nervously, she reached up and caressed his cheek briefly in apology. When she turned to go, he grabbed her around the waist and slid a hand into her hair beside her face, holding her captive for his kiss. Her lips parted in shock, and he pressed his advantage and brushed his tongue against hers. As the growling behind him increased in volume, he gentled his embrace and slowly eased away from her, brushing his lips over hers once, then twice, before releasing her completely. He smiled down at the confused look in her eyes before Hiei picked her up and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was confused. (_What was that about? Is he still trying to make Hiei jealous? Or since Hiei isn't sure about having a serious relationship with him, is he thinking about offering to go the threesome route again in order to keep him? Because I just can't do that. Hiei is going to have to choose. No halfway measures -- no settling for less. I want the whole deal this time._)

Hiei was pissed. (_It's nothing but interruptions and interfering kitsunes every damn time I get a few minutes alone with her. The Kamis hate me. And I'm not too fond of them, either. I'm not waiting another minute!_) When they were back at the lake, Hiei put her down, but kept his arms around her. He pulled her close and held her. "Kagome, …"

"Kagome! Are you all right?" a familiar voice called.

(_He's a dead man!_)

She pulled away from Hiei and looked to where Hojo was walking swiftly towards them. "Yes, I'm fine. Is everything okay at the camp? Did something happen?"

Hojo stopped a few feet away and frowned. "No, everything's fine. It's just that you've been gone so long, I was worried." He looked at the murder in Hiei's eyes and couldn't quite quell the involuntary shudder that ran through him. Then he looked at Kagome, and in a very grave manner asked, "Can I speak with you ? Alone?"

"No."

"Yes. Hiei, I really need to talk to Hojo. Would you please take our things back to the camp?"

(_She's not fucking serious, is she? She doesn't really think I'm going to just leave her here with him, does she?_)

She touched his arm and said quietly, "Please, I have to talk to him."

"Hn," he grunted. "A few minutes." He picked up their things and walked into the shadows, where he joined Kurama, Shippou, Naraku, and Miroku. The others were already staked out at the campsite.

Hojo was still frowning as he watched the little man leave. From the looks of things, they had made up. It would have been easier if she had broken things off with him, but it didn't really matter. She was always supposed to be _his_, and now she would be. He took Kagome's hand. "Let's sit down."

Sitting beside him, Kagome looked at the man who had been her friend for such a long time. She had known him since they were kids, but it wasn't until she was 15 that he had shown any real interest in her. He looked a little different now with his longer hair and more muscular physique. He really was extremely handsome. And his self-confidence was attractive. He was kind and generous. The most amazing thing was that he wanted her -- _loved_ her. He was still the only male to do that. Any woman would be lucky to have him. Any woman would jump at the chance to marry such a guy. Any woman but _her_. She let out a long sigh. He had offered her everything she could have ever wanted, but she just couldn't accept it. Regardless of all of the reasons she had listed why she could never be with a ningen man, she would have tossed caution to the wind and gone for it -- if only she had loved him.

"Hojo, gomen nasai for making you wait so long for my answer." She held his hand between both of hers. "I am honored that you think highly enough of me to want me as your wife, but …"

"Kagome. Before you say anything, I want you to think one more time about everything I said -- about all the things I'm offering you, and about the futility of thinking about such things with _him_."

"That bastard! I'm going to rip his arms off and gouge his eyes out with his own fingers," Hiei hissed.

Naraku nodded in silent appreciation of the apparition's way of thinking.

"Calm down. He's just trying to persuade her to accept him," Kurama tried to reason with him.

"Exactly," Hiei snapped.

Hojo looked into her eyes as she remembered his words. (_I can trust him to take care of me. He loves me. He wants to have a home and children with me, and he would try to make me happy._) She was feeling slightly warm under the force of his gaze, and the nerves at the nape of her neck were tingling. (_He really is offering me a wonderful future._) She thought of Hiei. (_He's a bit temperamental and controlling. He's had a few jealous outbursts -- over Kurama. He's GAY, or at least BI-. There's no future for me with him. Is there?_) She closed her eyes and shook her head to try to clear it as the same thoughts kept swirling around in her mind. "Hojo …"

"Look at me, Kagome." He tipped her chin up with one of his fingers so she was looking directly into his eyes. The tingling at the back of her neck was spreading down her spine. "I want you to see me as the one you love and desire above all others. I want you to say you'll marry me. Will you do that? Will you be my wife?"

As the warmth and tingling spread throughout her body, Kagome leaned forward and touched Hojo's face gently. "Yes. I'll marry you."

"What the fuck?!!?" Shippou was stunned. "There's _no way _she would have accepted him -- not now!"

"Fuck! He's using the damn Gem!" Hiei's nails grew into deadly-looking claws and fangs glinted in the faint moonlight as he gnashed his teeth in fury..

"I think you're right -- but where is it? He's not wearing a necklace." Kurama asked, glancing at Hiei warily -- things were about to get ugly.

Hojo continued to stare at her intently. "Tell me you love me. I want to hear you say it."

"I … love you …"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Seventeen

A/N Ah! Wasn't that a great story? I'll bet you never thought she'd end up with Hojo. So, Hiei and Kurama both lost. Hee hee! Don't worry -- it ain't over yet! Just wait for the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18 Beating the Competition

Well, this chapter is for all of you Hojo-haters, and especially for _RogueRaven89_, who did me the great honor of writing the 200th review for "Hentai Bets!" I'm so thrilled this story has found such a great audience here!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor did I create or draw any profit from "Inuyasha" or "Yu Yu Hakusho." I mean, come on -- have you _read_ this story? My stuff has no class whatsoever.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Youko**" "_Kurama_" "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Hentai Bets

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time_:

As the warmth and tingling spread throughout her body, Kagome leaned forward and touched Hojo's face gently. "Hai. I'll marry you."

"What the fuck?!!?" Shippou was stunned. "There's _no way _she would have accepted him -- not now!"

"Fuck! He's using the damn Gem!" Hiei's nails grew into deadly-looking claws and fangs glinted in the faint moonlight as he gnashed his teeth in fury..

"I think you're right -- but where is it? He's not wearing a necklace." Kurama asked, glancing at Hiei warily -- things were about to get ugly.

Hojo continued to stare at her intently. "Tell me you love me. I want to hear you say it."

"I … love you …"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen: Beating the Competition

"I … love you … Hiei," she said softly as she ran her thumb over Hojo's lower lip before leaning in to kiss him.

"Wha …?" Hojo was startled to hear her boyfriend's name follow her profession of love, but was too swept away by the feel of her lips on his to question it at the moment.

"Wait! What did she say? Did she just call him Hiei?" Shippou asked. He was feeling a little panicky after hearing his mother agree to marry that ningen, and he was wondering if, in his confused state, he was hearing things.

"Hai, she did," Naraku confirmed.

The sound of his name connected to her declaration immediately halted Hiei's transformation. His skin had already taken on a pale green hue, but it didn't progress any further as his rational side tried to figure out what was going on, while his instinctual side was somewhat mollified at hearing that his chosen onna apparently _did_, indeed, love him. Thank the kamis the ningen hadn't been able to steal her completely using the Gem of Desire, but he was still going to rip him limb from limb for even trying.

Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Something went wrong. He must have used the necklace wrong."

Suddenly Kurama's eyes lit up. "He used it like a wish. He prefaced everything he said with 'I want …' But, …" he chuckled, "like most artifacts, you must be extremely precise in the way you use them. His exact words were 'I want you to see me as the one you love and desire above all others.' Unfortunately for him, -- and me, -- to her, _that one_ is obviously Hiei."

While it was nice to have it said and acknowledged by the damn fox, so he would finally back the hell off and stop trying to seduce the onna who was about to become _his_ mate, that wasn't the thought that was foremost in Hiei's mind at the moment. What he was focused on, was the sight of that dirty, rotten, lying, thieving, filthy, good-for-nothing, _dead_ _man_ who currently had Kagome wrapped possessively in his arms while he was _kissing_ her and cupping a breast in one hand. (_The blasted onna doesn't have on a bra -- why is it that she never has one on when all these other males are groping her?!!?_) Completely ignoring the fact that _he_ was the reason behind the missing bra, he exploded in rage. That was the last damn straw. Hiei had seen enough, heard enough, and thought enough -- now he was going to injure, maim, torture and kill enough. In a flash, he was behind Hojo, hauling him up by the neck of his shirt. He heard Kagome cry out as he spun the guy around and sent his fist straight into his face. It was only the sound of her voice that made him hold back from killing him with that first blow. He stood over him as he groaned and covered his nose with his hands. Then he bent over and fisted his hand in the front of Hojo's shirt as he yanked him up.

"Did you really think you could take my onna with some kind of magical Gem? You're pathetic. Even _with_ it, the only way you could even get close to having her was to make her think you are me. You might want to close your eyes now, -- this is going to hurt."

And all anyone could see was a blur of movements as Hiei pummeled him mercilessly for a couple of minutes -- that being all the time he needed to break 6 of Hojo's ribs, his collarbone, and all 5 fingers on his right hand, before fracturing his jaw almost as an afterthought, along with inflicting numerous other small injuries and bruises. Then, with a flash of light, Hiei was thrown back about 20 feet as a bright pink barrier surrounded the unconscious man on the ground. He was in danger of being hit by a ball of purifying power when Shippou leaped in front of him.

"Kaa-san, no!"

"Shippou, why are shielding him? He attacked Hiei," Kagome stood with the ball of power crackling as it hovered in the air over her open palm.

"Kagome-sama, that _is_ Hiei," Miroku ran over to stand beside her.

Hiei stood up and started to go to her, but she backed away. Shippou stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She turned to the man lying on the ground. It was Hiei. What the hell was going on? "You're saying he _isn't _Hiei?"

"_That_ is your old friend Hojo. He used the Gem of Desire, but apparently didn't know the right way to do it, and he ended up making you see him as Hiei. Don't you remember talking with him?" Miroku asked.

"Hai. I sat down with Hojo to tell him I had decided I couldn't accept his proposal."

"Ah, but you did accept it," Naraku informed her.

"I did?" Kagome was completely confused, and she didn't like it one bit. After being possessed and forced to try to kill Inuyasha, she had sworn she would never be controlled like that again. "No, … damn it! Where is that blasted necklace?"

"You need to remove your barrier so we can search him," Kurama pointed out.

Just then, Yusuke and Kuwabara came running over to them. "What the hell is going on here?!!? The other guys are starting to get worried because Hojo's been gone so long. They think Hiei's probably killing him," Yusuke told them. He saw the man lying on the ground. "Well, shit! He _did_ kill him! Damn it, Hiei! Now we're going to catch hell from Koenma."

"He is not dead. Yet," Hiei informed him curtly.

Kagome had dispersed the barrier and was kneeling down beside the body. Seeing the bruised and battered face, she immediately ran her hands over his jaw, lip, and nose, healing those injuries with her powers. (_Damn it! He looks like Hiei!_) She looked up at the others. "Are you _sure _this is Hojo? I mean, …" and she couldn't help but continue to touch him gently, erasing the bruising and swelling around his eyes. Kurama stopped her and said, "He may look like Hiei to you, but he is not. It would be better if we search him first, while he's still unconscious." She looked wistfully at the man who looked like Hiei to her, then reluctantly nodded.

"What does he mean he looks like Hiei to her? She can't tell that's that Hojo dude?" Kuwabara asked with a frown on his face. Yusuke looked just as confused.

"We believe Hojo used the Gem of Desire to get her to marry him, -- only he screwed it up and made himself look like Hiei to her," Shippou explained.

As he was searching him, Kurama pulled up the man's shirt to see if he had the necklace taped to the small of his back or somewhere like that. Kagome grabbed his wrists. "Wait! Are you sure this isn't Hiei? He looks just like him, and … well, with you touching him like that …"

Kurama's eyes widened in shock and Youko started laughing. "**She's **_**jealous**_** -- she doesn't like us touching him because she thinks he looks like Hiei and that we want him!**"

"_Youko! That's not funny!_"

"**Hai, it is! And I'm not the only one who thinks so."**

Kurama looked around. Shippou was laughing so hard he was starting to choke. The monk had his mouth covered with his hand, but his shoulders were visibly shaking. And Naraku's eyes were gleaming with malicious amusement.

"**We can still have some fun -- we should go along with it, -- you know, make her think we won't give him up so easily.**" Youko waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"_WHAT?!!? NO!! NO WAY!!_"

"Perhaps it would be best if one of us searched him. After all, he does look like your … _partner_, to her, and it seems to make her a bit _uncomfortable_ to see your hands on him," Naraku drawled, causing Kagome to blush in embarrassment.

Hiei blinked. (_She still thinks Kurama and I are lovers?_) He strode over to Kagome and took her arm, pulling her up. "I thought we had this all straightened out."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. The others had said this strange youkai was Hiei, but he didn't look like him. Or sound like him. But if it _was_ him, it seemed he was angry because she didn't want Kurama touching him, er, Hojo, -- who looked _just like him_, while _he_ _**didn't**_ "Hiei?"

He blinked again. (_She can't recognize me? I thought she just didn't look when she was trying to protect the man she __**thought**__ was me, and then I thought she was wary of me because we look the same to her. What the hell is going on? _) "Of course. Who do I look like to you?" (_Please don't let her say that ningen's name._)

"Truthfully, you just look like a shadowy figure. And you don't sound like Hiei, either." She looked around at the others, who were watching them with frowns on their faces.

"**Now **_**that **_**is an unexpected development,**" Youko commented, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Obviously, in order for her to see Hojo as Hiei, Hiei can't look like himself to her," Kurama said, trying to puzzle out the intricacies of the spell. "That's an interesting side effect. Perhaps the Gem really does work like a wish. In which case, it might not be reversible."

"Are you saying she might not ever be able to see me as _me_ again?" Hiei asked. He didn't like the thought of that. No, he didn't like that one bit.

"Well, possibly after the man dies …" Kurama's voice trailed off.

"That's easily fixed then." He started toward Hojo.

"No!" Kagome grabbed his arm. "You can't kill him!" She glanced anxiously at the figure on the ground before locking eyes with the unfamiliar-looking youkai. If he really was Hiei, she couldn't let him do it. "He should be punished, hai, but I don't know that he deserves to die for what he did. And I don't want you to get into trouble with the Reikai over this. Let them deal with him," she pleaded with him.

Hiei saw the concern and worry in her eyes, and his tension eased when he realized it was for him. (_She loves me. She may not recognize my face, but her thoughts are for me._) He pulled her to him, wanting, -- no, _needing_ to have her close, and was shocked when she placed her hands flat against his chest to stop him. "Kagome …?"

"Gomen. I … I know you must be Hiei since everyone else can see that, but … it's really hard for me to feel that you're … _you_. You don't look the same, or sound the same, -- even your aura is different," she looked at him apologetically. "I'm sure we will be able to figure out a way to fix this. If not, I will get used to you like this, … eventually, … it'll be okay." She was really starting to worry that this could turn out to be a deciding factor between her and Kurama, but it was hard to respond to him when he felt like a stranger to her.

Hiei let go of her and stormed off. This could _not_ be happening. He knew she loved him. They had the freak with the necklace. This mission was practically over. He could ask her to be his mate, and he knew she would accept him -- _if she could fucking see that it was __**him**_ If this had happened to anyone else, he would have laughed his ass off. He suspected Youko was doing that right now. No! He was _not_ going to wait for them to find a way to reverse or remove the damn spell or wish or whatever the hell it was. She didn't _feel_ that he was himself? He'd fix that.

He turned around and marched back to her. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

He put his arms around her again. "Close your eyes," he demanded.

She hesitated a minute, then slowly closed them, bringing her hands to rest on his chest again like she did before. He immediately claimed her lips in a bruising, possessive kiss that demanded a response. When he didn't get one, he clutched her tighter to him, causing her to push against his chest. She could feel the prickle of tears behind her eyelids as she tried to make her body respond the way she knew he wanted her to. (_This is Hiei._ _This is Hiei_.) She wanted to give him what he wanted, and she kept telling herself it was him, but the aura that was threatening to envelop her was telling her senses it was someone else. She tried to focus on the taste of his lips and the way he was trying to pull her out of the Gem's effects, but it just wasn't working.

When he felt her try to push him away, Hiei's heart sank. He was so sure that she would be able to tell it was him if she wasn't being fooled by her sight. But she had said his voice sounded different, too, which was why he hadn't tried talking to her to evoke a response. He had thought her other senses would tell her the truth and then she would know and would be able to break the hold the Gem had on her, but it was becoming painfully obvious that it wasn't going to work. If he couldn't reach her through her sight or sound or smell or taste or touch … that was it! He had to tap into her _memories_ of those things in a way she associated only with him. And he knew just how to do it.

He let go of her once more and reached up to cover her hands with his. When she started to open her eyes and move away, he said, "Wait." Then he took her hands and moved them slowly down his chest to his waist. "What are you …" she started. Then he took possession of her lips once again and lifted her hands and planted them squarely on his backside. As his lips caressed hers, he felt them part as a huge smile lifted the corners. He ran his tongue along her teeth, then brushed it briefly against hers before lifting his head to look at her face. She gave his butt another firm squeeze and laughed as she opened her eyes. "Hiei …"

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Shippou laughed.

Youko was cackling. "**Who would have thought the Junjoukaren no Miko had a secret like that -- she's got an ass fetish!**"

Kurama smiled and arched a brow at her and Hiei. "I'm familiar with all the standard methods of identification: fingerprints, bite marks, aura examination, ki signatures, … but I don't believe I've ever seen anyone identified by that method before."

"Never underestimate the power of subliminal appreciation for the finer things in life," Miroku preached. "However, I must say, I never thought of using one curse to overcome another one." He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me she can tell he's Hiei now because she felt his ass? She's a hentai like the rest of you." Yusuke shook his head in disbelief.

Kagome blushed a deep scarlet and hid her face in Hiei's shoulder as he chuckled. "Don't insult my onna, detective." As she shot him a questioning look at his choice of words, he cupped her chin in his hand, and lightly ran his thumb along her jaw. Quietly, he murmured, "Kagome, you are the only onna for me."

She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. It wasn't _everything_ she hoped for, since there was still Kurama, but it was pretty good. She sighed softly and smiled. "Arigatou."

Shippou whispered to Kurama, "Not good enough. Especially since she thinks neither of you have ever even _been_ with a woman before, and he didn't exclude you from the picture."

Kurama stared at him. She thought he had never been with a _woman_?!!? He covered his eyes with a hand and propped his elbow with the other one and shook his head in denial. "_Where did we go wrong, Youko?_"

"**I don't know, Red. I just don't know,**" Youko's shoulders were slumped. "**I can honestly say, I've never had anything like this ever happen before**."

A groan caught everyone's attention, and they gathered around the man who was starting to wake up. "He doesn't have the necklace on him," Naraku told the others.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. "He _must_ have it."

"Maybe he swallowed it or had it surgically implanted," Miroku suggested.

"We'll just have to make him tell us," Kurama said.

"Fine with me," Hiei agreed. And he crouched down next to the man as he opened his eyes and slowly tried to sit up. Due to his injuries, he wasn't able to do more than lift his head, so Hiei pulled him up by the front of his shirt, ignoring his cries of pain. "Are you awake now? Good." And he slammed his fist into his face, breaking his nose again and knocking him back out.

"Hiei!" Kagome yelled.

He arched a brow at her and let the man fall back. "You can heal him again."

She knelt on the other side of Hojo. As she held her hand over his face, she couldn't help but marvel that the Gem of Desire had been able to make her think he was Hiei. She smiled as she thought how clever Hiei was to find a way to break through the spell. Her smile grew as she thought about just _how_ was able to do it. Damn, but he had a great ass!

She moved back as Kurama took a seed out of his hair and coaxed it into a small, multi-leaved plant. He took one of the leaves and broke it and waved it under the man's nose, rousing him once more, and helping him to a sitting position while supporting his back.

As Hojo opened his eyes again, Hiei leaned forward. "You used the Gem of Desire to try to take my onna." Then he smashed his fist into the man's face _again_. Hojo slumped back against Kurama, down for the count.

"Oh, fuck! Hiei! Stop doing that! We've got to get him to tell us where the damn necklace is and then you all have to go back to the camp before the others come here looking for you." Yusuke shouted.

"Shit, that's right. How are you going to be able to get him to go back without ruining everything?" Shippou asked.

"Hiei can erase his memories of this and replace them or control him with the Jagan," Yusuke explained. "But first, he has to _back the hell off_ and let us talk to him."

"Fine," Hiei snapped. He stood up and walked away a few steps.

Kagome leaned over Hojo again and healed the nose and collarbone. She'd have to fix the ribs and fingers after he talked. Kurama broke another leaf and revived him, still propping him up in a sitting position. As his eyes slowly focused, they landed on Kagome. He reached out a hand to touch her face and winced as his ribs protested the movement.

"Kagome, darling, don't worry. Help me up and we'll get away from the little maniac, and when we get back to the village, we can be married."

Kagome sent her fist straight into his nose with such force it knocked Kurama backwards, too.

Hiei was laughing so hard he had to bend forward and rest his hands on his thighs to keep from falling over.

"Wow, kaa-san! Your right jab has really improved," Shippou complimented her with a laugh.

Yusuke stood there blinking. "Well, … damn."

"She and the shrimp are a better match than I thought," Kuwabara whispered to him.

"My Miko has just been full of surprises on this mission, " Naraku said, more than a little amused by this turn of events.

"Um, Kagome-sama? You know you're going to have to heal that again, right? Then perhaps you should go stand over there with Hiei while we question Hojo," Miroku suggested.

"Fine," she said curtly, unconsciously echoing Hiei. When she had healed him _again_, she got up and walked over to where Hiei was. He smirked and put his arm around her waist, anchoring her at his side. He was feeling extremely pleased with the onna he had chosen.

When Hojo woke up this time, he shut his eyes tight and cringed. Being conscious was dangerous to his health. And _really_ painful. What the hell was going on? All he wanted was to marry the girl of his dreams. "Hojo? Where is the necklace?" he heard a male voice ask. He didn't think it was the psycho. Maybe he was saved. He cracked one eye open. There were 5 strange guys standing around him, and it felt like he was leaning back on someone. Where was Kagome? "Kagome?"

He heard a familiar growling noise and cringed again. "Hiei, stay back and let us do this. Now, Hojo, give us the fucking necklace and you might make it out of here in one piece," Yusuke warned him.

Shit! Not only was the little monster still here, but apparently his whole gang was, too. He really _was_ Yakuza, wasn't he? And they were going to kill him and leave his body out here in the woods. "Look, … I'll leave her alone, okay? Just please let me go …"

Yusuke grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Are you listening to me? Give us the necklace, damn it!" He shook him for good measure.

"I don't know what …" he began.

"Look ningen. We don't have time for this. A group of youkai are about to attack you and your friends and kill you to get the necklace. Give it to us and we'll protect you," Naraku tried to bargain with him.

"Youkai? Are you guys crazy?" He looked around at them in fright. Not only were they murdering gangsters, but obviously they'd been doing too many of their drugs, too.

"Enough of this." Hiei strode forward, unwrapping his bandanna. He stood in front of Hojo, who stared at the Jagan eye in horror and disbelief.

"_What_ are you?!!?" he asked hysterically.

"Your worst nightmare. Remember what I said before? This is going to hurt." And he let the Jagan pry into the man's mind, ripping viciously through his thoughts, memories, and fears to find the information he sought. Hojo's face contorted in agony, then he slumped unconscious once more to the ground. "His watch. He had the Gem made into the watch facing."

As Kurama moved to take the watch off his wrist, an ominous buzzing noise filled their ears.

"What the fuck?!!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Saimyoushou," Miroku said, wide-eyed.

One of the large hornet-like insect youkai grabbed the watch and flew away while a swarm of hundreds of others dived towards the detectives. "They're poisonous!" Kagome warned them. And she raised both her hands and sent out a wave of purifying energy from her fingertips, decimating almost half of them before they started to spread out. Shippou quickly took out a few masses with bursts of foxfire. Realizing these insects were easier dealt with using wide-range attacks, rather than taking them out one at a time, the others stood back to let Kagome and Shippou take care of them. In just a few minutes, the area was clear.

Miroku turned to Naraku. "I didn't know Musou could create and summon Saimyoushou."

"500 years ago, he couldn't. It seems to be yet another ability he has developed, like the miasma-like fog," Naraku said, frowning.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us about this guy's powers so we don't rush in and get our asses handed to us?" Yusuke asked, running his hand through his hair in exasperation.

Naraku arched a brow at him. "As I've told you before, he has been a separate entity for 500 years -- for all I know, he might be able to blow sunshine out his …"

"Ahem!" Miroku interrupted. "I'm sure Yusuke wasn't accusing you of withholding information, Naraku. He was merely wondering what other abilities Musou _might_ have inherited from you. Right, Yusuke?"

"Hmph."

Giving the detective a nasty glare, Naraku told them, "He may be able to create barriers to repel attacks and mask scents and auras. He _did_ already exhibit regenerative abilities back then. And, he may be able to absorb other youkai to utilize their power and abilities. Other than that, I have no idea."

"Well, hell. Isn't that enough?" Yusuke grumbled.

"He now also has the Gem," Kurama reminded them.

"Fuck!"

"Kaa-san …" Shippou put his arm around her shoulders.

They all turned to look at Kagome. "He has what he needs now. And he may know how to use the Gem properly. With the courting mark, he can call you to him at any time, Kagome-sama," Miroku said quietly.

She nodded in acknowledgement and closed her eyes. "I will not be controlled again -- not by that damn Gem." She looked up and locked eyes with Hiei. "Do you think you can fight its effects from inside my mind with the Jagan?"

"I would have to have complete, unrestricted access. You would have to drop all barriers." he told her, -- knowing how difficult it would be for her to make herself vulnerable like that. She nodded again. "And I need to mark you. Now."

She stared at him with a startled look on her face. "What?"

"Hiei, I really don't think this is the time for that kind of stuff," Yusuke said. He received a cold glare that had him backing up and holding up his hands in appeasement. "I was just saying …"

The apparition turned back to Kagome. "You need to let me place a courting mark ahead of Musou's. That way if he somehow manages to take you, I will be able to find you. It will also let me call you away from him, and it will enable me to establish a direct link to your mind." He was going to kill the detective. He couldn't possibly have thought he meant to take the onna _right now_ -- even though he wished he could. Really, it was the only way to be absolutely sure Musou couldn't take her. But he didn't want to do it under these circumstances. Hell, there might not even be time -- that freak could call her to him any minute now. And Hiei damn sure wanted to have plenty of time when they mated.

(_Of course. That makes sense. What was I thinking? For a second there, I thought he actually wanted to … Baka! Get a grip. He didn't like it when I was acting a little possessive about Kurama touching him just a little bit ago, even though it was really Hojo, -- he's not ready to completely give him up yet. So, there's no way he'd be thinking about making some kind of permanent commitment to __**me**__. He's just trying to help, and I'm being an idiot. Focus on the task at hand, girl -- you can work on landing your man later!_) She took a deep breath. "Okay."

Hiei saw the question in her eyes change to understanding, then he thought he saw just a brief flash of disappointment and resignation. (_She doesn't want my courting mark? Why would she object to it if she loves me? Maybe it is just because of the control she has to relinquish to me._) He put his hands on her arms to draw her close to him, and saw her glance over his shoulder. He looked around to see everyone watching them with avid interest. (_And maybe it's because I'm a baka not to have taken her somewhere private for this._) "Do you idiots _mind_?!!?"

"Not at all, Hiei. I'm sure we're all happy to act as witnesses to such a momentous event," Kurama smirked at him.

(_Great. Kurama's going to make this hard on Hiei. Not that I can blame him. Even though he knows it's just for the mission, it has to be hard for him to see the one he loves put a courting mark on someone else._) "Just do it," she said quietly.

He tried to search her eyes for a hint of what she was feeling, but she closed them and turned her head to the side. He pulled the neck of her shirt over, exposing her shoulder, and stared angrily at the bite mark already present there. His eyes began to glow as his fangs elongated. (_This may not be the mark I wanted to make, nor the time or the place for such things, but no one will be able to deny my claim._) So, it was with no small amount of satisfaction that he sank his fangs into her warm flesh.

The sweet taste of her blood filled his mouth, but was immediately overwhelmed by the intense sensation of immense, ancient power, which quickly spread throughout his body and made his nerve endings tingle. He felt the tension in her muscles as she held back that part of it that could weaken and injure him with its purifying properties. He injected a small amount of his own youki into the wound, and forced himself release her, licking the area firmly to stop the flow of blood. It pleased him to see the mark Musou had given her was already fading somewhat in deference to his more dominant claim. He had placed his mark much closer to her neck -- the only one that could ever supersede his now was a mating mark. He closed his eyes and his grip on her shoulders tightened. He felt almost drunk from the small taste he had had of her blood, and he had been unprepared for the feel of the power it contained. It was no wonder Musou had gone into seclusion after marking her. Hiei was sure that even the small amount of purification the youkai must have experienced would have weakened him considerably. However, even without the purification, the effect of marking her was still rather painful in a completely different way, as he was so hard now that it was all he could do not to press himself against her and take her to the ground to finish this. Thank the kamis she _wasn't_ of noble blood -- if he had to actually go through a courting period like Shippou, he'd go insane.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that she had hers shut tightly and she was biting into her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He felt how tightly her hands were gripping the sides of his waist, and the mingled scent of their arousal was about to do him in. It would have, too, if it weren't for an annoying voice in his head.

"_That good, huh?_" He could hear the smile in Kurama's voice.

"_**You have no fucking idea.**_"

"**Damn rotten, lucky, little bastard,**" Youko grumbled.

He leaned forward and licked the blood from her lips before whispering, "Definitely cinnamon."

"Wha…?" Kagome opened her eyes and blinked at him. Then as what he said penetrated the pleasurable fog in her mind, she blushed.

Of course, Hiei noticed they were not the only ones affected by his marking her. As youkai, Kurama, Naraku, and Yusuke had responded on a primal level and the faint scent of their arousal drifted over to him, along with the monk's, who may not have youkai senses or instincts, but was, after all, a true hentai.

"Ahem. If you two are done, you need to finish healing the man so we can get him back to his camp," Naraku reminded Kagome.

As Kagome moved to walk over to Hojo, Hiei stayed close by her side. When she knelt down and started running her hands along the man's torso, Hiei's claws drew blood in his clenched fists. It was all he could do not to snatch her away from the ningen.

"I think we may as well send all of the men to the Reikai with Kouga. Since Musou already has the Gem, they are just a liability here that we would have to protect," Kagome said. "Of course, either you or Kurama will need to erase Masaharu and Yasuo's memories so they can rejoin the others at the resort. And Tokiya and Hojo will need more than that done, depending on what the Reikai decides to do with them."

"Hn. This man has already been taken care of. He will remember nothing pertaining to the Gem or his attempted misuse of it," Hiei stated blandly.

Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"He will remember nothing of the way he has been pursuing you or his proposal, either," he told her.

She nodded.

What Hiei didn't tell her, was that after he returned from the Reikai, if he did, seeing _him_ would probably always make the man piss his pants in fear, if he were ever unlucky enough to run into him again.

Kagome stood and walked over closer to the lake to retrieve her things from earlier. Hiei stayed right beside her. Kurama woke Hojo so he could walk back on his own. Under Hiei's manipulation, he was calm and accepting of all of them, and walked along without a word. Kagome noticed that Hiei continued to stick close to her side, in between her and everyone else. She didn't give it much thought until she noticed him moving to deliberately keep Miroku from walking beside her.

"Hiei? What are you doing?" she asked. She was slightly amused by his actions, but curious, too.

Shippou started snickering as he came up to walk on the other side of her. "He can't help himself. It's instinct to block possible rivals from approaching his chosen female since a courting mark can be supplanted by another one, like he did to Musou's. Now that you bear his mark, I'd say the only ones that he'll let get near you anytime he's around, are me, Jakotsu, and Yusuke." Hiei glared at him, but silently acknowledged that he was right.

"Are you serious?" she asked in astonishment. "I've never seen you do this around Rin."

He laughed. "That's because I don't _have_ any possible rivals for her. With Sesshoumaru as her guardian, my instincts are satisfied no one else will try to take her. You're the only person that's ever obtained permission for someone to court her." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her briefly. "By the way, I don't know if I ever said it, but, arigatou."

She flashed him a blinding smile and hugged him back. "Anything for you, sweetie."

(_Well, … crap. That damn kitsune really is going to be a part of my life forever._) Hiei sighed to himself. Then another thought hit him. (_Shit! When he mates, we'll be up to our eyeballs in furry, little kitsunes -- and Kagome will probably offer to babysit them for him._) His eyes took on a glazed look as he imagined dozens of chibi Shipppous asking him impertinent questions and hiding his katana and filling his cloak with screaming mushrooms. He shuddered. He sure hoped Grandfather Sesshoumaru wanted to spend lots of time with his grandchildren -- perhaps a little suggestion with the use of the Jagan …?

"_Pleasant thoughts, Hiei?_"

"_**Shut up, fox.**_"

"**What have **_**you**_** got to be angry about? You got the girl. Hell, she's even got your mark on her. And as soon as we recover the Gem, you get to go have the best sex of your miserable little life. So stop being an ass.**"

"_**Until we **_**do **_**recover the Gem, there's still a freak out there who's going to try to take her. Of all the females in the three realms, why is **_**mine **_**the one every bastard I see is after?**_"

Youko burst out laughing. "**The question **_**should be **_**how the hell did **_**you**_** end up winning the heart of a female that so many other males want? Seriously, Hiei, I've got to hand it to you -- I never would have thought you could do it. Then again, I think we were both a little stupid to think we could seduce a woman like Kagome into our bed **_**without**_** winning her heart. It was an all-or-nothing deal from the start. And you, my friend, have won it all.**"

Hiei stopped and turned around to look at Kurama. He was surprised by the seriousness of Youko's tone, along with the sentiments he was spouting. "_**You are being awfully gracious about your loss. What is your game?**_"

"**So suspicious! Can't you just accept my congratulations?**"

"_**It is unlike you to be happy in the fortunes of others -- unless you see a way to profit from them yourself. You may as well forget the threesome idea, it's **_**not **_**going to happen.**_"

"**Stingy little bastard,**" Youko grumbled.

"_I told you._"

Kagome looked back at Hiei and Kurama briefly before sighing and walking on.

"What is it?" Shippou asked.

"Shippou, this courting mark, … you said because of it, Hiei is compelled by his instincts to keep me away from the competition," she whispered.

"Yeah," he gave her a questioning look. "Does that upset you? I know you always hated it when Inuyasha and Kouga acted like that."

"Actually, … no. I _did_ hate it when Inuyasha acted possessive, because it made me feel like he saw me as a _possession_. I guess that deep down, I always knew he really didn't want _me_ -- it was just the idea of anyone else having me that set him off. And Kouga was attracted to me, but he also liked the idea that I could benefit his pack with my ability to see the shards, _and_ he wanted to take something away from Inuyasha. But, when _Hiei_ does it, well, it's actually kind of flattering, and … comforting. It makes me feel like he really wants _me_ -- even though I know it wasn't his choice to mark me, I felt a connection between us before that. And he _did_ say I was the only woman he's interested in. He's not doing it to keep me around _just in case_, and he's not trying to outdo anyone or anything like that. He has nothing to win by being with me, -- just … me."

Her words made Shippou feel slightly uneasy as he thought about the bet between Hiei and Kurama. True, they had called it off, but they had _just_ called it off. He hoped it wasn't going to hurt her if she ever found out about it.

"Actually, I was wondering, … got anything I can use to keep the competition away from _him_?" she asked. Shippou blinked a couple of times. His lips twitched. Seeing his expression, she continued, "I know, I know, … it's not like me to be like this. And I _do_ feel bad for Kurama -- having to see the one he loves mark someone else -- even if it is just to get the Gem back. This connection does give me an unfair advantage. And Kurama's a nice guy, but I can't just give Hiei back to him. I think we can really have something together, you know?"

Shippou looked down at her and smiled at the hope he saw shining in her eyes. He hugged her again. "Yeah, I know." He grinned at her then, and said, "Well, if you want to keep him focused on _you_, then I suggest you ply your womanly wiles." At her blank expression, he glanced down and indicated her chest. "The avatar can't compete with those."

A dark red stain quickly spread across her face and she smacked him on the shoulder. "Shippou!"

"You asked."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga and Jakotsu joined them right outside the campsite, and the others filled them in on what had happened. Jakotsu walked up to Hojo and slapped him, bringing him out of his Jagan-induced stupor. "You beast! Scoundrel!"

"Ow! What was that for? I don't even know you," he said, rubbing his cheek.

"Jakotsu, he doesn't remember doing any of it," Kagome told him quietly.

"Hmph. Those handsome playboy types _always_ deserve a good slap anyway." He waved his finger at Hojo. "You'd just better mind your manners or you'll get more of the same."

Hojo stared at Jakotsu as he turned and sashayed away. "Kagome?"

Hiei stepped in front of her. "Just gather up your co-workers, ningen."

Hojo turned pale and started to shake. "You!" And he ran into the clearing, stumbling over his backpack and almost landing in the campfire.

Tokiya jumped up. "What's going on?"

As Kagome and Hiei walked in, followed by the other Spirit Detectives, the 4 men gathered together. "I'm afraid your camping trip is being cut short. Instead, you'll be spending a little time in the Reikai," Naraku informed them.

"Reikai? What the hell are you talking about?!?" Tokiya shouted. "Hojo, who are these people?"

Yasuo and Masaharu helped Hojo to his feet and cast anxious glances at the group of men standing with Kagome and her boyfriend. Some of them were pretty scary-looking, like a gang of street thugs. Yasuo recognized a couple of them from the resort. Then Masaharu gave a happy cry and ran and embraced Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Of course you are, sugardoll," he greeted him back. "And I'm glad to see you, too. But we don't have time for any fun right now. You've been hanging out with some very bad men," he scolded him.

"What do you mean?" Masaharu asked, running a hand down Jakotsu's chest.

"Stop that, you naughty boy!"

Hiei, not having satisfied his fury on Hojo, stalked forward and stood right in front of Tokiya, while Hojo cowered behind Yasuo. "What he means is that your friend here set you all up to be killed while you sleep tonight." At their startled gasps, Tokiya turned a little pale. Hiei grabbed the front of his shirt as he backed away. "Did you really think you could have me killed and that she would fall into your arms? You're pathetic."

Tokiya took a swing at him, only to have it blocked and his fist held in an iron-tight grip. He screamed in pain and everyone in the clearing could hear the sickening crunch of bones being crushed. He would have fallen to the ground in agony if Hiei hadn't held him up. "No one takes what is mine." And the other 3 men averted their faces from the flurry of violence that came next.

"Oh, crap. Hiei, we don't have time for this!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh hush! There's always time for a little bloodshed," Jakotsu admonished him. Masaharu bent down and burrowed his face into his chest and Jakotsu rubbed his back soothingly, but called out to Hiei, "You really should break the fingers one at a time, starting at the outer knuckle first."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stared at him. Naraku laughed. "Did you think he got his reputation as a bloodthirsty mercenary in the Sengoku Jidai period by _slapping_ people? Jakotsu's specialty was slow, torturous death."

"Well, _one_ of my specialties," he winked at them. "I can show you the others later, in private."

That announcement made Yusuke and Kuwabara cringe, and Kurama shuddered slightly in distaste.

"Hiei! Please!" Kagome came up behind him. He stopped and let the ningen slide to the ground.

Kouga walked up beside her, and she was immediately whisked away about 10 feet. Kouga grinned and arched a brow at Hiei. "So, you really _did_ put a courting mark on her, huh?" Then he looked down at Tokiya's unconscious figure. "Damn, what a mess. How come _he _looks so good?" He pointed at Hojo, who was still clutching onto Yasuo's shoulders from behind him.

"Oh, he didn't. Kagome had to heal him. More than once," Naraku said gleefully.

And as Kagome started forward to help Tokiya, Hiei held her back. "Leave him. They have healers in the Reikai. You will need your energy against Musou." She hesitated, then nodded.

As Kouga picked up Tokiya and prepared to summon a portal, Hiei unwrapped the Jagan to wipe the men's minds, including Hojo's again. But right as they were following Kouga into the Reikai, Hiei stepped up and smashed his fist into Hojo's nose again, knocking him through the portal.

"Why did you do that?" Miroku asked. "I thought you said he couldn't remember what he had done."

"Hn. He doesn't. But I do."

And the Spirit Detectives, minus Kagome, broke out into loud laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do we do now? Go after Musou, or wait for him to come for her?" Yusuke asked, looking around at everyone.

"I don't like the idea of being a sitting duck. The more time we give him, the better his plan will be. He might not even know how to use the Gem yet. I say we go get him -- the sooner, the better," Kagome said with grim determination.

Hiei wrapped an arm around her waist. "She is right."

"Agreed. I suggest we prepare quickly and just take our weapons. Don't worry, Kagome-sama, we'll get him," Miroku assured her with a grin.

"I know. Arigatou. Just give me a few minutes to change and we'll leave for Musou's camp." And she pulled some clothing out of her backpack and headed into the trees with Hiei right behind her.

"Are you sure we should be taking her where he is? What if he just grabs her and disappears while we're fighting?" Kuwabara asked, concern etched on his face.

"That's why Hiei marked her. Even if Musou _does _take her somewhere, we'll be able to find her. And if it looks like he's getting too far away too fast, Hiei can try to call her away from him," Kurama explained.

A portal appeared and Kouga stepped out to join them. "You're not going to believe this, but Koenma and Enmaru released that jackass Hojo already. He and the other two are already back at the resort."

"WHAT?!!?"

"They decided that since he didn't seem to really know what it was that he had, and because he wasn't using it for 'evil purposes,' -- just to try to make his life better, they figured the runt had punished him enough," Kouga told them. "But the _other_ guy, well, they're not sure what to do with him yet. He _was_ working with demons, although it seems that they approached him. And he knew they were planning to cause trouble in the Ningenkai, and he _did_ make a deal to have the others killed. So, he's pretty much screwed. They're having the other guys tell everyone that he got sick and caught a plane back to the mainland -- I suspect he's going to 'have an accident' once he gets home and have to serve out a nice, long sentence in the Reikai."

Shippou let out an angry growl. "I can't believe they're letting that Hojo bastard off so easily. What if he had succeeded in forcing my Okaa-san to marry him? They might have found themselves short one miko to help clean up their messes."

Miroku patted him on the shoulder. "But, he didn't succeed. You know there's no rhyme or reason to the decisions they make in the Reikai. And I'm sure Hiei will make sure Hojo never bothers her again."

"You've got that right," Yusuke said, grinning evilly.

"So, what are we doing?" Kouga asked them.

"We're going hunting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had already stripped off her shirt before she realized Hiei had followed her. "Oh! Hiei, you didn't have to come with me -- I'll be right back." She held her shirt up against her chest.

"A few minutes won't make much difference," he said, taking her in his arms and lowering his head to kiss her. As his lips touched hers, the shirt fluttered to the ground as she reached up to rest one hand behind his neck and the other on his shoulder. He knew he didn't have time to even kiss her as thoroughly as he'd like to, but he _had_ to have her close for at least a minute or two. Just thinking about those two ningens and that blasted youkai trying to take her made his blood boil. He needed to assure himself that she was, in fact, _his_, and that no other male was going to have her. And now, with his mark on her, her scent and the vague sensations of her own feelings that he could sense wrapped up in his own youki, were driving him over the edge. Normally, he would have looked forward to the upcoming battle, but right now all he wanted was to get it over with so he could get on with more important things.

She wasn't sure if it was because of his youki flowing through her or because she had finally admitted to herself what it was she was feeling for him, but she felt like her skin was hypersensitive to his touch. And she couldn't get enough of it. Or him. This was what she wanted -- _he_ was what she wanted, not just for now, but forever. And she was determined to make him forget everything and _everyone_ else. She pulled him down to the ground. Needing to feel more of him, she sat back and yanked his shirt up. He let her pull it over his head and toss it aside before he pinned her beneath him, crushing her breasts against his bare chest and causing them both to groan at the contact. This time she reached up and captured his lips, needing to claim him for herself. He let her taste and explore his mouth for a few seconds before reasserting his dominance over her. She dug her nails into his back as he cupped and kneaded one of her breasts. Suddenly, he lifted his head and let out a vicious growl.

"Ahem. Kaa-san, I thought _you_ were changing clothes -- so why is _his_ shirt lying on the ground over here?" Shippou asked innocently, as he leaned back against a tree.

Kagome growled in frustration, causing both males to look at her in surprise. "Shippou, if I gave you some money, would you go to the movies like a good little boy?"

The kitsune started chuckling. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to tell me something."

"I am. Now go 'way."

"All right. I just wanted to tell you that Kouga's back. We should go soon," he said quietly.

She sighed. "I know. I'll be right out, okay?"

He nodded and left.

Hiei sat up and pulled her up with him. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "As soon as Musou is taken care of …"

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I'll hold you to that."

A few minutes later, the two of them walked back into the clearing to rejoin the others. Miroku and Yusuke both let out long whistles, while Naraku and Kurama's brows lifted in appreciation. Kuwabara stood there with his jaw hanging slack. Kouga just muttered, "Damn!" But Shippou yelled, "What the hell are you wearing, kaa-san?"

Kagome had on a pair of skintight, low-slung, bright red hiphugger shorts. They were extremely short -- barely covering more than the curve of her buttocks, and exposing the entire length of her legs from thigh to ankle. Her top was a snug-fitting, pristine white, vee-neck tank top that showcased a generous amount of cleavage, with the bottom of the shirt hitting right at her belly button, a good 3-4 inches above the top of her shorts. Over her shoulder was her bow and a quiver of arrows. "This, Shippou, is what the 21st century miko wears."

Jakotsu clapped his hands. "Want me to braid your hair real quick, Kagome?" At her nod, he skipped over and started separating and twisting the thick tresses.

"_Hiei, I must say I am surprised you're letting her wear that._"

The fire demon arched a brow and smirked at Kurama. "_**Letting**__** her? I helped her put it on. And as soon as we take care of Musou, I'm going to help her take it back off.**_"

"**OOOooooo! Damn rotten, smug little bastard!**"

"Okay, let's go!" Kagome said. And Hiei scooped her up in his arms as they all took off to find Musou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, shit! Now what?" Three hours later, Yusuke and the others were standing in the middle of the large clearing that used to be the site of Musou's camp. There was no sign of anyone or anything. "Where would they go?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, toushin," Naraku said, his voice tight with irritation. (_Damn it! I should have known he wouldn't stick around -- __**I**__ wouldn't have. But I wouldn't wait to take her, either, once I had the Gem. So how would I have done it?_) He looked around. "But I have an uneasy feeling that we are right where he wants us to be."

"You think he has set a trap for us?" Miroku asked, looking around cautiously.

"No, … I think he has set a trap for _her_."

Hiei kept an arm around Kagome as they scouted around the area looking for any clues as to where Musou had gone.

Suddenly Kouga yelled, "Over here, guys! I found something." As they gathered around the wolf, he held up a ancient-looking scroll that had been hidden underneath some bushes at the back of the camp.

"Be careful with that," Kurama warned. "It has a strong feel of youki to it." Kouga handed it to him and he checked it for any discernable signs of traps. "The youki seems to be woven into one side of it." He slowly and carefully unrolled it.

"It's blank," Kuwabara said, voicing aloud what everyone was wondering about.

Kagome reached out a hand toward it, but Hiei stopped her. "I think it's a message for me," she said.

"All the more reason for you to stay away from it," he frowned at her. Then he pushed her behind him.

"If there _is_ writing on it in Musou's youki, he may be counting on Kagome using her purifying power to make it show up," Kurama mused.

"Would Naraku's youki be similar enough to Musou's for him to read it?" Shippou asked.

"No. Although we may share similar abilities, I completely cast out all parts of those demons that he was made up from," Naraku told them.

Everyone fell silent for a minute, then Yusuke spoke up. "Would it have to be Kagome's purification powers, or do you think one of the monk's ofudas might make the writing show up?"

Kurama looked at him. Then he looked at Hiei. Then they all looked at Miroku. Finally Kurama said, "Actually, … that might work."

Hiei made sure Kagome stood back a few more feet, while he positioned himself in front of her. Kurama put the scroll on the ground and stepped back. He nodded at the monk, and everyone held their breath as he took out an ofuda and sent it towards the scroll. When it touched the parchment, it crackled with a blue light, then the scroll rose and hovered in the air.

"Hiei!"

Everyone turned to see a purple sphere rise from the ground from under Kagome's feet to encase her within its barrier. Hiei tried to force his way into it, but was thrown back. As he stood to try again, they saw Kagome close her eyes and raise a hand to her shoulder. In a flash, the sphere was gone. The scroll dropped to the ground. Written in bold purple script were three words: "Come to Me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Eighteen

_What?!!? ANOTHER evil cliffy? What the hell is wrong with this fanfic author? Is she **trying** to make sure everyone sticks with this story to very end? Perhaps. Heh heh!_

_Thanks again to all of you wonderful reviewers! I think I managed to reply to everyone except **peter pan**, so: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful words of praise! If my head swells any more, I'll have to move my computer hutch out of the corner, because it's getting too crowded over here. Heh heh! I'm glad you've been enjoying the humor I've tried to inject in this story. And don't worry, I won't disappear until after the story is done. There are only two more chapters to go, though! (And they're going to be good!) And like I said before, I don't mind you telling me things that bug you -- it helps me make the story better. (At least, I HOPE so! I **try**, anyway!) I hope you like what I have coming up!!_


	19. Chapter 19 Winning & Losing

I really hope everyone has been enjoying reading this even _half_ as much as I've been enjoying writing it. We're nearing the end of the ride, though, but trust me -- it's going to go out with a bang. (Or several, if you'll excuse the crude pun. Heh heh!) As always, I offer my sincere thanks to all of you who read and review. I hope this chapter is to your liking -- it's super-ultra-tremendously looooong.

DISCLAIMER: Only people as intelligent and talented as Takahashi-san and Togashi-san could create the brilliant stories and characters we love in the manga and anime known as "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho." Plebs like me just amuse ourselves by tinkering around with their worlds -- we never profit from it.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Youko**" "_Kurama_" "_**Hiei**_" "_Kagome_"

(_thoughts to self_)

--("Hiei and Kagome via the Jagan")--

Hentai Bets

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

Hiei made sure Kagome stood back a few more feet, while he positioned himself in front of her. Kurama put the scroll on the ground and stepped back. He nodded at the monk, and everyone held their breath as he took out an ofuda and sent it towards the scroll. When it touched the parchment, it crackled with a blue light, then the scroll rose and hovered in the air.

"Hiei!"

Everyone turned to see a purple sphere rise from the ground from under Kagome's feet to encase her within its barrier. Hiei tried to force his way into it, but was thrown back. As he stood to try again, they saw Kagome close her eyes and raise a hand to her shoulder. In a flash, the sphere was gone. The scroll dropped to the ground. Written in bold purple script were three words: "Come to Me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen: Winning and Losing

"Well, fuck me!" Yusuke yelled. He couldn't fucking believe it. The bastard got her. They were all standing _right there,_ and he fucking _got her_! Naraku said he thought Musou had set a trap for her. Kurama warned them about the scroll. Hiei kept Kagome away from it. And the bastard _**Still.**__**Fucking. Got. Her**_! What are we -- a bunch of idiots? He looked over at Hiei. He was surprised the fire demon was still standing there -- he would have thought he would have taken off immediately after her. "Hiei? You okay?"

Hiei was struggling to suppress the need to transform and take his female back. He knew they needed to find Musou to end this, and following Kagome to him was their best chance at the moment. But, _damn it!_ How much was a demon supposed to take? In the last 6 hours alone, one man had tried to steal his onna using the jewel to make her marry him, another one had made an agreement with youkai to have _him_ killed so he could have her, and _now_ this youkai who had wanted her for _centuries_ had called her to him, and was waiting with the fucking Gem of Desire to make her mate him. After he removed Musou's head from his shoulders, he just fucking _dared_ anyone else to try to take her from him.

Kurama put his hand on his shoulder. "Well, it looks like he was 2 jumps ahead of us with that move, but we still have our ace in the hole. He doesn't know you marked her, and he won't be expecting us to be able to find him so quickly."

Hiei took a deep breath. "I know. We need to go now, though. We should track them and find a location a little ways away to call her back to. That way he'll have to come after her and won't have the advantage of his encampment."

"Good thinking. Try not to lose us," Kurama said, stepping back and letting Youko take over so they could travel faster.

"Well, _hello_, tall, silver, and sexy!" Jakotsu said appreciatively. "I was hoping I'd get to see you again."

"Jakotsu, we don't have time for your flirting. You four come with me, -- it'll be quicker this way," Naraku ordered. Miroku and Jakotsu quickly stepped next to Naraku, and Kuwabara and Yusuke joined them. Naraku enclosed them all in his sphere and it took off in the direction Hiei, Youko, Shippou, and Kouga went.

As they sped along above the trees, Kuwabara asked, "So, what exactly happened back there with that scroll?"

"Apparently, when Miroku's ofuda activated Musou's youki, the words on the scroll cast a spell forming one of his barriers around Kagome, and she was compelled to do as the scroll said. It was rather ingenious, really. In effect, he created a way to call her to him that provided a means for her to get there that we shouldn't have been able to follow. And if Hiei hadn't marked her, we _wouldn't_ be able to. Musou's barrier masks her scent and aura, and that sphere practically seemed to teleport her away. Even with his speed, the little hybrid would have been left standing in the dust," Naraku explained.

"You don't have to sound so impressed by it," Yusuke grumbled. "That's _your_ teammate he took with his 'ingenious' little trick. Damn. He made us look like a bunch of schoolchildren."

"Um, I hate to mention it, but even though we know that we can find Kagome, the real problem is, if he called her to him, that means he must know how to use the Gem. And while I, myself, have never been guilty of the practice, I have to point out that he _could_, conceivably, mate with her in just a few minutes time," Miroku felt compelled to say. He glanced at Naraku.

"Hai. Under the circumstances, that's exactly what I would have done," he confirmed. "I would expect no less from Musou."

"You're telling me you really think he's planning to jump her bones the minute she gets there?" Yusuke asked. "Mate by quickie?"

Naraku quirked a brow at him, "Amusingly crude description, but accurate."

"Oh, no! Our poor, little Kagome! A girl's first time should have all the bells and whistles -- wine, candlelight, satin sheets, and cherry-flavored body oil. _Not_ just a big, hulking demon telling her to 'Come here and jump on my dick," -- that's better left for later, like when he jumps out of the closet to surprise her, or it should at least be accompanied by a leather mask and a whip. I don't suppose Musou is into leather, is he?" Jakotsu wondered out loud. When he saw everyone staring at him, he said, "What?"

"You. Are. _Insane! _We're talking about someone forcing Kagome to mate with him, and you're worried about whether or not he's wearing leather?!!?" Yusuke threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't get all pissy just because you think you're being adventuresome when you roll over on your back -- I'm not saying it's okay for him to take her, even if he _is_ waiting there with a peacock feather and a pot of warm, melted wax. I just got a little distracted by that train of thought. By the way, I don't suppose her little fireball owns any leather chaps, does he? Because I guarantee there's nothing like throwing your loved one a little 'surprise party' by popping up out of the clothes hamper wearing nothing but leather chaps, a black cowboy hat and a lasso at your waist. Maybe I'll suggest that to him …" and Jakotsu's voice trailed off as he got a faraway look in his eyes.

(_Oh. Sweet. Kami._) Yusuke rubbed his eyes to try to get that image out. That was _much_ worse than his nightmare about all the chibi Hieis. (_I'll never put my clothes in the hamper again. Keiko will just have to bitch about them being on the floor._) "Do you mind if we get back to the problem at hand? If you really think Musou is 'ready and waiting' for her, why the hell didn't you tell Hiei to call her back immediately? I know you don't want to put her through that, and if he gets there mid-fuck, he's going to go berserk and probably slaughter everyone on the whole damn island!"

"Of course we don't want anything to happen to her, you fool," his voice dripping with contempt, Naraku turned to him, "But for now, she's trapped in that barrier, and _your_ teammate asserted he could help her fight the effects of the Gem."

The detective looked at him in surprise. "You're really trusting him to keep her safe, aren't you?"

"I may not like the sadistic little psycho, but hai, I do trust him to do that. And My Miko is no pushover -- she will see to it that we have time to get there."

"I hope you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Has she reached him yet?_"

"_**No, but she's too damn far ahead of us. At this rate, it'll take us at least an hour to reach them after she arrives. We're going to have to find a spot farther away from him than I wanted, to call her back to.**_"

"**Just don't wait too long. If he uses it like that ningen, it only takes a minute or two to use the Gem. And we all know it would only take him a few minutes after that to bind her to him as his mate -- since she's not youkai, all that's needed is his mark at penetration to cement his claim. At least if **_**she**_** was youkai ****we'd have more time before the bond was complete since she'd have to also mark him when she climaxed to prove her acceptance of him,**" Youko reminded them.

"_**Even if she **__**was**__** youkai, do you think I would allow him the opportunity to even begin to form the mating bond? That is not …**_"

"_Hiei? __Can you hear me? __I can see a camp up ahead. __Sweet Kami! __There must be close to 500 demons there!_"

"_**We're about an hour behind you. We're going to find a place to bring you back to so they'll have to fight on our terms. Do you see Musou?**_"

"_Not yet_. _Wait. __This sphere is passing over the camp -- there's a big tent a little ways away from the others at the back. __Looks like it's showtime. __Are you ready to use the Jagan?_"

"_**Don't worry. I'm with you.**_"

"_**Fox, she's there. We've got to find a site quick.**_"

"Shippou! Kouga! Spread out and find an open spot for our battleground -- she's there!"

Overhead, Naraku saw them split up, and took his sphere higher to give him a better vantage point to look for an appropriate site.

"There! About 10 miles due west," Kuwabara pointed to a large semi-circular clearing that would serve their purposes nicely. As they signaled the ones on the ground, they quickly headed to their new destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miko. So nice of you to join me. I have waited for you far too long."

"_Um, Hiei? __Are you here? __Because I'm still trapped in this barrier, and all Musou is wearing is that watch._"

A deafening roar shattered the peace of the forest.

"**Well that's just great. He's green again.**"

"_Something must be happening with Kagome and Musou._"

"**Then he should call her back **_**now!**_"

"_**I can't yet, damn it! -- She's still trapped in his barrier**_. _**And the fucking bastard is naked!**_"

"_Wait. You mean he was waiting for her -- __**naked?**_" Kurama asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"**Well, shit, boy! The second he drops that barrier, you'd better bring her here!**"

"_**You think I don't know that?!!?**_"

As the others all gathered at the site they'd selected, Hiei stood still while the Jagan began to glow. Apparently, he was going to have to be actively controlling and using the Jagan at the same time he concentrated on the youki from his mark to call her. He hadn't expected to have to do both at once, since calling one's prospective mate took a lot of focus and ki. He had hoped he'd be able to call her before actually having to try to counter the effects of the Gem. He thought about what she had said. She was on the far side of the camp. So, even when he called her to him, she would have to cut a path through the mass of demons gathered there. (_Damn it!_) He quickly told Kurama what the situation was, and Shippou ran on towards Musou's new camp so he could help her make a quicker getaway when she broke free.

Hiei let the Jagan's power filter through his link with her, and he used it to construct a representational form of himself inside her mind. He summoned a similar form of her, so he could see exactly how she was reacting to what Musou was doing. And from what Musou was saying, he _did_ know exactly how to use the Gem of Desire to best effect, and he wasn't wasting any time doing it.

"… the saimyoushou showed me his pathetic attempt. But even though he discovered another way to activate a portion of its powers, that foolish ningen was doomed to failure. He focused it on _his own_ desires, making you a passive object of his wishes. To harness the full power of the Gem, I will make _my_ desires _yours, _and its force will flow through you actively." And Musou infused the watch with a massive amount of his youki, making it flash purple, then a blinding white. The white light shot out in a beam directly to Kagome, encasing her in its brilliance.

"And now, koiishi, let us focus on _your_ desires. You want to be with me. You _need_ to be with me. Forever. You want to submit to me -- to repress your powers and accept my mark as I claim you for my mate. Nothing is as important as that. Nothing means as much to you as being with me. You want to give yourself to me, … now."

As Musou spoke, Kagome felt that slight tingling sensation on the back of her neck like she had felt when Hojo had used the Gem, only the sensation intensified tenfold and spread throughout her body, setting her nerve endings on fire, and wrapping her thoughts in haze of fog.

--("Kagome. Don't listen to him. Focus on me.")--

The low, familiar voice reached her, and caused the representation of her to look around. She was standing in a black void, but she wasn't alone. --("Hiei? Is that you?")-- The youkai with her looked quite a bit like Hiei, -- except he was green and had eyes all over him, and his hair was swept up into two peaks instead of the single one. For a second, she was so startled by his appearance that she completely pulled herself out of the trance the Gem was inducing in order to study him.

Hiei looked down at himself. He had forgotten he had transformed. He concentrated a bit to bring himself back to his normal appearance. --("It's me. As soon as he drops the barrier, I'll call you back. We're waiting in a clearing about 40 minutes away. Shippou is waiting for you nearby.")--

Musou was watching her carefully. He could see that her skin was flushed and her pulse accelerated, but she definitely didn't seem to be under the Gem's control. He frowned. He had thought the effects would be immediate. He knew her companions would be looking for her, though he figured they had a few hours before they found them. But, he wanted to get the mating over with so he could enjoy his miko for all eternity without having to worry about someone taking her from him. He knew two of the youkai traveling with her were trying to seduce her. He had seen their attempts through the eyes of the saimyoushou. He would have to hurry this along. He infused the Gem with more of his youki to strengthen the effects of his will on her desires.

Suddenly, in front of the two figures in the void, stood a huge block of blinding white light, swirling with a purple mist. In the mist stood Musou. The Gem was trying to take over her mind. "Can you feel it, miko? The unbearable heat licking its way along your flesh? Teasing and caressing its way down your neck, your collarbone, swirling around your breasts? Then gliding down to pool like molten lava between your legs? I can ease the ache you are feeling. I can give you what you seek. Come to me." And he reached out a hand to her.

The effects of the jewel coupled with his words were drastic. Her skin took on a fine sheen of sweat, and small, almost imperceptible shivers of need and want shook her frame every few seconds. Hiei stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. --("Focus on me. You don't want to be controlled by him. You're doing fine.")--

She looked at him, the beginnings of panic visible in her eyes. --("It's so hot. And it … hurts. I need …")--

"Why do you fight it? I promise you, you will feel pleasure beyond your imagination. As my mate, you will have everything you have ever wanted. And you will have the relief you seek from the hunger you are feeling." The light began to spread through the darkness of the void.

She pushed Hiei away, and her fingers began to skim along her flesh. She was irritated by the obstructions they found. She quickly peeled off her shirt and let it drop to the ground at her feet. Her fingers sought the clasp of her bra next, but she hesitated, -- gripping the fabric so firmly that her knuckles turned white. (_No, no, __**no!**__ I don't want to do this!_) --("Hiei!")-- She looked around, searching desperately for him. And then he was in front of her.

--("Kagome. Kagome, look at me.")-- Hiei turned her away from the vision of Musou to face him. The pupils of her eyes were dilated. Her temperature was elevated. And he didn't need his sense of smell to know that she was very, very aroused. Her face was tight with the effort she was making not to give in to the sudden, almost overwhelming feelings of desire that were racing through her. She licked her lips that had gone dry, and shuddered at the sensation. --("Where are we? I need … I need to go somewhere.")--

Musou's voice boomed through her head. "Give in to me! Give in to yourself!" She doubled over and sank to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering violently. Hiei dropped to his knees beside her and held her, rocking her gently. --("Hold on. You're doing fine.")--

--("I can't … Who …? Hiei?")-- The light of the jewel's powers completely surrounded them now. It's control was unbelievable -- he could see that not only had it taken possession of her body and mind to bend her to its master's will, but it was turning her senses against her by making her struggles against it inflict physical pain and mental confusion. And as Hiei looked at the frustration on Musou's face, he realized he was not going to drop the barrier until she _did_ give in to it. (_Damn it, damn it, __**damn it!**_ _This is going to be too close, but there's no other way._) He was going to have to let her go completely under the thrall of the Gem and then throw all of his concentration and focused ki into calling her away from it. --("Kagome, it's all right. You can let go, -- but just for a minute. Then you _have_ to listen to me. Understand?")--

She looked at him, and he saw the tears coursing their way down her cheeks. --("No. I can't let it …")-- Another shudder wracked her body, and she moaned.

--("It will be all right, I promise. But you will have to let go. Just answer my call.")--

--("You're … you're going to leave, aren't you?")--

"Miko! Look at me!"

--("Just for a minute. Then you'll feel my youki surge. Answer it.")--

And at Musou's command, another burst of light shot out and hit her. "_Come to me, __**NOW!**_"

And Hiei watched as she stood up and gathered her ki until she was glowing with crackling pink energy. Then she hurled herself through the barrier to Musou, heedless of the amount of force necessary to break through or the consequences to her body. And he realized that had been Musou's intent all along. He had never intended to drop the barrier, but instead had waited until she breached it herself, -- knowing that would mean she was his completely. He withdrew the Jagan from her mind and came to himself standing with the others in the clearing. "**FUCK**!" Then he immediately closed his eyes and concentrated on pulling the youki from his mark back to him. "_**Come to ME!**_"

Kuwabara and Jakotsu had literally jumped at Hiei's yell, and Yusuke flinched. "Oh, crap! That can't be good."

"Don't disturb him -- he's calling her here," Kurama, back to his usual form, warned them.

Musou was reveling in the attentions of his miko. He had waited _so_ long for this. To have her touch him like this. To feel her soft, warm lips, her tongue seeking and clashing with his. Her hands boldly caressing him, even as he ran his along her sleek, smooth flesh. Her cries of pleasure as he sought out the sensitive skin on her shoulder where his courting mark resided, were music to his ears. It was everything he had dreamed it would be. He lowered her to the ground and covered her body with his own. As he slowly moved from his mark over to her neck to find the spot where he would mark her as his mate for all time, he suddenly stopped and lifted his head. "What is this?"

There, at the base of her neck, was another courting mark. And she suddenly lifted a hand to it. Musou felt a surge of youki, and then his head hit the side of his bed where he had been thrown back. He shook his head to clear it, and saw that she was gone. "**FUCK!**" How could this be?!!? He had planned everything so carefully. Hai, that damned mark overrode _his_, -- if he'd even thought for a second that someone else would mark her, he would have placed his there, but he had wanted to follow traditional customs to show his high regard for her. But how was that mark superseding the power of the Gem of Desire? Just how powerful was the youkai who placed it there? His eyes narrowed in thought. It had to be the small fire demon. He was the one with her most recently. There was no way he could possibly be that powerful, -- something else had to be at work here.

He heard screams and moans coming from outside the tent, and knew the miko was making her way out of the camp. He quickly stood up and ran outside. Sure enough, there were piles of ashes leading through the camp where she had obviously purified everyone in her path. He could also detect blood in the air. Someone had wounded her, though it didn't seem to be serious. Damn it! He didn't want her skin marred. He saw that several of the demons were already chasing after her. "I want her taken alive! Anyone who injures her will answer to me!" He knew the Gem would continue to affect her as long as she was within a 5-mile radius of it, and thought that since she was ningen, she wouldn't be able to get out of range before succumbing to its effects coupled with him tugging on the youki from his own mark on her. Once again, he poured some of his youki into the Gem, then called for her. "Come back to me, miko." What he hadn't counted on, was the fact that Shippou had snatched her up as soon as she was beyond the treeline and had taken off back to where the others were waiting.

But when he called to her, and she felt the increased power of the Gem take over again, she had leaped from Shippou's arms and turned back. "Shit!" And he ran after her and tackled her to the ground.

Feeling his hold on her weaken, Hiei unknowingly echoed Shippou, "**Shit!**" And the Jagan began to glow again.

"Crap! That's _really_ not good, is it?" Yusuke said to the others.

"Quiet! Let him focus!" Kurama whispered harshly.

As Shippou tried to pick Kagome up again, her hands started glowing with pink energy. Her single thought was that she _had_ to get to Musou, and nothing would stop her. "Kaa-san, let me help you." Balls full of purifying power crackled dangerously, and she looked at the youkai who was trying to keep her from the one who could fulfill her desires, and sent the deadly energy his way. "**NO!**" she yelled.

Hiei materialized inside the blindingly white space that represented the Gem's complete control over Kagome's mind. He shielded his eyes with a hand as he looked around, but he didn't see Kagome. --("Kagome!")-- Hearing a ragged sob, he turned and ran toward it. There, in the distance, was a small pink glow. As he approached it, he could see a small figure lying in a heap. He picked her up and cradled her against him. --("It's all right. But you have to come to me now.")-- She clutched at his shirt. --("Shippou. I … I almost killed Shippou.")-- He smoothed her hair back out of her face. --("But you didn't, did you? Now let him bring you to me.")-- She nodded, and the pink glow intensified, chasing away a little of the white light surrounding them.

Shippou had frozen when he saw her summon her powers to her hands. And he flinched when she released them in his direction. But they had sailed far above his head, -- exploding like fireworks high above the treetops. He breathed a quick sigh of relief before leaning down to the crumpled form of the woman he called mother. Thank the Kamis she loved him, or he'd be toast right now! But he had to get her out of here, and fast! Those flares had given away their position, and he needed to get her farther away from that damn jewel's influence. His prospective otou-san had better strengthen his focus, damn it! "Kaa-san?" She was shaking.

"Just … hurry, Shippou," she said weakly. And off they went. To try to buy them some more time before Musou brought the gem within closer range of her, Shippou employed a little kitsune trickery to throw their pursuers off their trail. He wished he had Kurama's talent for plant manipulation, as his own was paltry in comparison, but he did his best to coax the landscape to cover their tracks. He even set a couple of small fires so the smoke would add to the confusion. It was easy to tell when he had left the others far behind because the small body in his arms practically sagged with relief when the Gem's effects diminished.

In her mind, Hiei could also tell she was safely away as he felt the tension in her slowly ease, and the light around them went out. He knew he could withdraw the Jagan now, but he was reluctant to let go of her even in this form. So, he sat with her and waited until he felt them approaching. --("You're almost there.")--

She smiled at him and touched his mark. --("I know. Thanks for helping me.")--

--("Hn. You did most of it yourself.")-- And he stood up and faded away.

As Shippou broke into the clearing, Hiei opened his eyes and rushed over to him and snatched Kagome out of his arms. "Yeah, you're welcome," the kitsune said mockingly. He watched the apparition walk away with her clasped tightly to his chest. "I really didn't bring her back just for you, you know."

Hiei growled, "You're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch -- really," she told him, right before he claimed her mouth with a fierce possessiveness that left her feeling just a little dizzy. It was a good thing he was carrying her, because she was sure she would have melted into the ground otherwise.

"Hey! The wound is on her back, -- so you don't have to keep counting her teeth -- I'm sure they're all there," Shippou called out to them, before chuckling to himself.

"I take it you had a little trouble?" Miroku asked, though it was more a statement than a question.

"Hmph. She took a hit getting out of the camp. It didn't even faze her -- the midget must put out one helluva call. I think she fried about 20 of the bastards who were standing in her way when she made a beeline out of there. After that, it was mostly smooth sailing, -- unless you call almost being purified _by your own mother_ a little trouble," he raised his voice to make sure she heard him.

"Gomen, Shippou," she said contritely, looking over Hiei's shoulder and blushing just a bit.

Hiei hadn't bothered to reply to Shippou's taunting. His relief at having Kagome back where she belonged was too great, and he contented himself by inhaling deeply of her unique scent, (and ignoring Musou's), and burying his nose in her hair. At least, he _was_ content, until the fact that his hands were actually enjoying the feel of her bare flesh sunk in. "Damnit, onna! Why is it you can't seem to keep your bra on? I'm going to have to find a sorceress or someone to try to have one made for you out of my youki so no one else can take it off, -- then maybe you'll stop losing them around all these other males!" He frowned at her.

Amidst the snickers and outright laughter of the others, Kuwabara asked, "Can you really make something like that out of youki?"

"I certainly hope not!" Miroku said in a horrified tone. "That would be all we ningen men need is to have to deal with some kind of youkai chastity belts. Quite unfair."

"I don't know. That might not be such a bad idea, after all," Yusuke said, thinking of Keiko.

"OOOOooooo! You should have some manacles made, too. Just have them attached to your headboard!"

"Jakotsu!"

"What?"

Hiei set Kagome down and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Hiei, we really don't have time for that," Yusuke ribbed him, earning himself a cold glare.

"Yeah, if you were thinking of doing that, you should have already been naked when we got here, like Musou was," Shippou laughed.

"Oh, yes! That would have made the wait here much more pleasant," Jakotsu added, earning himself a rather scary, heated glare that made him jump behind Miroku.

Hiei put his shirt on Kagome. "Try to keep this on -- at least until I kill that bastard." And he captured her lips once more, before wrapping an arm around her waist and walking over to join the others.

"Spoilsport. Here I was looking forward to fighting alongside Kagome-sama like one of those bare-breasted Amazon warriors of legend. Where was that island they were supposed to live on? I must visit there someday," Miroku's voice trailed off as he became lost in thought.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Kurama stepped towards her and Hiei. While the others were joking around, he had noticed that she wasn't saying anything.

Hiei immediately searched her eyes. He could see a white light flickering in them. "He's coming, isn't he?"

She licked her lips and nodded. "Yes. But he isn't calling to me. The gem is definitely getting closer, though. It's … it's starting to interfere with my senses. Can any of you feel the demons yet -- there were … hundreds of them. We should be able to feel them before they're on us."

Tightening his hold on her, Hiei expanded his senses. Hai. They were almost here. At his nod they began to spread out across the clearing into the positions they had decided on earlier. Miroku ran over to them, causing the fire demon to step in front of Kagome. With a grin at the unconscious action, the monk handed him Kagome's bow and quiver of arrows. "You're batting first, Kagome-sama. I've got the second wave," he gave her a jaunty salute. She nodded in agreement, and taking her equipment from Hiei, she stepped up into point position in the middle of the clearing.

"Are you sure she should be out in front?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

Kouga smirked at him. "Oh, yeah. She and Miroku are going to thin the pack Then she can step back behind the line to give her a buffer from that castoff of Naraku's. But for now, just enjoy the fireworks."

The Gem was a lot closer now, and Kagome was definitely feeling the effects of it. Again, her temperature was rising, her pulse was quickening, and she was starting to ache with want deep inside. Seeing the tension in her body that had nothing to do with her archer's stance, Hiei stepped up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Her scent was spiking, which was starting to affect the youkai among them. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. She looked back at him and closed her eyes for a minute. He saw her swallow, then inhale deeply. She opened her eyes and nodded. It was too difficult to try to talk. "Remember, I'm right here with you." And he stepped back again, but just a few steps.

When the first mass of demons came racing over the treetops at them, Kuwabara and Yusuke couldn't help but stare. Sure, they all appeared to be low-level, but there were just so damn many of them! And, ew! Were they ever ugly! Kagome rapidly fired off three arrows in quick succession at 45-degree angles. Not having seen the power she could imbue into her hamayas, all 4 of Koenma's Spirit Detectives watched in awe as the arrows lit up the sky as they cut wide paths through the horde that spread from the direct lines of their trajectories outward, -- each one completely decimating 30-40 demons. Two more shots and she stepped back, stumbling just a bit as she shook her head to clear her vision.

Miroku stepped up next and summoned the wind tunnel into his palm. When he had been revived, the curse had been lifted, but King Enma had decided the kazaana would be a valuable weapon in his work as a Spirit Detective. So, he had devised a limited version of it -- not as powerful, but also not a danger to its bearer. The monk could now summon it at will, but not more than twice in a twenty-four hour period. He had explained how it worked to the other team, but this was their first time seeing it in action. It was amazing the way it pulled in masses of demons -- temporarily clearing the skies. When it had reached its capacity, Miroku closed it and stepped back to retrieve his shakujou.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Kuwabara complimented them.

"Yeah. I can see how you guys survived in the Sengoku Jidai period," Yusuke added. Hiei and Kurama silently agreed.

And then the battle was joined in earnest, with all of the detectives contributing to great effect with their various skills and abilities. Naraku's transformation and the effectiveness of his many tentacles was both appreciated and shuddered at, while the wickedness of Jakotsu's mysterious-looking sword was revealed. He used it alternately to slither its way into the midst of several opponents where the snake-like movements of the attached blades sliced into them indiscriminately, and also to wrap a single opponent up like a python would before pulling it back, resulting in the victim being hacked to bits. Shippou fought using both his foxfire magic and his hand-to-hand combat skills, and Kouga' speed and powerful claws proved their worth as he took on some of the higher-level demons.

Lord Enmaru's team was similarly impressed at the evidence of the other Spirit Detectives' various skills and abilities. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword cut a shining swath through his opponents, while Yusuke's Spirit Gun and Spirit Shotgun only added to the show his fighting skills were putting on. Due to the sheer number of demons they were fighting, he even brought forth the Mazoku blood within him, causing Jakotsu to pause in his fight and squeal about wanting to count his markings later. Yusuke seriously considered adding him to the growing number of bodies on the ground.

Kurama used his Rose Whip, quickly and efficiently disabling and killing any and all demons within its range. He also utilized his plant-manipulation skills to impede some of the others around him until he could dispose of them, and had tossed a couple of demon-eating plants into the mix. One of them was particularly nasty, as it sucked all of the youki out of its victims before devouring them.

Hiei was feeling a bit frustrated, and was taking it out on his opponents. He couldn't afford to use the ki it would take to control the Dragon of Darkness because he knew he would still probably have to call upon the Jagan to help Kagome again. And he _wouldn't_ let himself rush into the thick of things where he liked to be, because he could feel the inner struggle Kagome was already engaged in, which left her vulnerable to attack. There was no way he was going to move very far from her. His one main goal was to keep her safe, and his one main target had not made an appearance yet. So, to appease the growing bloodlust in himself, he was currently seeing just how many pieces he could chop each demon into, every now and then indulging himself by using just his claws instead of his katana. And then it happened.

She had been desperately fighting the heat and pain that was shooting through her, trying hard to focus on the fight at hand and ignore the needs of her body. But all of the faces around her had started blurring into Musou's. She dropped to her knees. She wanted to go to him. Her hands glided down her body, trying to relieve the ache that was growing within her. She needed to let his hands soothe the desires of her flesh. She was having a hard time breathing. Hiei's eyes widened and he turned to her as her scent spiked higher than ever before. Then, every male in the clearing stopped and turned to her. As her blood began to burn, Musou stepped out of the trees behind them, completely surrounded by one of his barriers.

"Do you feel it, miko? Are you ready for me now?"

"Holy Shit! He's still naked! Yo, Musou! Do you always come to a battle in the buff? Because that could lead to some nasty injuries," Yusuke yelled.

Musou laughed. "I am not here to battle. I am here to claim my mate."

"Damn, but he really is _fine_," Jakotsu murmured. "I may have to have some fun with him before I kill him."

"You won't get a chance before I separate his head from his shoulders," Hiei said with grim determination. He would have charged right at Musou, but he was trying to stay close to Kagome.

"Honey, you can _have_ everything above his shoulders, -- though he is awfully pretty to look at."

"I tire of this waiting. Take care of them. Miko, come." And as he stretched out his hand, Kagome got to her feet and quickly shed Hiei's shirt. At Musou's command, the demons around them renewed the fighting. Hiei snarled in anger, trying to make quick work of the 7 demons attacking him so he could keep Kagome away from Musou. If he got her inside his barrier, … well, it just wasn't going to happen! Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hook her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and shimmy out of them.

Miroku, having cleared the area surrounding him of opponents, and being the closest to Hiei and Kagome's position, ran over to Kagome and threw his arms around her. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Kagome-sama, but for Buddha's sake, stop taking your clothes off!"

Kagome threw him away from her with the force of a barrier she threw up between herself and the rest of the clearings' occupants, leaving her and Musou the only ones on the other side. As she started to run towards him, she was tackled to the ground. As she struggled and turned to face the person keeping her from her savior, -- the male she needed to mate with, -- Hiei saw that that the pupils of her eyes were glowing with that vibrant white light. There wasn't a trace of blue or even a hint of recognition in them. Knowing she could summon her powers to purify him any second, he did the only thing he could: he punched her in the jaw. He didn't use enough force to break it, -- just enough to knock her out. As he held her limp form against him, he debated what to do next. Attack Musou and try to break through his barrier so he could KILL HIM, or go ahead and use the Jagan on Kagome. He wasn't sure how long she would be unconscious.

"So, I was right. You are the one who placed your mark ahead of mine. That's the only way you could have passed through her barrier. But the only way you will keep her from me is to kill her, and I don't think you are willing to do that."

By now, most of the remaining demons were fleeing the clearing. It was obvious their leader had only one goal in mind, and thanks to the miko's barrier, they weren't needed to keep the others busy. So, they would wait until he accomplished what he had set out to do and then they would demand their reward -- the ningen women who would mother their army.

"There's more than one way to get through a barrier!" And Kuwabara ran up and swung his Spirit Sword with all his might. It crashed against the barrier causing sparks to shoot out about 10 feet. He swung again. This time flames crackled all along the barrier. As he focused and forced even more of his ki into the sword, Miroku ran up to him.

"Here! I've never seen anyone come closer to breaking one of Kagome's barriers. Let me add my spiritual powers to yours." And he took out two ofudas and sent them onto the two sides of the blade. The sword lit up with even more force as blue flames danced along the edges. Kurama, who had been studying the barrier intently, pointed out the spot that appeared the weakest. "Concentrate your strength right here." Kuwabara reared back and took a mighty swing. "UUUuuunnngggghhhh!!!" And the barrier exploded, knocking everyone to the ground, and leaving a wall of flickering pink flames where it had stood.

Hiei, who had been trying to use the Jagan to combat the Gem in Kagome's mind, had to sever the link when he moved to protect her from the blast. It was at that moment that Musou called her again, prompting her to consciousness and to take advantage of Hiei's distraction to try to get away from him. But he held onto her tightly and pulled on his own youki. "_**Kagome! Stay here with me.**_"

The surge of his youki in her blood flashed through her, momentarily shaking the Gem's hold. "_Hiei!_" She grabbed his arms frantically, and for a split-second her eyes returned to that amazing blue that had captured his attention when they first met. Then they went blank and the color leached out of them again.

Musou was extremely frustrated, and he was about to lose control. (_That woman should not be able to resist! Even with his mark, he should not be able to break the Gem's hold on her. What the hell is going on? I will not lose her like this -- not when I'm so close to having her!_) He recklessly filled the Gem with his youki, -- the force of it shooting out to Kagome, making her scream as her body went rigid. She was frighteningly aware of every nerve in her body and it felt like each tiny one had just been hit with thousands of volts of electricity. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't even see who held her, but somewhere deep inside she knew it was someone she cared about. Her breathing was so shaky, she couldn't speak. "Let … let … go."

"_Don't make me hurt you_"

He appeared to her then, inside her mind. --("You won't hurt me.")-- He was shocked by the way she looked inside. Her body was covered in pink flames and she was curled up in a ball, digging her fingernails into her own skin. She shook her head. --("You don't understand. I _**need**_ to be with him. I … I _**have**_ to. Every cell in my body is screaming for him. The longer I am without him, the more painful it is. I can't … I can't think of anything else. Please, … let go.")-- The pink flames died down and slowly went out, and her body went completely limp, right before a flash of white threw Hiei from her mind, and made him lose his grip on her physical body.

That was all it took for her to roll away from him and dash headlong into Musou's barrier. He clasped her to him and gave a cry of triumph. As the detectives all rushed at them, the spherical barrier lifted off the ground and hovered overhead, out of their reach. Shouts and curses echoed around the clearing. Naraku quickly summoned his own sphere and moved to face Musou, but he knew there was little chance that he could break through his barrier. Musou couldn't resist taunting them a little, and flaunting the way Kagome was pressed so tightly against him, running her hands all over his sides and back as she kissed his chest. "I don't know why you were so determined to keep her from me. It's obvious she is happy here." And he grabbed a handful of her hair at the nape of her neck and forced her head up so he could take possession of her mouth.

"You bastard! You may think you've won, but you haven't. You want her, but you'll never have her -- not really. All you have is her body controlled by false desire. The Gem may be able to make her want you, but she loves _me_!" Hiei forced his way back into her mind, and touched her cheek gently. --("You love me.")--

The pliant, willing body in his arms suddenly went still, and Musou yanked her head back to look at her. Her eyes were closed, and a muscle in her jaw was twitching with her concentration. His eyes widened in disbelief. She was fighting off the effects of the Gem when she was standing _right next to it_. He was so stunned, he failed to notice the energy gathering in her hands until he felt his flesh burning with purification. He screamed and threw her away from him, and she slumped to the bottom of the sphere as she seemed to lose consciousness. "That's not possible!" He stared at the miko as her powers crackled and spat pink flames -- all concentrated in a huge mass around one tiny fist, … and then she punched through the barrier, and he found himself falling. For a split-second, Hiei started to go to catch Kagome, but catching Kurama's eye, he let the pent-up rage he'd been holding back take over, and in his transformed state, he began to tear into Musou before he even hit the ground.

Kurama caught Kagome, and she groaned. She hurt all over, and she had a splitting headache. She blinked a couple of times, and then gave in to the peaceful darkness, sighing at the relief from the unrelenting brightness that had taken her over for what seemed like days, though in actuality it had only been a few hours. Everyone else was silent for a few minutes as they stood back from the horrifying violence taking place nearby. Screams and agonized cries filled the air. Kuwabara had to turn away, and after Yusuke had to duck to avoid being hit by an arm as it was slung through the air, they all backed away. Even Jakotsu's eyes widened in shock. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone castrated with their own small intestines before, -- I didn't know the tissue was strong enough to use like string to cut through flesh. Now _that_ had to hurt."

"**Red, you'd better hand her over to her son before he gets done over there. It's going to take a while for him to regain control of himself.**"

Kurama looked down at the woman cradled in his arms, and became aware of the fact that she was clad only in an extremely enticing pair of red panties that tied on the sides with white bows. He sighed. "_Well, it was fun while it lasted._"

"Shippou, I think you'd better take her now, and I'd recommend covering her up a bit."

Shippou nodded in understanding and reached for her. Miroku started to take his shirt off to give him for her, but Kouga stopped him. "Uh-uh." He shook his head. "You don't want your scent on her when he's like _that._" He looked around and ran over and picked up Hiei's shirt that she had discarded earlier. Tossing it to Shippou, he glanced back over at the fire demon's wrath. It was pretty much over. Musou had never stood a chance. The only sounds that could be heard now were Hiei's snarls, growls, and heavy breathing. Blood and body parts were strewn around in about a 30-foot radius. Kouga looked around at the faces of the others. Kurama, Naraku, Shippou, and even Yusuke and Jakotsu nodded in agreement. Youkai justice. Kuwabara and Miroku might have been a little sickened at the ferocity and violence of it, but they knew he had to be killed. Besides, he had actually _hurt_ Kagome while trying to control her. Finally, Hiei looked up and his eyes searched the figures standing off to the side of the clearing. He tossed the head he was holding to the ground behind him, and it burst into flame as he started stalking over to them.

Shippou quickly stepped away from the others and met him half way. He was a little reluctant to hand his mother over to the apparition at the moment because he was covered in blood, but Hiei snatched her out of his arms. "She's okay. You will need to clean up soon," he told him. And in a blur, they were gone. Shippou sighed. "Someone should get that watch, and we should head back to the ningens' campsite. I assume he'll be going to the lake there."

Kouga looked around. "It's not on this arm. Where's the other one?"

Kurama nudged an arm with his foot. "It's not on this one, either."

"I've got it," Naraku said, picking up a third arm and removing the watch. "You know, I believe he was glad for Musou's regenerative powers -- otherwise it would have been over too soon for him."

Kuwabara shuddered. "I don't think I'm going to tease shorty anymore."

"Tease him all you want, just don't touch Kagome," Yusuke said with a grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, after retrieving their things from the campsite, they wondered over to the lake. Sure enough, Hiei was sitting there by the water with Kagome in his lap. He had regained his normal appearance and washed up. He had even managed to clean all the blood he had gotten on her off without waking her. She was clearly exhausted and he didn't want to disturb her. It had taken a couple of hours before he was able to transform back, and he had just sat there, barely moving, after he had checked her over thoroughly to assure himself she wasn't hurt, and clutched her closely to him. When he had finally felt reassured enough that no one was going to try to take her away again, he had eased them both into the water after heating it up to a temperature he knew would be soothing to her. When they were both clean, he had walked back out and sat down, warming the air around them and running his fingers through her hair to calm his soul as much as to dry it for her.

"She's still out?" Miroku asked quietly.

Hiei just nodded and gave them all a warning glance that clearly said, "Don't wake her or you'll be sorry."

"Well, what should we do? It's mid-morning. Should we go back to the resort and wait for Kouga to return from the Reikai?" Yusuke whispered.

Seeing the fire demon's arched brow, Kurama told him, "Kouga went ahead and took the Gem of Desire in so they could take care of it, and to report everything that happened."

"I say we go back and enjoy a nice meal and a relaxing soak in the hot springs, courtesy of the Reikai," Naraku suggested.

"Good idea!" Jakotsu clapped his hands, making Hiei glare at him. "Oops! Gomen!" he whispered. "I was just thinking that would give me a chance to check on Hideki and see how he's doing."

"His name is Masaharu, you idiot," Naraku hissed at him.

It took them over five hours to get back to the resort. As they headed for their rooms to shower, change, and grab a little sleep, Jakotsu realized he had either just gained another roommate or lost his room. The steely glare sent his way quickly told him that he had lost his room. "Just let me get some of my things so I can clean up, hotstuff, and I'll be out of your hair. Oh, and if you need oils or lotions, they're in the top drawer of the nightstand. Handcuffs, blindfolds and rope are in the second drawer. I doubt you'll want any of the stuff in the closet yet. -- I'm going, I'm going!" And he scampered out of the room.

Hiei slid into the bed that he knew was Kagome's and let her get comfortable before curling up around her. He expanded his senses to check the area for any sign of threat before allowing himself to settle down to rest. The last few days had been incredibly stressful, but as he lay there with his onna safely in his arms, he felt an unusual sense of peace overcome him, and he gave in to it and fell asleep.

It was already getting dark when Hiei's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around only to see Kurama standing in the doorway, chuckling at him.

"**Damn, boy. You've been **_**sleeping**_** all this time? What a waste.**" Youko shook his head at him.

"_**Get out of here.**_"

"_Koenma contacted Yusuke. It looks like we'll be staying here a few more days. Kouga will be back in just a little while to give us all the details. We're meeting across the hall for dinner. You should wake her up so she can get dressed -- I doubt she'll want to sit around in her panties and your shirt._"

"**Though it would be fine with me if she does.**" Youko just laughed when Hiei growled at him.

After Kurama left, Hiei gently woke her up. "Hiei?" She looked around, wincing just a bit as her muscles protested her movement, and her head still ached. "Where are we?"

He looked at her in concern. "At the hotel. Are you still in pain?"

"Nothing a couple of Tylenol and a soak in a hot bath won't fix," she told him. "I take it we got the Gem."

"Hai."

"And Musou?"

"Dead."

She nodded, causing her to put a hand to her head. "Ow. I hope they destroy that damn jewel."

She started to get up, but Hiei put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. "Wait here." He got up and started running some bath water for her, then brought her a glass of water and the Tylenol she had mentioned. Then he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

She giggled at him. "I'm not an invalid, you know."

"I know." He set her down by the bathtub. He looked her in the eyes and then leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. "We're meeting in your teammates' room for dinner. If you're not there in 30 minutes, I'm coming to get you."

"Okay."

"And you need to heal the cuts on your back."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

"And your jaw," he said regretfully.

She rubbed it gingerly. "Okay."

"And put up a barrier."

"Okay already!"

25 minutes later, she knocked on the door to Miroku and Naruku's room. As soon as she walked in, Hiei was at her side. He stayed between her and the other detectives, and growled at Yusuke to get off the loveseat so he could sit next to Kagome on it. Shippou just snickered at him.

"_He needs to go ahead and mate with her, so he'll get over this extreme possessiveness._"

"**You're kidding, right? You do know he's probably going to act like this for years.**"

"_What? I thought this was his instinctive way of keeping possible rivals away. Once they're mated he should feel secure that she's his._"

"**How long have you know him? When have you ever known him to relax his vigil around something he cares about? Look at poor Yukina -- she'll probably be as old as me before he lets Kuwabara kiss her goodnight without him breathing down his neck. Of course, Kuwabara will be long dead by then. But my point is, he's just going to keep being an insanely jealous little bastard until he's a grandfather. Heh heh! Just his luck, he picked a woman who's always going to have males fawning over her, flirting and clamoring for her attention and favor -- regardless of whether or not she's mated.**"

"_**That's why we will be living on some isolated mountaintop that's not even on the Reikai's maps.**_"

Kurama blinked as he struggled to hold in a laugh. "_Somehow, I don't see that happening, Hiei._"

"**Yeah, good luck trying to get her to agree to that.**"

"_**She doesn't have to agree. As my mate, she will have to accede to my wishes.**_"

This time Kurama and Youko both broke out into laughter, causing the others to look at him curiously. He waved it off.

"**Hoo hoo! **_**That's**_** going to go over well!**"

"_You do know that's not going to happen, right?_"

Hiei looked at the woman sitting beside him talking animatedly with her teammates. His shoulder slumped slightly. "_**… Hai … but I can hope …**_"

Kouga arrived, and they all ordered dinner and settled back to hear the news. "They're not sure what you did to it, Kagome, but they think the Gem of Desire is broken. They were able to remove the spell that had been concealing its power and keeping it undetected, but now they can't detect _anything_ coming from it. They figure it must have something to do with you breaking its hold -- you burned it out or something like that."

"Crap! King Enma's not going to add another hundred years onto my sentence, is he?"

Hiei put his arm around her. "He'd better not."

"I don't think so. No one said anything anyway. And I know you were hoping to go home, Yusuke, but Enmaru and Koenma said you guys have to stay here and protect the resort until that group of executives leave Sunday afternoon, because there are still 20-25 demons running around loose on the island. Then you have to either make them go back to the Makai or take care of them," Kouga told them.

"Damn it! When I get home, that brat had better not try to send me anywhere else for a looong time," the toushin grumbled.

After they had eaten, Jakotsu said he was going to call it a night. He looked at Hiei to see if he could have his room back, and getting an affirmative tilt of the head, he got up to leave.

"Jakotsu? Are you feeling all right?" Kagome reached out and touched his arm. "You've been awfully quiet."

He patted her hand. "Oh, don't worry about me, sugar. It's just that Daichi said he couldn't see me anymore. I know what happened in the forest was erased from his memory, but he acted almost scared to be around me."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kagome stood up and hugged him. "He wasn't good enough for you anyway."

Jakotsu laughed. "Oh, I know _that_. But he was pretty fun. So tonight, I'm just going to get some beauty sleep." And he winked at her and headed for the door.

"He couldn't have been all _that_ fun since his name was _Masaharu_, not Daichi. We'll all know it's serious if you ever remember one of their names," Naraku said gruffly.

Jakotsu turned and walked up behind the chair Naraku was sitting in and threw his arms around his neck. "Aw! I knew you cared," he giggled. And everyone started laughing -- even Hiei snickered.

Hiei looked at Kagome again. She looked … beautiful … incredible … perfect. And she was all his. She had changed into a pair of silky, purple lounging pants that hung low on her hips, with a matching camisole top. The thin string over her shoulder clearly revealed that his courting mark was the only one on her now. And while that gave him great satisfaction in itself, he was impatient to see his mating mark on her. He was glad she was wearing her hair down because he had plans to bury his hands in it at the same time he was buried to the hilt in _her_. Before he met her, he had never realized how incredibly sensual a woman's hair could be. She was leaning forward slightly as she listened to Miroku tease Naraku, and some of those soft, dark, wavy strands were brushing her cheek. He reached out and tucked them back over her shoulder, his fingers lingering on her skin there for a few seconds before he stood up and reached for her hand. It was time.

She looked at him questioningly, but let him take her hand and lead her out of the room, through the bedroom, and out onto the balcony without a word. Everyone exchanged knowing glances until they were sure they were gone. "So, … Kagome's really going to take a mate, isn't she?" Kouga said. "Funny, but I just imagined things would go on the way they had been forever."

"Hai, this will definitely change things for all of us. But change can be good. Buddha has certainly seen fit to give us an interesting path to follow so far, -- years of anxiety and uncertainty turned to confidence and optimism. Danger, betrayals and enemies turned to adventure, support, and friends. Whatever is on the horizon, I think we can meet it and know we will come away the better for it. And no one deserves to find the happiness and contentment that only comes from being with one's soulmate better than Kagome-sama," Miroku philosophized.

"Yeah, but I don't think you're looking ahead far enough," Yusuke told him. "You guys haven't been around Hiei -- and before long we're all going to be running and hiding from a little army of bad-tempered, flame-throwing, smirking chibi fire demons." His shoulders slumped at the thought.

Kuwabara turned pale. "Oh, no! And they'll be my sweet Yukina's family!"

"Ah, but you are overlooking the possibility that they will raise a virtual harem of nubile, blue-eyed, raven-haired beauties -- a possibility that I, for one, eagerly anticipate," the monk responded.

"**He has a point there. And who knows? In 13 or 14 years we may be ready to think about settling down ourselves.**"

"_If you're talking about 'settling down' with a daughter of Hiei's, you'd better be thinking more like 19 or 20 years._"

"**That sounds about right.**"

"_You do know there's no way he'd ever let us near a daughter of his, right?_"

"**Ah, but that would just add to the fun of the chase.**"

"_You're hopeless._"

"**And we don't have anywhere to sleep tonight.**"

Kurama looked around to see that Miroku, Naraku, and Kouga all seemed to be lost in their own thoughts about any daughters Kagome and Hiei might produce. "Ahem. Yusuke, I hope you and Kuwabara won't mind if I sleep on your couch tonight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were on the balcony, Hiei pulled Kagome to him and kissed her passionately. He tilted his head and demanded entry into her sweet mouth by firmly sweeping his tongue along the seam of her lips. She parted them for him eagerly, and even deepened the contact with a hand at the nape of his neck. The desires produced by the gem of desire had been overwhelming and painful, and had drained her of her own will in favor of Musou's. By contrast, the desires she felt now, for Hiei, were empowering and full of anticipation. Most of all, they were something she embraced with every part of her -- not just her body and a controlled version of her mind, but also with her entire heart.

The warm, comfort of Hiei's mouth moved across her jaw line, and he briefly raised his head and nuzzled it. The lack of bruising there showed that she had healed it from where he had had to knock her out. "Gomen nasai. I did not want to hurt you, -- it was the only way I could stop you," he said, his voice full of regret.

"I know. It wasn't your fault." It was quiet for a minute as they each thought about what had happened. Hiei's grip on her tightened. "Arigato. I … I couldn't have pulled free of his hold without you," she said quietly.

"Hn. You really _did_ do it yourself. When he had you with him inside his barrier, I couldn't help you. Even with the Jagan, I was just barely able to force my way into your mind enough to even talk to you -- let alone help you to fight the Gem's control."

She smiled and gently caressed his lips with her own. "But you _did_ help me fight it. You woke up my heart. You reminded it that my feelings for you were real and that they were stronger than any physical sensations produced through some kind of magic." She looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "I do love you, Hiei."

"Kagome, … I … I want you to be my mate. I want you to be with me forever."

She froze. "What?"

He ran his thumb across her lips. "I want you to be my mate."

She blinked. She knew he cared for her. She knew he wanted her. But it seemed like a sudden leap from being curious and wanting to sleep with someone to wanting to be bonded with them forever. "Is this because of the courting mark? Because you aren't honor-bound to mate with someone just because you were courting them. And it was pretty much forced on you, anyway. I don't expect you to abide by courting customs, either. I know you have other matters you need to think through."

He stared at her. She loved him. She was supposed to smile and say yes, and they were supposed to mate, damn it! "No, this isn't because of my courting mark. I. Want. You. To. Be. My. Mate." He said it slowly, carefully emphasizing each word to make sure she understood.

"I think you should take a little more time before you decide that. You need to talk with Kurama."

"**FUCK KURAMA!!**"

In the living room, all conversation stopped as everyone turned to look at the bedroom door.

"**I must say, I think that's a very a good suggestion on his part.**"

Kurama couldn't keep himself from yelling out loud, "Youko!"

Yusuke fell off the couch laughing. "Oh, man! I can just guess what that hentai kitsune said!"

Hiei grabbed Kagome's wrist and marched through the bedroom, dragging her behind him into the living room area. He stopped in front of Kurama. "Tell her that we are not, nor have we ever been, lovers," he demanded.

Kurama looked her straight in the eyes and said, "We are not, nor have we ever been, lovers."

Kagome stared at him, then she turned her head and looked at Hiei. She looked back and forth between them a couple of times. "I don't understand."

It was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. All eyes in the room were glued to the drama unfolding in front of them, and they all suspected it was about to get very, very interesting. Then suddenly they heard a high-pitched, feminine-sounding scream.

"EEEEeeeeeeek!"

Kagome's head snapped to the door. "Jakotsu?"

They all jumped up.

"HOJO?!!? What are you doing in my bed?!!?"

"Hojo?!!?" a chorus of voices raised in surprise, then they quickly piled out into the hallway and listened, -- Kagome had her ear pressed against the door.

"Gomen nasai, Jakotsu, but ever since I saw you out in the forest with Kagome and your other friends, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind," Hojo said in a low, husky voice. "Yoshida Masaharu isn't good enough for you, so I told him to stay away. I must have you for my own."

"But, … but what about Kagome?" Jakotsu asked breathlessly.

"We're just friends. We only dated a few times when we were in school."

"Oh. Oh! Watch your hands, mister! Give a guy a moment to think. This is so sudden."

"Not for me it isn't. I've been burning for your touch ever since that first glance," Hojo insisted.

"Oh, mercy! Stop that! Where are your clothes? Oh, my!"

It was quiet for a minute, then Jakotsu said, "Wait. I'll … I'll be right back. Don't you move."

And they heard him walking rapidly to the door. He flung it open and gasped at the sight of all of them standing there in the hallway. He stepped out and quickly closed the door. "What are you doing out here?" he hissed at them.

"We heard you scream and came to see if you were all right," Kagome told him with a smile. To her amazement, he blushed.

"Hai, well. Actually I was just coming to talk to you. You see, …"

"It's fine with me if you want to be with Hojo, Jakotsu," she said sincerely.

His eyes lit up. "Really?" he squealed. "Arigato! You know," he whispered to her confidentially, "I can't remember the last time _I_ was the chasee, and not the chaser. It's a little unsettling, but it kind of gives me butterflies in my tummy." He giggled, and Kagome did, too.

"Go on," she pushed him gently, "you don't want to keep your new boyfriend waiting."

"My dear, anticipation is half the fun," he winked at her.

"Oh, Jakotsu? Nice nightie, -- it shows off your shoulders perfectly," she said, gesturing to the extremely short, filmy, cream-colored nightie, with its furry trim at the deep vee-neckline.

He hugged her and went back into their room.

As the rest of them slowly went back into the other room, Miroku commented, "Well, _that_ was certainly unexpected. At least, …" his eyes met Hiei's, "it was unexpected for _most_ of us. I get the feeling you are not surprised by this interesting turn of events."

Hiei's eyes flashed for a second. "Hn."

Yusuke's mouth gaped open. "You _didn't!_"

Kuwabara started laughing. "He _did_, didn't he?"

"**You devious little bastard. I **_**thought**_** you let that ningen off a little too easily. Brilliant!**"

"_**I merely found a solution that solved two problems at once. The ningen will be getting just what he deserves in a matter of minutes, …**_" he paused and smirked, "_**and he will keep that hentai entertained and out of my hair. Plus, if her friend is happy, Kagome will be happy.**_"

"_I have to hand it to you, that was a stroke of genius. But are you sure Kagome won't be angry?_"

"_**Hn. You saw how happy she was for that clown. She won't be angry.**_"

"**Maybe not about that, but you still have to explain to her about her misunderstandings. And I think she's ready to pick that conversation back up.**"

Kagome sat down on the floor in front of the loveseat Kurama was sitting on, and tugged Hiei down next to her. "Well. Now that _that's_ settled, … I think you two need to explain something to me. And Hiei? I'm not real sure about the moral implications of what you did to Hojo, but I'm glad Jakotsu is happy. So, arigato."

Yusuke was sitting next to Kurama, and like everyone else, he was anxious to see how this would play out. Shippou stretched out on the floor on the other side of Kagome and leaned back on his elbows. He wanted a good seat for the show. Naraku sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in earlier, and Kuwabara, Kouga, and Miroku shared the couch. No one said a word.

"Well?" Kagome demanded.

"Hn. We already told you."

"Hai, I know what you said, but I don't know _why_ you said it. Your relationship is nothing to be ashamed of. We're all friends here, and everyone accepts you for who you are," she assured them.

"Kagome," Kurama began gently, "everyone here except you knows that Hiei and I have never been 'involved' that way. Honestly, we're just friends, and neither of us is interested in males."

"**Well, for the most part, .. though we're willing to make an exception or two -- especially if it also involves a nubile, limber, beautiful woman as part of the equation.**"

"_Shut up, Youko._"

"You're not gay?" she asked, trying to process what he was saying.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were snickering to themselves. "Don't feel bad, Kagome. You're not the first person to ever make that assumption."

Hiei and Kurama both shot him evil glares.

"But, … but I see the way you look at each other. And, what about the way you've both been acting so jealous over each other? And what about what happened in the dojo?" She turned to Hiei, her eyes were full of confusion. "You started taking off your clothes," she turned to Kurama, "and you couldn't take your eyes off of him. I _saw_ the way you looked at each other. And, …" she started looking all around the room. "They all saw you together. We talked about it." She was looking to the others to confirm what she was saying.

"At the dojo, when Hiei burst in on us, he stripped off his shirt because he was about to attack me. I didn't dare take my eyes off of him because he was dangerous. They saw us _fighting_."

"You were fighting?"

"Kagome-sama, I am afraid I must confess that when we realized you had misunderstood what was going on between them, we decided not to tell you, thinking they would clear the matter up on their own," Miroku could tell she was confused and embarrassed, and feeling a little betrayed by their silence when she had confided in them. He looked down at the floor. He was feeling rather ashamed of himself. And he could tell from the uncomfortable silence that had fallen that the others were, too.

"Kaa-san?" Shippou sat up and touched her shoulder. Dark red color stained her cheeks, and her eyes were glistening suspiciously. She felt like a fool. Everybody but her had known what she was thinking, and they let her go right on thinking it. (_They must all think I'm a complete idiot. I __**am**__ a complete idiot. Why didn't they tell me?_)

Hiei was furious. He hated seeing her like this. She looked so uncomfortable and sad. "It doesn't matter, you know the truth now," he tried to console her.

But she wouldn't look at him. She turned to Shippou. "You knew what I was thinking. Why didn't you tell me? Were you enjoying me making a fool of myself that much?"

"Kaa-san, no! We didn't think you were foolish at all. The truth is, we thought _they_ were idiots for letting you get that idea in the first place. And we thought if they wanted you, they should be able to make you see that. Gomen."

She took a shaky-sounding breath and blinked her eyes a few times to suppress the urge she felt to cry. "Why were you fighting?"

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other, then Kurama answered. "Like I said, Hiei burst in on us ready to attack. He was a little out-of-control with his jealousy."

"**A **_**little?!!?**_** You, Red, are the master of understatement.**"

Still not raising her head, she asked Hiei, "Why were you jealous?"

Why was he jealous? _Why was he jealous?!!?_ "Because you were with _him!_" His voice raised in disbelief. How could she not know that? What the hell was she thinking?

"I asked you right from the start about Kurama. I asked you more than once. I was uncomfortable with the idea of dating you both, but you said you were okay with it. Why would you tell me that if you really didn't want me to be with him?"

"I didn't have a choice!' he exploded.

"**Oh, Great Holy Hell! Get us out of here! He's going to tell her!**"

"_Too late._"

Everybody in the room held their breath.

"Excuse me?" Now she looked at him. "What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

Oh, he knew he was in trouble. But he just couldn't lie to her. "I had to let him have a chance to pursue you, too."

"Um, … I know you two are friends, but that doesn't make any sense. Why would you do that if you really wanted me?"

Never in his life had he felt so much like squirming, but he bit the inside of his cheek and blurted it out. "Because of a bet we had going."

There was dead silence. The only movement in the room was the rapid blinking of Kagome's eyelids as what he said sank in.

"Exactly _what_ was the bet?"

He couldn't say it. He just stared straight at her, unable to say another word.

Not breaking eye contact with him for a second, she addressed the roomful of people. "Since everyone here except me seems to know so much about what has been going on, who wants to tell me about this bet?"

(_Well, this is painful to watch. Might as well rip that bandaid the rest of the way off and get it over with._) "They made a bet over who could get you to sleep with them first," Yusuke told her, scooting away from Kurama.

"I … see. Well, … that explains a lot. I suppose my underwear was proof of your progress? -- a way to keep tabs on who was ahead?" She stood up.

"No! It wasn't like that," Hiei quickly got to his feet and put his hands on her upper arms, but she brushed him off.

"Kouga. The Western Makai, please." And the wolf nodded and summoned a portal. In a flash the two of them were gone.

"What the fuck made you tell her about the bet, you idiot?!!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Excuse me, but weren't _you_ the one who told her about it?" Naraku pointed out.

"I just finished telling her what it was about. She wasn't going to let it go at that point," he said defensively.

"Where did she go?" Hiei asked Shippou.

"To Sesshoumaru. When she's feeling confused or needs to think something over, she sometimes goes to him for advice. They meditate together."

Well, damn. Now he was jealous of the Western Taiyoukai.

"What are you going to do, Hiei?' Kurama asked.

"Wait for her to return."

And so they all sat around and waited. Kuwabara turned the TV on, and Naraku, Miroku, and Shippou played cards. Hiei just stood, staring out the window.

"_For what it's worth, I'm sorry it turned out like this._"

"_**Hn.**_"

"**Yeah, me, too. I guess I never really thought about it past the actual winning or losing of the bet. I didn't mean for her feelings to be hurt.**"

"_I tried to warn you, Youko, but you never listen._"

"**All right, already!**"

"_**It doesn't matter. I am to blame for that. Now it is my responsibility to fix it.**_"

"_Well, if there's anything we can do to help, …_"

"_**Hn.**_"

Just then, another flash of light announced Kouga's return. "Shippou! I think you'd better come with me."

Shippou got up from the table. "What's going on?"

"She was so mad, Sesshoumaru took her to the dojo. You know how she sometimes uses those relentless attacks like muttbreath used to?" Shippou nodded. "Well, she actually took him down! I think he was so surprised, he forgot to hold back the poison in his claws. He sent Jaken for Tenseiga."

"Well, shit! Let's go!" And he jumped through the portal, leaving the others with shocked looks on their faces.

"The Taiyoukai _killed_ her?!!?"

"No fucking way!"

Hiei couldn't move. He tried to pull on the youki in his mark, but there was no response.

Yet another flash of light heralded another arrival via portal. There, in the center of the room stood the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Makai. He stood nearly 7 feet tall, wrapped in an aura which easily proclaimed his power and demanded respect. In a deep, commanding voice, he asked, "Where are the two fools whose actions indirectly caused this Sesshoumaru to slay the Junjoukaren no Miko?" As his gaze landed on Hiei and Kurama, he lashed out with his whip, and they both fell to the floor.

"Holy Shit! Are they dead?" Yusuke yelled.

Sparing him a brief glance, Sesshoumaru said, "Quite."

"Uh, … you _are_ going to revive them, aren't you?" the toushin asked, hopefully.

Without another look, the Taiyoukai said, "Perhaps." He turned to Naraku and Miroku. "Monk. You have disappointed this Sesshoumaru. It is unlike you to let a situation get so out of hand, particularly one that concerns the miko. You will explain yourself."

Miroku bowed his head. "Gomen nasai, Lord Sesshoumaru. It all started when …"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei felt the darkness slowly recede from his mind, and he opened his eyes. He felt like he had been hit by a train. (_What the …?_) Then he remembered. He sat up and looked around. (_Well, obviously the Taiyoukai brought me back._) There, sitting in a chair staring at him was Sesshoumaru himself. The only other occupant of the room seemed to be Kurama, who was also starting to sit up.

"Do you still think to take the miko as your mate?"

(_Well, he sure doesn't mince words._) "If she'll have me, hai."

"Then you will please refrain from riling her up so. It is most unsettling to find oneself on the receiving end of a reckless attack from an infuriated female. She will return tomorrow evening." And he stood to leave.

"She is all right?"

"Of course." Then he was gone.

"Well. Remind me never to get involved in one of Youko's harebrained schemes again. Dying is not at all pleasant," Kurama said as he got up and sat down heavily on the couch.

"**You're telling me?**"

"Hn."

The door opened and the others came back in. "Welcome back, guys! How'd you like 'the other side'?" Yusuke said cheerfully.

"How long were we dead?" Kurama asked.

Naraku frowned. "Long enough for Sesshoumaru to win 3 pots at poker."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening they were all gathered in Yusuke and Kuwabara's room. Jakotsu and Hojo had been making too much noise at the other end of the hall. It was past dinnertime, and Kagome still wasn't back yet. The detectives had all spent a rather quiet day, just hanging around the resort, keeping an eye out for rogue demons. But, none had approached the village or hotel. Hiei had gone off into the forest and reported later that there were now 8 less to deal with. Shippou had returned, sporting a black eye. When Miroku had asked him if Kagome did it, he had shaken his head and sheepishly confessed, "Rin. She thought I should have told her they weren't lovers." And now they were sitting around again, playing some more cards, while Hiei paced around the room.

There was a knock at the door, and then Jakotsu swept in, wearing nothing but a red, knee-length robe, a feather boa, and a smile. "Tie your robe, you degenerate exhibitionist," Naraku grumbled.

"That's funny coming from _you_, Mr. Flash-and-Dash. You're just jealous because none of you are getting any," he replied flippantly. "I came to see if our girl was back yet."

"Do you see her?"

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, but I don't know what kind of a mood she'll be in," Shippou warned them. "After Sesshoumaru revived her and left, she made _me_ spar with her." He rubbed his side. "She kicked my ass three ways to Sunday." The other occupants of the room winced at this revelation.

When a portal opened a little while later, there were some nervous faces casting anxious looks at the new arrivals. Kouga stepped through, then reached back to assist the woman behind him. As Kagome stepped into the room, both teams of detectives tried to gauge her mood. But it was impossible to do, because one look at her made their minds go blank as their eyes glazed over with pure, unadulterated lust.

"Well, look at you, girlfriend! That's new," Jakotsu said admiringly.

She was wearing a long, silky black robe that ended about mid-calf. The robe itself wouldn't have been so remarkable, but she wore it open, so it served to showcase and frame the sheer, white gown she wore underneath. The neckline dipped low in a deep, wide vee that met right below her breasts, completely exposing every bit of cleavage and the tops of those nicely-rounded mounds not covered by the filmy, black lace bra she had on. The sheerness of the gown allowed them to see that she did, indeed, have on matching black lace panties, which if they weren't thongs, were awfully darn close! Her hair flowed around her in glossy, jet-black waves, beckoning their eyes to take a second look at her hips and thighs.

The smell of male arousal filled the room, causing Shippou's eyes to bug out as he demanded, "What the hell are you wearing, kaa-san?!!?"

She merely arched a brow in his direction before turning to Jakotsu. "Oh! The red already?"

Jakotsu's cheeks turned pink. "Yes. Hojo is surprisingly knowledgeable about, … well, _you know_," he lowered his voice.

"_Really?_ Good for you," she said sincerely. She knew that Jakotsu only broke out the red robe and nightie for someone he deemed 'worthy' of it. (_Knowing Hojo, he probably did some research as soon as he decided to embrace that lifestyle. Once an overachiever, always an overachiever._)

Hiei was having a really hard time not grabbing her and taking her away from the interested eyes of all the other males in the room. But he knew he was going to have to do this on her terms, if he wanted her. And there was no question of that. But, damn it! Did she have to make this so hard? Did she have to make _him_ so hard?

But, apparently the waiting was over, as she swiftly crossed the room and administered two stinging slaps to Naraku and Miroku. "That's for not telling me when you _knew_ I was having a hard time dealing with the situation as I saw it." Then she kissed them each on the cheek. "And that's for caring enough to want them to prove themselves to me."

To his credit, Kurama didn't flinch when she walked up to him next, even though he knew what was going to happen. Sure enough, his left cheek now sported a clearly-defined handprint. He deserved it. But her words surprised him. "I am flattered that you found me 'worthwhile' enough to pursue, but to turn your pursuit into a game cheapened the interest you claimed to have in me. If Youko truly values the kind of relationship two lovers can have, he needs to take the other person's feelings into consideration. Otherwise, he's still talking about a relationship as empty as the desire produced by that Gem. But, … it _was_ fun and exciting to be on the receiving end of a kitsune's charm for a little while." And she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Ignoring the low growl coming from the fire demon nearby, Kurama gave in to the kiss and pulled her flush against his body. He was barely conscious of the feeling of silk sliding over his arms as her robe fell from her shoulders and pooled on the floor at their feet. Her lips coaxed and caressed his and he readily let her take control as she explored the contrasting textures of the smoothness of the inside of his mouth with the roughness of his expertly-talented tongue. When she slowly pulled away and their lips parted, she winked at him. "Good luck with your search."

"**I have never been told off **_**that**_** good before.**"

"_No kidding._"

After the steamy kiss she gave Kurama, every eye in the room was bugging out. Not to mention the fact that she was now clad only in that practically see-through white gown. And yes! That _was_ a lacey black thong she was wearing. They could tell when her hair swayed as she walked, giving them a tantalizing glimpse of her firm, toned, perfectly-rounded buttocks. As she stepped up to Hiei, he tried to control the growl that had been reverberating through his chest and throat ever since she had pulled Kurama into that kiss. He faced her stoically, willing her to deliver the blow he was expecting and hoping he would get to fix things with her instead of getting "kissed off" like Kurama just had. And she didn't keep him waiting long.

_Smack!_ "I can't believe you would make a stupid bet like that. You seemed so sincere right from the beginning. You listened to me, and you talked to me, and I knew you weren't like that with everyone. So, I thought it meant something -- until you told me to go ahead and have a good time with Kurama. That's what started the whole mess that ended up with me looking like a fool." He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "No. I don't want to hear it. Maybe later, but not now. Can you imagine how I felt? I actually fell in love with you, in spite of _everything _I mistakenly thought was going on, only to find out that the only reason you had even bothered to spend any time with me in the first place, was because you two wanted to one-up each other with bragging rights about your 'manly prowess.' Next time, I suggest you skip all the hoopla and just pull out a ruler to measure your dicks."

A slight pink stain tinged both Hiei and Kurama's faces, but Youko was howling with laughter. "**Oh! She got us there!**"

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered in the background, and Miroku had a minor coughing fit.

"Kaa-san! I don't think I've ever heard you say …"

"Shut up, Shippou," she said over her shoulder. She turned back to Hiei. "Now. After all that, you asked me to be your mate. I'm not sure if that was prompted by the courting mark or not, but as you can see, and I'm sure feel, I no longer have it, thanks to my untimely meeting with the afterworld courtesy of Sesshoumaru." Again, Hiei tried to talk, but she covered his mouth with her hand. "Uh-uh. I really am not in the mood to hear anything you've got to say right now, -- like I said, maybe later. I'm asking you to respect my wishes in this matter. For now, I've said all I want to say about the whole thing." And she turned away from him and walked across the room.

Hiei was torn. He couldn't just let her walk away, but … she had asked him to wait. Maybe she needed some more time to get over it all. (_Damn it, damn it, __**damn it!**_ _I should have just told her the whole thing a long time ago -- as soon as I knew the bet didn't mean a thing and that she was the only prize I'll ever want. She's the only thing that matters._) He was going to have to go kill every demon left on this island tonight.

The others watched him sympathetically for a minute, then a rustle of clothing caught their attention. Standing in front of the door, with her back to them, Kagome was slowly letting that filmy, white gown slide down her body and onto the floor. "Wha …?" Shippou began. Then without a backwards glance she opened the door and walked out into the hall. There, she paused and looked back over her shoulder. They were all straining their necks to see her. They heard a small '_click_' and then watched as she apparently opened her bra from the front, and slid the straps down her arms. Still looking over her shoulder, she tossed the lacey, black garment behind her. Then she took a keycard that had been nestled snugly in her cleavage, and opened the door across the hall -- the one to Hiei and Kurama's room. As she walked through the door, she called out, "Hiei? I said I'm not in the mood to listen to you right now -- I want you to show me." And she disappeared from view as she walked through the living room and into the bedroom.

Two heartbeats later, a black blur zipped across the hall and slammed the door shut.

The 8 people left in the other room stared at each other in stunned amazement. Whatever they had been expecting, _that_ wasn't it.

"Well, I'll be damned. I never would have suspected she would … well, _do __**that**_," Yusuke said in awe.

"As I said, My Miko has been just full of surprises on this mission," Naraku drawled.

"Ha! If I were you, I'd lay off that 'My Miko' crap. She's Hiei's miko now," Kuwabara grinned at him.

"I'm curious," Miroku broke in, "how did she get the key to your room?"

"It must be Hiei's," Kurama told him, "because mine is right …" He looked at the card he had just pulled out of his pants pocket. It _wasn't_ his keycard. It was the Reikai's Platinum charge card, and there was a note taped to it. He read it out loud: "Kurama, you'd better use this to buy yourself some new pajamas and things, because if you try to open the door to your room before noon on Sunday, I'm going to purify your ass. And that goes double for the others." It was Friday night.

Howls of laughter filled the room and echoed off the walls.

"_I can't believe she picked our pocket_."

"**I can't believe she picked **_**Hiei**_**. Damn rotten, lucky little bastard. Well, she was right about **_**one**_** thing, -- it **_**was **_**fun and exciting.**"

"Miroku, quick! The board!" Naraku yelled. And the monk dashed out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Yusuke asked.

Just a couple of minutes later, he returned carrying a large chalkboard. "All right men. Place your bets."

"What bets? Haven't you all learned anything?" Kuwabara scolded them.

"This is different. Let's start with the things we can confirm ourselves. The first 12 hours: how many times they actually have sex, her climaxes, his climaxes, and how many times they yell each other's names."

"What?!!? I can't believe you guys!!! You can't _DO_ that!!" Kuwabara shouted.

"How about if Hiei yells "onna" -- does that count?" Yusuke asked.

"No, it has to be her name," Jakotsu asserted.

"Yusuke!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Nineteen

A/N: _I do hope this chapter's ending meets with approval -- instead of the usual cliffhanger, I went with the teaser. And don't worry, dear readers: the final chapter, "The Payoff" will have Hiei and Kagome swimming in lemonade! Oh, and if you want to see the Hiei I have been writing about in this story, Sardave captured him __**perfectly**__ in a Hiei/Kagome piece she drew for me just for this story, called "My Miko." You can check it out at The expression of perfect contentment on his face makes it a picture to die for!_

I think I actually got everyone's review answered this time. If I didn't please let me know! Your comments are important to me and you deserve to be told how much I appreciate them!


	20. Chapter 20 The Payoff

A/N: _Oh my gosh! Here it is -- the end of the journey. I can't believe it's over. I've had so much fun playing around with these characters, and I hope those of you who have been along for the ride have enjoyed it half as much as I have. To celebrate the end, this is yet another __**uber-long**_ _chapter, and I give special thanks to my last, and 230__th__ reviewer: __**nightshadow04!**__ So, with all that said, I hope you enjoy "The Payoff!"_

DISCLAIMER: The awesome brilliance of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi produced the captivating worlds of "InuYasha" and "Yu Yu Hakusho," which they own. My fumbling, feeble mind could only come up with this, which I post for free.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations "**Youko**" "_Kurama_" "_**Hiei**_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemons!

Hentai Bets

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last time:_

"Miroku, quick! The board!" Naraku yelled. And the monk dashed out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Yusuke asked.

Just a couple of minutes later, he returned carrying a large chalkboard. "All right men. Place your bets."

"What bets? Haven't you all learned anything?" Kuwabara scolded them.

"This is different. Let's start with the things we can confirm ourselves. The first 12 hours: how many times they actually have sex, her climaxes, his climaxes, and how many times they yell each other's names."

"What?!!? I can't believe you guys!!! You can't _DO_ that!!" Kuwabara shouted.

"How about if Hiei yells "onna" -- does that count?" Yusuke asked.

"No, it has to be her name," Jakotsu asserted.

"Yusuke!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty: The Payoff

Kagome had just bent forward a bit and lifted one of her legs slightly to take off the lacey black thong she had been wearing, when she heard the door slam. She smiled wickedly and her eyes sparkled. (_Well, that didn't take long_.) That was the last thought she had before she found herself sprawled facedown on the bed with a very determined, very warm, very _**naked**_ youkai _sitting_ on her. She felt her hair being brushed aside, and she turned her head to the side and giggled as his lips and tongue left a moist trail across the nape of her neck. "Glad you could join me, Hiei."

Hiei's eyes gleamed in the dimly-lit room. He couldn't believe she had done that. He knew he definitely deserved the slap, and being told off about the blasted bet, but it had been so hard to hear her say she didn't want to listen to him right now. He had been afraid she wasn't going to give him the chance to make it up to her -- to make things right between them. And then she had walked off, and he had felt like the bottom had just dropped out of his world. He had been struggling with himself to do as she had asked, and to give her some time, when every instinct he had was urging him to just grab her and take her away somewhere and _make_ her listen to him. She had to be _his_, damn it! And there was no way he was just going to let her go.

Then, out of the blue, she just steps right out of that sinful excuse for a gown she was wearing -- _right there in front of everyone!_ It really was a shame, because he was going to hate having to gouge out his friends' eyes. But she didn't stop there. She stepped out into the hall, and while looking over her shoulder at them, she unclasped that ridiculous excuse for a bra she had on, slid it enticingly down her shoulders, and threw it behind her -- _right there in front of everyone!_ (_Damn it! Not the bra, again!_) Aw, crap! Now he was going to have to completely wipe everyone's memories and send them _all_ after Jakotsu. He hoped the silly ningen was as entertaining as he claimed to be, for his friends' sakes, since they'd never get to be with a woman again. Then she opened the door to his room, (_Wait a minute. How'd she get a key to my room? I'll ask later_.), and repeated that she didn't want to listen to him now -- she wanted him to show her. (_Show her? Oh, I'll __**show**__ her, all right. I'll show her so good she'll __**never**__ doubt who she belongs with, or __**to**__, again._) So here he was. He had zipped across the hall, slammed the door closed, and literally ripped the clothes from his body. She may have had a head start, but she couldn't match his speed. Or eagerness.

He sat on her hips for a moment, savoring the taste of her neck, before sitting up and flipping her over -- moving up just enough to allow her to turn before settling back down astride her. He leaned over slowly as if to kiss her, watching her pretty blue eyes darken with desire, but instead of touching her lips, he zeroed in on the pulse point on her neck. He smiled at the small, disappointed sound she gave, and sat up again. Once more he leaned in as if to kiss her, then veered off at the last second to nuzzle in the hair at her temple. "Hiei. Are you going to kiss me or are you just going to tease me all night?"

He sat up and arched a brow at her. "I thought you didn't want me to say anything. So, hush. I'm busy." This time when he leaned down, he placed a small kiss at the corner of her mouth before he moved his lips along her jaw line. He chuckled when he heard a low, frustrated growl, then his eyes widened in amazement when he felt himself slammed backwards onto the bed. He had been sitting on her hips, leaning over her, but she had bowed her back slightly and tilted her hips, bringing her legs up along his sides and over the front of his shoulders. Then she had brought them down, and him with them. So now he was lying on his back with his hips still on her pelvic region, and she was tickling his chin with her toes. And she sat up, too. (_She's stronger than I thought. Great flexibility. Excellent muscle control. I almost feel sorry for Youko now._)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Ooooooo! That little bastard! I should have known he'd rub it in.**"

"_I'm surprised he would show you that._"

"**Yeah, well, he blurred the good parts. He just wanted to let me know what I'm missing out on. The dirty, rotten, boastful little braggart.**"

Kurama snickered. "_You know, Youko, he's getting more like you all the time._"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now. Are you going to stop being a tease and get down to business?" Kagome smiled at the fire apparition.

"Impatient, are you?" he smirked up at her.

"Do you blame me? Every time we get to the crucial moment, we've been interrupted by some idiot yelling …"

"Jakotsuuuuuu!"

Kagome blinked. Then she laughed.

"Hey, Jakotsu!" They heard a knock on the door across the hall.

"Hojo, I thought you were napping, sweetlips."

"Well, I _was_. But when I woke up, I called down for room service to send up a nice, light snack along with an excellent burgundy. Hey! What are you doing here with all these guys dressed like that? Come on. We're leaving now."

"But, Hojo, … honeybuns, … they're not interested in little 'ole me."

"Good. Because you're not available. Now, come back to the room -- I've got a surprise for you."

"Ooooooo! Really? I just love surprises! You boys keep track here. Don't forget: I've got the number 15 for the big pot. Toodles!"

After the door closed and the two lovers started back down the hall, the occupants of Yusuke and Kuwabara's room immediately broke out in chuckles and laughter. "Did … did you see the way Hojo _glared_ at us? Like we were going to steal Jakotsu away from him?" Yusuke doubled over.

"I was more interested in the way Jakotsu tried to soothe him by patting his chest like that." Shippou chipped in.

Naraku thought about that for a moment. "Hmmm." Then he drew a new line on the chalkboard. "All right, let's hear them. How many of you say Jakotsu's about to be uke for the first time in over a century?"

"Hmmm. I wonder if Hojo has what it takes to hold Jakotsu's interest?" Kagome wondered.

"Onna, I hope you didn't call me over here to discuss those twits."

Kagome grinned at him. "No, that wasn't what I had in mind at all. _You_ are the one who hasn't been cooperating."

"I've been cooperating. _You're _just too impatient to …" his voice trailed off as Kagome lightly ran her fingers around his shaft. Well, if she was going to be _that_ way about it. She wrapped one hand around him and began to slowly move it up and down as she gently cupped his sac in the other one. (_All right. __**Fine.**__ No teasing. __**This**__ time. There will be plenty of time for that later, -- after I've claimed her for good. Which I'm going to do right now. In a minute. Or less if she keeps that up._)

"Hiei? What was that you were saying?" She looked down at his blissful countenance. His eyes were closed, and he was slowly letting his hands roam up and down the legs that were fitted snugly along his sides and partially on his chest with the heels and ankles resting on his shoulders. "Hiei?"

"You do realize there's no going back? Once you accept me as your mate, you will be mine forever." He asked her quietly, keeping his eyes shut.

"Yes. But I hope you realize that means _you're __**mine**_ forever, too."

Hearing something in the tone of her voice, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling mischievously, but there was a searching look in the endless blue of her eyes that caught and held his attention. (_She's serious. It __**really**__ means something to her to have someone she can call __**hers**_) He was a little stunned by the realization. As he continued to look at her, he saw something else. (_It's not just having __**someone**__, … it's … __me__. She wants __**me**__ to be __**hers**_) He felt completely humbled and ten feet tall at the same time."Kagome, I can honestly say, there is nothing I want more than that." And he knew he had said exactly what she hoped to hear when he saw her eyes light up. "Now, are you going to release me, or are you going to demonstrate just exactly how flexible you are?"

She giggled at that. "I think I'll let you go this time, but you might be surprised -- I _do_ practice tantric yoga, and the women in my family are practically double-jointed."

Hiei just stared at her for a moment. He couldn't help it -- he had to know if she was teasing him. He tightened his own knees against the outside of her hips, and sat up so he was nose-to-nose with her. He was sitting on her pelvis. She was sitting straight up between his legs. Her hips were locked behind his buttocks, and her legs were tucked tightly around his sides and running up his chest. His mind boggled for a minute. Then an evil grin spread across his face. When they got back home, he was going to borrow some of the fox's books. He was sure he had seen a couple from India that Youko always spoke of wistfully. Oh, yes. It was a good thing they were both pretty much immortal, because he could definitely spend several centuries trying out some new things with his ever-surprising mate. But, first thing first.

He pushed her down and slowly bent her knees and eased her legs back down to the bed, too. Then he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sudden, searing kiss that promised everything she'd ever wanted, and stole the air from her lungs. Gasping for breath when Hiei moved slightly to completely cover her with his body, Kagome practically echoed his thoughts, convinced that no matter how long they lived, he would never fail to throw her off guard or excite her beyond all reason. And she could trust him with her heart because she knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he was trusting her with his.

As he settled himself over her, they both groaned at the feel of each other's flesh pressed so completely against their own. Hands roamed hungrily over firm, muscled skin, and explored soft dips and curves. Their mouths met again in impatient agreement, both of them needing to taste, to feel, to memorize, to own. The smell of her arousal, coupled with his own, ensnared Hiei's attention and sharpened his focus, and he roughly dragged his lips away to begin blazing a path down her heated body. This was not a teasing enticement or a leisurely exploration, -- it was a claiming. Gentle nips and soft suckling would be left for later, for now, he was demanding and taking what she had offered, which was all of her. His teeth raked across her skin, leaving in their wake newly-awakened and highly-sensitized nerve endings, prickling with desire. If she didn't know better, Kagome would almost swear he was actually scorching her with tiny flames of want and need.

He paused only briefly in his journey, to thoroughly work his way around those succulent mounds of mouthwatering flesh she seemed to have so much trouble keeping bound up and away from the overly interested eyes of other males. He let out a loud growl at the thought. Yes, it was worth a few minutes, and definitely called for some extra attention to make sure those were absolutely saturated in his scent. He nuzzled them firmly, then mapped them with his mouth, -- teeth and tongue taking turns scraping over the delicate skin, then tasting it with long, swirling strokes that left it slightly reddened and chilled when the warmth of his mouth moved on. The faintly rough texture of his tongue caused her nipples to tighten almost painfully in response to his touch, and she cried out and arched into him when he drew one into his mouth. Still intent on making sure no one, including her, would ever dispute his claim again, he tugged on the pebbled bud firmly with his lips before releasing it and giving the other one the same treatment.

When her scent spiked and he felt her shift beneath him, he growled in response and abruptly left her breasts. His female's primal scent was calling him, and he would not deny her or himself any longer. Moving swiftly downward, he parted her legs further and leaned in to breathe deeply of her unique signature scent. No other female had such an enticing blend of scents. This was her at the very center of what made her female -- his female. This was her, and she was his. He ran his thumb along her, parting her moist folds, then he leaned down and groaned in pleasure himself as the taste of her burst on his tongue. This, too, was his and his alone.

As he continued to savor the taste of his onna's passion and the sound of her breathy cries of pleasure, he almost smiled at his own possessive feelings about her and everything that made her what and who she was. He'd like to hide her away from the world, so no one else could look at her or hear her beautiful voice. If he could, he'd gladly find a way to inhale all of her scent so no one else would ever enjoy it. He'd always admitted his possessive nature, chalking it up to the fact that everything he had he had worked hard, sacrificed, or killed for. He had a right to be possessive about everything that was his. But now he had Kagome. And he didn't do one damn thing to deserve her. She gave herself to him. But he was never giving her back. As he felt the tension in her grow tighter and tighter, he could also feel himself reverting to his most primal form. When his name echoed around the room and he had quenched his thirst on her essence, he swiftly moved back up her body. It was time.

As Kagome's vision cleared, she looked up to see Hiei looming over her. His dark green skin was glistening with a thin coat of sweat from the effort it had taken to hold back for as long as he had. She smiled into gleaming yellow eyes after a brief glance down his torso had her resolving that someday, she was going to count all those eyes. A slight glow emanated from the violet Jagan eye set high in the middle of his forehead. She could feel her own aura reacting to his, and knew she would have to concentrate to control the powers in her blood. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pulled him down to her and kissed him softly. "Aishiteru, Hiei," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

That was all the invitation Hiei needed. Finding that vital pulse point with his tongue, he licked the spot roughly for a moment, then plunged his fangs in deeply. Even as he felt her fingers dig into his shoulders, and the slight jerk of her body from that intrusion, he grasped her hips and thrust forcefully past her barrier as he joined their bodies together completely. He scarcely heard her cry out, as the taste and feel of her blood in his mouth and the power it contained had him in a nearly mindless state of euphoria. The incredible sensations flooding him from within were only matched by the mind-numbing waves of pleasure the rest of him felt as her body held him captive in a viselike grip of the hottest, smoothest silk. He injected his youki into her bloodstream, and snarled as he felt her tremble a couple of times before she began convulsing around him. It took everything he had not to spill himself as she came violently, and he was startled for a moment to see her glowing with the pink light of her purification powers. He felt a sharp burning pain at the side of his neck before he was swallowed up in the intense pleasure her orgasm gave him as he felt himself throb inside her.

As the glow faded, and he felt her muscles relax, he began to move, setting a strong, hard rhythm that had her muscles tensing again almost immediately. She opened her eyes to look at him, and saw him staring down intently at her with his eyes flashing like yellow sparks and his jaw clenched. She had not been prepared for the marking and claiming. She had thought she was, but nothing could have prepared her for what she had felt. Yes, it was painful, but it was so much more than that. When she had felt his teeth sinking into her neck in such a vulnerable spot, she had the sensation that she was truly giving her life's essence to him. She wasn't sure how she had managed to hold back her powers as he drank her in when he had thrust inside her. She didn't know if it was the physical sensation or the knowledge that, for a while anyway, he was a part of her. There was no denying her lover was rather unnaturally large, and of course it had stung when he had torn through her barrier, but the actual _feeling_ of him inside her had been beyond her imaginings. She had heard other women talk about feeling "full," but it was more than that, -- she had felt that for the first time ever, she was … complete. Whole. And when his youki had begun flowing through her veins, the sensations had been so intense, she had lost all sense of herself and any semblance of control. Her powers had flared to life and released themselves even as her body released. It was almost as if she had made room for him inside herself. Well, now he was part of her, and no one could ever take him away, and she would never let him go.

But those weren't conscious thoughts, -- the sentient part of her had long since given way to the instinctive being that was now matching her mate breath for breath, thrust for thrust. She had tilted her hips further, and he had anchored an arm under one of her thighs, drawing her leg up and giving him better access to the feminine core he was plundering relentlessly. Each movement was an exercise in agony and ecstasy. Hiei's breathing was ragged as he struggled to maintain control even in this form. This was well beyond any of his previous experiences, -- he had known it would be with this onna, but it was as if he had never even rutted before in all his centuries of living. Nothing had ever felt even remotely like this. Each thrust was like coming home -- an alien concept for him. And her hot, slick sheath gripped him so tightly, so welcomingly, that it was almost painful to pull back. Her weeping flesh clung to his shaft almost like a second layer of his own skin, and every in-and-out movement sent fresh waves of electricity shooting throughout his body.

Kagome's own nerves were on end so much that she felt like just one slight variation in movement would make her shatter from the inside out. But she held his gaze, convinced that was the only thing anchoring her to the earth right now. She didn't even hear the low, keening cry that was coming from her own throat as he sped up his pace. His grunts became loud in his own ears and he ruthlessly plundered her depths. He could feel himself thickening even further as his balls began to draw up, and his strokes became harder and less rhythmic as he emphasized each inward movement with a roll of his hips that sent extra stimulation singing through his mate's body each time he roughly brushed against that tight bundle of nerves, causing her breath to hitch and her eyelids to flutter closed again and again. Vaguely, he was aware that he was being almost brutal as he plunged into her tender flesh with such force that she was now gasping and crying out with each determined thrust. But instead of lying still or pulling back from him, her hips continued to rise to meet him, and he could almost swear she was deliberately clenching her muscles to hold him in, which made it feel like he was literally ripping himself out of her each time. His ears were starting to ring, and he was looking at her through a red haze. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He hadn't realized it, but he had one hand fisted into that thick, silky mass of raven black hair up near one side of her face. Strands of it clung to her forehead and the sides of her face and neck, dampened by the thin sheen of sweat that coated her skin. Her face was tight and her lips were parted. He saw her throat working as she swallowed thickly, and he could see his mark glowing as she involuntarily tossed her head from side to side a few times. He could see how deeply he was shoving her into the mattress with each prolonged thrust, and he could feel how she was beginning to spasmodically clench around him, signaling the beginning of her climax. Then she opened her eyes, and he lost himself in the fathomless depths of blue. He saw her lips moving, and the sound of her voice, raspy and pleading, did him in. "Please, … Hiei …"

He roared her name as he released his seed in hard, jerking bursts, which sent her tumbling into the abyss to join him with an unintelligible yell torn from already overused vocal chords. As her body continued to tremble and clutch at him, he felt himself slowly reverting back to his usual form. He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against hers. He wanted to kiss her, but they were both breathing too hard for that. "Aishiteru," he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear it, but she smiled and brought a hand to the back of his neck to run her fingers lightly through the short dark hair there. After a couple of minutes, when their breathing had slowed and returned to normal, Hiei lifted his head again and gazed into her eyes before swooping down to take her lips tenderly. When he felt her hips lift insistently against him and her muscles tighten around his still-hard flesh, he pulled back and arched a brow at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Surely you don't think Jakotsu is the only pathetic ningen around with claims to great stores of stamina?" He smiled wickedly and his eyes lit up at that. "Besides," she continued, "I've been waiting for you for a long time …" Her voice trailed off as he began to move inside her again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the hall, several brows raised and Shippou started snickering.

"You have got to be kidding me," Yusuke said in disbelief. "There is no way that dull, thumping sound is starting up again so quickly. It's been what? -- 2, 3 minutes? Holy crap, I thought he'd already pounded her into the floor below us during the last hour."

"Someone needs to move that bed farther away from that wall, otherwise the people below are going to start complaining," Miroku commented, highly amused.

"_I'm_ not going to bother them to suggest that. Seriously, guys, did you hear the sounds coming from over there? And at the pace three-eyes set, even _he_ should need a while longer to recover," Yusuke looked around for confirmation.

"Obviously not, Yusuke," Kurama said with a grin. "Youko claims _he_ could easily go for three or four hours without really pausing."

"Like _that_?!!? Listen to that rhythm -- they're not playing around and being all lovey-dovey in there, -- that's some serious fucking going on. And Hiei may be youkai, but Kagome isn't," Yusuke pointed out.

Shippou snickered again. "No, but she is a most unusual woman, you have to admit. She may not be able to last as long as he can, but I'll bet she gives as good as she gets. And she's got pretty good stamina -- she'd have to, to be able to spar with Sparky. He doesn't cut anybody any slack whether they're ningen or youkai. And don't forget, he _did _say 17 times for the first 12 hours. Shit, I should probably know better than to bet against him. That damned old dog."

"Holy crap! You're serious, aren't you? I'm revising my bet for the final tally then. For Sunday at noon, put me down for an even 30."

"Yusuke!! I really can't believe you're betting with them about this stuff -- you're all a bunch of hentais!" Kuwabara scolded them. "You shouldn't even be thinking about what they're doing. It's a very private, personal thing between a couple." He gave a self-righteous sniff.

Shippou laughed. "How do you suggest we ignore what they're doing when they're pounding out a rhythm any drummer would envy? I have to confess, though, I never would have thought kaa-san would be so vocal."

"I always suspected My Miko would be extremely responsive, however, I think Jakotsu would be proud of her if he were here, and a little jealous, too," Naraku said.

They all stared at him for a minute. "_Your_ Miko is getting her brains screwed out by a short, arrogant, anti-social fire demon who beat the crap out of you and singed off your eyebrows," Yusuke told him.

"Yes, Naraku. Whatever happened to you having the last laugh on him?" Miroku asked him.

"What makes you think I won't?" he answered with a smirk on his face. "Ah, add another mark under his name."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not pausing for her to recover from her latest orgasm, Hiei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up with him so he was on his knees and she had her legs crossed behind his back. She quickly let her legs down so her feet were flat on the bed, and squeezed her thighs tight around his hips while he held her ass in an iron-tight grip with both hands. This position limited their range of motion, but Hiei made up for it with short, rapid strokes that had her gasping in pleasure. "Oh … oh … Kami! … Hiei! … Ah! … Yes!"

He would have smiled if he could, but he couldn't concentrate enough to get his facial muscles to work. His entire focus was directed on the spot where their bodies were connected, and his only thought was to push her over the edge again before he went. He hadn't counted on her making an unexpected move. He felt her right leg slowly slide up his left side, and as she straightened it he had to loosen his hold on her right buttcheek as her leg passed from his left shoulder to his right shoulder and right on down his left side, where with a smooth twist it landed on the bed on her knee. The twisting motion had pulled his own climax from him, and he had shouted hoarsely, "Kagome!!" After a few seconds of shocked bliss, he realized she was on her hands and knees facing away from him, and he was still completely embedded inside her. "Bloody hell, onna! How did you _do_ that?!!?" Her answer was to push back against him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think she did?" Kouga asked.

"I can only imagine," Miroku said, with a dreamy smile on his face.

"**Damn rotten, lucky little bastard.**" Youko grumbled, pouting.

"_I believe I will agree with you on that._"

"Add another mark under her name," Naraku reminded them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei leaned over her back and brushed her hair over one shoulder, baring one side of her neck so he could enjoy the sensitive skin there. As he suckled lightly, his hands roamed underneath her, finding and cupping her breasts and squeezing them gently. For the first time, he was moving at a slow, easy pace. His thumbs circled her nipples, and he whispered in her ear, "You are perfect. And everything, from your scent, to your passion, to your surprises, -- it's all mine. Everything about you, everything that makes you _you_ calls to me." He watched her eyes close, as one of his hands left her breast to trail down past her stomach until he reached that small, swollen nub that caused her body to jerk when he ran a fingertip over it lightly. He thrust in firmly and pulled back agonizingly slowly.

"Do you feel that? The way we fit together? The way you hold me so tightly deep inside you? Like I belong here."

He felt the slight hitch in her breathing before she said softly, "You do."

His eyes closed at her words, and he swallowed thickly, nuzzling her neck. He felt a tightness in his chest. (_Well, … hell. Here I was trying to seduce her with my words, and she completely slays me with hers._) "Kagome …"

"Hiei, do you know what you do to me? The sound of your voice, the touch of your hands, your solid presence, -- everything about _you_ fills a void in my life, in me, that I didn't even know was there. It feels like you've awakened my senses -- you bring my heart and my body to life. Right now, with you surrounding me, filling me, I feel more complete than I've ever felt before. You make my heart pound, and my blood turn to liquid fire, and if we live to be 5,000 years old, I will never get enough of you -- though I'm sure you'll do your best," she said with a chuckle. He opened his eyes and reached to gently brush a solitary tear from her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Yes. I'll do my best." And neither of them said anything else as the sweet passion between them flared into a raging inferno that threatened to consume both of them. Sitting back up and grasping her hips firmly, Hiei felt like his senses were in danger of stimulation overload. The sight, sounds, and smell of their joining practically hypnotized him into a mindless state of bliss. He was mesmerized by the sight of his slick, hard length gliding in and out of his female, again, and again, and again. He ran a hand up her back and pushed down on her shoulder so she lowered her arms and rested her chin on them briefly before laying her head down and grabbing fistfuls of the bedcovers. He began to pump faster, enjoying the way her delicate skin clung to him -- she was so small and tight and he was so large that it almost seemed to impede his forward motion for a split second each time before recognizing his right to enter and parting just enough to allow him to slide home. And once he was completely sheathed inside her, and began pulling part of the way out, those fragile petals wrapped lovingly around him as if begging him not to leave. He was convinced there wasn't a more erotic sight anywhere in the three realms, and he moaned long and loud when he felt her inner muscles start rippling around him.

Kagome wasn't sure which way was up. She was floating in a sea of unearthly sensual sensations. The hypnotizing motion that had begun as a gentle rocking had quickly evolved into a frenzied, earth-shattering pounding that had her biting her bottom lip so hard she tasted the coppery tang of her own blood. What was he doing to her? Was it possible for a ningen to experience that degree of pleasure and not die from it? Each in-and-out movement sent a shockwave through her, and now they were coming so fast, one right after the after, that the sensations were building up to a fever pitch. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end. She tried to slow it down, to give it a chance to release itself by determinedly tightening her muscles around his hot, thick, hard flesh, but that only seemed to make him increase the tempo and velocity of his movements. "Oh, Kami, … oh, Kami, … oh, Kami, …" she began to chant silently. She was wound so tight now, she just knew something was going to burst -- she really was going to _die_ of ecstasy.

Hiei heard a small sob work its way out of her throat. He was so impossibly hard and strung so tight he thought he was going to break. He could feel the sweat dripping off his forehead and some running down his back. He reached around her and once again found that tiny bundle of nerves. After circling it lightly with the pad of his thumb, he rolled it gently between his thumb and forefinger before pressing on it firmly.

"Eeeeeyyyaaagghhh!!!" She bucked so violently, she nearly dislodged him. Her inner muscles weren't just contracting and releasing, they were pumping him with a rabbit-twitch frequency that drained him and left him unable to move.

"Gyyyaaaahhhhhhh!!!" He sat there panting for several minutes before he moved to pull out of her.

"Don't you dare," she told him, her breathing still rapid and harsh. She forced herself up on shaky arms and backed up right against him. Then she reversed the move she had done earlier, twisting and raising a leg, moving it from shoulder to shoulder and back down again so she was facing him, all without breaking the connection of their bodies. Again, the twisting motion left Hiei gasping, and if he could have come again, he would have. Then she pulled him down on top of her, wrapped her left leg around him with her left hand holding to the middle of his back and her right hand clutching a firm buttock. She sighed deeply and contentedly.

"Kagome, I'm too heavy, I'll crush you."

"Don't care," she mumbled into his neck. "Mine." And she squeezed his butt.

He chuckled. "Yes. Yours."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit! Did you hear those yells? That was _not_ pretty," Yusuke couldn't help but comment.

"Hmmm. I probably should have taken that into account when I was making my bet on the number of times they would call out each other's names," Naraku said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Taken what into account?" Shippou asked.

"That if the sex was good enough, they might turn each other's brains into mush."

Miroku walked in carrying a huge bowl of popcorn. "Well, that certainly was interesting. I can see I'll get as much rest down here at this end of the hall as I would in our room."

"Jakotsu still at it?" Naraku asked.

"Hai. I believe he and Hojo must have slept for a while, but they're awake now."

"What is it this time?"

"The cowboy and the schoolmarm. Whoever let Jakotsu watch one of those American westerns had no idea what they were setting loose on the world. I think you may have been right, though -- I heard _Hojo_ yelling "Giddyap!" Jakotsu might very well be uke for once," Miroku told them.

"Are you guys serious? Are you telling us he really usually is seme? With the way he dresses and acts so girly?" Again, against his better instincts since he really didn't want to know, Kuwabara couldn't help but ask.

"He may act girly and like to take the feminine part when he role-plays and stuff like that, but when it comes to sex, Jakotsu likes to be in complete control -- he says nobody knows how to do it better than he does," Shippou chimed in.

"Hey, do you all hear that?" Kouga asked.

"What? I don't hear anything,' Kuwabara said.

"Exactly. Looks like the firebug finally burned them both out."

"Good thing, too. At this rate, Jakotsu and Sesshoumaru are more on track with their guesses than the rest of us. Maybe they'll sleep for the next 6 hours," Shippou said hopefully.

Naraku rolled his eyes at him. "Dream on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jakotsu joined the others in Yusuke and Kuwabara's room for the final tally of the bets based on Hiei and Kagome's first 12 hours together. He was suitably impressed by some of the numbers posted on the board.

"How much time left?" Shippou asked anxiously.

"Five minutes."

"Crap! If they finish in the next few minutes, Sesshoumaru will win," he grumbled.

"I think that does it. Add another mark under his name," Naraku commanded.

"Damn that mangy old dog! It's a good thing he only put in for the total number pot, or he'd probably win everything. I swear he has some kind of way of seeing into the future. Hell, it's probably all written down on one of those dusty old scrolls of his," Shippou fumed.

"Well, here are the winning totals: total number of times - 17. Winner with correct guess - Sesshoumaru. Number of her climaxes - 25. Winner with guess of 23 - Jakotsu. Number of his climaxes - 17, that's a perfect return. Winner with guess of 14 - Jakotsu." Here Miroku paused and looked questioningly at Jakotsu.

He shrugged. "I have a knack for those things. Anybody could see by looking at the little loverboy that he would be able to get the job done easily. And there wasn't really any question that Kagome could get his rocks off, was there?"

"Good point." Miroku continued, "Number of times she yelled his name - 13. Winner with correct guess - Me. And, finally, number of times he yelled her name - 7, plus 3 cries of "onna." Winner with guess of 6 and 4 "onnas" - Yusuke. I guess you know him pretty well. That wraps up this round of bets. Gentlemen, collect your pots."

"You know, that really is a rather impressive total there," Kouga said.

"Yeah. I can't believe they only rested for a total of 2 hours and 20 minutes in that 12-hour period. You can bet they'll have to get more sleep than that in the next 28 hours," Shippou added.

"And don't forget, they'll have to eat, too. I need to do some figuring here. Shall we call for final bets in 15 minutes?" Miroku asked. Everyone agreed.

"How do you all plan to get the number for the next 28 hours? We have to patrol the resort," Yusuke pointed out.

"Simple. We'll ask Kagome," Naraku said.

"You don't really think she'll tell you stuff like that, do you?"

"Of course she will. We're her friends." Her teammates all nodded.

Clutching his winnings to his chest, Jakotsu giggled. "Hee hee! I saw the most darling lounging gown and robe set in one of the shops the other day -- it's purple with pink sakura blossoms. I think I'll go treat myself to it. Maybe they have a matching robe for Hojo," Jakotsu gushed.

"For _whom?_" Naraku asked.

"Hojo. Who else?"

"Oh, good kamis. You remembered his name."

"By the way, Jakotsu," Miroku broke in, "who was uke last night?"

"Oh, you naughty boys! How much did you bet?" he asked.

"Just a thousand. So … ?" Naraku raised a brow at him.

To the amazement of all, Jakotsu blushed a bright red. "It was _me_," he squeaked. "I had to soak in a hot tub for half an hour this morning," he told them with a dreamy look on his face.

Naraku, Miroku, Kouga, and Shippou burst out laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up missing the extremely warm body she had been snuggled up to. She started to sit up and look around for him when she heard Hiei tell her, "Don't move."

"What?" She blinked and looked down at herself. She was lying flat on her back with a veritable feast displayed on her torso. It was all laid out very neatly and artfully arranged. There were several pieces of vegetable tempura in a semi-circle under her breasts, three lines of sashimi strips (saba, ika, and tako) going down her mid-section, with two rows of gyoza in between them, and what appeared to be takoyaki balls circling her belly button, which seemed to be filled with soya sauce. There were even a few small tsukemono chips covering her aureole and circling her nipples. Hiei was sitting on the bed beside her with a small dish of soya sauce and a set of chopsticks. "Excuse me, Hiei, but what are you doing?"

"I ordered lunch." And he picked up a piece of sashimi, dipped it in her navel, having to move it around quite a bit to get enough sauce on it since her belly button was small, and ate it. "Hn. Aside from not holding enough sauce, you make the perfect palette for a meal. We won't need a table for our house."

She giggled. "Stop that," he scolded her, "you'll mix the dishes." And he helped himself to some gyoza.

"What in the world possessed you to set up your lunch on my stomach?" she asked, arching a brow at him.

He fed her a bite of gyoza. "I thought the food would be much more appetizing served this way. I was right. Stop giggling."

"You're tickling me with those chopsticks."

"Be quiet and eat," he said., feeding her another bite. "You're spilling the sauce."

"You're getting me all sticky," she laughed.

Now he arched a brow at her and smirked, causing her to blush -- her skin turning a delightful rosy pink. "I have another hot bath waiting for us," he told her.

"Well, it seems you were busy while I was sleeping.," she said accepting another gyoza.

He took another bite, then frowned. "I am surprised none of those idiots have tried to disturb us."

"Oh, well, I left a note with Kurama threatening them all with dire consequences if they bothered us before noon tomorrow," she said innocently.

He stared at her. Then a wicked smile spread across his face. "Noon tomorrow? I knew you were my kind of onna." He leaned over and kissed her, then continued with his meal. As he finished the last pickle, he circled an already-budded nipple with his chopsticks. Capturing it expertly, he tugged on it, sending a jolt of white-hot desire shooting through her body. He leaned down and took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then sucking firmly. After a few minutes, he repeated his actions with the other nipple. Soon, he was sliding down her body, licking, nipping, and suckling his way down. Then suddenly he sat up and retrieved his chopsticks. "Time for dessert."

Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. "You got dessert? What is it?"

"Fruit."

"Fruit? What kind?"

"Oranges and lemons." And nudging her legs apart, he lifted her hips and put a pillow underneath her. He lightly ran the ends of the chopsticks across that sensitive nub that was already invitingly swollen and tight. He continued to tease her with light touches and gentle tugs until a shiver wracked her entire body. He was fully enjoying the heightening scent of her arousal, before he finally reached out to taste her. Still holding the delicate bud between his chopsticks, he slowly ran his tongue over it, wringing a low, throaty moan from his mate. He suckled on her gently, using his free hand to hold her pelvis down when she would have bucked in reaction to the intense sensations he was provoking inside her.

He paused briefly, and released his hold on her to lightly trace the moist folds hiding her female core with the chopsticks, before using them to part her so he could delve inside. He swept each side in turn slowly and thoroughly with his tongue, savoring the taste and the texture of her feminine flesh. He lapped at her languidly, content in the knowledge that he could feast on her over and over again forever.

Kagome was practically writhing, caught in the spell of the magic her lover was weaving around her. They had just mated, so how did he know exactly where to touch her -- _how_ to touch her, to drive her wild with desire? Was he using that Jagan eye to read her mind? Or was it simply the fact that it was _him_ who was touching her that set her senses aflame and her thoughts winging right out of her head? Whatever it was, it was obvious that he was the spark to her kindling, and she was currently thanking every Kami she could think of for bringing him to her.

Having abandoned the chopsticks, and feeling like he was about to explode himself, Hiei began to plunge his tongue deeper inside of her, drinking greedily of her juices and demanding more. He could feel the little tremors that were shaking her from the inside out. He ran his tongue roughly and rapidly all around her tender inner tissues, stroking deeply and coaxing the response he craved. She tasted so good, and smelled so good, and felt so good. And he had to have more of her. Pressing his thumb against her overly-sensitized nub, he said roughly,. "Give me what I want, onna."

And she did. "Hiei!" His name on her lips was music to his ears, even as her sweet essence now flowing onto his waiting tongue was nourishment to his soul as well as his senses. Having quenched one of his hungers, he quickly moved to sate the other one, and he plunged his hardened member into her still-quivering flesh. He immediately closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh, while a small smile played about his lips. Still coming down from her sensual high, Kagome couldn't help but smile, too, at the look on his face. "Happy?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He couldn't remember anyone ever asking him that before. He nodded, and his smile turned wicked. "Yes. But I'll be even happier in a few minutes."

"_**Fox, call the housekeeping service and tell them to send someone up with fresh sheets in about 10 minutes. And tell them to be quick and NOT to disturb us -- we'll be in the bath.**_"

"_Fresh sheets, huh?_"

"_**These have soya sauce on them.**_"

"_I'm not even going to ask. Having a good time getting to know your new mate?_"

"_**You have no idea.**_"

Youko sighed. "**Damn rotten, lucky, little bastard.**"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that afternoon, the others were lounging around in the lobby for a few minutes. They had actually spotted about 10 of the remaining demons in the woods near the village, and had taken care of them quickly and easily. Yusuke and Miroku had gone upstairs to change since they had gotten splattered with some blood. When they came back downstairs to rejoin the others, they were hanging onto each other and laughing their heads off.

"What's up?" Kuwabara asked them.

Miroku tried to compose himself. "Well, do you remember what I said about people complaining about the noise and constant thumping on the wall?" They nodded. "Apparently, someone _did_ complain, and the manager went up to check it out." He burst out laughing again.

"Get this," Yusuke said, taking over the story, "we get to the top of the stairs and there in the hallway is the manager, cowering against the wall, with a very irate, very _naked_ fire demon shooting him death glares while promising to rip off the poor man's dick and shove it so far up his ass that he can blow himself if he dares to disturb him and his onna again."

Everybody started laughing.

"Wait! That's not the best part!" Miroku cackled.

"What else?" Shippou wanted to know.

"The manager nearly fell all over himself apologizing and told Hiei he'd send up a bottle of his finest champagne, on the house," Miroku said.

Yusuke interrupted him. "And Hiei told him 'fuck the champagne -- send up two gallons of chocolate ice cream.' And the man went running past us and practically fell down the stairs."

They all doubled over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was going to kill him. He had spent the last _hour and a half_ teasing her body until she was nothing but a mass of aching, frenzied, _frustrated_ **need**. He had touched, kissed, licked, and bit every inch of her. He had rubbed himself all over her. He had whispered in her ears, telling her how beautiful she was, how much she drove him crazy, how he felt when he made love to her, and how much he loved the way she responded to him. He had brought her to the brink again, and again, and again. And she was going to kill him.

He was doing it again. He was hovering over her, teasing her until she thought she would lose her mind. He was holding her hands up above her head with one of his, while the other one held her immobile at the waist, and running the tip of his shaft along her wet, willing folds. She had her legs wrapped around him, trying to pull him down into her, but he was too strong. He was torturing her by slowly pushing just the head of his erection in before pulling back out. "AAaaauuughh! Hiei! Stop!"

"Whatever you wish." He stopped, staying completely still. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He smirked at her evilly. He knew she was frustrated. Hell, he was killing _himself_. He was dripping sweat, and he was so hard that he knew as soon as he buried himself inside her depths, he was going explode. But that was all right. Then he'd just start over.

She was desperate. She had to have him, one way or another. She hadn't thought about the spell in years, but he wasn't leaving her any choice. "Hiei," she choked out. "Please."

"Please what?"

(_Oh, fuck this!_) She started chanting.

"What are you up to, onna?" he asked suspiciously.

Suddenly, a necklace of black beads and bone appeared around his neck. Kagome looked at him. "First word of subjugation: DOWN!" Instantly Hiei plummeted down on top of her, driving his rock-hard length in all the way to the hilt. "YES!!" she yelled as stars danced in front of her eyes and she convulsed violently around him.

"ONNA!" The spell might have compelled his initial downward motion, but it had nothing to do with the ones that followed. Even though he had, indeed, released quite forcefully the instant he was embedded in that heavenly heat of hers, he immediately began to pound in and out of his beautiful mate ferociously. He felt it, -- that heightened sense of awareness of himself that swept over him as he transformed, -- but knew no coherent thought. All he knew was his female was beneath him and he was going to plunge himself into her until they both lost consciousness from the pleasure. Each stroke wrung another cry from his mate's throat and made his engorged shaft swell even more. He could scarcely pull out at all now -- he filled her so completely, there wasn't any room for movement. If she hadn't already been so slick with his essence and her own, it would have been impossible. So, he just grunted and instead of thrusting, pressed himself deeper, until finally, she screamed, and he roared, and then collapsed on top of her.

When he had returned to his usual form again and finally felt strong enough to lift himself up, he looked down at her and was horrified to find dried tracks of tears that had run into the hairline at her temples. "Kagome?" She didn't move. He nuzzled her cheek gently. "Kagome?" As her eyelids fluttered open, he kissed her tenderly. "Did I … did I hurt you?"

She looked at him, confused for a minute, until he wiped at the trail where the tears had fallen. "Oh! No, of course not. It was just … so much." She kissed him, then fingered the necklace around his neck. "But the teasing was driving me out of my mind."

"What is this?" he asked her, looking down at it.

"Subjugation beads. That particular set enables me to place three commands on the wearer."

"And one of them is 'down?' I'm not sure I like that, onna."

"Gomen, Hiei. I didn't mean for you to keep it. I was just desperate at the time and it was all I could think of. I'll remove it." She reached to pull the necklace over his head, but he stopped her.

"What are the other two commands?" he wanted to know.

"I haven't set them yet." She looked at him and a slow smile crept over her face. "How about this one? Second word of subjugation: OVER!" And Hiei immediately rolled over on his back, taking Kagome with him. As she looked down at him, she said, "This could come in handy."

"Do your worst," he taunted her as he bucked his hips.

"I just might. Hey, Hiei? Does this room look different somehow?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The peace and quiet of the night was broken by … well, it really wasn't peaceful and quiet to begin with. And with all the names being yelled, along with various screams and roars, one more feminine-sounding scream probably wouldn't have even caught any of the detectives' attention. What _did_ catch their attention was a loud crash. It sounded like the ceiling had caved in somewhere.

"Shit!"

"Is it the rogue demons?"

And they all piled out into the hall, -- even Jakotsu came running, completely decked out in a set of Kagome's traditional miko garb, right down to the bow and arrows on his back. After blinking at him briefly, the others all turned their attention back to the door to Hiei and Kurama's room.

"Are they being attacked?" Jakotsu asked. "Because that would really be bad form -- youkai should know better than to interrupt when …"

"Shhh!" Miroku shushed him. Then he shook his head. "Obviously they're not under attack." A hard, fast, thumping noise continued to provide background noise for everything else going on.

"Should we check around the hotel?" Kuwabara asked. "Because _something_ happened."

"I don't sense any other demons in the vicinity," Naraku told them.

"Earthquake?" Yusuke suggested.

"_Hiei? Gomen nasai, but do you know what caused that loud crash?_"

"_**Hn.**_"

"I think Hiei knows what happened." Kurama told the others.

"Well, ask him what it was," Yusuke demanded.

"_Hiei, we need to know if we should go investigate._"

"_**Satisfied? Now leave me alone before I send you off to play dress-up with Jakotsu and the fool.**_"

And as a picture explaining the noise flooded Kurama's mind, he couldn't help but put both hands up to his face as he chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Ahem. Apparently, the bed collapsed," the avatar informed them, trying to maintain a straight face.

"The bed collapsed? But, …" Kouga pointed at the door, and they all listened to the rhythmic pounding on the other side.

"Obviously, they are too occupied to care," Kurama commented, with a smile.

"Damn!" Kouga, Miroku, Naraku, and Yusuke all said in unison.

"**I'll second that.**"

"I'm so jealous!" Jakotsu wailed.

"**I'll second that, too.**"

"Now, now Jakotsu. I'm sure you've broken your fair share of beds, too," Miroku consoled him.

"Sure, after years and years of use -- they've only been in there for 30 hours! I feel like such an amateur," he sobbed.

"Dry your eyes and go back to your boyfriend. Be a brave, strong priestess," Miroku told him.

"All right, I'll try," he sniffed.

"Playing priestess and youkai?" Shippou asked.

"No, something different. I hope you don't mind, Miroku, but I borrowed some of your old monk's robes for Hojo."

"Priestess and monk? Interesting variation on an old theme. I suppose Hojo's a lecherous monk trying to steal the virtue of the pure priestess?" Kouga laughed.

"No, actually, I'm the wicked priestess out to seduce the humble monk," Jakotsu admitted with a slight blush.

"_FINALLY!!_ It's about time someone got that right," Miroku exclaimed. And he enveloped Jakotsu in a bear hug and kissed his cheek.

"Miroku!" (_I should have known. They can only fight it for so long before they just __**have**__ to have some Jakotsu._) He stepped away from the monk and noticed Naraku staring at his hakamas. "And just what are _you _looking at, Mister Show-and-Tell? My eyes are up here."

Ignoring the insinuation, Naraku said, "I was just wondering how in the world you managed to squeeze into Kagome's hakamas -- she's so tiny."

Miroku stood next to him and stroked his chin thoughtfully, "You know, that's a very good question. Just how _did_ you manage it?"

Jakotsu's eyes grew wide. (_Is Naraku hitting on me? That was obviously a comment on how __**big**__ I am. And why are he and Miroku both standing there together asking about how I fit in these pants? Hmph. I suppose they're going to offer to help me out of them. I __**knew**__ all those women were just a cover! Are those hentais wanting to try a threesome? Now, I'll be having to look over my shoulder constantly to keep them in line._) "Hmph. You two can just keep it in your _own_ pants. I have to agree with Kagome on this one. Threesomes can be fun, but _someone_ always gets pouty and starts complaining that someone else got blown longer, or fucked harder, or got to wear the peach garters with the silver sequins first. Besides, I just started a new relationship, as you very well know, and Hojo is very jealous and I don't think he'll want to share. So, let's just keep our relationship on a _professional_ level, shall we?" And he stuck his nose in the air and marched down the hall. "And don't think I don't know you're staring at my ass, you hentais!"

Miroku stared after him incredulously, while Naraku just rolled his eyes, and everyone else broke out into laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Sunday afternoon_)

"Where are they? It's already 1:00 p.m. Weren't they supposed to come out of their self-imposed isolation at noon?" Yusuke asked.

"They're not in our room," Kurama told him.

"Well, where the hell are they? We need to see if there are any demons left to take care of so we can go home. The businessmen are all leaving now," Yusuke complained.

"Holy shit! Not much for foreplay, huh, Kaa-san?"

"Shippou!"

The kitsune came running down the hall.

"What did you do, Shippou?" Naraku raised a brow at him.

He started laughing. "I didn't do anything. It's those two. I had a bite to eat with kaa-san and my new oyaji in her and Jakotsu's room, and we were sitting in the living room area when she went to the bedroom to pack her stuff."

"Wait a minute. Did you call Hiei your 'old man' to his face?" Yusuke asked.

Shippou smirked. "Anyway, kaa-san asked Hiei if he could reach her suitcase for her since it was at the top of the wardrobe closet. After he walked in there, I realized he isn't much taller than she is, so I went to get it for them. I _suppose_ kaa-san might have leaned back against the wardrobe and pointed up over her head to the suitcase, and I _guess_ Hiei might have accidentally brushed up against her when he reached to get it, but that doesn't explain how his pants fell around his ankles or how her legs got wrapped around his waist," he snickered. "I swear they weren't gone longer than a minute or two at the most."

"I have to say, it might be most interesting traveling with a horny miko," Naraku mused.

"I wouldn't get too used to that idea if I were you. You do realize that wherever his mate goes, Hiei will be going, too?" Yusuke pointed out.

"Does everyone have their stuff packed?" Kouga asked. "I'll just run it to the Reikai and get any final instructions. Why don't we meet outside near the woods in case we need to chase down the rest of the demons?"

"Sounds good."

So, half an hour later _everyone_ gathered outside. Kagome's team motioned her over to them. Hiei started to walk over with her, but managed to restrain himself. Youko couldn't help but comment on it, though.

"**I'm surprised you aren't attached to her at the hip, -- or at least in that general vicinity.**"

Hiei just narrowed his eyes at him.

"_I think what Youko is trying to say, Hiei, is that he admires the effort you are making to not to hover around her and try to keep her away from other males._"

"**Don't kid yourself, Red. He's just not worried about her teammates. Just wait until we get back to the Ningenkai and they go walking down the street -- I pity the first man who whistles at her.**" Youko chuckled.

Hiei had been keeping a close eye on Kagome, and when he saw her shake her head and start to walk away from her team with her cheeks red, and then Miroku reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her, it was all he could do not to rush over and interfere. It looked like they were upsetting her. "_**What are they discussing over there?**_"

"_**HOW**_ _much_?!!?" Kagome yelled.

"_They are asking her to confirm some things for some bets they had going._"

At Hiei's sharp glance, Youko nodded. "**Yep. **_**Those**_** kind of bets.**"

Hiei glanced around. Sure enough, his teammates and Shippou were all straining to hear what was being said.

Kagome appeared to be thinking about something. "Thirty-nine. Wait -- does …?" and she leaned over to Naraku and whispered something in his ear. At his nod, she said, "Oh, then … forty-four."

Miroku asked her something, but the only word Hiei heard was 'positions.' Her cheeks pinkened, then she looked down at her hands and her fingers ticked off a quick calculation. "Um, what if you start out in …?" Again she leaned over and whispered something to Naraku. His eyes widened and he cocked his head to side appraisingly. "That would count as two," he told her. "Then, nine," was her answer to that.

Kurama looked at Hiei and raised a brow. The apparition just crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked.

Then Naraku asked Kagome another question and she nodded. When he leaned over and whispered something to her, she turned beet red. "How did you know that?!!?"

"It's a youkai thing."

She reached into a small cloth bag she was carrying and counted out some money and handed it to him.

"I'll give you a chance to recoup your loss," he told her. Then he whispered something else.

"No way!! Are you crazy?!!?"

"Not even for …?" he whispered again.

"_**HOW**_ _much?!!?_" She glanced over at Hiei for a minute, then turned back to Naraku. "Double."

"Done."

Then she and the others walked back over. Naraku grinned as he took several bags out of his pockets. "Time for the payoff, gentlemen. I hope everyone brought cash. Jakotsu, you owe me 2500 yen -- it took much longer than a week. You should have known better than that."

"But they were so sexy!! _I_ wouldn't have hesitated so long," he protested.

"We know. Now, it seems that Shippou, Koenma, Yusuke, and I owe Miroku, Kouga, Enmaru, and Sesshoumaru for backing the wrong youkai. Shippou, your side bets with Sesshoumaru are your own responsibility," Naraku reminded him.

"Six more months!" he groaned.

"Wait just a minute. I almost forgot," Kagome turned to Hiei and Kurama and narrowed her eyes at them. She stabbed a finger in their direction. "You two bet on who could seduce me."

"We called that off," Kurama reminded her.

"Oh, no. I think you were a little too far in the game to call it off. How much did you bet?" When neither of them spoke, she walked up to Hiei and stared right into his eyes.

Yusuke spoke up, "Fifty thousand, and if Hiei won, Kurama was supposed to give him a hand-crafted sword by Totosai, and if Kurama won, Hiei was supposed to take care of his rose garden for a week, AND give Kuwabara formal permission to court Yukina and not interfere when he takes her out."

"_Really_?!!?" Kuwabara gasped.

Not taking his eyes from Kagome, Hiei hissed, "You are a dead man, detective."

"No, he isn't. Arigatou, Yusuke. You and Kurama will honor your debts to each to each other when you get back to the Ningenkai. You can give Kuwabara your permission now," Kagome told her mate in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"I think you forget who won, onna," Hiei smirked at her.

"And I think _you_ forget _who_ seduced _whom_," she said with a wink. She held out a hand. "You both owe _me_ the fifty thousand you bet."

"**Ha! She got you there!**"

"_**Perhaps, but I still won.**_"

Hiei and Kurama each counted out the money and handed it to her. She, in turn, counted some out and handed it to Naraku, putting the rest in her cloth bag. "There's the rest of it. But I'm going to win it back."

"We shall see."

"What is she paying _you_ for?" Yusuke asked.

"I bet her I could tell her what the first thing the hybrid did was."

"Lucky guess," she grumbled.

"My dear Miko, I can assure you it was not a guess. Youkai have extremely heightened senses, and it's only natural that we would respond to something that entices them strongly. Your scent being one of those things."

Blushing profusely, Kagome just looked away from them all. Then everyone sat down on the ground to get comfortable while they were waiting for Kouga. Naraku continued where he had left off. "The final two pots go to Miroku, who came the closest to the total number of 44 with a guess of 41, and Jakotsu, who obviously had some inside information about the surprising flexibility of My … _Our_ Miko. Still, I have to confess to being surprised by the hybrid's creativity -- I would have guessed he didn't practice more than 5 positions himself."

Hiei glared at him coldly.

"Well, I guess that proves it once and for all -- the three times at the lake really _wouldn't_ have been enough. Ow! It's the truth, kaa-san!" Shippou rubbed his head. "By the way, I noticed you _both_ aresporting marks. How did that happen?"

Kagome was sitting in between Hiei's legs, leaning back on him, while he had one arm around her waist and the other braced on the ground beside him. At Shippou's question, she ran her fingers lightly over her mate's mark on her neck. It was a Jagan eye surrounded by a flaming black dragon. She smiled at Hiei when he responded by touching her mark on him, the kanji for "Koibito" struck through with a flaming arrow. "I'm not sure, Shippou. Right after he marked me, my purification powers rose and pretty much branded him."

"_**Right**_** after you marked her? I thought that maybe like a youkai bitch she marked you when she climaxed.**"

"_**She did.**_"

Youko appeared startled for a moment. "**You're saying she came right after you marked her? But that would be right after you broke through her barrier, before you even …**"

"_**Hn.**_"

"_Damn rotten, lucky little bastard,_" Kurama grumbled.

"**Ha! **_**Now**_** you agree with me.**"

"Pardon me for asking, Hiei, but those beads you are wearing greatly resemble another necklace I remember well. Would you mind telling me where you got it?" Miroku asked, taking note of the way the color crept back across Kagome's cheeks.

Hiei leaned over her shoulder and smiled smugly. He'd let _her_ tell them.

"Hush, Miroku. You know very well where he got it," she said quietly.

"That may be true, but I am actually more interested in _why_ he has it," the monk waggled his brows at her. Shippou laughed.

"What kind of necklace is it? And how do you know where he got it?" Kuwabara asked him.

Shippou was the one who answered. "They're subjugation beads conjured by powerful mikos to temporarily subdue youkai. They respond to a word of command."

"Three."

"What was that, kaa-san?"

"It has three command words."

"Well, that is most impressive, Kagome-sama. Would you care to share these words with us -- after all, I assume you are the only one they work for, correct?" Miroku pressed, with a smile.

"Hai." But she didn't say anything else.

Naraku turned to her. "10,000 says I can name one of the words."

She looked at him cautiously. "All right."

"Down."

"How did you …?" she began, but Miroku interrupted her.

"Really, Kagome-sama. I am shocked. Despite reports to the contrary, most men don't object to servicing women like that. I am sure that if you had simply asked him, Hiei there would have gladly …"

Her brows flew up as she realized what he was implying. "NO!! It wasn't … I didn't … he was teasing and … oooohhhhh," she groaned and covered her face in her hands.

Hiei pulled her close and chuckled loudly. "What she is trying to say, is that she is terribly impatient and demanding."

"Demanding? In that case, Kagome-sama, for another 10,000, I'll bet I can guess one of the other words," Miroku speculated.

Her voice muffled by her hands, she said, "Sure, why not? You all know everything else, … why should this be any different?"

"Over."

Shippou started choking.

Kagome tossed the cloth bag at Naraku and Miroku, without looking up. "And before you ask, I haven't set the third word." She had turned and had her face buried in Hiei's chest, too mortified to face them for a minute. Hiei was still chuckling.

"_I must say, I am surprised you aren't upset at her being able to 'subdue' you,_" Kurama said curiously.

"_**Considering the circumstances and outcome of her commands, why would I be?**_"

"**He has a point, Red.**"

When a portal opened nearby, they all got to their feet. Out stepped Kouga, followed by Botan. "Hello guys!" she said cheerfully. "It's nice to see you again, Lady …, I mean, Kagome." And she stepped in Kagome and Hiei's direction to greet the priestess.

"Nice to see you again, too, Botan," Kagome smiled, as she stepped right in front of Hiei.

"Wha…?" Shippou whispered, but Naraku, Miroku, Jakotsu, and Kouga all had their eyes glued on Kagome.

Botan turned and greeted each of Koenma's Spirit Detectives, stepping a little beyond Kagome as she did. When she turned to greet Hiei specifically, Kagome again stepped in between them. Botan blinked for a moment, then turned around to greet everyone else. One by one, Kagome's teammates each handed Kouga some money, while he smirked triumphantly at them. "Told ya." Her actions had not gone unnoticed by the others, but she didn't seem to be aware of what she had done.

"_It appears that your mate is just as possessive as you are,_" Kurama observed with a smile.

"_**Hn.**_" Hiei had been surprised when she had blocked Botan's access to him, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. He stepped up and pulled his mate to him. When she looked at him questioningly, he touched the mark she had given him and whispered to her, "Yours." She smiled at him.

Kouga quietly explained to Shippou, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama that he had picked up on her growing possessiveness and had bet the others that she would react just like that to another female. That was why he had brought Botan. He snickered, "And after all those years of getting mad at me and muttbreath for the same thing."

"Well, they're just going to be a lot of fun at parties," Yusuke said. "Him keeping all the guys away from her and her keeping all the girls away from him. Hell, we'll have to just sit them in a separate room from everyone else."

Now Shippou snickered. "I think they'd prefer that anyway. Though they might drown out the noise of the party."

"Hey! Speaking of that. Enmaru and Koenma want to know why they received a bill for a broken bed and paint scraped off a wall," Kouga told them.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Naraku asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just a minute. Are you ready to go back, Botan?" Kouga asked.

"Yes. I have tons of work to do. You all kind of backed things up in the Reikai when you sent all those demons through. See you later!" She waved to the others.

In a flash, Kouga was back again, with a big bag in his hand. He handed it to Naraku, who called Kagome over to join her teammates again. "In honor of your mating, we, your friends and companions, would like to give you a few things.

Miroku reached into the bag and pulled out a large, illustrated copy of the Kama Sutra. "Though I am not sure if you even need it, in light of the discovery of your _talents_. But perhaps you can find some inspiration for your future endeavors."

Next, Jakotsu handed her a big bundle, that when Kagome unwrapped it, proved to be a variety of costumes and props. "Just a little starter kit, sugar. We'll get some more things when we go shopping to furnish your new place."

Then, Naraku handed her two small jars and whispered something to her that made her blush profusely. "And don't forget this," he said, as he handed her the bag. She looked at him. "We did say double, right?" she asked. He nodded. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and said, "I'll be right back." And she ran off into the woods.

Hiei started to follow her, but Miroku stopped him. "She'll be right back. So, Kouga, what is the word on this mission? Are we free to go home?"

"Yes. The rest of the demons crossed back over into the Makai last night," the wolf assured them.

"_Finally!_ I can go home to Keiko!" Yusuke smiled.

"And I can go see my sweet Yukina," Kuwabara said, looking over at Hiei.

Hiei glared at him. "Fine. You officially have my permission to court her. But you had better not father any orange-headed children on her." He could only hope his sister's youkai blood would be far stronger than the oaf's.

Kuwabara smiled. "Arigatou, runt."

"Hn."

Just then, everyone's attention was caught by a flash of white at the edge of the woods. "What the …?" Shippou started. Taking a few steps towards them, but stopping still some distance away, was a figure in a white baboon pelt. Shippou's head whipped around to see Naraku standing there beside him. In a split-second, every individual there knew what was about to happen.

(_Oh. No. She. __**Wouldn't**_) Before Hiei could even move to block her from view, Kagome threw open the pelt and _flashed_ them. "Third word: FREEZE!" And she raced back into the woods, leaving Hiei frozen in place.

"Holy Shit!! She just …"

"Shut up, detective, before I rip your tongue out along with your eyes," Hiei seethed.

Suddenly, Kagome came walking rapidly back towards them. "Hiei, that's not fair. I forgot you could call me back."

"You want to talk fair, onna? Just wait until this spell wears off," he warned her as his fingers twitched.

"Freeze!" she yelled again, and turned around to try to run again. But she didn't get more than a few yards, before she was compelled to turn back around and walk back up to him.

"You can't get away, so I suggest you stay put," her mate said.

"Crap."

No one dared say a word or make a move until Hiei suddenly reached out and slung her over his shoulder before zipping away into the woods.

"Does anyone want to tell me what just happened here?" Shippou demanded.

Kouga turned to Naraku and handed him a large pouch. "It's all there -- all 250,000. I never thought you could get her do it."

"Wait. Naraku, you bet Kouga 250,000 that you could get Kagome to wear that baboon pelt and flash all of us?" Kurama asked.

"Hai," he replied with a smug grin.

"_How_ did you get her to do it?" Shippou asked.

"Simple. I bet her 500,000 she wouldn't."

Yusuke stared at him. "So, …you lost."

Naraku cocked his head to the side. "Did you not see what we saw? Money well spent."

"Absolutely," Kouga agreed, nodding vigorously.

"Besides," Naraku said with a slightly malicious grin, "did you also see the look on the hybrid's face when he realized what she was about to do? I told you I would have the last laugh."

"I bow to the master," Miroku said, suiting his actions to his words.

"I'm still surprised kaa-san did it. She knew he would be mad."

"Well, the money was the inducement," Jakotsu chimed in. "She's planning to buy a house in Kyoto, as well as keep her apartment in Tokyo, so Hiei can still be near his sister most of the time. Not to mention, I think she was intrigued by the idea of doing something no one would expect. Our sweet, little Kagome has a naughty side."

"But now she's in trouble with Hiei," Kuwabara pointed out, a little worried.

"Hmph. I think he'll get over it in another 10 or 20 minutes. What do you think they're _doing_ out there? I can guarantee he isn't beating her," her adopted son assured him.

"OOOOooooooo! Maybe he'll spank her, though. I did put a nice wooden paddle in the bag."

They all turned to stare at Jakotsu. "What?" he asked.

Forty minutes later, they were all still sitting there waiting for their missing teammates, when Hiei finally came walking back out of the woods. He was carrying Kagome in his arms and she was wearing his black cloak. She snuggled into him and nuzzled the side of his neck. He abruptly stopped and turned around, heading back into the woods.

"Well, crap!" Yusuke threw his hands up in the air. "I suppose we're going to be waiting here another hour now. Kuwabara, go into the village and get us something to eat."

"Get it yourself, Urameshi."

Miroku stood up. "Perhaps we should all go get something." And with some grumbling and a few chuckles, they did.

An hour and a half later, Kagome and Hiei came walking out of the woods again, looking extremely pleased with themselves and each other. The apparition had an arm firmly wrapped around her waist, and she had both of hers wrapped around him.

"Well, shall we get going _now_?" Kouga asked, as everyone stood up. "You know, Enmaru has a new assignment for you guys," he said to Kagome's team. "It's some undercover work in the Makai."

"What is it?" Jakotsu asked him.

"It seems that there is a brothel offering ningen women for exorbitant prices. He wants Kagome to work there as one of the girls to try to find out how they're trafficking the ningen in. You guys will work as bouncers. Well, except for you, Jakotsu. You may be going in as one of their special attractions."

"EEeeeee! It sounds like fun!" Jakotsu clapped his hands and danced around.

"A brothel? How very intriguing, don't you think, Naraku?" Miroku said with a grin.

"Indeed."

"I'll have to get some different clothes to work there, and the Reikai will have to pay for them," Kagome said.

"You are _not_ going to work in a brothel," Hiei said sternly.

"Of course not," she soothed, "I'll just be _pretending_ to work there."

"No, you will _not_."

"It's my job."

"Not that one."

"I'm going to do it."

"No." And he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, smacking her bottom to emphasize his point.

"Hiei!"

Jakotsu quickly reached into the bag he had retrieved, and pulled out the wooden paddle and handed it to Hiei. Hiei looked at it, then at Jakotsu for a minute. Then he tucked it in next to his katana at his waist.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome yelled accusingly.

"Relax, onna. If I decide to spank you, I'd much prefer to use my hand."

"Hiei!" Her face turned bright red.

"Hai," Jakotsu nodded approvingly. "There's nothing like the personal touch. I said the same thing to Hojo, just last night. He sent me flowers this morning."

"That's nice. Put me down, Hiei."

"Are you going to tell Enmaru you can't accept that assignment?"

"No."

"Then, no."

Everyone was watching their argument with open amusement. It went on for several minutes before Kagome threw up her hands behind his back and said, "I'm sure we can find a way to make it acceptable to you -- maybe you can come along, and …"

"Oh, you're not going _anywhere_ without me. Make no mistake about that."

"Fine. Are you going to put me down now?" she asked Hiei.

"Kagome, I suggest you be quiet and rest, because when I put you down, you won't be doing either for a long time."

She could feel her face, and other parts of her, heating up at the thought. Sensing the argument was over, Kouga summoned a portal, and they all made ready to go. As Hiei walked through, Kagome looked up at her teammates, who were set to follow them. Lying across his shoulder really wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but she could tell he really wasn't going to put her down yet. She relaxed and looked down. At least the view was nice. She shrugged her shoulders and reached down and squeezed her mate's butt.

Miroku held out a hand to Naraku, who handed over a stack of money. "I told you it was habit-forming."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End.

Thanks again to all of you for sticking it out all the way to the end! And for everyone who ever reviewed, you have my undying gratitude! And I think I _really _managed to reply to everyone this time, except for _blkwolf_. So, blkwolf, thanks so much for all the kind words -- I'm glad you love the story, I hope you love the ending!!


End file.
